Catharsis
by RocheIIe17
Summary: L'histoire conserve les personnages principaux mais dans un univers alternatif.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Le début de la fin

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

De nos jours

Lassiter, Ohio

 _Nous y voilà…_

 _Après toutes ces années…_

Avec difficulté, Harold Finch sortit de sa limousine, stationnée devant la petite maison de bois blanc qui avait été son foyer pendant ses années d'enfance et d'adolescence. Il pouvait affirmer, sans trop se tromper, que ses dix-sept premières années avaient été les plus belles de sa vie. Des années d'innocence, d'insouciance durant lesquelles il avait partagé son quotidien avec son père adoré.

Certes, tout n'avait pas été rose. S'il avait eu une scolarité brillante, elle avait été plus que pénible. Les génies n'étant toujours pas mieux acceptés aujourd'hui qu'au Moyen Age, Harold avait été la cible de la méprisante jalousie des enseignants et des moqueries d'une bonne partie de ses camarades de lycée. Il avait également dû apprendre à vivre avec la maladie de son père, ses pertes de mémoires, ses moments d'absence, ses fugues involontaires. Finalement, à peine sortie de l'adolescence, il avait dû se résoudre à le placer dans un établissement spécialisé.

Mais sa dix-septième année avait été le tournant de sa vie. Elle avait été à la fois la plus belle et la plus tragique. En quelques minutes, le temps d'un battement d'ailes d'un papillon ou d'un baiser, il avait à la fois tout connu et tout perdu…

Dans un geste qui était devenu un réflexe inconscient au fil des années, il porta sa main à sa nuque, pour y soulager les tensions et la raideur liée à son _accident_. Ses douleurs physiques lui rappelaient sans cesse cette soirée-là, si belle, si merveilleuse, puis le lendemain, si cruel, qui avait brisé tous ses espoirs et tous ses rêves. Il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de vivre ainsi, avec une blessure qui lui rappelait sans cesse le bonheur qu'il avait effleuré du bout des doigts et que la destinée lui avait si douloureusement repris.

Après des semaines d'hospitalisation, il avait préféré fuir, quitter Lassiter, qui visiblement, ne l'acceptait pas. Ses résultats scolaires exceptionnels lui avait permis intégrer le prestigieux MIT où il avait suivi un cursus brillant dans le Laboratoire d'intelligence artificiel et d'informatique. Son diplôme en poche, il avait fondé, avec son camarade de promotion, Nathan Ingram, IFT, une société de logiciels leader mondial dans son domaine, qui lui avait permis de faire fortune.

C'était donc, certes handicapé, mais riche à millions qu'il revenait dans cette modeste de ville de l'Ohio où presque tout le monde s'était évertué à lui rendre la vie impossible. Ce n'était pourtant pas de gaieté de cœur qu'il y remettait les pieds, il aurait même préféré s'en passer. Mais son père était décédé et le notaire l'avait contacté pour mettre au clair certains papiers concernant l'héritage. Il y avait vu un signe du destin.

Malgré sa boiterie, l'homme s'avança d'un pas décidé vers sa maison d'enfance, suivi de son chauffeur qui lui portait ses bagages. Le paria revenait en conquérant. Il se sentait l'âme d'un Edmond Dantes et avait une idée bien précise en tête : régler ses comptes avec cette ville et avec une personne en particulier.

Après avoir difficilement monté les quelques marches qui menaient au porche, l'informaticien ouvrit la porte d'entrée pour laisser passer son domestique.

-Déposez les valises dans le salon, s'il vous plait, ordonna Finch tout en se retournant pour contempler le paysage familier de son jardin et des champs aux alentours.

Il s'appuya sur la rambarde en bois blanc et plongea une main dans la poche de son manteau. Il en ressortit un petit bout de papier froissé tellement il avait été déplié et replié où un nom et une adresse étaient notés : John Reese, 810 Baxter Street, Lassiter. Redessinant du bout des doigts le nom qui hantait son existence depuis presque quarante ans, Harold murmura d'une voix à peine audible :

-John…


	2. La rencontre

_Je suis désolée de vous avoir perturbé par ce prologue. Cette histoire a pour base les personnages et certains événements de POI mais ne recherchez pas de logique et de cohérence avec la série. J'espère que vous me suivrez dans mon univers alternatif !  
_

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Avril 1982

Lassiter, Ohio

Harold Finch réajusta la lanière de son sac en cuir sur son épaule tout en remontant le large couloir entouré de casiers d'un rouge éclatant du lycée de Lassiter. Comme tous les lundis matins, il reprenait, avec un certain fatalisme, le chemin du lycée après la parenthèse enchantée du week end.

Durant les deux jours de repos dominical, le jeune garçon se sentait enfin libre. Libre d'être ce qu'il était, sans aucun artifice, sans carapace, sans la peur du jugement des autres. Son père ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il ne devait pas se préoccuper des regards hargneux ou méprisants de ses camarades, des rumeurs ou des qu'en dira-t-on. Le soir, avant de s'endormir, il lui caressait les cheveux tout en le réconfortant d'une voix douce et calme, lui expliquant à quel point il était exceptionnel, qu'il n'avait pas à avoir honte de ses passions originales, de son physique trop juvénile pour ses dix-sept ans ou de son caractère asocial. Mais le réconfort était de bien courte durée : deux petits jours durant lesquels l'adolescent pouvait, sans remords ni crainte, s'adonner au bricolage dans le garage familiale, à la lecture de classiques ou faire des balades avec Bear, son chien adoré. Des loisirs simples et solitaires qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement, préférant se réfugier dans un monde intérieur dont lui seul avait la clé.

Et pourtant tous les lundis, ses certitudes fondaient comme neige au soleil. Tout, au lycée lui rappelait à quel point il était différent des autres. Il avait beau être en dernière année, il était plus petit que la moyenne, plus chétif. Il avait un visage encore enfantin et ses grands yeux bleus cachés derrière ses lunettes rondes semblaient lui manger le visage. Ses cheveux bruns n'étaient pas coiffés à la dernière mode et demeuraient perpétuellement en désordre. Ses vêtements n'étaient pas de marque car son père, à la tête d'une exploitation agricole, n'avait, non seulement pas les moyens, mais ne voyait pas l'intérêt de lui acheter le dernier jean hors de prix ou le sac eastpak dont ses camarades raffolaient tant. D'ailleurs, Harold n'en voyait pas non plus l'intérêt et n'avait jamais rien demandé à son père. C'est donc habillé d'un jean, d'une chemise blanche et d'un blouson sans âge qu'Harold entamait sa nouvelle semaine d'école.

Le jeune garçon était également bien loin des préoccupations des adolescents de son âge. Extrêmement intelligent, il était parmi, si ce n'est, le meilleur élève du lycée. Ses professeurs étaient tous élogieux sur ses performances et ne tarissaient pas d'éloges sur lui, même si sa vivacité et son esprit critique avait le don d'en agacer certains. Membre du club d'échec et du club de sciences, il avait néanmoins refusé d'en être président car, autre trait de son caractère atypique, il n'aimait pas être mis en avant. Bien au contraire, il cherchait désespérément à se faire très discret, voir oublié. Car bien sûr, un tel personnage ne manquait pas de provoquer des réactions : si les adultes étaient plutôt bienveillants avec lui, les autres élèves l'étaient beaucoup moins…

Sa voie semblait toute tracée et elle ne manquait pas d'alimenter une certaine jalousie. Déjà les plus grandes écoles du pays, Harvard, Stanford, le MIT, Yale lui faisaient les yeux doux et il paraissait évident qu'Harold était promis à un brillant avenir. Mais ses camarades ne manquaient pas une occasion de lui rappeler à quel point il était différent. Il pouvait sentir les regards sur lui, le détaillant de la tête aux pieds, se moquant de ses vêtements ternes et trop classiques, le méprisant pour sa solitude, le jalousant pour ses résultats…

Longeant les murs ornés d'affiches et de graffitis, le jeune garçon se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers son casier. Au détour d'un couloir, il s'arrêta net et ne put retenir un soupir d'exaspération en remarquant un attroupement près de sa porte métallique. Il se planta devant le groupe de quatre filles toutes plus pimpantes et maquillées les unes que les autres et se racla bruyamment la gorge pour leur signifier qu'elles gênaient. Mais elles l'ignorèrent royalement et continuèrent leur conversation comme si de rien n'était de leurs voix aiguës et haut perchées.

-Vous avez-vu le nouveau ? S'exclama une rousse en tenue courte de Chearleader qui avait beaucoup de mal à contenir son excitation.

-Ho oui ! Il est incroyablement beau ! S'exclama une demoiselle blonde tout en portant ses mains à son visage pour calmer le feu de ses joues.

-Je n'ai jamais vu des yeux pareils, il a un regard à faire fondre la banquise ! Renchérit une troisième, les yeux dans le vague et un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

-Et sa bouche ! Je meurs d'envie de voir comment il embrasse ! Commenta la dernière, provoquant un fou-rire général.

-Mais je suis sûre qu'un garçon comme ça doit être déjà pris, soupira la rouquine en secouant ses boucles flamboyantes.

Cette remarque refroidit les ardeurs du groupe et mit un terme à la conversation. Les quatre demoiselles semblèrent soudainement remarquer Harold qui attendait toujours, raide comme un piquet, à côté d'elles. Comme souvent, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il hésitait entre leur demander de se pousser un peu pour atteindre son casier, au risque de s'exposer à des remarques acerbes de leur part ou renouveler discrètement sa quinte de toux, quitte à être une nouvelle fois ignoré. Finalement, les demoiselles décidèrent de quitter les lieux non sans avoir jetées à Harold un dernier regard teinté de mépris et de pitié.

En ouvrant sa petite armoire, Finch se demandait quel était ce nouvel élève qui provoquait un tel émoi auprès de ses camarades. Mais il se sermonna rapidement. Non, il ne tomberait pas, lui aussi, dans les commérages et les rumeurs, comme ses camarades du lycée. Il ne leur ressemblait pas. Mais il devait bien avouer que ce nouveau mettait le lycée en ébullition et il en était plutôt satisfait. Cette distraction allait lui permettre de ne plus être la cible des médisances et des moqueries, au moins pour quelques temps. Car passée l'euphorie de la nouveauté, la routine reprendrait ses droits, hélas…

Soulagé mais malgré tout curieux, il prit son manuel et son classeur pour son cours de la matinée. Il referma soigneusement le cadenas de sa porte métallique et se dirigea vers la salle de mathématiques, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Il adorait les cours en général et ce cours en particulier. Les chiffres étaient son bonheur, son havre de paix. Ils étaient tellement plus faciles à comprendre que les êtres humains, tellement simples et logiques pour son esprit cartésien.

Même s'il était encore tôt, Harold entra dans la salle de classe à moitié vide. Comme par magie, il se sentit instantanément mieux, plus en sécurité. Il s'installa à sa place, au deuxième rang à côté de la fenêtre puis sortit le livre qu'il avait entamé pendant le week end pour patienter. Il avait, encore une fois, jeté son dévolu sur un des classiques dont il était particulièrement friand : _1984_ de Georges Orwell. Il était fasciné par cet ouvrage à mi-chemin entre la science-fiction et la réalité. Il avait commencé à le dévorer samedi soir, à l'heure où la plupart des adolescents se pressaient à une fête où l'alcool coulait à flot. Il avait passé la nuit, caché sous les couvertures de son lit, à lire à la lueur d'une lampe torche afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de son père, ne pouvant quitter ce monde imaginaire.

Plongé dans sa lecture, il percevait pourtant les mouvements autour de lui. Ses camarades de classe commençaient à s'installer bruyamment tout en continuant leurs discussions. Visiblement, ce nouvel élève était le sujet numéro un des conversations de cette nouvelle semaine. Harold ne put retenir un nouveau soupir devant la frivolité de ces commérages et la curiosité malsaine de ses camarades. _D'où vient-t-il ? A-t-il une petite amie ? Fait-il parti d'une équipe de sport ?_ Les suppositions allaient bon train et chacun y allait de son petit commentaire sur sa taille, ses vêtements, ses yeux, ses cheveux, sa bouche…

Lorsque le professeur Greer entra dans la salle de classe, les bavardages cessèrent instantanément. Malgré sa petite taille et son âge avancé, l'enseignant dégageait une autorité teintée de froideur et de sadisme qui glaçait le dos de tous ses élèves. Tout le monde se faisait petit, cherchant à tout prix à éviter le regard bleu polaire de l'enseignant. Parfaitement à l'aise, Harold rangea son livre dans son sac et se redressa bien droit sur sa chaise en attendant avec impatience le début de la leçon. Il était sans doute le seul à ne pas craindre les remarques ou les coups d'œil assassin de son professeur. Il aimait les mathématiques et elles le lui rendaient bien. Harold était brillant et Greer nourrissait des sentiments bien ambigus à son égard, il était à la fois fier des résultats de son élève mais aussi agacé par sa vivacité d'esprit pour ne pas dire son génie. Il se sentait parfois dépassé par Harold, ce qui lui déplaisait fortement.

Dans un silence de cathédrale qui contrastait avec l'agitation qui régnait dans la pièce quelques secondes auparavant, le professeur posa son cartable sur son bureau, en sortit ses notes ainsi que son manuel, puis le posa par terre. Il plaça ensuite ses deux mains à plat sur sa table, balaya l'assemblée d'un œil glacial à la limite du mépris puis annonça :

-Jeunes gens, avant de commencer le cours, j'aimerai vous présenter John Reese, un nouvel élève qui nous vient directement de Puyallup, Washington. Je compte sur vous pour l'aider à s'intégrer et lui permettre de se mettre à jour dans les cours le plus rapidement possible.

Harold écoutait d'une oreille distraite son professeur, les yeux rivés sur la porte de la classe, attendant avec un étrange sentiment d'impatience et de fébrilité l'arrivée du nouveau venu. Le cœur cognant dans sa poitrine de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que le bruit des pas dans le couloir se rapprochait, le jeune garçon se maudissait d'être finalement aussi curieux que les autres élèves de l'école. Lorsque la silhouette du nouveau apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, tous les élèves retinrent leur souffle, Finch comme les autres.

Sidéré par cette apparition, Harold eut bien du mal à avaler sa salive, ne pouvant détacher les yeux du plus beau garçon qui lui ait été donné de voir. John Reese resta quelques secondes sur le seuil, une main dans la poche de son jean délavé et l'autre tenant la lanière de son sac à dos. D'un pas mal assuré, l'adolescent s'approcha pour venir se poster à côté du bureau de Greer, visiblement mal à l'aise d'être ainsi détaillé par l'ensemble de la classe comme une bête de foire. La première chose que le génie remarqua fut effectivement ses yeux, d'un bleu incroyablement clair, qui contrastaient avec sa peau halée et ses cheveux d'ébène en bataille. Il était très grand et plutôt mince. Il avait l'allure dégingandée d'un adolescent qui avait grandi trop vite et qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire de sa grande carcasse. Les traits de son visage étaient malgré tout fins et un petit sourire timide étirait ses lèvres. Hypnotisé, Harold ne pouvait détacher les yeux de ce jeune homme qui se tenait, rigide, près du bureau de son enseignant. Car Harold avait remarqué que derrière son allure nonchalante, le jeune homme qui se présentait face à eux, était nerveux, sa posture était trop raide, ses doigts étaient crispés sur la bretelle de son sac et son sourire semblait figé. Heureusement pour lui, Greer mit fin à son supplice de sa voix froide et un peu snobe :

-Bien, installez-vous où vous voulez, John. Nous allons poursuivre la leçon. Sortez tous vos classeurs et prenez votre manuel page 132.

Reese balaya la salle de son beau regard azur, ses yeux s'attardant sur chacun de ses nouveaux camarades. Harold retint son souffle, attendant avec impatience et anxiété l'instant où ses magnifiques prunelles se poseraient sur lui. Lorsque le moment arriva, leurs regards s'accrochèrent quelques secondes puis le jeune homme porta son dévolu sur la place vide juste derrière celle de Finch. Il s'avança lentement vers la chaise libre, posa son sac en toile à terre puis s'installa, sortant son matériel puis étendant ses longues jambes devant lui.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Finch eut beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur la leçon d'algèbre. Il pouvait sentir la présence de l'autre garçon derrière lui, son regard sur son dos, ses longues jambes étendues au point que ses chaussures tapotaient négligemment sur les pieds de sa chaise. Cette heure, qui aurait dû être un moment de plaisir, devenait très troublante pour le génie et il accueillit la sonnerie comme une véritable libération. Rapidement, il rangea ses affaires et se leva précipitamment, pressé de s'éloigner de ce John Reese dont la seule présence silencieuse dans son dos suffisait à le mettre dans tous ses états.

Il retourna à son casier et y trouva la seule amie qu'il avait dans cette ville. Adossée aux armoires métalliques, Samantha Groves, toute de noire vêtue comme à son habitude, l'attendait pour la pause déjeuner.

-Salut Harry ! S'exclama la demoiselle, un large sourire aux lèvres, déjà là ? Tu n'es pas resté poser mille et une questions à Greer ?

Finch sourit devant l'ironie de la remarque. Samantha savait qu'il aimait discuter avec ses professeurs à la fin des cours, au grand dam de ces derniers qui n'hésitaient pas à inventer les excuses les plus extravagantes pour mettre dehors cet élève un peu trop collant à leur goût.

-Non pas cette fois, assura le jeune garçon, le rouge aux joues en pensant au motif réel de sa fuite.

Sam fit une moue, un peu dubitative face à cette explication un peu sèche, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle savait que son ami était discret pour ne pas dire secret. Elle avait appris à ne pas le brusquer et à le laisser venir de lui-même lui parler.

Elle se décala légèrement pour permettre à Harold de ranger ses affaires puis prendre sa lunch box. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la cafétéria.

Voilà le moment tant redouté pour des milliers d'élèves dans tous les établissements scolaires du pays. Dans le gigantesque réfectoire, tout était très codifié. Les tables s'organisaient selon les affinités mais aussi et surtout, selon les degrés de popularité. Ainsi, les tables les plus grandes situées au centre du lieu étaient réservées aux élèves les plus populaires, à savoir les sportifs, reconnaissables à leurs blousons aux couleurs de l'école et les demoiselles les plus jolies. C'étaient les seigneurs du lycée, ils dictaient leurs lois et faisaient ou défaisaient les réputations. Les tables des élèves lambda gravitaient autour des tables des VIP un peu comme les planètes autour du soleil de la renommée. Ils discutaient tranquillement des cours ou planifiaient leurs loisirs. Et enfin, les tables des élèves les moins populaires, les laissés pour compte, étaient reléguées à la périphérie, à côté des murs, des piliers ou des fenêtres. Ces lycéens étaient, au mieux ignorés, au pire humiliés, durant cette heure fatidique où la surveillance des adultes était presque inexistante. Une véritable hiérarchie tacite se mettait donc en place comme pour un orchestre d'opéra. Chacun se positionnait bien à sa place selon la grille de popularité. Une erreur et c'était l'opprobre générale.

Samantha et Harold s'installèrent donc à une table un peu à l'écart des autres, derrière un pilier et à proximité d'une baie vitrée. Une table de reclus très éloignée des élèves en vue de l'école.

-Alors Harry, bon week end ? demanda la demoiselle en ôtant le papier qui entourait son sandwich.

-Mouais, répondit laconiquement le jeune homme en ouvrant sa boite en plastique.

Sam se pencha en avant pour détailler le repas de son camarade et poussa un soupir.

-Comment veux-tu t'étoffer avec ce genre de déjeuner ?

L'adolescent baissa les yeux sur le contenu de sa boite et rougit. Elle contenait une tomate coupée en rondelle, une tranche de jambon et une pomme. Son père avait encore oublié de faire les courses et il avait pris ce qu'il avait trouvé dans le frigo, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose.

-Je me suis levé tard ce matin. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de préparer mon repas, mentit le jeune garçon, s'empourprant d'avantage encore.

-Oh Harry… murmura la jeune fille avec un sourire triste.

Harold l'avait mise dans la confidence sur les ennuis de santé de son père. Elle était au courant de ses absences et de ses pertes de mémoire qui devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Elle prit son sandwich à deux mains, le coupa et en offrit une moitié au jeune homme.

-Tiens !

-Merci, balbutia Harold, profondément touché par le geste de son amie.

La suite du déjeuner se passa sans incident, tous deux discutant de leur week end plutôt tranquille. Finch fit un résumé de son nouvel ouvrage avec passion tandis que Sam expliquait avec force détails son nouveau programme destiné à pirater le nouveau jeu à la mode.

Soudain un murmure traversa le réfectoire. Tous les regards convergèrent vers John Reese qui venait de pénétrer dans l'immense self, son éternel sac sur le dos. Il semblait hésiter sur le choix de sa table mais il fut très vite pris en charge par Lambert, le capitaine de l'équipe de basket de l'école. Ce dernier s'avança vers lui, passa son bras autour des épaules du jeune homme et l'entraina vers la table des athlètes. Visiblement, le nouveau venait d'être adoubé par le garçon le plus populaire du lycée.

Alors que les deux garçons remontaient l'allée qui menait à la table des VIP, Lambert bouscula un tout jeune première année dont le plateau atterrit avec fracas sur la table de nos deux amis. Le repas du maladroit finit par terre mais son verre se renversa sur la chemise d'Harold qui se leva d'un coup dans un réflexe bien dérisoire.

-Dégage ! Ordonna Lambert d'un ton sans appel au garçonnet qui s'empressa de déguerpir sans demander son reste, laissant son repas par terre et un Finch complètement trempé.

Alerté par l'agitation, John tenta de ralentir le pas mais le capitaine resserra son étreinte et continua sa marche, tel un prince, sans un regard pour les dommages.

-Hé ! Vous là-bas ! Vous pourriez au moins vous excuser auprès d'Harold ! Interpella Samantha en se levant de sa chaise.

Mains sur les hanches, la jeune fille toisait d'un regard furieux les deux garçons qui se retournèrent d'un coup. Lambert, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, ne semblait pas le moins du monde gêné par l'incident. John, quant à lui, commençait à rougir sous l'accusation.

-Regardez ce que vous avez fait ! Continua la jeune hackeuse en désignant son ami, toujours debout, de plus en plus mal à l'aise d'être la cible de tous les regards.

Mais Harold était surtout mal à l'aise à cause d'un regard en particulier. Déglutissant avec peine, il regarda, comme au ralenti, les yeux d'acier de John dériver lentement de Samantha vers lui. Il observa la tâche sur sa chemise ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rougir le génie de plus bel.

-Ben quoi, ce n'est que de l'eau, répondit Lambert avec un haussement d'épaules désinvolte.

La jeune fille ne baissa pas les yeux et fusilla du regard le capitaine de Basket avec effronterie.

-Vous vous croyez tout permis parce que vous êtes populaire, c'est ça ? grinça Samantha entre ses dents mais sa voix commençait à vaciller, preuve que, contrairement à son attitude provocante et fière, elle était touchée par l'incident.

-Sam, ce n'est rien, tenta Harold, ne voulant pas rajouter l'humiliation de son amie à la sienne.

Un silence de plomb tomba dans le réfectoire. Tous les élèves semblaient suspendus aux lèvres des quatre protagonistes. Personne n'avait de doutes quant aux vainqueurs de cette joute verbale mais contre toute attente, à la surprise générale, Reese, qui n'avait toujours pas desserré les dents depuis qu'il était arrivé, prononça ses premiers mots. D'une voix étonnamment basse et douce, il demanda:

-Harold ? Vous êtes avec moi en cours de maths, non ?

Stupéfait, le jeune garçon se contenta d'acquiescer. John se dégagea de l'étreinte de Lambert d'un mouvement d'épaules puis s'avança vers Finch, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Debout, planté au milieu du self, sa chemise trempée, il regardait sans réagir le beau nouveau se diriger vers lui. Ce dernier le prit doucement par l'épaule et l'entraîna vers la sortie.

Une fois dans le couloir, John dirigea Harold vers les toilettes des garçons. Il poussa la porte et s'arrêta au centre des sanitaires. Il se tourna vers Finch et ordonna d'une voix étonnamment basse.

-Retire ta chemise.

Interdit, le génie resta quelques secondes, les bras ballants, n'esquissant aucun geste. Il craignait encore une mauvaise plaisanterie, comme se faire subtiliser ses vêtements ou bien subir les railleries habituelles sur son physique fluet. Mais pourtant, malgré sa méfiance naturelle, quelque chose dans les yeux bleus de John le mettait en confiance.

De son côté John commençait à se déshabiller. Sous le regard ahuri d'Harold, il retira sa propre chemise sous laquelle il avait un t-shirt blanc et la lui tendit avec un sourire un peu gêné.

-Tiens, tu peux prendre la mienne en attendant que la tienne sèche. Elle doit être un peu trop grande mais elle fera bien l'affaire.

Rassuré, Harold retira son vêtement mouillé, le posa à côté des lavabos puis enfila celle de son camarade. Effectivement, elle était beaucoup trop grande pour lui. Une fois boutonnée, ses mains étaient cachées sous les manches et les pans lui arrivaient aux genoux. John ne put s'empêcher de rire en le voyant ainsi fagoté, mais il n'y avait aucune moquerie dans ce rire. Il était, au contraire, cristallin, honnête et plein d'humour.

\- Tu devrais rentrer la chemise dans ton pantalon, conseilla-t-il, le regard pétillant de malice.

Harold suivit le conseil et glissa les pans du vêtement dans son pantalon puis il en retroussa les manches. Il se sentit aussitôt enveloppé dans une douce chaleur, celle de John. Son odeur lui chatouillait les narines. Elle était à la fois puissante et douce. Il reconnaissait les senteurs d'un parfum mais aussi de bois et d'herbe fraichement coupée. Même si le jeune garçon n'avait jamais été saoul de sa vie, il se disait qu'il pourrait très facilement s'enivrer de cette odeur.

Pendant ce temps, Reese entreprit de sécher sa chemise avec le sèche-mains. Le génie était fasciné par son camarade, son calme, ses manières, son sourire… tout en lui le séduisait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harold montrait un intérêt pour autrui et il ne comprenait pas bien ce déferlement de sensations nouvelles, puissantes et totalement incontrôlables.


	3. La mission

_Merci à tous vos gentils commentaires ! Continuons à suivre nos deux amis (et les autres) dans leurs vies lycéennes pas si calmes que ça._

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

-Pourquoi est-ce que je suis obligé de t'accompagner ? Soupira Harold en traînant les pieds alors que Samantha le tirait littéralement par la main en direction du complexe sportif du lycée de Lassiter.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, je dois prendre des photos pour mon article, répondit la jeune fille sans même se retourner.

Le garçon fit une moue boudeuse, pas convaincu par cette explication. Reporter pour le journal de l'école depuis un an, Samantha Groves avait déjà réalisé une multitude de reportages sans lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait tant insisté pour qu'il l'accompagne. Il tenta une nouvelle fois d'échapper à cette corvée.

-Tu peux très bien les faire toute seule ces maudites photos. Tu sais bien que j'ai horreur de la foule et encore plus de ce genre de ... divertissement.

Harold balaya du regard la foule surexcitée qui se pressait vers le gymnase. Il se sentait complètement perdu au milieu des supporters qui les bousculaient et vociféraient des gentillesses à l'encontre des adversaires. Sentant la nervosité de son ami, la demoiselle ralentit le pas pour lui répondre avec un argument qu'elle savait imparable.

-Et me laisser seule au milieu de ces sportifs et de ces pom-poms girls ?! Non, tu ne me ferais jamais ça ! répliqua-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, tout sourire, mais en continuant néanmoins à marcher vers l'enceinte sportive.

Harold leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Elle n'avait pas tort. Il ne l'abandonnerait jamais en cas de coup dur. Mais dans ce cas présent, elle n'était pas en difficulté. Elle devait juste réaliser des photographies pour illustrer son article sur les résultats très prometteurs de l'équipe de basket du lycée. Rien d'exceptionnel. Non vraiment, Harold ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait besoin de lui. Sous le prétexte de porter son sac contenant différents objectifs pour son appareil photo, Samantha l'avait convaincu, pour ne pas dire obligé, de l'accompagner au traditionnel match du vendredi soir, opposant l'équipe du lycée de Lassiter à celle de la ville voisine de Vermont. De cette confrontation dépendait la qualification pour le championnat nationale lycéen, la rampe de lancement pour tout jeune qui rêve d'une carrière en NBA.

Résigné, le jeune garçon préféra garder le silence et suivit son amie qui slalomait entre les spectateurs.

Une fois la porte du gymnase franchie, Harold fut immédiatement agressé par l'odeur caractéristique de ce genre d'endroit, un mélange de caoutchouc, de bois, de friture et de sueur. Les gradins étaient bondés et une foule bigarrée d'adolescents surexcités, de parents fébriles, et d'enseignants fiers attendait avec fébrilité le début de la rencontre. Pour les besoins de sa mission, Samantha s'installa au premier rang, juste derrière le banc de l'équipe du lycée, au grand dam d'Harold qui n'eut d'autre choix que de s'installer à ses côtés. Il aurait largement préféré être loin, en haut des tribunes, à l'écart de cette foule dont les cris lui blessaient déjà les tympans et lui vrillaient les tempes. La tension montait au fur et à mesure que l'heure de la rencontre approchait. Sam prépara son matériel, choisissant avec soin son objectif puis disposant la lanière de son appareil photo réflex du club de journalisme autour de son cou.

Le proviseur s'avança au centre du terrain pour faire son habituel discours, insistant sur l'esprit sportif et le fair-play, vantant les heures de gloire passées et actuelles du lycée et souhaitant bonne chance aux deux équipes. S'ensuivi le spectacle des chearleaders, des jeunes demoiselles très courtes vêtues qui se trémoussaient au rythme d'une musique à la mode en enchaînant des acrobaties toutes plus compliquées les unes que les autres. Et enfin, après tout ce folklore bien orchestré, les joueurs des deux équipes pénétrèrent dans le gymnase sous les applaudissements fournis du public. L'équipe du lycée de Lassiter avait revêtu ses couleurs traditionnelles : le blanc et le rouge. Lambert, le capitaine de l'équipe, s'avança pour serrer la main de son homologue de l'équipe adverse, imité ensuite par l'ensemble des joueurs. Une fois les salutations faites, les titulaires se positionnèrent sur le parquet alors que les remplaçants s'asseyaient sur leur banc.

Les yeux de Finch furent irrésistiblement attirés par un joueur en particulier : John Reese. Dès son arrivée, il y avait déjà un mois, le jeune homme avait attiré l'attention des coachs du lycée. Ses capacités physiques, sa rapidité, sa précision étaient exceptionnelles et les entraîneurs s'étaient littéralement battus pour l'incorporer dans leur équipe. Lambert avait réussi à le convaincre d'intégrer l'équipe de basket ball et depuis quinze jours, l'adolescent arborait fièrement le blouson rouge et blanc des sportifs de l'école. Mais John n'avait pas été courtisé que par les entraineurs. Tout ce que l'école comptait comme personnes en vue, des chearleaders en passant par les athlètes ainsi que les enseignants tournaient autour de ce garçon énigmatique. Car, contrairement à ce qu'Harold avait pensé, l'effervescence autour de ce nouvel élève n'était pas retombée et les gens étaient d'autant plus fascinés que John restait un mystère. Il parlait peu, se contentait d'écouter ou d'agir. Personne ne savait qui il était réellement, d'où il venait, où il vivait et toutes les questions qui agitaient le lycée depuis son premier jour demeuraient toujours sans réponse.

Harold avait peu échangé avec lui. Au lendemain de l'incident du verre d'eau, il lui avait rendu sa chemise, propre et repassée. Le jeune homme l'avait remercié d'un sourire puis l'avait rangée dans son casier sans un mot. Bizarrement, Finch avait été déçu par son mutisme mais il était bien trop timide et John, trop secret, pour entamer une véritable conversation. Puis la vie du collège avait repris son cours. Parfois, les deux garçons se croisaient dans les couloirs ou au réfectoire et le temps d'un instant leurs regards s'accrochaient, mais rien de plus. Le génie ne comprenait pas pourquoi il aimerait tant partager quelques mots avec lui. Mais il avait bien conscience que leurs positions dans le lycée n'étaient pas les mêmes. John avait intégré la caste privilégiée des élèves populaires. A ce titre, il était toujours entouré par les autres membres de l'équipe de basket ou par de jolies jeunes filles qui se languissaient d'un regard ou d'un geste de sa part. Harold, lui, était toujours aussi seul, hormis sa chère amie Samantha. Tout le monde avait donc repris sa place et évoluait dans deux mondes parallèles, si proches et pourtant inaccessibles.

Assailli par un sentiment de frustration dont il ne comprenait pas bien l'origine, Harold ne put s'empêcher d'observer le jeune homme qui se positionnait à son poste d'arrière. Très grand, John était mince sans être chétif. Au contraire, il était plutôt bien bâti pour un adolescent de dix-sept. Sous son fin maillot, Finch pouvait deviner des muscles fermes et puissants : ses biceps rebondis, ses épaules larges, ses pectoraux bien dessinés, son ventre plat et ses interminables jambes…Finch déglutit avec difficulté puis détourna le regard, gêné de détailler ainsi son camarade. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que Samantha le regardait. Et à en croire son sourcil relevé et son sourire ironique, elle n'avait rien perdu du petit manège de son ami. Le garçon rougit de plus belle, gêné d'avoir été surpris à reluquer John.

Le match débuta dans une sorte d'hystérie collective. Les cris, les encouragements, les sifflets, les pieds tapants frénétiquement sur les gradins, l'ambiance était électrique. Samantha, son œil rivé à l'objectif, mitraillait les athlètes afin de recueillir le maximum de clichés pour l'article du journal. Harold n'avait d'autre choix que de suivre la partie. S'il en connaissait les règles, il n'était pas fan de basket, il préférait le baseball mais inconsciemment, il se laissa prendre au jeu. Serrant les poings lorsque son équipe perdait la balle ou encaissait un panier, il était fébrile et excité lorsque son lycée marquait. Reese l'enthousiasmait particulièrement. Il ne pouvait détacher le regard du jeune athlète, ses muscles roulant sous sa peau à chaque geste, la sueur ruisselant sur son corps et trempant ses cheveux. Si John était d'une beauté à couper le souffle en temps normal, l'effort lui donnait un air sauvage et impitoyable absolument fascinant et irrésistible. Extrêmement adroit et rapide, le jeune homme enchaînait les paniers à trois points et tentait même des pénétrations dans la raquette pour réaliser des dunks. Lambert, le pivot, avait repéré les capacités incroyables de son nouveau coéquipier et lui passait le plus possible le ballon. Ce duo permit à l'équipe de Lassiter de dominer rapidement le match.

Au bout de vingt-deux minutes de match, la première mi-temps s'acheva sur le score très prometteur de trente à douze pour l'équipe de John. Les joueurs des deux équipes se réunirent autour de leur coach. John s'approcha lentement, prit la bouteille d'eau que lui tendait un coéquipier et la but avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Puis il s'approcha du banc de son équipe pour prendre une serviette blanche sur la pile de linge propre mise à la disposition des joueurs. Il commença à se frotter énergiquement les cheveux puis essuya la sueur qui ruisselait sur son visage, ses bras puis ses épaules. En redressant la tête, ses yeux d'azur se posèrent sur Harold, assis au premier rang. Le temps sembla suspendre son vol et durant quelques secondes, leurs regards semblèrent s'aimanter. Esquissant un timide sourire, Reese salua d'un signe de tête son camarade, qui lui répondit à l'identique. Mais la voix tonitruante de l'entraîneur de Lassiter qui avait rassemblé son équipe autour de lui pour donner les instructions pour la suite du match mit fin à cet échange.

-Eh ! Mr Happy ! Ça te dirait de t'approcher pour écouter les consignes ? Lança avec sa diplomatie habituelle le coach Fusco.

John rougit légèrement à la remarque et rejoignit rapidement le cercle formé par les joueurs autour de leur coach qui commença les explications avec force gestes et remarques à l'emporte-pièce.

-Alors Harry, tu t'ais fait un nouvel ami ? Demanda Samantha en changeant l'objectif de son appareil.

-N…Non, pas du tout, balbutia Harold, mal à l'aise d'être aussi transparent aux yeux de son amie.

-Dommage, ça te ferais du bien de sortir un peu… de voir un peu de monde, soupira-t-elle en reprenant ses clichés.

Harold la contempla en silence, interloqué par cette remarque. Il était rare que la jeune fille se préoccupe de ses relations sociales. Elle préférait, tout comme lui, la solitude et se contentait de peu de sorties et avait peu d'amis. Décidément, elle avait une attitude vraiment étrange aujourd'hui. Finch se demandait ce qui pouvait bien rendre son amie si mélancolique mais ses réflexions furent interrompues par une voix féminine basse et monocorde juste derrière eux.

-Tiens, tiens, qui voilà ? Si je m'attendais à ça, que faites-vous ici ?

Les deux amis pivotèrent d'un même mouvement et se retrouvèrent face à Sameen Shaw, assise sur le banc juste derrière eux. Toute de noire vêtue, elle engloutissait d'un bon appétit un énorme beignet fourré au Nutella. Son regard blasé passa de l'un à l'autre, en attendant une réponse.

-Je pourrais te retourner la même question, Sameen, répondit Samantha, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

-La nourriture y est bonne, expliqua Shaw en désignant du menton sa pâtisserie.

Cette réponse fit rire Sam qui tendit le bras pour essuyer du pouce une trace de chocolat qui s'était égarée sur la joue de la gourmande. Par provocation, elle porta son doigt à sa bouche et répondit :

-A l'évidence oui, très bonne.

Harold observa en silence ce petit jeu. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans que Sameen Shaw avait intégré le lycée de Lassiter et une relation étrange s'était établie entre les deux jeunes filles. Si Harold devait utiliser une métaphore pour les qualifier, ce serait la poudre et l'allumette, à la fois complémentaires et explosives. Lorsqu'elles étaient ensemble, l'ambiance se chargeait d'électricité et les remarques pleines d'humour, d'insolence et de défis fusaient. Finch aimait voir son amie s'ouvrir à une autre personne, même si cette relation le renvoyait encore plus durement à sa propre solitude. Mais il se sermonna. Il ne devait pas déprimer mais plutôt se réjouir pour son amie.

-Alors que faites-vous ? répéta Shaw avec humeur.

-Je dois rédiger un article sur notre équipe de Basket et la réussite de ses très beaux joueurs, répondit Samantha en lançant un regard lourd de sous-entendus à Harold qui piqua un fard.

-Formidablement passionnant, soupira Shaw avant de porter à sa bouche un énorme gobelet de coca dans un geste des plus élégants.

Le coup de sifflet indiquant la reprise du jeu mit un terme à la discussion. Les trois amis se replongèrent dans le match à des degrés divers d'attention : Samantha prenait toujours des photographies soient de groupes soit des portraits des joueurs en action, Shaw était plus intéressée par ce qu'elle mangeait que par le sport, et Harold put reprendre à loisir sa discrète étude de l'anatomie de John.

Sans surprise, au terme de la rencontre, l'équipe de Lassiter l'emporta sur le score sans appel de soixante-deux à quarante avec vingt-six points pour John. Ce dernier était le véritable héros du match et dès le coup de sifflet final, joueurs et publics envahirent le terrain pour le féliciter. Harold ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un intense sentiment de fierté en voyant Reese se faire congratuler par ses coéquipiers, comme s'il bénéficiait d'une partie de sa gloire. Pour la première fois, il pouvait voir un réel et grand sourire illuminer le visage du jeune homme et cette vision suscita en Finch une intense émotion. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Mais son sourire se figea lorsqu'il vit Zoé Morgan, la chef des chearleaders, se pendre littéralement au cou du jeune homme pour lui voler un baiser.

-Harry…, murmura Groves en posant sa main sur la cuisse de son voisin.

-Oui, répondit par automatisme Finch, les yeux toujours rivés sur le couple.

-Harold ? répéta plus fort son amie, bien consciente que son ami était à mille lieux d'elle.

Le jeune homme sortit de sa torpeur et tourna la tête vers Samantha.

-Oui répondit-il d'une voix un peu plus assurée.

-Tu viens avec nous pour choisir puis imprimer les photos au labo?

Honnêtement, Finch n'avait aucune envie de trier les centaines d'images du match et encore moins de tomber sur les clichés de John. De plus, il ne voulait pas être la cinquième roue du carrosse et préféra laisser les deux jeunes filles ensemble pour ne pas avoir à compter les points dans leur habituelle joute verbale.

-Non, c'est gentil, je vais rentrer chez moi, mon père m'attend, répondit Harold en rendant le sac d'appareils photo et d'objectifs à son amie.

D'un pas rapide et pressé, il contourna la foule qui était toujours massée sur le parquet en évitant de regarder les joueurs qui fêtaient leur victoire, et en particulier John, qu'il imaginait toujours accaparé par Zoé.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Le week end de Finch ne fut pas aussi reposant que d'habitude. Le jeune homme avait eu du mal à s'adonner à ses loisirs préférés tant il avait été perturbé par ce satané match. Il avait été littéralement obsédé par les images d'un corps d'athlète en sueur, par des cheveux d'ébène ébouriffés et trempés, par un regard bleu perçant et surtout par un baiser. Ses nuits n'avaient pas été plus reposantes. Son sommeil avait été entrecoupé de rêves au réalisme troublant qui l'avait réveillés en sursaut, le cœur battant la chamade. Ce genre de rêves devait être courant chez les autres adolescents de son âge, mais pour Harold, il s'agissait d'une première. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était autant fasciné par John. Ils n'avaient échangé que quelques mots et quelques regards. Pourquoi était-il si bouleversé par sa présence, si attiré mais en même temps effrayé par lui, si jaloux des jeunes filles qui lui tournaient autour ? Malgré son intelligence, Finch était, pour l'instant, incapable de décrypter les sentiments intenses et contradictoires qui l'assaillaient. Il préféra donc les mettre de côté et ne pas trop y penser, estimant que ses sentiments se tasseraient avec le temps.

C'était donc épuisé et plus angoissé que jamais qu'Harold entamait sa nouvelle semaine de classe. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne longeait pas les murs mais courrait en direction de son casier. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était en retard ! Avec des mouvements brusques et nerveux, il prit ses affaires de mathématiques puis se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de Greer. La porte était fermée. Le cours avait déjà commencé. Très mal à l'aise par cette situation inédite, il cogna à la porte, le cœur battant dans sa poitrine en attendant avec anxiété que son professeur l'autorise à entrer. Après quelques secondes d'attente angoissante, il entendit le _oui_ de son enseignant. Il posa une main tremblante sur la poignée et ouvrit lentement la porte, cherchant du regard Greer qui était posté derrière son bureau. Hésitant, il s'avança de quelques pas et prononça d'une voix faible :

-excusez-moi de mon retard.

L'enseignant lui lança un regard glacial et prit son temps avant de répondre, semblant se délecter du malaise du jeune homme qui attendait, penaud, son autorisation pour entrer dans la classe. Finch pouvait sentir tous les regards posés sur lui, à la fois surpris et moqueurs. Fixant son professeur d'un air suppliant, l'adolescent était suspendu à ses lèvres et évitait soigneusement de regarder ses camarades qui ricanaient, s'amusant de la situation.

Au bout d'un temps infini, Greer daigna enfin répondre :

-Tiens, tiens, mais qui vient nous honorer de sa présence ? Mr Finch, auriez-vous eu un problème avec votre réveil ?

-Non…heu…Oui…, Monsieur, balbutia le jeune garçon, au comble du malaise.

Greer haussa un sourcil de surprise. Non seulement, son brillant élève était en retard, ce qui était de loin la plus grave faute dans toute sa scolarité mais en plus il cherchait ses mots. L'enseignant était très étonné par le comportement plus qu'étrange de son génie. Le détaillant de ses yeux perçants, l'homme remarqua les traces de fatigue sur son visage, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'interpeller. Il fut soudain pris de remords par rapport à ce qu'il devait lui annoncer en fin d'heure, mais il n'avait guère le choix. La direction lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il devait rapidement l'informer afin qu'il puisse se mettre au travail dès que possible. Finalement, l'homme mit fin au supplice de son élève, non sans lui avoir glissé sournoisement une dernière humiliation :

-Bon, vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours. Installez-vous maintenant !

A cet instant précis, Harold aurait tout donné pour que le sol s'ouvre sous ses pieds et l'engloutisse. Se faisant plus petit qu'il ne l'était déjà, tête rentrée dans ses épaules basses, le jeune homme se précipita à sa place sans demander son reste. Même si ses yeux étaient restés à terre pour ne pas croiser les regards condescendants des autres élèves, il pouvait les sentir, le détaillant, se posant des questions sur son retard ou se gaussant de sa honte. Alors qu'il s'asseyait, il entendit un camarade au fond de la classe murmurer à son voisin :

-T'as vu sa tête, on dirait qu'Einstein a fait des folies ce week end.

Son voisin ricana à la plaisanterie de mauvais goût et renchérit :

-Je me demande bien avec qui ?

Les deux adolescents rirent de plus bel. Harold était d'autant plus mortifié que ces idiots n'avaient pas tout à fait tort. Effectivement, son week end avait été perturbé et oui, à cause de quelqu'un en particulier. Et justement, il pouvait sentir le regard de cette personne dans son dos. Essayant d'ignorer ces méchancetés gratuites, il sortit son matériel et tenta de se concentrer sur la leçon.

Finalement, il réussit à repousser dans un coin de son esprit les pensées qui le parasitaient. Il avait appris depuis bien longtemps à mettre de coté ses émotions pour se recentrer sur des choses plus sécurisantes : il se plongea donc avec délectation dans la logique et la rationalité des chiffres. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, l'adolescent rangea rapidement ses affaires, pressé d'en finir. Mais alors qu'il se levait, il sentit une présence à ses côtés. Quelqu'un semblait l'attendre, ce qui était une première pour lui puisqu'il n'avait aucun ami dans sa classe. Levant les yeux, il réalisa que John l'attendait. Il semblait inquiet. Après une seconde d'hésitation, il demanda :

-Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Harold lui lança un regard interrogatif. Jamais, on ne s'était soucié de lui, hormis son père évidemment, Sam et dans une moindre mesure, Sameen … à sa manière. Déstabilisé par cette marque de sollicitude, l'adolescent balbutia :

-Heu…oui merci, juste une panne de réveil…

Ce qui n'était pas faux. Harold avait tellement peu dormi ce week end que lorsque le réveil avait sonné au petit matin, le garçon avait eu toutes les peines du monde à émerger. Mais cette explication ne parut pas rassurer son camarade qui le détaillait de son regard bleu intense. John paraissait sceptique. Fronçant les sourcils, il détaillait Harold, l'air préoccupé, son regard s'attardant sur les cernes sous ses yeux que l'on devinait derrière les verres de ses lunettes et sur ses traits tirés. Inquiet, il insista :

-Tu es sûr, tu as l'air fatigué.

Harold était sur le point de répondre quand Greer se racla la gorge bruyamment, rappelant ainsi à l'adolescent qu'il attendait pour lui parler. Jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à John, Harold s'avança vers le bureau de l'enseignant pour s'y arrêter, extrêmement nerveux. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être convoqué en fin d'heure, et vu son retard, le jeune garçon s'attendait à une remontée de bretelles. Il fut surpris de voir John se poster à ses côtés, semblant lui aussi attendre un entretien avec son professeur.

-Bien, je vous ai convoqué en fin d'heure pour vous parler d'une décision de la direction du lycée vous concernant tous les deux.

A l'inquiétude s'ajouta la surprise. Les deux jeunes garçons attendaient avec fébrilité et angoisse la suite du discours. Greer porta d'abord son attention sur John qui semblait aussi dubitatif que son camarade, même s'il le montrait moins.

-John, vos évaluations ont montré un retard dans le programme. Vos déménagements incessants ont ralenti votre apprentissage, or votre place dans l'équipe dépend de vos résultats scolaires, le vieil homme fit une pause avant de reprendre avec un brin de mépris, il semblerait que notre équipe de Basket ne puisse se passer de vous…

John rougit en baissant la tête, blessé par les mots humiliants de son professeur. Il était surtout honteux que ce discours désobligeant se fasse devant une tierce personne. Harold, quant à lui, était de plus en plus perdu. Que faisait-il là ? Qu'avait-il à voir avec les résultats scolaires de son camarade. Il se sentait mal à l'aise d'assister à cet entretien qui aurait dû être privé. L'enseignant se tourna ensuite vers son brillant élève et reprit :

-L'administration, le coach et moi-même avons décidé de vous associer en binôme. Harold, votre rôle sera de donner des cours de rattrapage à John afin qu'il puisse combler son retard et repasser les tests d'ici la fin du mois. Nous estimons que vous êtes assez brillant pour mener de front votre scolarité tout en aidant un camarade.

L'enseignant fit une pause, attendant une réaction de Finch. Ce dernier, malgré son intelligence, ne semblait pas comprendre les paroles du professeur. Puis il réalisa que ses deux interlocuteurs étaient dans l'attente de sa réponse. Après quelques minutes de réflexions, il décida de décliner l'offre, il ne se sentait pas capable de faire cours à qui que se soit et surtout pas à John, dont la seule présence le mettait en émoi.

-Eh bien…je ne pense pas pouvoir…

Mais sa phrase fut interrompue par son enseignant d'un ton glacial et sans appel :

-Vous ne semblez pas comprendre, Mr Finch. Il ne s'agit pas d'une proposition.

Les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Son cerveau était en train d'analyser toutes les informations et reconstituait le puzzle : il était obligé de donner des cours particuliers à John ?!

-Bien, je vois que vous avez saisi, conclut l'enseignant, satisfait, avant de partir sans un regard pour les deux garçons restés seuls dans la salle de classe.

Un peu gauche et mal à l'aise, aucun des deux ne savaient comment rompre le silence pesant. Finalement, John se décida le premier à prendre la parole, d'un ton contrit :

-je suis désolé, Harold de t'imposer ça, s'excusa-t-il en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

Harold le dévisagea et fut frappé par sa mine triste et gênée. Il fut aussitôt envahi par un intense sentiment de protection. Il avait envie de le rassurer, d'effacer la tristesse dans ses yeux bleus, la honte sur son beau visage.

-Oh, ce n'est rien, ça ne me dérange pas, expliqua-t-il pour le rassurer.

John fixa son camarade, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

-Merci, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Harold réfléchit à toute vitesse. Si les examens avaient lieu à la fin du mois, cela leur laissait trois semaines pour rattraper le retard. Le génie devait donc procéder avec méthode et efficacité pour préparer au mieux son _élève_ en si peu de temps.

-Bien, les délais sont serrés, il faut nous y mettre rapidement. Que penses-tu de se voir ce soir après les cours, pour que je puisse déterminer les chapitres qui te manquent ?

John hocha la tête, étonné de voir son timide camarade de classe prendre en main la situation avec autant d'assurance. Pourtant Harold hésita quelques secondes avant de proposer :

-Je peux passer chez toi après les cours?

-Non !

La réponse claqua comme un coup de feu. Harold tressaillit devant la violence de la réaction de John d'ordinaire si calme. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre son camarade hausser le ton et se montrer aussi sec. De plus, le corps du jeune homme s'était soudainement tendu, ses poings serrés, les yeux brillants, autant de signes d'une grande nervosité.

En voyant la confusion sur le visage d'Harold, John tenta maladroitement de s'expliquer d'une voix hésitante :

-Nos affaires ne sont pas toutes déballées et… la maison n'est pas très bien rangée et…ma petite sœur risque de nous déranger…

Devant cette avalanche d'explications, Harold acquiesça mais resta perplexe devant la réaction totalement disproportionnée de son camarade. Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. En effet, John paraissait regretter son coup d'éclat. Il se mordait la lèvre et triturait nerveusement les lanières de son cartable, confus par son attitude exagérée.

Harold n'avait d'autre choix que de proposer de travailler chez lui, ce qui ne l'enchantait guère. Outre le fait qu'un élève qu'il connaissait à peine et qui le bouleversait au plus haut point entre dans sa maison, ce que le jeune homme redoutait le plus était l'état de santé défaillant de son père. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse, pesant le pour et le contre, mais, à bout de solution, il proposa avec un certain fatalisme, d'une petite voix :

-Bien, alors, retrouvons-nous chez moi après les cours.


	4. Les révisions

_Un nouveau chapitre entre 2 averses et les sondages. J'espère qu'il permettra de vous changer les idées et penser à autre chose que les résultats de l'élection. Sinon bon week end prolongé à toutes et tous !_

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Dix-sept heures.

Après une interminable journée de cours, la cloche sonna enfin. Mais contrairement aux autres jours d'école, la sonnerie ne fut pas libératrice pour Harold, bien au contraire. Son angoisse n'avait fait que grandir au fur et à mesure que l'heure de la sortie approchait. Nerveux, il rangea avec un soin quasi-obsessionnel ses cahiers dans son casier, persuadé que ces gestes familiers avaient le mystérieux pouvoir de le rassurer. Mais sa routine habituelle fut quelque peu perturbée car, au lieu de laisser la totalité de ses affaires dans son armoire, il reprit son classeur et son manuel de mathématiques, en vue de son rendez-vous avec John.

Finch se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie de l'établissement et ne fut pas étonné de voir son camarade qui attendait déjà. Adossé au mur d'enceinte du lycée juste à coté du portail, le jeune homme patientait au milieu de la foule d'élèves qui se pressaient vers l'extérieur. Harold n'eut aucune peine à le reconnaitre avec son blouson rouge et blanc de l'équipe de basket et sa haute silhouette dépassant d'une tête ses camarades. Harold put contempler le profil racé du jeune homme, son nez droit, ses lèvres minces, ses cheveux noirs en désordre à cause de la légère brise. Le génie sentit sa nervosité monter d'un cran. Son cœur s'emballa et ses mains devinrent moites à la perspective de passer du temps en tête à tête avec lui.

Harold marqua un temps d'arrêt pour essayer de se calmer. Il ferma les yeux tout en respirant profondément afin de ralentir les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Au bout de quelques secondes, il ouvrit les yeux, serra la lanière en cuir de son cartable pour se donner du courage puis descendit les escaliers. Intimidé, il s'avança vers son camarade qui ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué.

-John, interpela-t-il doucement.

A son nom, l'intéressé tourna la tête et se détacha du mur d'un mouvement souple des reins. Souriant, il répondit en désignant du menton le portail du lycée grand ouvert:

-Harold. On y va ?

Le garçon hésita avant de répondre, rouge de confusion :

-Oui, laisse-moi juste le temps d'aller chercher mon vélo.

Un vélo.

A l'heure où les lycéens rentraient à pieds ou, pour les plus âgés, en voiture lui avait un vélo…Il était bien l'un des seuls élèves à se rendre ainsi au lycée. Il avait opté pour ce mode de locomotion autant par nécessité que par conviction. Il habitait au milieu d'une exploitation agricole à l'extérieur de la ville, dans un endroit qu'aucun bus scolaire ne desservait. A pieds, le trajet prenait presque une demi-heure alors qu'à bicyclette, la durée tombait à sept minutes. S'ajoutait à cela ses convictions personnelles en faveur de l'environnement. Il avait toujours assumé ses choix, même s'ils paraissaient excentriques aux yeux des autres. Mais face à ses yeux à lui, Harold perdait sa belle assurance.

Finch se dirigea donc vers le garage mais fut étonné de voir John lui emboiter le pas. Le jeune garçon était nerveux et gêné en s'approchant de son deux-roues rouge vieillissant. Il sortit son trousseau pour déverrouiller l'antivol qui paraissait démesurément grand. Mais il avait dû subir à de multiples reprises des plaisanteries douteuses de la part des autres élèves et il préférait donc être prudent.

Une fois la chaîne rangée dans son sac à dos, Finch prit son vélo mais préféra marcher à côté de Reese, qui lui, devait faire le trajet à pied. Pour briser le silence, il expliqua :

-J'habite à l'extérieur de la ville.

John hocha la tête et répondit :

-J'habite à côté, dans une maison sur Vernon Road.

Cette indication, la première un peu personnelle de John, éveilla la curiosité d'Harold. Il connaissait bien cette adresse. Son père livrait des marchandises à la caserne militaire juste à côté de ce quartier. Soudain, il se rappela que Greer avait évoqué les fréquents déménagements du jeune homme, cause de son retard dans le programme de mathématiques.

Alors que les deux garçons quittaient l'enceinte de l'établissement pour s'engager dans l'avenue principale de la ville, Harold ne put s'empêcher de demander :

-Ton père est militaire ?

Reese mit un certain temps avant de répondre, comme si donner un détail privé, lui était difficile. Finalement, il expliqua de sa voix calme et douce :

-Non, il s'agit de mon beau-père. Il est major dans la quatrième division du corps des Marines. Il vient d'être muter à Lassiter et toute la famille l'a suivi.

Harold écoutait en silence le jeune homme se dévoiler un peu. Il se délectait du son de sa voix mais surtout de toutes les informations personnelles qu'il venait de livrer. Il avait l'impression d'être Howard Carter lorsqu'il mit au jour la tombe de Toutankhamon. Il était certain qu'hormis les enseignants qui avaient eu son dossier en mains, il était la seule personne de l'école et peut être même de la ville à détenir autant d'informations sur John Reese.

-Moi, je n'ai jamais quitté Lassiter, murmura Finch, un peu morose et un brin envieux de la vie d'aventure de son camarade.

Ils étaient vraiment très différents. John voyageait beaucoup, il était sportif, beau, populaire. Quand à lui…C'est simple, il était tout le contraire. L'adolescent ne put retenir un soupir de dépit. Il n'était pas jaloux ni envieux vis-à-vis de lui. Il ressentait juste de la tristesse de se savoir aussi différents que la nuit et le jour.

Chacun plongé dans ses pensées, le silence retomba entre les deux garçons alors qu'ils marchaient. Ils traversèrent une partie de la ville puis rapidement le paysage changea. Aux petites maisons de classes moyennes avec leur porche ouvrant sur un petit jardin se succédèrent des paysages plus champêtres, constitués de prés et de maisons isolées. Bientôt, Finch bifurqua dans une petite allée entourée de champs, suivi par John. Ils remontèrent le chemin de terre et rapidement la petite maison familiale de bois blanc se dessina au loin.

En se rapprochant, Harold jeta un coup d'œil anxieux vers la grange à côté de sa demeure et remarqua avec soulagement que le tracteur n'y était pas. Son père n'était donc toujours pas revenu de ses travaux agricoles. Il espérait avoir le temps de faire le point sur l'étendu du retard de John avant son retour. Non pas qu'il ait honte de lui, mais il ne souhaitait pas que son état de sa santé soit de notoriété publique. Il était encore mineur. Si les services sociaux apprenaient que son père était malade, ce dernier serait immédiatement placé dans un institut spécialisé, et il serait contraint de vivre ailleurs. Il avait donc décidé de garder secrète sa maladie et de s'occuper de lui tant qu'il en serait capable.

En fait, Harold espérait palier aux absences de son père grâce à une invention sur laquelle il travaillait depuis quelques temps. L'idée lui était venue après une discussion animée avec Samantha. La jeune femme, qui avait une véritable passion pour les ordinateurs, lui avait expliqué avec passion tout le potentiel encore inexploité de ses machines. Intéressé, le jeune homme avait dévoré le maximum d'ouvrages et d'études sur ce sujet. Il avait ensuite entrepris, durant ses moments de liberté, de créer une sorte d'ordinateur afin de remplacer la mémoire défaillante de son père. Il en était encore au stade du bricolage et de l'expérimentation mais cette idée commençait réellement à l'obséder. Ce passe-temps devenait de plus en plus obsédant…jusqu'à l'arrivée de John. A vrai dire, depuis un mois, son invention avançait beaucoup moins vite…

Arrivé à côté de la maison familiale, Finch posa son vélo contre la rambarde du porche puis monta les marches qui menaient à l'entrée. Il sortit son trousseau de sa poche pour déverrouiller la porte puis s'effaça pour laisser passer son camarade.

-Entre, je t'en prie.

-Merci, répondit John en s'avançant d'un pas hésitant dans la demeure.

Le foyer des Finch était modeste mais chaleureux. L'intérieur était typiquement masculin : peu de décoration, quelques photographies de famille sur les murs, des bibelots sur la cheminée, un tapis près du canapé. La demeure était confortable sans superflu. Un escalier sur la gauche menait à l'étage où se trouvait les chambres ainsi que la salle de bain. Sur la droite, on devinait la cuisine et au centre le salon. Harold décida de s'installer sur la table de la salle à manger. Ils y seraient plus à l'aise et auraient plus de place pour travailler que sur son petit bureau. Et le jeune garçon ne voulait surtout pas montrer sa chambre. Il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à montrer le seul endroit où il se sentait réellement bien et libre. C'était trop privé. Trop intime.

-Installe-toi, proposa Finch en désignant les chaises autour de la table.

John s'assit et commença à sortir ses affaires. Resté debout, Harold demanda poliment :

-Tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose ?

Reese haussa les épaules, indécis. Finch prit cela pour un oui et se dirigea vers la petite cuisine à côté. Il prit une bouteille de limonade dans le frigo puis quelques biscuits dans un placard qu'il posa sur un plateau. Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, il remarqua que John attendait sagement, un peu nerveux, les mains soigneusement posées sur son manuel et son classeur.

Après avoir rempli deux grands verres de boisson fraîche et proposé un gâteau que John mangea de bon appétit, Harold prit son classeur et commença à feuilleter les cours. Sourcils froncés, bouche pincée, le jeune garçon étudiait le programme de son camarade en faisant l'inventaire mental des leçons manquantes.

John l'observait en silence tout en mangeant un second biscuit. Un silence pesant remplissait la maison, simplement troublé par le tic-tac de la pendule au dessus de la cheminée, les bruits de mastication de John et les feuilles qu'Harold tournaient.

-Alors ?

Harold referma le classeur et leva les yeux vers son voisin qui attendait anxieusement le verdict.

-Il manque trois chapitres.

John chercha sur le visage du génie comment interpréter cette information. Etait-ce une bonne nouvelle ? Une mauvaise ? Mais le visage du garçon restait neutre alors qu'il portait le verre de limonade à ses lèvres. Il semblait déjà réfléchir à une stratégie.

-Et? Insista le sportif, littéralement suspendu aux lèvres de son camarade.

Finch posa son verre avant de répondre.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix. Trois chapitres pour trois semaines. Quand es-tu disponible ?

-J'ai mes entraînements les mardis et jeudis soirs et les matchs les vendredis soirs, répondit John après quelques secondes de réflexion.

-Bien cela nous laisse donc les lundis, mercredis et le week end, conclut Harold, satisfait d'avoir autant de temps pour réviser.

Mais John ne parut pas partager son enthousiasme. Le génie remarqua à nouveau des signes de nervosité chez son camarade. Tête baissée, les yeux fixant sa limonade, il s'était raidi et se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Finalement, sans relever la tête, Reese trancha sèchement.

-Non. Pas le week end.

Finch fut encore une fois très étonné par le changement d'attitude brutal de John. Ce dernier semblait perturbé par quelque chose mais Harold n'avait absolument aucune idée de quoi il s'agissait. Il réfléchit. Pourquoi John ne pouvait-il pas réviser le week end ? Puis l'évidence le frappa. _Évidemment suis-je bête_ , pensa Harold, amer. _Il doit aller aux fêtes_ …. Il est vrai que pour lui, les fins de semaine étaient plutôt tranquilles mais John devait être extrêmement sollicité, par ses amis, ses coéquipiers ou les jolies jeunes filles qui lui tournaient autour. Rougissant à l'idée d'avoir montrer à quel point sa vie sociale était désertique, il bafouilla piteusement :

-Oh… évidemment pas le week end… je comprends. Donc voyons nous tous les lundis et les mercredis à partir de maintenant, d'accord ?

En entendant la confusion chez son camarade, John redressa la tête pour l'observer. Comme plus tôt dans la journée, il sembla regretter la brutalité de son ton et se radoucit. Il tenta d'expliquer maladroitement.

-Non, non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…je dois rester avec ma mère et ma sœur…C'est …C'est important…

Harold réalisa à cet instant que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Le comportement de John était étrange dès qu'il parlait de sa famille. Le jeune homme tentait de lui expliquer les choses sans pour autant se dévoiler. Il avait l'impression d'assister à un vrai numéro d'équilibriste. Si le génie était interpelé, il savait d'instinct que s'il posait des questions, le jeune homme se refermerait comme une huître. Néanmoins, sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi, il ressentait le besoin de le réconforter de chasser la lueur de tristesse et de colère qui brillaient dans ses prunelles bleues. Finalement, sous son air d'adolescent populaire, calme et sportif, John Reese cachait une personnalité complexe et torturée. Finch accepta les excuses tacites du jeune homme et conclut:

-Très bien. Cela nous laisse juste le lundi et le mercredi.

John sembla rassuré et un fragile sourire apparut sur son beau visage. Il acquiesça simplement :

-Parfait.

A peine eut-il répondu que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brutalement, les faisant tous les deux sursauter. Le père d'Harold venait de rentrer d'une dure journée de travail à en croire sa casquette usée vissée sur sa tête, son jean et sa chemise couverts de poussière.

-Salut Harry ! Tu as passé une bonne journée ? lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers le salon.

Mais il s'arrêta net sur le seuil de la pièce à vivre, visiblement très étonné de voir son fils attablé autour d'un goûter avec un camarade de son âge.

Passé la surprise, l'homme s'avança vers John pour le saluer :

-Bonjour, je suis Ronald, le père d'Harold.

Le jeune homme se leva pour serrer la main de l'homme et se présenta à son tour.

-Enchanté monsieur Finch, je suis John, un camarade de classe d'Harold.

Un large sourire apparut sur le visage de l'homme :

-Je suis ravi de voir enfin un ami de mon fils. Il est si réservé et timide. Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'il ramène un copain à la maison, à part Samantha bien sûr.

Harold sentit le rouge colorer ses joues. Il ferma les yeux en priant pour que son père se taise. Il était déjà assez mal à l'aise d'avoir Reese chez lui, il n'avait franchement pas envi qu'il sache qu'il n'avait pas d'ami. Il décida de couper court aux espoirs de son père et expliqua la raison pour laquelle John était dans leur salon.

-John vient d'arriver en ville et le professeur Greer m'a chargé de l'aider à rattraper son retard dans ses leçons.

-Oh.

Le cœur d'Harold se serra en voyant son père déçu d'avoir fait fausse route. Mais le jeune homme ne s'attendait pas à ce que John rajoute quelques mots qui le stupéfia.

-Nous avons un cours en commun et Harold a la gentillesse de m'aider. Il est vraiment exceptionnel.

Les yeux de Ronald Finch se remirent à pétiller de fierté en entendant ces compliments sur son fils.

-Oui, Harold est un garçon incroyable.

Finch n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre quelqu'un d'autre que son père dire des choses agréables sur lui. Mal à l'aise, le jeune homme chercha un moyen de mettre fin à ce moment très inconfortable pour lui. Il se tourna brusquement vers John et annonça brutalement :

-Bien. On se revoit mercredi alors ? demanda-t-il, bien conscient de la manière un peu cavalière de le mettre dehors.

Si John parut surpris sur le coup, une lueur rassurante dans ses yeux bleus ainsi que son sourire en coin montrèrent qu'il n'était pas dupe de la manœuvre et avait parfaitement compris pourquoi Harold le poussait vers la sortie. Il rassembla ses affaires et annonça :

-Veuillez m'excuser mais je dois rentrer. On m'attend. A mercredi Harold, puis il rajouta en se tournant vers le père de famille: enchanté d'avoir fait votre connaissance, Monsieur Finch.

-Au revoir, John, répondit l'homme avec bienveillance.

Harold observa son camarade quitter sa maison, partagé entre la honte d'avoir mis dehors le jeune homme aussi grossièrement et la déception de le voir partir. Décidément, il avait bien du mal à définir les sentiments contradictoires que John lui inspirait. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne prêta pas attention à son père qui l'observait avec tendresse.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Durant les trois semaines qui suivirent, un rituel tacite s'installa entre les deux garçons. Tous les lundis et mercredis, John attendait Harold à la sortie du lycée. Il faisait ensuite le trajet côte à côte en bavardant tranquillement.

Progressivement, presque sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent, les deux adolescents baissaient leurs gardes et s'ouvraient peu à peu l'un à l'autre. Laissant de côté leurs peurs et leurs secrets, ils se dévoilaient un peu plus chaque jour et apprenaient à se connaître pour finalement s'apprécier.

Ainsi, Harold avait appris que John était originaire de l'état de Washington. Son père, ancien militaire, avait été tué dans un accident d'usine peu de temps après avoir quitté l'armée. Quelques années plus tard, sa mère s'était remariée avec un autre homme, militaire également, avec qui elle avait eu une fille, Sophie, la demi-sœur de John. Harold était fasciné lorsque John lui parlait de sa famille. Sa voix était douce, mélancolique, chargée d'émotions lorsqu'il parlait de son père qu'il avait peu connu. Elle débordait d'amour quand il évoquait à sa petite sœur ou sa mère.

De son côté, Harold lui avait parlé de son enfance, de la perte de sa mère suite à une longue maladie. Il avait évoqué ses passions, ses passe-temps et lui avait même prêté les ouvrages qui l'avaient particulièrement marqué. John avait écouté en silence le récit de son camarade, et s'était même laissé aller à poser des questions à l'occasion. Il avait accepté avec une joie contenue les livres de Finch. Ce dernier avait eu la nette impression que le jeune homme ne devait pas recevoir beaucoup de cadeaux en voyant l'émotion dans les yeux bleus de son camarade tandis qu'il prenait les ouvrages avec précaution.

Une fois à la maison, installés sur la table du salon, les deux garçons se mettaient au travail autour d'une verre d'orangeade et de quelques biscuits. Harold expliquait les notions d'algèbre ou de géométrie en illustrant ses propos de quelques exemples. Puis après s'être assuré que John avait bien compris, il lui donnait des exercices à faire qu'il corrigeait ensuite. Contre toute attente, John était sérieux, intéressé et vif d'esprit. Il comprenait vite et bien. Harold était impressionné et fier de son élève qui s'avérait être brillant.

En réalité, l'adolescent était de plus en plus séduit par John. Il était charmé par son calme, sa concentration, son humour. Il était attendri lorsqu'il parlait de sa famille. Il partageait son enthousiasme lorsqu'il parlait de sa passion : le sport. Harold ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer discrètement lorsqu'il travaillait sur ses problèmes. Ses sourcils froncés, sa lèvre inférieure qu'il mordait, ses tics nerveux comme jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux lorsqu'il réfléchissait. Le jeune garçon était même séduit par son écriture. Il avait bien conscience que tout cela était totalement déraisonnable voir irrationnel mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il éprouvait des sentiments de plus en plus forts à son égard. Harold mettait cela sur le compte de leur amitié naissante. C'était la première fois qu'il avait un ami. Enfin, il aimait à penser que John ressentait la même chose pour lui. Et il en eut la confirmation le jour de l'examen.

La veille du jour fatidique, Harold décida de réaliser un devoir blanc afin d'entraîner John dans les mêmes conditions que l'épreuve. Après deux heures de réflexion intense, le jeune homme rendit sa copie que le génie s'empressa de corriger. Stylo rouge en main, il vérifia consciencieusement les réponses de son _élève_ qui lui, sirotait tranquillement une orangeade en déambulant nonchalamment dans la salle à manger, s'attardant sur une photo de famille ou se perdant dans la contemplation du paysage par la fenêtre. De temps à autre, il jetait un coup d'œil sur son _professeur_ , un sourire au coin des lèvres. Harold pouvait sentir son regard glisser sur lui. Mais contrairement au début de leur collaboration, il n'était plus mal à l'aise ou gêné. Il aimait même sentir son regard bleu l'envelopper. Il le rassurait. Il se sentait en sécurité. Au bout de quinze minutes de correction, Finch annota la copie puis se leva, les feuilles en main.

A bout de patience, John demanda :

-Alors ?

Le visage fermé, Finch s'approcha de son ami et lui tendit son devoir. Un A rouge était bien visible sur l'entête.

Le visage de John s'illumina, aussitôt imité par Harold.

-Félicitations, John ! Tu es reçu ! S'exclama-t-il avec un ton faussement révérencieux en imitant les enseignants lors de la remise des prix.

John rit à la plaisanterie mais son rire s'estompa peu à peu. Harold savait ce qui troublait son camarade. John lui avait fait part de ses inquiétudes et de son stress pour l'examen du lendemain. Mais au regard de ses résultats, le génie était plus que confiant. Il tenta de le rassurer :

\- A mon avis, tu n'as aucun souci à te faire, tu es tout à fait prêt pour demain.

John leva les yeux de sa copie. Finch pouvait lire une multitude d'émotions défiler dans les prunelles azures : de la fierté pour ses progrès encourageants, de la gratitude pour l'avoir aidé dans ses révisions. L'adolescent était heureux de lui avoir redonné confiance en ses capacités. Si tous les membres du lycée s'émerveillaient pour les extraordinaires compétences athlétiques du jeune homme, Harold avait réussi à révéler de grandes capacités intellectuelles, qui semblaient avoir été jusque là totalement négligées.

C'est donc avec un intense sentiment de fierté qu'Harold regardait son camarade ranger son devoir dans son sac. Mais à la satisfaction de l'avoir correctement préparé à son épreuve se mêlait la tristesse de voir cesser ces moments de complicité. Le jeune garçon craignait qu'une fois son examen obtenu, John ne se désintéresse de lui et retourne à ses anciennes préoccupations.

La gorge serrée, Finch le regarda jeter son sac à dos sur son épaule puis se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Il avait prit l'habitude de l'accompagner jusqu'au porche puis de le suivre du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu de son champs de vision au bout de l'allée. Comme à son habitude, Reese ouvrit la porte et s'avança sur le seuil mais s'arrêta brusquement pour se retourner. Plongé dans ses pensées mélancoliques, Harold ne remarqua pas l'arrêt brutal de son ami et se cogna contre sa poitrine. Surpris, il amorça un mouvement de recul qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Il n'évita la chute que grâce aux réflexes de John qui le rattrapa juste à temps. Finch leva des yeux interrogateurs vers son camarade et fut frappé par la gravité de son visage et par l'émotion qui brillait dans ses yeux embués de larmes.

-Merci, Harold, murmura John la voix tremblante.

Puis, prenant le jeune homme totalement au dépourvu, il l'enlaça, le serrant fort entre ses bras et nichant son nez dans ses cheveux. La bouche contre son oreille il répéta dans un souffle:

-merci pour tout.

Harold était sidéré. Le nez niché dans le cou de l'autre garçon, le jeune homme était enveloppé dans sa douceur, dans sa force et sa chaleur. Le cœur cognant frénétiquement et douloureusement dans sa poitrine, il ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains. Un temps restées ballantes le long de son corps, elles remontèrent lentement pour entourer la taille de Reese et le serrer à son tour.

Après quelques secondes ainsi enlacés, John relâcha son étreinte et s'écarta. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux dans un geste désormais familier de nervosité, esquissa un sourire gêné puis tourna les talons. Abasourdi, Harold resta planté sur le seuil et le regarda s'éloigner en silence. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Comment devait-il interpréter ces remerciements ? Ce n'étaient pas de simples remerciements. Ils étaient trop appuyés, trop chargés d'émotions. Harold était complètement perdu.


	5. le secret

_Nouveau chapitre! Les choses évoluent pour nos deux amis... mais peut être pas comme vous l'espérez... Merci à Isatis de prendre du temps pour corriger mes multiples coquilles et merci à toutes celles et ceux qui prennent le temps de lire. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous!_

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

En arrivant au lycée ce matin là, Harold était encore plus nerveux et fébrile que d'habitude car c'était aujourd'hui que John passait son examen de rattrapage. En règle générale, le génie n'éprouvait aucune peur particulière lorsqu'il passait des épreuves. Mais celle-ci était différente. Ce n'était pas son examen mais celui de son ami et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être stressé pour lui.

Mais Finch devait bien s'avouer que sa nervosité était accrue par l'événement de la veille. Les remerciements particulièrement appuyés de son camarade l'avaient profondément troublé. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à essayer de comprendre la signification de cette étreinte pour John et pourquoi elle le perturbait tant. Seul dans son lit, il s'était tourné et retourné en essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Mais il revivait avec un réalisme troublant la scène. Il pouvait encore sentir ses mains sur lui, son souffle dans ses cheveux, sa voix rauque contre son oreille, sa chaleur embraser tout son corps. Depuis l'arrivée de John dans sa vie, les nuits blanches commençaient à devenir une habitude pour Harold.

C'est donc nerveux et épuisé que le jeune homme commença sa journée d'école. Il pénétra dans l'établissement et se dirigea, comme à son habitude, directement vers son casier. Il ne fut pas étonné d'y voir Sam, adossée contre les armoires métalliques rouges, qui l'attendait. Alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils, visiblement inquiète.

-Salut, Harry, ça va ? Tu as l'air exténué.

-Ça va. Je suis juste fatigué et un peu inquiet, répondit Harold, préférant être honnête alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de son casier pour y prendre ses cahiers.

Un sourire attendri apparut sur le visage de Samantha. Depuis le temps, elle avait appris à décrypter les attitudes et les non-dits de son ami. Comme d'habitude, elle comprit tout de suite l'origine de son malaise. Elle posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule tout en parlant d'une voix douce.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûre que le beau ténébreux réussira son examen. Tu es un excellent professeur et je suis certaine qui tu l'as préparé avec soin.

Gêné d'être aussi transparent, Harold referma la porte de son casier un peu trop brusquement. Il tourna la tête pour contempler son amie, cherchant des traces d'ironie ou de moquerie, mais il ne vit rien d'autre qu'une sincère inquiétude dans ses prunelles sombres. Le jeune garçon se contenta d'hocher la tête en silence.

Satisfaite de cette réponse silencieuse, la demoiselle retrouva son entrain.

-Bien, on se voit pour le déjeuner ?

Cette question n'était que pure rhétorique tant il était dans leurs habitudes de passer la pause du midi ensemble.

-A tout à l'heure, confirma Harold avant de se diriger vers la salle de musique.

Ce n'était pas son cours préféré même si le jeune garçon avait une vraie sensibilité musicale Il appréciait la musique, surtout classique et aussi sa professeure. De plus, il espérait croiser John qui devait passer son examen dans la salle d'en face.

Au détour du couloir, Finch aperçut la haute silhouette de John se détacher d'un groupe d'adolescents. Son cœur, comme à son habitude, fit une embardée à la vue de son ami. Adossé au mur du couloir, son éternel sac à ses pieds, il paraissait calme et détendu, plaisantant avec ses coéquipiers de l'équipe de basket et leurs groupies venus attendre avec lui devant la porte de la salle d'examen.

Harold stoppa net sa course, observant la scène avec envie et jalousie. Il aurait préféré que John soit seul afin de pouvoir venir l'encourager juste avant son épreuve. La présence des autres élèves le mettait mal à l'aise. Il ne se sentait pas le courage de traverser le groupe d'athlètes pour aller parler à John. Ils formaient une barrière au sens propre comme au sens figuré entre lui et Reese. De plus, il ne savait pas si le jeune homme apprécierait de bavarder avec lui en public. Car en y réfléchissant bien, hormis les moments passés à préparer le contrôle, ils n'avaient jamais échangé autre chose que des regards au lycée. La mort dans l'âme, il décida de se rendre directement dans sa salle de classe, terriblement frustré de ne pouvoir dire quelques mots d'encouragements à celui avec qui il avait partagé des moments privilégiés pendant trois semaines.

Repositionnant sa lanière de cuir sur son épaule, Finch reprit son chemin, d'un pas rapide, baissant les yeux et priant pour ne pas attirer l'attention des sportifs. Mais alors qu'il passait devant le groupe d'adolescents, il ne put s'empêcher d'entendre quelques bribes de leur conversation.

-Bon courage pour l'examen, John, s'exclama un garçon en lui tapant dans le dos dans une accolade virile.

-Ouais. C'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer! Commenta très philosophiquement un autre.

-Tu as passé le plus dur. L'examen n'est rien par rapport à l'enfer que tu as dû vivre en révisant avec Einstein à lunettes, dit Lambert, volontairement fort, en jetant un coup d'œil condescendant à Harold qui cherchait à se faire tout petit en passant à côté d'eux.

Pas assez petit visiblement puisque tous les regards se posèrent sur lui tandis qu'il se glissait rapidement dans sa salle de musique. Mais juste avant d'entrer dans sa classe, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil vers le groupe de jeunes qui riaient de bon cœur à la mauvaise blague du capitaine de Basket. Son cœur se serra douloureusement en voyant les sportifs se moquer ouvertement de lui sous les yeux de John qui restait impassible.

Il avait l'habitude d'être la cible des railleries des autres élèves et il s'était forgé, avec le temps, une carapace qui le protégeait de la bêtise des autres. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Cette mauvaise plaisanterie lui faisait véritablement mal, pour une raison très simple, elle se faisait sous le nez de John, pour qui il nourrissait des sentiments très forts. Et ce qui lui faisait encore plus mal, était que le jeune homme n'avait fait aucun geste, ni prononcé aucun mot pour le défendre. Ce mutisme était perçu comme la pire des trahisons pour Harold.

Finalement ses craintes semblaient se réaliser. John allait passer son examen et selon toute vraisemblance, il allait le réussir. Il pourrait alors reprendre sa vie d'avant : celle du lycéen populaire, aimé de tous, joueur de l'équipe de basket et sans doute promis à une belle carrière sportive à l'université. Et lui, redeviendrait le génie solitaire, souffre-douleur de l'école bien que promis à un brillant avenir dans une des écoles les plus réputées du pays. Tout rentrerait donc dans l'ordre, chacun bien à sa place. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi rigoureux et rationnel que Finch, cela n'aurait pas dû lui poser de problème.

Pourtant la déception lui broyait le cœur. Il avait réellement cru qu'une amitié sincère s'était nouée entre eux au cours de ces trois semaines. Quel imbécile il était ! Comment un génie pouvait-il être aussi mal avisé dans les relations humaines ? Il lui apparaissait désormais évident que John s'était juste montré poli, sans rien attendre de plus de lui que des cours de rattrapage. C'est lui qui s'était imaginé plus. Sa vie était tellement déserte qu'il avait pensé devenir l'ami de John Reese. C'était tellement risible qu'il en aurait pleuré.

Essuyant d'un geste rageur les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder, il s'installa derrière son bureau et commença à sortir son matériel, essayant encore une fois de faire le vide dans son esprit et de chasser l'image de ce beau visage stoïque au milieu des adolescents rieurs.

Mais les rires des sportifs cessèrent instantanément lorsque Greer apparut au bout du couloir. Le groupe d'adolescents se dispersa comme une volée de moineaux tandis que le professeur avançait d'un pas las vers la salle d'examen. Il déverrouilla la serrure avec une lenteur exaspérante, un sourire sadique aux lèvres tandis qu'il détaillait d'un œil froid John qui attendait. Ce dernier serrait les bretelles de son sac à dos, fébrile, le ventre noué par le stress. Une fois la porte ouverte, le vieil homme fit un geste invitant l'adolescent à entrer dans la salle.

-Installez-vous Mr Reese. J'espère que vous avez correctement révisé, prévint l'enseignant, avec la volonté affichée de faire monter d'un cran la pression chez l'étudiant.

Mais John ne se laissa pas impressionner et répondit avec un brin d'insolence tout en braquant ses yeux bleus dans ceux, tout aussi froid, de Greer :

\- J'ai eu un excellent professeur.

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur le visage du vieil homme, impressionné par l'aplomb de l'adolescent et par l'assurance qui brillait dans les prunelles d'aciers. Tandis que John s'installait à son pupitre et sortait ses affaires, l'enseignant referma la porte mais ne put se retenir de faire un dernier commentaire, juste pour avoir le dernier mot.

-C'est ce que nous verrons.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Aïe !

Finch porta une nouvelle fois son pouce à sa bouche en étouffant un juron. Décidément, il n'était vraiment pas concentré. Cela faisait la troisième fois qu'il se brûlait avec ce fer à souder depuis le début de l'après-midi. Il reposa l'outil sur son socle et observa d'un œil critique son travail. La table du salon était un joli désordre où se mélangeaient les câbles, les claviers, un vieil écran de télévision et différents composants internes d'ordinateur. Depuis une heure, il essayait en vain d'assembler des puces électroniques sur une plaque de métal. Malgré tous ses efforts, ses mains tremblaient et son esprit n'était pas assez aiguisé pour un travail aussi minutieux.

Il bascula contre le dossier de sa chaise pour s'étirer. Il pencha la tête en arrière, faisant jouer les muscles de son cou pour se détendre. Puis il ôta ses lunettes pour se masser l'arrête du nez tout en soupirant. Depuis que John avait passé son examen, il y a trois jours, il avait repris ses habitudes. Ses soirées et ses week ends étaient de nouveaux solitaires, rythmés par ses devoirs et ses loisirs. S'il avait été, au début, soulagé de renouer avec sa routine réconfortante, il avait rapidement constaté que rien n'était plus comme avant.

Il avait repris la lecture du livre d'Orwell qui l'avait tellement enthousiasmé il y a quelques semaines de cela. Mais alors qu'il bouquinait tranquillement dans sa chambre, il se surprenait à relire plusieurs fois la même phrase, signe évident de déconcentration. Il avait également continué son bricolage sur sa machine mais ses travaux n'avançaient plus aussi vite qu'avant.

En réalité, Harold avait du mal à sortir John de son esprit. Il occupait littéralement ses pensées du lever au coucher du soleil, et encore plus ses nuits. A chaque instant, il se demandait ce qu'il faisait, à quoi il pensait ou avec qui il était. Il se remémorait leurs conversations, leurs fous-rires, leurs balades. Mais surtout, il repensait inlassablement à leur étreinte.

Depuis qu'ils avaient cessé de se voir pour préparer l'examen, Harold ressentait un intense sentiment de vide. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché le cœur et qu'un trou béant avait pris sa place dans sa poitrine.

Samantha avait remarqué le changement d'attitude chez son ami. A plusieurs reprises, elle avait essayé de savoir ce qui le rendait si mélancolique. Mais Harold lui avait assuré que tout allait bien. La jeune fille n'en avait pas cru un mot mais elle n'avait pas poussé plus loin son interrogatoire. Elle savait d'instinct que son ami ne souhaitait pas en parler et elle respectait sa décision. Elle avait alors changé de stratégie. Elle avait essayé de lui changer les idées en lui proposant de sortir un peu. Elle lui avait d'abord demandé de l'aide sur son article de journal puis elle l'avait invité chez elle pour cracker un nouveau jeu mais l'adolescent avait toujours poliment refusé ces invitations, préférant rentrer chez lui et s'isoler du reste du monde.

Si sa solitude avait été jusqu'à maintenant relativement bien vécue, depuis qu'il connaissait John, elle lui était devenue insupportable. Il avait tellement cru être son ami qu'il percevait son indifférence comme une trahison. Mais sa colère était surtout dirigée contre lui. Quel idiot il avait été ! Comment avait-il pu être assez stupide pour croire qu'un garçon comme John Reese avait pu ressentir autre chose que de la pitié ou de l'intérêt purement scolaire pour lui. Il l'avait préparé à un examen. Point.

Se passant la main dans ses cheveux, ébouriffant ses mèches brunes au passage, il soupira à fendre l'âme puis décida de se faire un thé. S'occuper les mains pour s'occuper l'esprit, telle pouvait être désormais sa nouvelle devise. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Son père était parti vendre une partie de sa récolte sur un marché dans une ville voisine. Il passait donc, encore une fois, un week end seul. Il aurait du s'y sentir bien, en sécurité et pourtant ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait l'impression de n'être nulle part à sa place, sauf, peut être, dans ses bras…Il secoua la tête pour chasser une nouvelle fois les images troublantes de l'étreinte de Reese.

Avec des gestes presque mécaniques, il remplit d'eau une vieille bouilloire en inox et la mit à chauffer sur la gazinière. Posant les mains à plat sur le plan de travail en bois de la cuisine, il se perdit dans la contemplation des champs. Le blé avait poussé. Son père allait bientôt devoir moissonner. Cette période marquerait la fin du lycée et le début des vacances. Harold soupira à nouveau. Il espérait, à la faveur de l'été, remettre un peu d'ordre et de calme dans sa vie. Tout changerait ensuite. Il quitterait le lycée et Lassiter. Il avait déposé des candidatures dans plusieurs grandes écoles du pays et il attendait leur réponse avec impatience. Il espérait pouvoir intégrer le MIT à la rentrée et se spécialiser dans l'intelligence artificielle. Il était très impatient de débuter une nouvelle vie où il pourrait enfin s'épanouir et oublier tous ses tourments.

Un coup frappé à la porte d'entrée le fit sursauter. Qui pouvait bien venir un samedi après-midi ? Les Finch n'avaient pas l'habitude de recevoir. Ils avaient peu de famille dans les environs et les amis de son père savaient que Ronald était absent aujourd'hui.

Partagé entre l'inquiétude et la curiosité, Harold alla ouvrir la porte et resta stupéfait, la main sur la poignée. Sur le seuil se tenait John. Vêtu d'un jean usé et d'une veste en cuir, il semblait hésiter.

-Bonjour.

Après quelques secondes, voyant que son camarade gardait le silence, John demanda timidement, un sourire incertain sur les lèvres :

-Je peux entrer ?

C'est alors qu'Harold se rendit compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche ni amorcé le moindre geste envers son visiteur. Tellement abasourdi par cette visite, qui plus est, un samedi, il s'était contenté de fixer John de ses grands yeux bleus ébahis, sans réellement comprendre. Prenant conscience de sa grossièreté, le jeune garçon rougit violemment avant de répondre précipitamment :

-Oh oui… bonjour…bien sûr, entre, ne reste pas sur le palier.

Sur ce, il s'écarta légèrement pour laisser entrer son camarade.

-Merci, se contenta de répondre John, visiblement soulagé.

Harold referma la porte puis se retourna pour demander :

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

En voyant son camarade se raidir, Harold regretta instantanément ses paroles trop dures et son ton peu amène. Mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de laisser transparaitre une certaine rancœur dans sa voix. Le jeune homme était tellement étonné de voir Reese, ici, chez lui, après trois jours de silence qu'il ne savait pas bien comment réagir : sauter de joie ou laisser exploser sa colère. Ils s'étaient croisés à plusieurs reprises au lycée durant ces trois jours et, à aucun moment, John n'avait eu le moindre geste vers lui. A peine avait-il esquissé un sourire lorsque leurs yeux s'étaient croisés mais rien de plus. Harold avait été particulièrement blessé d'être ainsi ignoré.

-J'ai reçu mes résultats… j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait les découvrir ensemble, expliqua l'adolescent avec hésitation en montrant l'enveloppe encore scellée qu'il tenait dans sa main.

-Oh…

Finch cherchait pitoyablement ses mots sous le coup de l'émotion. Il aurait pensé que John préférerait regarder les résultats en compagnie de ses parents. Il était très flatté et ému que le jeune homme préfère découvrir ses notes en sa compagnie. Finalement, toute la rancune qu'il ressassait depuis trois jours s'envola comme par magie.

Le sifflement de la bouilloire fit sursauter les deux garçons. Harold réalisa qu'ils étaient toujours dans l'entrée.

-J'étais en train de me préparer une tasse de thé. Tu en veux une ? demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

-Avec plaisir.

-Installe-toi sur le canapé. J'arrive.

Harold disparut dans la cuisine pour préparer les boissons chaudes tandis que John s'installait sur le canapé en face de la cheminée. Il ôta son blouson qu'il déposa sur l'accoudoir puis posa avec précaution l'enveloppe blanche sur la table basse juste devant lui. Les yeux rivés sur le papier blanc, il attendit patiemment le retour de son camarade. Au bout de quelques minutes, Harold revint les bras chargés d'un plateau sur lequel se trouvait deux tasses fumantes et quelques biscuits.

Une fois son plateau posé, Harold prit place sur le canapé et se tourna vers son ami.

-Alors, on y va ? demanda doucement le génie avec un sourire d'encouragement.

-On y va, confirma John en reportant son attention sur le courrier.

Si Finch n'avait aucun doute sur les résultats de John, les mains tremblantes de ce dernier révélaient une grande nervosité. Glissant son pouce dans la pliure de l'enveloppe, il déchira le fragile papier d'un geste sec. Il en sortit un formulaire au logo du lycée et le déplia avec fébrilité. Ne pouvant lire les feuilles, Finch chercha à deviner les résultats en observant avec insistance le visage de son voisin. Mais ses traits demeurèrent indéchiffrables tandis qu'il prenait connaissance du contenu de la lettre. Une fois sa lecture terminée, il releva la tête et plongea son regard dans les yeux d'Harold dont la tension nerveuse atteignait des sommets.

N'y tenant plus, Finch brisa le silence et demanda :

-Alors ?

Pour seule réponse, un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de John. Sans un mot, il tendit le papier pour que son camarade puisse lire les conclusions. Une collection de A ponctuait chacun des exercices. John avait validé avec brio son année. Une immense bouffée de fierté envahit Harold qui ne put se retenir de sourire à son tour.

-C'est formidable, John. Je suis tellement content pour toi ! S'exclama le jeune homme avec enthousiasme.

Puis, pris par une impulsion qui l'étonna, lui d'ordinaire si mesuré et si timide, Harold sauta littéralement au cou de John pour l'enlacer. Le serrant fort dans ses bras, Finch continua à congratuler chaleureusement son ami :

-Félicitations ! Je n'en ai pas douté un seul instant !

Emporté par son élan, Harold ne perçut pas tout de suite le raidissement de John et mit du temps à comprendre que le son qu'il avait entendu était un cri étouffé de douleur. Perplexe, Il se recula légèrement et remarqua que son camarade était blême. Il avait fermé les yeux, ses traits étaient crispés et il se mordait les lèvres comme pour se retenir de gémir. Pensant avoir blessé son ami, le jeune homme s'écarta brutalement en balbutiant des excuses :

-Oh, je suis désolé, je t'ai fait mal ?

Reese ouvrit lentement les yeux et esquissa un faible sourire.

-N..Non…Non, ne t'inquiète pas, articula péniblement le garçon qui semblait avoir de la peine à respirer.

Finch était sceptique. Visiblement son ami souffrait et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Son étreinte avait certes été aussi spontanée que fougueuse mais elle n'avait quand même pas été si brutale que ça…

C'est alors qu'il remarqua des ecchymoses violacées dans le cou de son ami. Fronçant les sourcils, il se mit à le détailler avec plus d'acuité. Plissant les yeux à la recherche d'une preuve supplémentaire de ce qu'il soupçonnait déjà, il détailla le visage de John puis ses bras découverts par son tee-shirt. C'est alors qu'il les repéra. Des marques rouges-violacées étaient clairement visibles sur le biceps gauche du garçon. Il paraissait désormais évident que John avait reçu des coups.

Les yeux bleus d'Harold remontèrent lentement vers le visage de John, qui gardait la tête baissée. Une bouffée de compassion submergea le génie. Il se retint d'étreindre à nouveau son ami, non plus pour le féliciter mais pour le réconforter. Essayant de contenir sa pulsion, il se contenta de murmurer, la voix tremblante:

-John…

Mais l'autre garçon gardait obstinément le silence, tête penchée en avant de manière à dissimuler son visage. Harold avait l'impression qu'il était honteux, comme s'il venait de dévoiler sans le vouloir un terrible secret. Devinant que la situation était bloquée, que John camperait dans son attitude fermée, le génie comprit que c'était à lui d'agir.

-Reste ici, ne bouge pas, ordonna le jeune garçon d'une voix ferme qui fit tressaillir son camarade.

Il s'élança vers les escaliers pour se rendre dans la salle de bains. Il ouvrit le petit placard qui se trouvait sous le lavabo et saisit la trousse de secours. Il redescendit aussi vite que possible, de peur que son ami ne se volatilise s'il s'absentait trop longtemps. Il fut soulagé de voir que John n'avait absolument pas bougé d'un iota. L'adolescent était toujours assis sur le canapé, tête baissée et mains crispées sur ses genoux.

Harold s'approcha lentement de lui, comme si un mouvement trop brusque allait l'effaroucher et le pousser à la fuite. Il reprit sa place, juste à coté de lui et posa la valisette sur la table basse, poussant le plateau où les deux tasses de thé refroidissaient et ramassant le courrier qu'il avait lâché dans l'affolement.

Il ouvrit la mallette de soins et se tourna vers son camarade. Il demanda d'une voix douce :

-Enlève ton Tee-shirt.

Prostré, John ne bougea pas. Perturbé, tant par l'attitude fermée de son ami que par ce qu'il venait de découvrir, Harold ne put retenir sa tristesse.

-John…, je pensais être ton ami… murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

A sa grande stupéfaction, ses paroles firent mouche. John sortit de sa léthargie et redressa la tête brusquement.

-Bien sur que tu es mon ami! s'exclama le jeune homme.

Harold fut frappé par l'expression de douleur, de honte et de détresse sur le visage de son camarade. Ses prunelles d'acier étaient voilées de larmes contenues. Reese était complètement perdu, anéanti, semblant ne plus savoir quoi faire.

\- Alors laisse-moi t'aider, supplia le garçon en posant une main réconfortante sur le genou de l'adolescent blessé.

John ferma à nouveau les yeux, pesant le pour et le contre. Puis, poussant un long soupir, il se résigna à obéir. Il retira son tee-shirt d'un mouvement souple, dévoilant son torse. Harold ne put retenir un cri d'effroi en voyant la poitrine meurtrie de son ami. Des hématomes marquaient sa peau hâlée. Son bras gauche, son ventre et ses côtés étaient violacés. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Reese avait été passé à tabac. Et ce n'était pas la première fois, au regard des différentes couleurs des bleus.

Avec hésitation, Harold toucha d'une main tremblante la peau blessée de l'adolescent qui se crispa, non pas de douleur, car la touche était aussi légère qu'une plume, mais par réflexe de peur. Cette attitude brisa le cœur du génie qui ne put retenir ses larmes en imaginant le calvaire enduré par son ami. C'est avec une infinie tendresse que le jeune homme suivit du bout des doigts les meurtrissures et les cicatrices.

-Qui t'as fait cela ? demanda-t-il à voix basse alors qu'il continuait à caresser la poitrine de l'autre garçon.

Finch n'attendait pas de réponse. Il savait d'instinct qu'il n'en aurait pas. Même s'il avait déjà sa petite idée, il avait appris à respecter les silences de John. Il retira sa main et se tourna vers sa trousse. Il prit un tube de pommade à l'arnica, déposa une noisette de crème sur ses doigts et commença à masser avec soin et délicatesse les hématomes les plus récents. Pour les anciens, il n'y avait déjà plus rien à faire…

Harold pouvait sentir sous ses doigts la chaleur et la douceur de la peau de son ami. Il commença par les marques de doigts sur son biceps. On l'avait sans doute attrapé et maintenu tellement fermement que sa peau avait été contusionnée. Puis sa main remonta sur son épaule avant de masser son pectoral puis ses côtes tuméfiées. C'est ici que les ecchymoses étaient les plus importantes et les plus récentes Tout le côté gauche de John était couvert de bleus comme s'il avait été acculé contre un mur ou au sol avant d'être tabassé. Malgré les précautions de Finch, John ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur. Il avait sans doute des côtes froissées ou pire…

Durant les soins, John gardait obstinément le silence. Ses yeux étaient vides, comme s'il était ailleurs. Parfois, son visage se crispait, ses yeux se fermaient lorsque son ami exerçait une trop forte pression ou s'il effleurait une zone trop douloureuse. Harold aurait tout donné pour connaître ses pensées.

-Tourne-toi.

Docilement, John pivota sur le canapé pour offrir son dos au regard de son ami. En d'autres circonstances, Harold aurait été ravi de contempler à loisir l'anatomie parfaite de John : ses épaules, son dos large et musculeux, la chute de ses reins dévoilée par son jean. Mais ce qu'il voyait présentement lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Le dos de John offrait un spectacle encore pire que son torse. Des blessures plus ou moins récentes zébraient son dos de part et d'autre. Il était bien trop tard pour soulager sa douleur et masquer ses cicatrices mais Finch ne put s'empêcher d'y appliquer de la pommade. En réalité, il caressait plus qu'il ne massait l'épiderme sensible.

Reese respirait profondément, se détendant peu à peu sous les touches de son ami. Harold pouvait sentir des frissons sous ses doigts. Il mit cette réaction sur le compte de la douleur et n'y prêta pas attention.

Finch était partagé entre la colère et la tristesse. Son sang bouillait littéralement dans ses veines à l'idée que quelqu'un ait pu infliger de telles blessures à John, et régulièrement vraisemblablement. Mais il ressentait également une immense compassion vis-à-vis de son ami et de nouveau, l'envie de le protéger, de le réconforter le submergea comme une lame de fond.

Soudain, Harold cessa ses soins et posa ses mains à plat sur le dos de John. Avec une douceur infinie, il l'enlaça comme si John était le plus fragile et le plus précieux des bijoux. Lentement, il approcha son visage jusqu'à poser sa joue sur la peau meurtrie, fermant les yeux pour savourer la douceur de son épiderme, la chaleur de son corps et écoutant son rythme cardiaque irrégulier.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, immobiles et silencieux .Harold aurait tout donné pour soulager John, prendre un peu de ses souffrances et de sa peine. Tellement préoccupé par son ami, il n'avait même pas remarqué les larmes qui coulaient abondamment le long de ses joues. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il ressentit le goût salé de ses larmes sur ses lèvres qu'il s'en aperçut. Il se détacha alors de son ami et rangea la pommade dans la valise de secours.

C'est à ce moment que John se décida à rompre le silence. Tournant toujours le dos à Finch, il expliqua d'une voix froide, impersonnelle, presque mécanique, comme s'il parlait d'un inconnu :

-Mon beau-père passe souvent au bar avec d'autres membres de son régiment, une fois son service fini. Il rentre souvent à la maison…ivre.

Les yeux fixés sur le dos de son ami, Harold écoutait religieusement sa confession. Ce dernier ne semblait plus vouloir s'arrêter de parler.

-Quand il est dans cet état, mieux vaut ne pas être sur son passage…Il ne s'en prend pas à ma mère ni à ma sœur…Juste à moi…Il semblerait que je ressemble un peu trop à mon père…

John laissa sa phrase en suspend. Il eut un rire sans joie puis poussa un long soupir comme s'il venait de se soulager d'un énorme poids qu'il supportait depuis trop longtemps. Puis il se tourna vers son ami en haussant les épaules comme s'il était indifférent à son sort. Mais Harold ne s'y trompait pas. Derrière cette nonchalance et ce sourire de façade, il avait remarqué ses lèvres tremblantes et ses yeux brillant de larmes contenues.

Harold était horrifié tant par l'histoire que par l'attitude désabusée de son ami. Il semblait accepter avec un tel fatalisme ces mauvais traitements. Harold ouvrit la bouche puis la referma sans avoir pu prononcer un seul mot. Ses larmes continuaient à ruisseler sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Et contre toute attente, ce fut John qui chercha à le réconforter. Il tendit ses mains pour encadrer le visage de son ami. Il essuya avec ses pouces ses pleurs dans une caresse des plus douces.

-Ne pleure pas. Je m'y suis habitué depuis le temps et je n'ai plus longtemps à tenir. Je vais bientôt avoir dix-huit ans et je pourrai enfin quitter la maison. J'espère être pris dans une bonne université et intégrer son équipe de basket.

Pour appuyer son raisonnement, il se tourna pour ramasser les résultats de son examen qui étaient négligemment posés sur la table basse avant de le lever triomphalement.

-Tout ça grâce à toi !

Harold était soufflé par le changement d'attitude de son ami. Il semblait avoir oublié sa douleur et ses blessures pour se concentrer sur les aspects positifs de sa vie.

-Pourquoi ? Murmura Harold, bien loin de partager l'enthousiasme de son ami.

John lui lança un regard interrogateur. Harold précisa sa pensée d'une voix vibrante de colère.

-Pourquoi te laisses-tu faire ? Pourquoi ne dis-tu rien ?

Le visage du jeune homme se referma aussitôt. Harold était stupéfait de voir avec quelle facilité John semblait cloisonner sa vie et ses sentiments.

-Tant qu'il s'en prend à moi, il ne touche pas à ma sœur ni à ma mère. C'est tout ce qui m'importe.

Harold écarquilla les yeux de consternation. Il y avait un tel détachement dans ses propos qu'il n'en revenait pas. John semblait avoir accepté le rôle de punching ball pour protéger sa sœur et sa mère. Il se sacrifiait littéralement pour sa famille. Le jeune garçon était muet de stupeur et d'horreur. John le remarqua et tenta de le rassurer.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Harold, murmura John en glissant une main dans les cheveux bruns du génie. J'ai appris à vivre ainsi. Je l'ai accepté. Mais depuis que je te connais, je vois enfin une lueur dans mon avenir. Tu m'as montré que j'étais capable de quelque chose. Tu m'as redonné espoir.

Tout en parlant, le visage de John s'était subitement radouci. Harold ressentait une immense fierté d'avoir redonné confiance à John mais il était toujours atterré par la confession de son ami. Il aimerait tellement pouvoir faire quelque chose pour l'aider.

Soudain, John fourra ses résultats dans son sac à dos puis se leva.

-Bon, je dois y aller, annonça-t-il subitement.

Toujours sous le choc, Harold l'imita plus par réflexe que par politesse.

-Ne t'en fais pas Harold. Tout ira bien.

La bouche sèche, Finch hocha la tête. Satisfait, John se pencha et déposa un baiser dans les cheveux d'Harold avant de répéter :

-Encore merci Harold. Tu comptes tellement pour moi. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

Sur ces dernières paroles bien mystérieuses, John tourna les talons puis quitta la maison des Finch, laissant une nouvelle fois Harold complètement décontenancé.


	6. Le lien

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre (un plus long que d'habitude mais je n'ai pas eu le cœur de le couper^^) ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à ma correctrice que je sollicite beaucoup et pour les encouragements !_

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Harold avait passé une partie de son dimanche à ressasser les confessions que lui avait faites John. Depuis son départ précipité de la veille, il n'avait cessé de réfléchir à sa situation et essayer de trouver une solution pour l'aider. Mais il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qui était le mieux pour son ami : garder le secret ou tout révéler.

Si cette dernière option paraissait la plus rationnelle, plus Harold y pensait et plus elle lui semblait dangereuse. En effet, en alertant un adulte, le lycée préviendrait aussitôt les services sociaux et l'adolescent risquerait d'être séparé de sa famille à laquelle il tenait plus que tout. De plus, s'il ne lui avait pas clairement dit, Finch était à-peu-près certain que John ne souhaitait pas d'aide et encore moins que sa situation ne s'ébruite.

En effet, depuis son arrivée à Lassiter, Reese avait été particulièrement vigilant, veillant à ne montrer aucun signe de sa maltraitance. Il s'habillait souvent avec des pulls ou des sweats à manches longues, ou bien il gardait son blouson. Harold s'était aussi demandé comment ses co-équipiers n'avaient pas remarqué les traces de coups lors des entraînements ou dans les vestiaires. Mais John habitait juste à côté du lycée. Il devait sans doute prendre sa douche chez lui afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Finalement, c'est tout à fait par hasard qu'il avait découvert son secret. Il s'était ensuite senti obligé de lui expliquer la situation mais avec tous les efforts déployés pour garder sa situation secrète, John ne voulait pas qu'Harold en parle, même pour l'aider. Le garçon se sentait flatté d'une telle confiance même si son cœur saignait de savoir son ami si mal et de ne rien pouvoir faire.

Leur situation était donc très semblable. Lui aussi avait un lourd secret qu'il ne pouvait dévoiler à personne sous peine d'être séparé de sa famille.

Mais ce secret était bien trop lourd à porter pour un adolescent de dix-sept ans. Finch leva les yeux de l'ouvrage qu'il tentait désespérément de lire depuis le début de l'après-midi sans y accorder beaucoup d'attention. Il avait simplement tourné quelques pages pour donner le change devant son père qui lisait tranquillement son journal, assis dans son fauteuil à côté du canapé. Harold était perdu. Il avait besoin de conseils. C'est alors que, sans véritablement s'en rendre compte, il appela doucement:

-Papa ?

Ronald Finch cessa sa lecture pour contempler son fils d'un air interrogateur.

-Oui ?

Harold prit quelques secondes pour choisir soigneusement ses mots, ne souhaitant ni en dire trop, mais suffisamment pour qu'il puisse se faire l'opinion la plus juste possible. Il avait une confiance aveugle dans le jugement de son père. Car malgré ses pertes de mémoire, il était toujours un excellent juge dans la nature humaine, contrairement à lui.

-Que ferais-tu si tu connaissais quelqu'un qui t'avais avoué avoir des problèmes, mais qui ne souhaite pas être aidé ?

Mr Finch garda un moment le silence avant de demander, le visage inquiet :

-Tu as des problèmes ?

-Non, non pas moi ! S'empressa de rassurer Harold qui ne voulait pas que son père se fasse du souci pour rien.

Ronald sembla soulagé puis réfléchit en silence. Il enveloppa son fils d'un regard bienveillant, percevant sa tension et son désespoir et il expliqua doucement:

-Tu dois le soutenir dans la mesure du possible, quoiqu'il arrive. Tu dois veiller sur lui, le protéger et intervenir si tu sens que la situation dégénère.

Harold analysa quelques instants les paroles pleines de sagesse de son père. Il avait raison : John s'était confié à lui, il avait fait preuve d'une grande confiance. S'il ne voulait pas le trahir, il voulait ardemment le protéger. C'était donc de loin la meilleure chose à faire. Il serait donc un peu son ange gardien, veillant sur lui de loin.

-John est assez intelligent pour te demander de l'aide lorsqu'il en aura besoin.

Surpris, Harold redressa la tête rapidement pour croiser le regard tranquille de son père.

-Comment as-tu deviné ?

-J'ai peut être des absences mais je ne suis ni idiot ni aveugle. De qui d'autre te soucierais-tu ainsi ?

Harold rougit mais garda le silence.

-Je suis heureux que tu te sois fait un ami. Il a l'air de tenir beaucoup à toi. Et je pense que toi aussi, tu tiens beaucoup à lui, renchérit l'homme avant de se replonger dans sa lecture, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, satisfait de son petit effet.

Harold resta interdit, interloqué par la révélation de son père. Ses mots se répétaient dans son esprit comme un écho : _Il a l'air de tenir beaucoup à toi… toi aussi…_ Oui John tenait à lui. Il le lui avait prouvé par ses mots et par ses actes : une étreinte, une confession, un baiser. Harold aussi tenait à cette amitié plus que tout. Il appréciait sa compagnie, ses conversations, son intelligence, son humour, ses regards et même ses silences…

-Merci, dit simplement le garçon, rassuré sur la conduite à tenir.

Un hochement de tête accueillit son remerciement sans que son père ne relève les yeux de sa lecture. Harold essaya de reprendre la sienne mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à se concentrer.

C'est alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur un petit appareil posé sur le guéridon à côté du téléphone. Il s'agissait un petit boitier noir pas plus grand qu'une pièce de monnaie avec un bouton rouge en son centre. Il avait conçu cet objet, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un porte-clés, avant qu'il ne se lance dans la réalisation de sa machine, au moment où il avait pris conscience de la gravité des pertes de mémoire de son père. Le génie eut soudain une révélation.

Il se leva d'un bond de son fauteuil et se saisit du boitier. Il se précipita dans l'atelier familial, à proximité de la maison, et commença à se mettre au travail. Il démonta l'objet, retailla les pièces, chercha ce qui pouvait ressembler à une pierre semi-précieuse afin de donner vie à son idée.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Fort des conseils de son père et de son nouveau gadget, Finch s'avança dans son lycée, une fois n'est pas coutume, plutôt impatient et plein d'entrain. L'ambiance dans l'établissement était à peu près à l'image de son état d'esprit.

En effet, une banderole gigantesque était tendue dans le hall d'entrée et d'immenses affiches colorées rappelaient à tous les élèves que le bal de promo approchait à grand pas. Il devait avoir lieu dans trois semaines et tout le lycée était en plein effervescence. Chacun cherchait sa chacune. Garçons et filles s'observaient, se jaugeaient, s'invitaient, se rejetaient, le tout dans une atmosphère électrique.

Mais à cette cérémonie de fin d'année s'ajoutait un événement tout à fait exceptionnel pour le lycée de Lassiter. Son équipe de basket avait atteint la finale du championnat et tout l'établissement, élèves comme enseignants, se préparait pour l'événement qui aurait lieu vendredi soir dans le gymnase municipal de la ville.

Mais Harold était bien loin de ses préoccupations. Il n'avait absolument pas l'intention de se rendre au bal qu'il trouvait ennuyeux et surfait. Comme un observateur lointain et détaché, il le considérait, ni plus ni moins que comme un rite de passage entre l'adolescence et le monde adulte. Quant au match…Harold devait bien avouer qu'il mourait d'envie de s'y rendre. Il espérait que Samantha lui redemande son aide. En tant que reporter pour le journal du lycée, la jeune femme se devait de couvrir l'événement et il s'attendait donc à ce qu'elle lui redemande un coup de main pour porter son matériel.

Il alla vers son casier, prit ses affaires et les fourra dans son cartable. En refermant la porte, il découvrit Samantha, adossée contre les armoires métalliques qui s'était approchée sans un bruit. Harold sursauta violemment avant de reprendre ses esprits.

-Sam ! Tu m'as fait peur ! s'exclama le jeune garçon.

-Désolé Harry. Ça a l'air d'aller mieux, remarqua la jeune femme en observant le visage plus reposé et plus détendu de son ami.

-Tout à fait, répondit évasivement le jeune homme en tournant les talons pour se diriger vers sa classe.

Samantha sourit, pas dupe de la manœuvre, et le suivit sur les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de leurs salles respectives. Passant à côté d'une affiche rappelant la date du bal de promo, elle demanda subitement :

-Tu comptes y aller?

Pendant un bref instant, Harold se demanda à quoi la jeune femme faisait allusion. Puis il comprit et la question le surprit. Les deux amis avaient pris l'habitude de ne pas se rendre aux soirées organisées par le lycée. Ils préféraient se faire un bon cinéma tout en se moquant gentiment de ce genre de réunions. Pour Harold, la question ne se posait même pas, bien sûr qu'il n'irait pas. Il n'avait absolument pas l'intention de s'y rendre : il ne savait pas danser, n'avait pas de cavalière en vue et d'ailleurs qui accepterait de sortir avec lui ? Etonné, il se tourna vers elle et répondit par une autre question.

-Pourquoi, tu comptes t'y rendre ?

La jeune femme garda un moment le silence avant de répondre visiblement gênée :

-Je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois photographier les invités et les couples pour l'annuaire des élèves de terminal…et je crains que toi non plus tu n'aies d'autre choix que d'y aller…

Harold s'arrêta net sous le coup de la surprise, ne comprenant pas comment on pouvait l'obliger à se rendre à cette cérémonie ? Mais déjà la demoiselle s'engouffrait dans sa salle, ne laissant pas le temps au garçon de la questionner. Il entendit juste Sam lui lancer avant de disparaître :

-On en reparle tout à l'heure !

Il resta un instant devant la porte de la salle de classe de son amie mais le coup d'épaule d'un élève le ramena brutalement à la réalité. Harold se dirigea donc, comme tous les lundis, vers sa salle de mathématiques. Il entra dans la pièce et constata, déçu, que John n'y était toujours pas. Il s'installa à sa place et sortit ses affaires, attendant avec une certaine fébrilité l'arrivée de son ami. Par réflexe, il glissa sa main dans la poche de son jean pour s'assurer que la boite était bien là. Il caressa du bout des doigts l'objet avant de reporter son attention sur la porte, toujours ouverte, de sa classe.

Au bout de cinq minutes interminables, les yeux rivés sur l'entrée de la salle, Harold commençait à s'inquiéter. Il espérait que son ami n'avait pas eu un …empêchement. Son angoisse augmentait au fur et à mesure que les minutes défilaient. Au bout de dix minutes d'inquiétude, John apparut enfin dans l'encadrement.

Harold poussa un immense soupir de soulagement en voyant son ami en pleine forme. Vêtu de son éternel jean, d'un sweat et de son blouson de l'équipe de basket du lycée, il paraissait plus beau et plus sûr de lui que jamais. Ses excellents résultats aux examens lui avait rendu confiance et il paraissait désormais serein.

Ses yeux bleus se posèrent directement sur Harold qui se sentit presque transpercé par son regard intense. Le génie ne savait toujours pas comment réagir avec lui lorsqu'ils étaient au lycée. S'ils étaient complices et assez proches dans l'intimité, dans l'établissement, entourés par les autres élèves, Reese était plutôt sur la réserve et Harold ne souhaitait pas mettre son ami mal à l'aise.

Mais contre toute attente, John se dirigea directement vers son ami.

-Salut, dit-il en se postant devant lui, le couvant d'un regard doux et lui offrant un magnifique sourire.

-Salut… répondit avec hésitation Harold, désarçonné par ce changement d'attitude.

D'ailleurs les autres élèves de la classe ne s'y trompèrent pas. Les discussions cessèrent et chacun tendit l'oreille pour essayer de capter quelques bribes de leur conversation.

Assise à une table au fond de la pièce, Martine, la petite amie de Lambert, le capitaine de l'équipe de basket, cessa de se remaquiller et observa avec attention les deux adolescents. Elle avait déjà remarqué le lien étrange qui s'était crée presque instantanément entre les deux garçons. Elle avait surpris les regards en coin, les sourires et les cours que le génie avaient dispensé au sportif n'avait fait que renforcer cette étrange relation. Elle ne savait pas encore bien définir leur relation, qui ne ressemblait pas tout à fait à de l'amitié…Il y avait quelque chose d'autre, de plus secret, de plus intime…

Zoé, sa meilleure amie, avait des vues sur le bel athlète. La jeune femme avait prévu d'être sa cavalière au bal de fin d'année. Mais Martine avait un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose clochait et elle ne savait pas encore quoi. Elle devait donc en avoir le cœur net avant de confier ses doutes à son amie. C'est donc avec une attention accrue et une oreille particulièrement attentive que la demoiselle cherchait à suivre la conversation entre les deux adolescents.

-Ça va ? demanda innocemment le sportif comme s'il s'agissait de la plus banale des questions.

Mais son regard bleu intense disait tout autre chose. Derrière cette formule de politesse des plus banales, il y avait beaucoup d'autres interrogations : _Comment vas-tu Harold depuis que tu connais mon secret ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? N'es-tu pas trop perturbé ? En as-tu parlé à quelqu'un?_

-Oui et toi ? répondit le génie en laissant son regard dériver dans le cou du jeune homme à la recherche des marques d'ecchymoses.

-Ça va, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire désarmant et un haussement d'épaules.

Effectivement, il avait l'air l'aller bien. Finch ne repéra aucune traces de maltraitance, ni sur son cou ou sa nuque, ni sur toutes autres parties visibles de son corps.

-Bonjour, jeunes gens, prenez place et sortez votre matériel, nous allons commencer le cours, annonça Greer en entrant dans la salle sans un regard pour ses élèves.

Tous les adolescents, John compris, s'empressèrent d'obéir et s'installèrent rapidement à leurs places. Harold pouvait sentir la présence rassurante de son ami derrière lui. Sans le voir, le génie savait très précisément ce qu'il était en train de faire : une fois assis, l'adolescent posait son sac sur ses genoux pour en sortir son classeur, son manuel ainsi que sa trousse et sa calculatrice. Il posait ensuite son cartable à côté de sa chaise puis allongeait ses longues jambes afin de caler ses pieds sur la chaise d'Harold. Ce dernier pouvait sentir la pression de ses chaussures sur sa chaise, signe concret et palpable de sa présence derrière lui.

Se sentant étonnement bien, Harold était tout ouïe pour suivre sa leçon de mathématiques.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A la fin du cours, tous les élèves se dispersèrent pour vaquer à leurs occupations. John partit rejoindre ses coéquipiers tandis qu'Harold prenait sa pause déjeuner. Il pénétra dans le grand réfectoire et chercha du regard Samantha, comme convenu.

Il la repéra à leur table habituelle mais la demoiselle n'était pas seule. Sameen se trouvait juste en face d'elle. Les deux adolescentes avaient une discussion animée tout en engloutissant leur repas du midi. Harold hésita un instant, il ne souhaitait pas les interrompre. Il sentait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus fort que de l'amitié entre elles. Mais les dernières paroles de Samantha lui revinrent en mémoire. Il voulait savoir par quel moyen on pouvait l'obliger à se rendre au bal de fin d'année. L'adolescent inspira donc profondément, avant d'avancer dans le réfectoire, se préparant mentalement à une discussion remplie de non-dits et de sous-entendus.

Alors qu'il s'avançait, Finch ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil sur la table des sportifs au centre de la cantine. John était assis, entouré de ses coéquipiers et de leurs petites amies. Mais il se raidit insensiblement en voyant Zoé Morgan assise juste à côté de lui. Même si elle n'était pas encore officiellement sa petite amie, tout le lycée avait compris que le jeune homme était très à son goût et qu'il était sa chasse gardée. La jeune femme gravitait autour de lui comme une planète autour du soleil. Gare à toutes celles qui s'avisaient d'approcher d'un peu trop près du bel athlète. Le jeune adolescent ressentit encore une pointe de jalousie en voyant la jeune femme chercher à tout prix à attirer l'attention de son voisin, en jouant avec ses cheveux bruns bouclés, en posant sa tête sur son épaule ou en enroulant son bras autour de sa taille. Le message était on ne peut plus clair : John est à moi.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Harold ressentit de la tristesse en regardant le couple plus ou moins enlacé. Détournant les yeux, il pressa le pas vers la table où ses amies l'attendaient.

-Bonjour Sameen, dit l'adolescent tout en s'installant à côté de la petite brunette qui engloutissait une grosse bouchée de son sandwich.

-Salut Harold, répondit avec difficulté la demoiselle la bouche pleine.

Finch ouvrit sa lunch box et en sortit une salade accompagnée de toasts ainsi qu'une petite bouteille d'eau.

-Alors, comment s'est passé ton cours de maths? demanda ironiquement Samantha en jetant un regard vers John qui essayait difficilement de manger avec Zoé agrippée à son bras.

-Très bien, se contenta de répondre Finch, comprenant le sous-entendu mais ne souhaitant pas s'épancher sur le sujet, puis, se rappelant les dernières phrases de son amie, il enchaîna:

-Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que je serai obligé de me rendre au bal. Comment ça?

-Tu sais bien que le bal de fin d'année est l'occasion de distribuer des récompenses aux élèves les plus méritants dans leurs domaines.

Harold fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas où la jeune fille voulait en venir.

-Je doute d'être élu roi du bal cette année, annonça-t-il pince-sans-rire tout en croquant dans un toast.

Samantha rit de bon cœur, soulagé de voir son ami retrouver sa bonne humeur après un période difficile qui l'avait inquiétée.

-C'est certain, d'ailleurs je pense que nous avons déjà trouvé notre couple de souverains, expliqua-t-elle une fois son calme revenu tout en regardant à nouveau John et Zoé.

Cette remarque innocente blessa Harold plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il n'avait même pas envisagé la possibilité que John se rende au bal et encore moins accompagné. Mais en y réfléchissant, pourquoi n'irait-il pas ? Il était populaire, membre de l'équipe de basket du lycée, entouré d'un groupe d'amis prestigieux et convoité par une fille magnifique. Évidemment qu'il irait au bal ! Ce constat raviva la douleur dans le cœur du jeune homme, la même douleur qu'il avait ressentie quand Zoé lui avait volé un baiser à la fin du match de Basket ou lorsqu'il la voyait tourner autour de lui.

Finch s'interrogea. Pourquoi était-il jaloux ? John n'était pas sa propriété. Il était juste son ami. Il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait après tout.

Mais Samantha continua son explication sans prêter attention aux états d'âme de son ami :

-Tu dois quand même savoir que l'on récompense l'étudiant le plus brillant du lycée. Celui qui a eu les meilleurs résultats durant ses trois années…et jusqu'à preuve du contraire… il ne fait aucun doute que ce soit toi qui recevra le prix.

Harold écarquilla les yeux et lâcha son pain grillé sous la réalisation. Mais oui bien sûr ! Il avait complètement oublié cette distribution des honneurs faite par les enseignants et le proviseur.

-Oh non, ce n'est pas vrai…murmura-t-il, dépité à l'idée de devoir se rendre à la cérémonie.

Non seulement il avait horreur de ce genre de festivités d'auto-congratulation qu'il estimait aussi futiles que ridicules. Mais en plus, s'il recevait un prix, il allait devoir monter sur la scène pour aller le chercher…devant tout le monde… Harold ferma les yeux, se sentant déjà mal à l'idée d'être au centre des attentions. Le jeune garçon n'aimait pas ses camarades qui le lui rendaient bien. Il craignait d'essuyer au mieux un silence pesant, ou pire des sifflets ou des quolibets une fois son prix en main. De plus, il ne pouvait pas s'y rendre seul ! La tradition voulait qu'on se rende au bal de promo accompagné.

Harold commençait à paniquer. Son imagination tournait à plein régime, échafaudant une multitude de scénarii tous plus humiliants les uns que les autres. Les yeux dans le vide, le jeune homme avait cessé de manger, et cherchait désespérément un moyen pour échapper à ce supplice.

-Harry ?

Pas de réaction.

-Harold ? Appela plus fort Samantha en posant sa main sur le bras de l'adolescent.

-Oui ? répondit Finch en braquant ses yeux bleus sur son amie.

Samantha sourit tendrement, la main toujours sur le bras de son ami. Elle pouvait presque lire la peur dans ses prunelles bleues. C'est alors qu'une idée la frappa comme la foudre. Les yeux étincelants, elle s'exclama avec enthousiasme :

-On pourrait y aller ensemble qu'en dis-tu ?

Pendant un moment, Harold se demanda s'il avait bien entendu.

-Quoi ?

-Eh bien oui. Ça serait la meilleure solution. Nous savons tous les deux que nous détestons prodigieusement ce genre de soirée mais nous sommes obligés d'y aller, alors pourquoi ne pas y aller ensemble ?

Harold fut surpris par la proposition de la jeune femme. Mais en regardant dans ses yeux sombres, il comprit que la jeune fille était sérieuse. Passé la surprise, le jeune homme retrouva ses esprits et se mit à réfléchir. Elle avait raison. C'était de loin la meilleure solution. D'une part, ils évitaient l'humiliation de se rendre seuls à la soirée mais aussi ils seraient certains de rester ensemble. Cela le rassurerait d'avoir une amie durant ce bal qu'il redoutait plus que tout.

-C'est une bonne idée, effectivement, concéda Finch au bout d'un moment.

Samantha sourit et se replongea dans son déjeuner.

-Ca m'a l'air pas mal votre petite sauterie, j'irai bien gouter au buffet, annonça subitement Shaw en volant une tomate-cerise dans la salade de Finch.

Ce dernier pinça les lèvres de contrariété mais ne fit aucun commentaire, sachant pertinemment que sa voisine se contrefichait de ses remarques. Mais il fut touché de voir le sourire de Samantha s'élargir en réalisant que Sameen se joindrait à eux. Satisfaits de la situation, les trois amis terminèrent leur repas dans un climat plus serein et détendu. Après le déjeuner, chacun retourna à ses activités.

La sonnerie de dix-sept heures marqua la fin des cours. Finch rangea ses affaires dans son casier, mis son sac en bandoulière et quitta l'établissement d'un pas léger bien que déçu de n'avoir pu voir John seul à seul. Par réflexe, il glissa sa main dans la poche de son jean pour vérifier que la petite boite y était toujours. Il n'aurait su dire combien de fois il avait fait ce geste aujourd'hui. Il sourit en poussant la porte du hall.

Mais alors qu'il descendait les escaliers pour se rendre vers le garage à vélo, Harold fut surpris de voir John adossé au mur du lycée, qui semblait l'attendre, comme tous les lundis durant leurs révisions. Harold fronça les sourcils. L'examen était passé, ils n'avaient donc plus besoin de se voir après les cours. L'adolescent se dirigea vers son ami, incertain. Alors qu'il approchait, le génie eut la satisfaction de voir le sourire de son camarade grandir. Une fois face à face, les mêmes phrases se déroulèrent spontanément.

-John.

-Harold.

-Tu attends quelqu'un ?

-Oui, toi.

Harold était surpris et flatté. Il sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il proposa un peu rapidement, pour se donner contenance :

-Je t'accompagne jusqu'à chez toi ?

-D'accord, répondit l'athlète.

-Laisse-moi le temps d'aller chercher mon vélo, je te rejoins, cria Harold en s'élançant vers le garage.

Le cœur battant, Harold avait beaucoup de peine à contenir son excitation à l'idée d'accompagner John chez lui. C'était sommes toute un trajet très court et une action toute banale entre amis, mais il était aussi excité qu'un gamin qui s'apprêtait à ouvrir ses cadeaux le matin de Noël.

Une fois son vélo en main, il rejoignit John qui n'avait pas bougé. Les deux garçons sortirent de l'enceinte de l'établissement sans prêter attention à Martine qui ne perdait pas une miette de leur départ.

Ils remontèrent l'avenue principale de Lassiter sur une centaine de mètres. Puis le sportif bifurqua dans une rue adjacente entourée de petites maisons individuelles caractéristiques des familles de militaires de la base située juste à côté. Ils s'arrêtèrent au numéro 221.

-C'est ici, annonça simplement John en remontant la petite allée bordée de fleurs qui menait vers une maison de bois blanc arborant fièrement un drapeau américain.

Harold suivit son ami et posa son vélo au sol avant de gravir les quatre marches du porche. A peine John eut-il ouvert la porte d'entrée qu'une voix enfantine se fit attendre suivie de bruits de pas qui venaient de l'étage:

-John !

Harold eut un léger mouvement de recul en voyant débouler de l'escalier une fillette de six ans qui se jeta dans les bras de John avant même d'avoir atteint le palier. Le génie se dit qu'elle devait avoir une confiance aveugle en son frère pour sauter depuis la troisième marche sans même prendre la peine de vérifier que John était prêt à la réceptionner.

Mais l'adolescent devait avoir l'habitude puisqu'à peine le seuil franchi, il s'était subrepticement approché de l'escalier et avait ouvert grand ses bras pour étreindre avec force et amour la fillette. Après avoir déposé un baiser bruyant sur les joues rebondies de la jeune demoiselle, il la reposa. C'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua la présence de Finch à côté de son frère. Braquant ses grands yeux dorés sur lui, elle demanda sans autre forme de politesse :

-Qui est-ce ?

John s'agenouilla près de sa sœur et lui expliqua :

-Voici Harold, l'ami qui m'a aidé à passer mon examen.

Puis se tournant vers Harold, John présenta :

-Harold je te présente Sophie, ma sœur.

-Enchanté, Sophie, répondit le jeune garçon en tendant sa main.

D'abord méfiante, la fillette inspecta d'un œil critique le nouveau venu. Finch était frappé par les différences physiques entre elle et son grand frère. Si elle avait les mêmes traits fins et racés, Sophie arborait de magnifiques cheveux blonds comme les blés rassemblés en deux couettes et de grands yeux marron clairs très expressifs. Au terme d'un examen consciencieux, Sophie parut satisfaite et offrit un splendide sourire auquel il manquait les deux dents de devant. Elle serra la main d'Harold avec cérémonie et annonça d'une voix très formelle :

-Bonjour, enchantée de te connaître. C'est à cause de toi que mon frère était absent le soir ?

Cette remarque gêna Finch qui s'empourpra. Au regard de la situation familiale pour le moins… particulière de la famille, l'absence de John n'avait sans doute pas dû plaire.

-Heu…oui, concéda le garçon avec une légère hésitation.

Reese se pencha alors vers la fillette pour expliquer d'un ton encore plus doux que d'habitude:

-C'était nécessaire pour que je puisse réussir.

Sophie réfléchit quelques secondes puis hocha la tête, convaincue. Sans plus d'explications, elle tourna les talons et partit à toute vitesse vers une autre pièce. John la regarda partir, attendri, avant de reporter son attention sur Harold qui le contemplait en silence, ému par cette scène très intime. Personne n'aurait pu se douter des mauvais traitements subis par le jeune homme. D'ailleurs, Harold se demanda si sa mère et sa sœur étaient au courant ? Harold déglutit péniblement en repensant aux blessures de John. Son cœur se serra douloureusement et ses yeux se troublèrent de larmes en songeant à ses souffrances physiques et psychologiques.

-Elle est magnifique et gentille, réussit-il à articuler afin de briser le silence gêné qui s'était installé.

-Oui, se contenta de répondre le garçon, un brin mélancolique.

Une voix féminine venant de la cuisine fit tressaillir les deux adolescents :

-John ? C'est toi ?

-Oui maman je suis là.

Une magnifique femme blonde d'une quarantaine d'années apparut sur le seuil de la cuisine. S'essuyant les mains sur son tablier, elle parut surprise de voir Harold dans son entrée.

-Maman, je te présente, Harold.

Le visage de la femme s'illumina instantanément en reconnaissant ce prénom.

-Oh, Harold, dit-elle en s'avançant vers le garçon. Enchantée de te connaitre. Je suis tellement reconnaissante pour ce que tu as fait pour mon garçon.

-Ce n'est rien madame, c'était un plaisir, répondit le jeune garçon gêné par tant d'égards.

-Tu peux m'appeler Margaret.

La dame étreignit avec ferveur le jeune garçon puis s'écarta. Harold fut saisi par la ressemblance avec son fils. Il comprenait maintenant d'où venait la beauté de John. Malgré sa blondeur et ses yeux noisette, elle avait les mêmes traits fins presque aristocratiques que John : des pommettes hautes, un nez fin et aquilin, des lèvres pulpeuses et un sourire charmant. En revanche, les cheveux de jais et les yeux bleus du jeune homme semblaient venir de son père. Pas étonnant que son beau-père s'agace en voyant le portrait craché de son défunt rival sous son toit.

-D'accord mad…heu…Margaret, se reprit Harold légèrement troublé.

Sentant son ami mal à l'aise, John coupa court à la conversation. Se tournant vers lui, il demanda :

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Avec plaisir.

John se dirigea vers la cuisine, suivi d'Harold. Il ouvrit le frigo, saisit deux bouteilles de coca, les ouvrit puis sortit sur la terrasse de derrière qui donnait sur un petit jardin où Sophie jouait. Il s'accouda à la balustrade, imité par Harold. Les deux garçons burent en silence leur soda tout en contemplant la fillette s'amusant à faire des bulles.

Mais Harold ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveux. Il craignait l'apparition de ce beau-père, qu'il n'avait pourtant jamais rencontré, mais qu'il haïssait déjà plus que tout. Semblant lire dans ses pensées, John expliqua :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, il est absent pour le mois. Il est en entraînement commando quelque part en Alaska.

Le jeune garçon se détendit presque immédiatement. Cela expliquait donc le climat paisible de la maison et l'attitude plus ouverte et moins secrète de son ami. John enchaîna :

-Je te remercie de n'avoir rien dit pour l'autre jour. Je sais que cela ne doit pas être facile pour toi de garder un tel secret.

Harold garda le silence. Puis soudain, il réalisa. Il glissa sa main dans la poche de son pantalon et en sortit la petite boite noire.

-Tiens, c'est pour toi, dit-il en la présentant à John.

-Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire, plaisanta l'autre garçon, essayant de cacher maladroitement son émotion.

Surpris et touché, John contempla quelques secondes l'objet avant de le saisir. Il ouvrit avec précaution la boite et découvrit ce qui ressemblait à un petit pendentif chromé avec une pierre d'onyx en son centre. Devant la mine incrédule du sportif, Harold expliqua:

-Mon père a des soucis de santé. Il a des absences et perd la mémoire. Son état s'aggrave de jours en jours mais je ne peux rien dire sinon nous serions séparés. Alors j'ai eu l'idée d'un petit boitier avec un bouton d'alerte pour m'avertir s'il lui arrivait de se perdre.

Il sortit alors son propre boitier de sa poche pour illustrer son propos puis reprit :

\- J'ai eu l'idée de créer la même chose pour toi. Si jamais tu penses être en danger, il te suffira d'appuyer sur la pierre noire pour que je sois immédiatement alerté… C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour t'aider...

John sortit le bijou de sa boite et, le tenant par la chaîne, le fit lentement tourner devant lui. John semblait perdu dans ses pensées comme hypnotisé par le mouvement elliptique de l'objet. Harold se tendit, craignant un refus de la part de John. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, il se tourna vers son ami et répondit, la voix vibrante d'émotion.

-Alors toi aussi, tu caches un secret. Nous nous ressemblons. Merci Harold, nous serons comme… liés, conclut Reese en serrant l'objet dans sa main.

Finch hocha la tête, soulagé que son camarade accepte son cadeau. Il termina son soda pour se donner contenance puis consultât sa montre. Il réalisa alors qu'il se faisait tard et qu'il n'avait pas prévenu son père. Il craignait que ce dernier s'inquiète et ne parte à sa recherche, au risque de se perdre. La routine était le meilleur moyen d'éviter à son père d'être perturbé et donc de commettre des imprudences.

-Je dois partir, je ne veux pas que mon père s'inquiète, expliqua l'adolescent en rentrant dans la maison.

John raccompagna son ami, visiblement déçu que ce dernier ne reste pas plus longtemps chez lui. Mais alors que Finch enfourchait son vélo, John le stoppa en posant une main sur son guidon.

-Tu viendras à la finale vendredi soir ? demanda-t-il, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

-D'accord, répondit le génie.

Satisfait, le sportif ôta sa main et laissa son ami partir. Il resta un moment dehors, le suivant du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au coin de la rue. Margareth observait avec tendresse son fils par la fenêtre.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Je suis très étonnée de te voir venir au match sans rechigner, remarqua ironiquement Samantha.

-Il semblerait que tu ne puisses plus te passer de moi pour tes reportages, rétorqua le jeune garçon d'humeur taquine.

Sam rit de bon cœur, ravie de voir son ami de si bonne humeur. Couvrant l'événement sportif de l'année pour le lycée de Lassiter, elle avait encore besoin de Finch pour porter son matériel. Mais contrairement à la dernière fois, son ami avait accepté sans hésitation sa demande et c'est à marche rapide qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le gymnase de la ville.

-Bien sur et je suis sûre que le fait que ton tout nouvel ami joue ce soir n'y est pour rien…

Harold se contenta de sourire. Il était vrai que l'invitation de John à venir à la finale l'avait profondément touché. Et le fait que Samantha lui redemande de l'accompagner lui avait permis de joindre l'utile à l'agréable.

Cette fois-ci, le jeune homme n'était pas dérangé par la foule encore plus dense que d'habitude qui se pressait dans les rues de la petite ville. De même il ne fut pas agressé par l'odeur de sueur et de bois lorsqu'il entra dans le gymnase. Il était tellement enthousiaste que tout lui paraissait agréable et excitant.

Ce match était très important pour la communauté car c'était la première fois de son histoire qu'une équipe du lycée de Lassiter était en finale d'un championnat national. Toute la ville était mobilisée pour l'événement, autant dire que le gymnase avait bien du mal à contenir le nombre impressionnant de spectateurs. Parents, camarades du lycée, élus et journalistes avaient envahi la petite ville pour couvrir l'événement et se pressaient dans les tribunes. Mais, pour les joueurs des deux équipes, les personnes les plus importantes étaient sans doute les représentants des équipes universitaires qui avaient fait le déplacement afin de débusquer une éventuelle future star du basket.

Samantha et Harold avaient eu besoin d'une accréditation pour entrer dans l'enceinte sportive tant l'influence était importante. Ils eurent toutes les peines du monde à se frayer un chemin vers les gradins. Heureusement, en tant que membres du club de journalisme de l'école, les deux amis avaient leurs places réservées au premier rang, derrière le banc de leur équipe. En réalité tout le premier rang était réservé aux différents journalistes locaux et quelques uns de l'état. La seconde rangée était destinée aux familles. C'est ainsi que la mère et la sœur de John se retrouvaient presque derrière les deux amis. Avant de s'assoir, Harold leur adressa un signe poli de la main. Margaret et Sophie lui rendirent son salut puis reprirent les chants d'encouragement que la foule avait commencé à entonner.

-Purée quelle foule ! s'exclama Samantha en s'installant lourdement sur son banc, non sans avoir donné un coup de fesses pour pousser un voisin qui avait eu la mauvaise idée d'empiéter un peu trop sur sa place réservée.

Effectivement, tout Lassiter semblait s'être donné rendez-vous dans le gymnase. La foule compacte était surchauffée. Les gens arboraient vêtements, fanions ou drapeaux aux couleurs du lycée. Les cris, les chansons, les sifflets, les cornes de brume et les applaudissements formaient un vacarme assourdissant. Même assis l'un à côté de l'autre, Samantha et Harold avaient du mal à s'entendre lorsqu'ils se parlaient.

Le maire s'avança au centre du gymnase pour faire son discours. Il rappela le moment historique qu'ils étaient en train de vivre. Il invita néanmoins les spectateurs à faire preuve de fair-play vis-à-vis des supporteurs et des joueurs de l'équipe adverse de Dayton. Après avoir souhaité bonne chance aux athlètes, il laissa la piste aux pom-pom girls pour leur show savamment orchestré.

Harold ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Zoé. La tenue très courte et cintrée de la jeune femme mettait son corps parfait en valeur. Elle balançait ses hanches au rythme de la musique et son statut de chef des chearleaders la mettait perpétuellement en avant par rapport à ses consœurs. Harold ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle et John formaient un couple magnifique. Une nouvelle bouffée de tristesse teintée de jalousie le submergea sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il était déjà l'ami de John, qu'espérait-il d'autre ?

Soudain, une immense ferveur monta. Les deux équipes firent leur entrée dans le gymnase sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Les joueurs, conduits par leurs capitaines se serrèrent la main. Harold ne pouvait détourner les yeux de John. Une fois les salutations faites, les athlètes se dirigèrent vers leurs bancs respectifs. Les remplaçants s'assirent tandis que les titulaires ôtaient leurs sweats. John, membre clé de l'équipe de Lassiter, s'apprêtait à enlever son vêtement mais il suspendit son geste pour balayer les gradins du regard. Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa mère et sa sœur. Il hocha la tête pour les saluer puis son regard glissa sur Harold. Leurs yeux s'aimantèrent et le sportif fit un léger signe de tête pour le saluer. Harold l'imita, heureux d'être remarqué malgré l'importance du moment. Le visage de John redevint ensuite sérieux alors qu'il descendait lentement la fermeture éclair. Observant toujours intensément Harold, il ôta sa veste et la posa sur le banc. Harold déglutit péniblement à la vue du médaillon que le sportif arborait fièrement autour de son cou. Reese sourit à nouveau avant de rejoindre ses coéquipiers sur le parquet et se positionna à son poste d'arrière.

Depuis qu'il lui avait donné, Finch n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de voir son ami porter son cadeau. Il avait supposé que le jeune homme l'avait, au mieux glissé dans sa poche, au pire laisser dans sa chambre, trouvant ce gadget complètement inutile et l'ayant pris juste pour ne pas le vexer. Il était donc très ému de le voir le porter autour de son cou, à la vue de tous. Eux seuls savaient de quoi il s'agissait réellement et une sorte de lien invisible mais terriblement fort les unit à cet instant précis.

L'arbitre donna le coup de sifflet et les deux capitaines sautèrent pour la mise en jeu. Le début du match fut fébrile et très disputé. Les joueurs étaient tendus par les enjeux énormes de la partie. Mais au bout de dix minutes, certains semblèrent retrouver leurs marques. Le duo Lambert-Reese retrouva son efficacité. Les automatismes et les passes gagnantes commencèrent à s'enchaîner. Harold vivait la partie aussi intensément que les joueurs sur le parquet. Il jurait lorsque John perdait une balle et jubilait lorsqu'il marquait un panier. Samantha, à ses côtés, prenait photo sur photo, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards étonnés sur son voisin. Elle ne reconnaissait plus son ami d'ordinaire si calme. Le jeune homme s'était transformé en un supporter passionné et vibrant.

Toutefois, les deux équipes jouaient avec la même motivation et une qualité de jeu à peu près identique donc le score à la mi-temps était très serré. L'équipe adverse de Dayton menait de vingt-et-un à dix-neuf.

A la mi-temps, les joueurs se rassemblèrent autour de leur coach afin d'écouter les consignes et les changements de stratégie. Fusco, l'entraîneur de Lassiter, était moins volubile que d'habitude. Sentant son équipe légèrement accrochée, il se montra plus sérieux et, une fois n'est pas coutume, plus pédagogue. A genoux au milieu de ses joueurs, l'homme expliquait à l'aide d'une tablette blanche la conduite à tenir pour contrer tel ou tel joueur ou une nouvelle combinaison de passes. Les athlètes écoutaient attentivement tout en se désaltérant.

Au bout de cinq minutes de repos, l'arbitre siffla la reprise. Les joueurs s'encouragèrent bruyamment avant de repartir se positionner sur le parquet. C'est alors que John fit un geste qui sidéra le génie. Alors qu'il s'élançait à petites foulées jusqu'à son poste, il saisit son médaillon et l'embrassa comme s'il s'agissait d'une précieuse relique religieuse. Ce geste bouleversa Harold. Il témoignait du lien indéfectible qui les unissait. La gorge de Finch se serra sous le coup d'une intense émotion et il ne put retenir une larme qui roula doucement sur sa joue.

Samantha fronça les sourcils en voyant son ami pleurer en silence. Mais ce n'était pas de la tristesse qui s'afficha sur le visage juvénile de Finch mais une toute autre émotion, beaucoup plus beau et intense. Elle se retint de faire un geste vers son voisin, le laissant savourer ce sentiment nouveau qu'il ne devait pas encore bien comprendre et encore moins nommer.

John éblouit littéralement la dernière moitié du match. Ses pointes de vitesse et sa précision permirent à l'équipe de Lassiter de rattraper son retard. A quelques minutes de la fin, alors que l'équipe rouge et blanche dominait de trois petits points, John intercepta une passe et s'élança vers le panier adverse. Les autres joueurs s'étaient repliés à toute vitesse et formaient un barrage infranchissable dans la raquette. Ne pouvant s'approcher, John tenta un panier à trois points. L'adolescent prit une impulsion et sauta, se détendant au maximum pour tirer. C'est alors qu'un défenseur se jeta sur lui, bras en l'air et épaule en avant pour le gêner. Emporter par leur élan, les deux hommes se percutèrent violemment. Reese reçu un violent coup d'épaule au niveau des côtes et ne put retenir un cri de douleur clairement audible malgré le brouhaha de la foule. Il s'effondra au sol en se tenant le côté gauche.

Harold se leva immédiatement, se rappelant les blessures que le jeune homme avait à ce niveau. Il savait que ce n'était pas en une semaine que ses côtes pouvaient s'être remises. Après deux minutes d'angoisse, John, entouré par ses co-équipiers, se redressa péniblement et fit un signe de la main pour montrer qu'il allait mieux. Rassuré, Finch se rassit et jeta un coup d'œil à la mère de Reese assise derrière lui. Elle fixait le génie avec un regard plein de surprise. Finch se mordit la lèvre en espérant ne pas avoir commis d'impair.

Les dernières secondes de la partie furent sans doute les plus longues et les plus angoissantes qu'Harold ait connues. Samantha, qui mitraillait les joueurs sous toutes les coutures s'en rendit compte car elle cessa son travail quelques instants pour prendre la main de son ami. Inconsciemment il la serra fort, les yeux rivés sur le panneau lumineux qui égrainait les derniers instants du match. A dix secondes de la fin, l'équipe de John menait toujours de trois petits points ce qui n'était rien, un panier à l'extérieur de la raquette et ils pouvaient voir la coupe leur passer sous le nez. Le public survolté commença à scander le compte à rebours, Harold se surprit à hurler également le décompte.

A zéro, la sonnerie retentit et le public en liesse laissa éclater sa joie. Pour la première fois de son histoire, l'équipe de Lassiter décrochait le titre de champion national. Les joueurs tombèrent dans les bras les uns des autres tandis qu'une partie du public envahissait le terrain. Lambert et Reese, les deux héros du match furent portés en triomphe par leurs coéquipiers. Une fois au sol, Lambert tomba dans les bras de Martine pour lui donner un baiser passionné alors que Zoé Morgan, comme à son habitude, s'accrochait au cou de John qui se laissa faire, euphorique.

Après ces démonstrations de joie et après avoir eu toutes les peines du monde à virer le public hors du parquet, les organisateurs installèrent le podium pour la remise des prix. L'équipe de Dayton, vaincue, se présenta en premier, très déçue et reçut une médaille d'argent. Puis vint le tour de l'équipe de Lassiter.

Joueurs titulaires comme remplaçants ainsi que le staff au grand complet, coach Fusco en tête, se placèrent sur l'estrade. Tout le monde reçut des officiels une médaille d'or puis Lambert eut le privilège de lever la coupe en premier sous une pluie de confettis. L'assemblée était déchaînée et criait sa joie dans un tonnerre de hurlements et d'applaudissements. Parents, professeurs et journalistes étaient debout, saisis par une même ferveur.

Après un tour d'honneur, les joueurs s'éparpillèrent pour rejoindre leurs familles, leurs petites-amies ou leurs amis. Harold n'avait pas quitté John des yeux durant toutes les festivités. Il avait rarement vu une telle joie sur le visage de son ami, il en était tellement ému que lui-même n'avait pu contenir ses larmes de joie. Même si son bonheur avait été un peu terni par la présence envahissante de Zoé au bras de son ami. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il vit son camarade se diriger dans sa direction.

Reese enjamba la première volée de bancs afin de se jeter dans les bras de sa mère et de sa sœur qui pleuraient de joie. Après de longues minutes d'étreinte où toute la petite famille se congratulait et s'embrassait chaleureusement le jeune homme se tourna vers Finch.

Il s'approcha de lui et d'un geste aussi discret que rapide, il glissa quelque chose dans sa poche avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-Tu la mérites autant que moi, Harold.

Puis il retourna vers ses coéquipiers pour répondre aux sollicitations. Ils posèrent pour les photographes et répondirent aux questions d'une nuée de journalistes, Samantha en tête de meute.

Interloqué, Harold glissa sa main dans sa poche et sortit l'objet que John venait de lui donner. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise lorsqu'il reconnut la médaille de champion que l'athlète venait de recevoir. Il rangea rapidement la récompense puis observa son ami qui se pliait de bonne grâce aux interviews. Le jeune garçon ne put retenir ses larmes en pensant à la signification de ce don.


	7. la promesse

_Et voilà tout nouveau, tout chaud le nouveau chapitre! Merci à tous ceux qui consacre un peu de leur temps à lire cette histoire, éventuellement écrire des commentaires encourageants ou corriger mes fautes.^^_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Debout devant le petit miroir de la salle de bain, Harold tentait désespérément de nouer la cravate bleu-nuit qui parachèverait sa tenue pour le bal de fin d'année. Mais le jeune homme était tellement nerveux que ses doigts tremblaient. Il défit une nouvelle fois d'un geste rageur le nœud qu'il trouvait trop penché et posa ses mains sur le lavabo, essayant de se calmer par des exercices de respiration. Puis il leva les yeux vers son reflet.

Finch s'observa d'un œil critique, faisant la liste mentale de tout ce qui clochait dans son apparence. Ses cheveux bruns, qu'il n'avait pas réussi à discipliner malgré le gel, ses grands yeux bleus cachés derrière ses lunettes trop épaisses, son costume, loué pour l'occasion, qu'il trouvait mal taillé accentuant sa minceur. L'adolescent ferma les yeux et soupira longuement. Depuis ce matin, il se faisait violence pour ne pas téléphoner à Samantha afin de tout annuler sous un prétexte quelconque, une maladie ou un problème avec son père. Mais il ne laisserait jamais Samantha en plan. Il savait que son amie, malgré son apparente indifférence, était aussi angoissée que lui.

La voix de son père derrière la porte close le tira de ses réflexions.

-Harold ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Le jeune homme ne put retenir un sourire. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de prendre autant de temps pour se préparer. Il était donc logique que son père s'inquiète. Il déverrouilla la porte puis l'ouvrit en grand, invitant Ronald à entrer.

-Oui, oui, tout va bien, juste cette satanée cravate que je n'arrive pas à nouer correctement, expliqua-t-il en désignant la coupable.

Mr Finch regarda son fils comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Harold n'avait plus du tout l'air d'un adolescent. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés avec soin malgré les quelques épis récalcitrants. Son visage avait perdu sa candeur juvénile et paraissait plus mûr, malgré l'angoisse qui troublait ses prunelles bleues. Le jeune homme avait opté pour un costume trois pièces noir qui mettait en valeur sa carrure. Ainsi habillé, il semblait moins frêle, plus robuste. Le vêtement soulignait ses épaules carrées, sa taille fine et ses longues jambes. Ronald trouvait que son fils avait même pris quelques centimètres depuis quelques mois. Bref, Harold était devenu un jeune homme.

La réalisation noua la gorge du patriarche mais il se garda bien, par pudeur, de montrer son émotion. Il s'avança dans la pièce et se posta devant son fils.

-Laisse-moi t'aider.

Avec des gestes rapides et sûrs, Ronald noua la cravate récalcitrante. En resserrant le nœud sur le col blanc de sa chemise, il annonça en dévisageant son fils avec fierté:

-Voilà. Tu es parfait.

Harold acquiesça faiblement mais il ne partageait pas tout à fait l'enthousiasme de son père. Son col lui paraissait trop serré. Il avait du mal à respirer. Il passa un doigt entre le tissu et son cou et tenta de prendre une profonde inspiration en grimaçant. Il se tourna vers le miroir pour s'inspecter à nouveau. Il n'était toujours pas satisfait de son apparence mais au moins sa tenue était impeccable.

Ronald posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son fils.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout se passera bien.

L'adolescent n'était pas convaincu mais il préféra ne pas inquiéter son père. Il hocha donc la tête en lui adressant un timide sourire. Puis il consulta sa montre. Dix-neuf heures. La soirée commençait dans une heure et il devait aller chercher Samantha. Il ne fallait donc pas perdre de temps.

-Je dois y aller, annonça le jeune homme en sortant précipitamment de la salle de bain.

-D'accord, répondit simplement Ronald en suivant tranquillement son fils.

Harold se rendit dans sa chambre pour prendre les quelques affaires restantes. Il saisit l'orchidée blanche qu'il avait acheté pour sa cavalière, seule coquetterie qu'il s'était autorisé pour se plier au rituel de ce genre de cérémonie. Puis, il prit une enveloppe blanche ouverte au logo du MIT qui trainait sur son bureau et la fourra dans la poche intérieure de son costume.

Finch descendit l'escalier à toute vitesse, prenant au passage les clés de la voiture de son père qui étaient posées sur la console de l'entrée avant de sortir de sa maison. Sous le regard attendri de Ronald qui l'avait suivi jusqu'au porche, le jeune homme se dirigea vers le garage où était garée la voiture familiale. Au moment où il s'installait au volant de la vieille Ford break, l'adolescent regretta ne pas avoir céder à la seconde tradition du bal de promo, à savoir louer un véhicule un peu plus classe.

Il mit le contact et prit la direction de la maison de Samantha, qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la ville. A cette heure de la soirée, les rues de Lassiter étaient presque désertes. Seuls quelques véhicules de location de type limousine circulaient à vive allure dans la petite bourgade. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de route, Harold se stationna devant la maison de la famille Groves. Il sortit de sa voiture, remit un peu d'ordre dans ses vêtements puis saisit son cadeau. Il remonta rapidement l'allée qui menait vers la porte d'entrée et sonna.

La mère de Samantha ouvrit la porte avec un large sourire. Elle connaissait Harold depuis longtemps et elle lui réservait toujours un accueil très chaleureux. Samantha ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, les mêmes cheveux bruns légèrement ondulés, les mêmes yeux marron rieurs. Elle était également dotée de la même bonne humeur et du même caractère entier.

Malgré tout, Madame Groves ne put cacher une expression de surprise en détaillant Finch de la tête aux pieds. Elle reconnaissait à peine le jeune homme qui se tenait sur son perron.

-Harold ! Tu es magnifique ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant de l'adolescent pour l'embrasser sur les deux joues.

Puis s'écartant légèrement, elle proposa:

-Entre donc, Samantha est presque prête, elle arrive dans un instant.

Harold pénétra dans le vestibule alors que la mère s'éclipsait vers le salon attenant. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, emprunté dans cet endroit pourtant familier. Un bruit à l'étage attira son attention. Il leva les yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrit de surprise.

En haut des escaliers se tenait Samantha. Harold eut du mal à reconnaitre son amie. Le vilain petit canard s'était transformé en un majestueux cygne. La jeune femme portait une robe bustier de velours bleu-nuit. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon lâche d'où s'échappaient quelques boucles. Sa robe dénudait ses épaules laissant apparaitre son cou gracile et la naissance de ses seins. Elle descendit les marches avec précaution évitant de marcher sur sa robe longue. Elle ne portait aucun bijou mais elle n'en avait pas besoin pour briller. Elle était d'une beauté saisissante mais malgré tout, la jeune femme semblait intimidée. Elle évitait de regarder Harold dans les yeux et mordait ses lèvres glosées.

Une fois arrivée devant le jeune homme, elle demanda d'une voix mal assurée, se réfugiant dans l'humour pour cacher son malaise :

-Alors Harold, tu as perdu ta voix ?

L'adolescent cligna les yeux et déglutit péniblement avant de répondre.

-Tu es magnifique, se contenta-t-il de dire, soudainement intimidé d'être le cavalier d'une jeune femme aussi séduisante.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus, dit-elle en lui donnant un coup d'épaule amical.

Il n'y avait aucune moquerie derrière le compliment. Harold était effectivement très élégant dans son costume. Mais la petite tape amicale, très garçon-manqué, permit de détendre l'atmosphère. Finalement, derrière cette tenue et cette coiffure sophistiquées, Samantha Groves était toujours la même : simple, décontractée, moqueuse et volontiers insolente.

-C'est pour moi ? demanda-t-elle en voyant l'orchidée blanche dans la main d'Harold.

-Heu…Oui, bredouilla le jeune homme en lui présentant la fleur.

-Finalement, nous sommes faibles. Nous nous sommes pliés à la pression sociale et nous avons fait ce qu'on attendait de nous, soupira-t-elle en plaçant l'orchidée à son décolleté.

Si le ton de Samantha se voulait fataliste, son sourire et le rose sur ses joues témoignaient d'un réel plaisir. Elle était touchée par le geste galant de son cavalier.

-Je le crains…confirma Harold sur le même ton mais arborant le même sourire heureux.

-Laissez-moi vous photographier les enfants, demanda Madame Groves en réapparaissant, son appareil photo à la main.

Les deux amis se prêtèrent de bonnes grâces à la séance photo. Mais derrière les sourires, les deux adolescents étaient tendus. Sous couvert d'humour et de cynisme, ils cachaient maladroitement leurs tensions et leurs angoisses.

-Bien, il faut y aller maintenant, annonça Samantha en embrassant sa mère sur la joue.

-Amusez-vous bien, les enfants, lança la mère alors que le couple quittait la maison.

Après avoir galamment tenu la portière à Samantha, Harold s'installa au volant de la Ford et mit le contact. La voiture retourna vers le centre-ville de Lassiter. Comme chaque année, le bal de promo avait lieu dans le gymnase à côté du lycée.

Samantha regardait le paysage nocturne par la fenêtre. Au bout de quelques minutes de trajet, elle rompit le silence sans cesser de regarder le paysage:

-Tu en as parlé à ton père ?

-Non.

Pas besoin de plus d'explication, Harold savait pertinemment à quoi la jeune femme faisait allusion. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il avait reçu la réponse du MIT : il était reçu. Dans un premier temps, Harold avait été fou de joie. Mais très vite, des questions et des inquiétudes avaient fait surface. Tout d'abord, l'adolescent avait pensé à son père. Qu'allait-il devenir quand il ne serait plus à la maison pour l'aider et le guider durant ses _absences_? Pouvait-il le laisser seul ? Devait-il avertir les services compétents qui le placeraient sans aucun doute dans un institut spécialisé ?

Ses autres interrogations concernaient John. Harold ne l'avait pas croisé depuis sa victoire au championnat. En effet, plusieurs membres de l'équipe de basket, dont John, avaient été repérés par plusieurs recruteurs. Dès la semaine suivante, ils avaient été invités par plusieurs universités pour faire des stages de pré-sélection.

Harold n'avait donc pas pu lui parler. Il avait pourtant tellement de choses à lui demander depuis cette fameuse finale. Que signifiait son baiser sur son médaillon fictif ? Pourquoi lui avait-il donné sa médaille? En quoi méritait-il cette récompense autant que lui ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Inconsciemment, il porta sa main à sa poitrine, cherchant à travers l'épaisseur de son costume, le relief familier de ce cadeau qu'il portait désormais autour du cou.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Harold. Dans la vie, il n'y a pas de problème, il n'y a que des solutions, répondit Samantha en posant une main réconfortante sur la cuisse du jeune homme.

Ce dernier garda le silence. Il avait pourtant retourné le problème dans tous les sens, il ne voyait pas comment poursuivre ses études aussi loin et laisser son père seul, avec sa maladie qui grignotait inexorablement sa mémoire. Quant à John…Il ne savait pas quoi penser ou quoi espérer…

Ils arrivèrent à la soirée peu après vingt heures. Après avoir cherché pendant de longues minutes une place dans le parking très encombré de l'établissement, Samantha et Harold sortirent du véhicule et remontèrent l'allée décorée pour l'occasion de bougies. Les portes du gymnase étaient ouvertes et une musique assourdissante s'en échappait. Une large banderole placée au-dessus de l'entrée annonçait : « bal de fin d'année de la promotion 1982 ».

Samantha glissa son bras sous celui de son cavalier et c'est ainsi, étroitement enlacés, qu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte sportive. La salle était bondée et la fête battait déjà son plein. Le lieu n'avait plus rien à voir avec un gymnase : des ballons et des boules à facettes décoraient le plafond, une estrade avait été installée sur le côté gauche de l'endroit. Un disc-jockey avait installé ses platines pour animer la soirée. Le parquet était devenu une gigantesque piste de danse. A l'opposé de la scène se trouvait un monumental buffet constitué de gigantesques vasques de punch, de pyramides de verres empilés, de petits-fours et de gâteaux. Les invités n'avaient plus rien à voir avec les lycéens de la veille. Tout le monde était sur son trente-et-un : les garçons portaient des costumes ou des smokings alors que les filles arboraient des robes de bal rivalisant d'audace et de paillettes. Beaucoup dansaient alors que d'autres se pressaient au banquet.

L'arrivée des deux amis ne passa pas inaperçue. Passé la surprise de voir les personnes les plus impopulaires du lycée se présenter au bal de promo, l'auditoire fut sidéré par leur élégance et leur beauté. Samantha attirait les regards masculins tandis que les demoiselles s'étonnaient de l'allure distinguée d'Harold. Personne au lycée n'aurait soupçonné que sous leurs vêtements sans âge et passés de mode se cachaient des jeunes gens aussi beaux qu'intelligents.

Étonnés et flattés par le remous provoqué par leur entrée, le couple se dirigea vers un petit espace à droite de l'entrée où un studio photo avait été mis en place. La veille, Samantha et Harold avaient soigneusement préparé l'endroit. Ils avaient tendu de longs rideaux de velours noirs afin d'avoir un arrière-plan élégant et tout le matériel photographique du club de journalisme avait été disposé sur une petite table. Samantha se dirigea vers ses valises et en sortit son appareil et ses objectifs. Elle installa son trépied puis y fixa son reflex. Harold, toujours à ses côtés, la regarda s'affairer sans trop savoir quoi faire.

-Je peux t'aider ? Demanda le jeune homme.

-Non c'est gentil, répondit Samantha l'œil rivé dans l'objectif pour faire le point.

Puis, après réflexion, elle ajouta sans cesser son travail :

-Peux-tu me ramener un verre de punch s'il te plait ?

Harold était soulagé de pouvoir s'occuper. Contrairement à sa cavalière qui était chargée de réaliser les portraits des élèves pour l'annuaire de l'année de la promotion, Harold se sentait inutile. Il n'avait pas d'amis dans l'assemblée avec qui échanger quelques mots et se voyait mal danser…

-D'accord, répondit le jeune homme en se dirigeant vers le buffet.

Il traversa la gigantesque salle de réception et s'approcha de la table chargée de boissons et de petits fours. Il remplit deux gobelets de punch, sans alcool bien sûr comme l'exigeait la loi, mais en observant la piste et les recoins isolés de la salle, Harold était sûr que certains de ses camarades avaient pris quelques libertés avec la législation. Beaucoup paraissaient dans un état second, s'agitant frénétiquement sur la piste en tenant un verre au liquide suspect. L'adolescent jeta un coup d'œil aux adultes, parents ou professeurs chargés de jouer les chaperons, mais trop occupés à discuter, boire ou se dandiner discrètement, ils ne faisaient pas attention aux élèves qu'ils étaient censés surveiller. Le jeune homme, toujours très à cheval sur les règles, pinça les lèvres de contrariété. Saisissant les deux boissons, il retourna vers le studio où Samantha avait commencé son travail. Les couples attendaient patiemment leur tour pour se faire tirer le portrait.

C'est alors que Zoé et John firent leur entrée. Dès le seuil franchi, les têtes se tournèrent et les bouches s'ouvrirent d'admiration, d'envie et de jalousie. Le couple était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Zoé était éblouissante de féminité et de sensualité dans sa robe fourreau rouge écarlate. La robe épousait ses courbes parfaite, une fente sur le côté laissait entrevoir sa jambe galbée jusqu'en haut de la cuisse et son décolleté laissait deviner une poitrine généreuse. Ses cheveux, libres de toute entrave, ruisselaient sur ses épaules jusqu'à la chute de ses reins. Elle n'avait, pour tout bijou, qu'une fleur accrochée à l'une des fines bretelles de sa tenue, sans doute un cadeau de son cavalier. Elle ressemblait à une gravure de mode tout juste sortie d'un catalogue de haute couture.

John était d'une élégance tout aussi impressionnante. Son smoking noir soulignait sa silhouette parfaite, accentuant la largeur de ses épaules, l'étroitesse de ses hanches et la longueur de ses jambes. Son visage était grave et son regard froid. Pour une fois, ses cheveux étaient disciplinés par du gel lui donnant l'allure d'un espion international.

Hypnotisé par cette apparition des plus spectaculaires, Harold avait ralenti sa marche pour finalement s'arrêter. Il ne pouvait détacher les yeux de ce couple parfaitement assorti. Zoé, le bras glissé autour de la taille de son cavalier, rayonnait littéralement en balayant d'un regard hautain l'assemblée. John, la main sur la hanche de la jeune femme, avait un visage plus neutre, presque indifférent à l'agitation qu'ils provoquaient.

Soudain les yeux du sportif se posèrent sur Harold. Ce dernier crut lire de la surprise dans les prunelles d'acier. Puis son regard s'adoucit. Un sourire complice illumina son beau visage alors qu'il adressait un signe de tête au génie. Finch répondit à son salut puis regarda, avec un pincement au cœur, Zoé l'entraîner vers le studio photo de Sam.

Soulagé mais nerveux à l'idée de côtoyer John durant ce bal où il n'était pas à son aise, le jeune homme reprit son chemin, la mine sombre. Il approcha sans un bruit de son amie qui, l'œil rivé à son objectif, enchaînait les photographies des élèves, seuls ou accompagnés, qui se pressaient dans le petit local. Il eut la mauvaise surprise d'arriver au moment où Zoé et John posaient sous les flashs de son amie. La Chearleader prenait la pause en habituée, alors que John semblait plus tendu, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire de ses mains. Zoé s'en aperçut et enlaça le jeune homme un peu plus étroitement, plaquant son corps de liane sur celui, plus nerveux de l'athlète, et l'embrassant sous les yeux amusés des autres couples qui patientaient et surtout d'Harold qui faillit en faire tomber ses gobelets.

Le génie posa, par précaution, ses boissons sur la petite table où Samantha avait disposé son matériel. Il était mal à l'aise et lassé de ressentir cette douleur qui commençait à devenir habituelle à chaque fois qu'il voyait John en compagnie de Zoé. Il avait l'impression qu'un étau lui broyait le cœur et que l'air se raréfiait autour de lui. Détournant les yeux du couple toujours étroitement enlacé, il triturait nerveusement le nœud de sa cravate qui lui paraissait soudainement trop serré.

-Hum hum, merci… Au suivant, annonça Samantha, tout aussi gênée qu'Harold par cette démonstration impudique.

Loin de se détendre, Harold ne put s'empêcher de suivre du regard le couple qui se dirigeait maintenant vers leur groupe d'amis. Zoé tomba dans les bras de Martine qui semblait la féliciter. Le génie n'aurait su dire si la blonde la complimentait sur sa tenue ou sur son cavalier. Lambert, quant à lui, attrapa son coéquipier par les épaules en le félicitant pour son entrée en matière pour le moins …prometteuse avec sa cavalière. Harold eut un léger pincement au cœur en voyant les joues roses de gêne de John qui essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux décoiffés par les doigts de Zoé. Puis le capitaine lui présenta un gobelet contenant un liquide transparent qui ne ressemblait pas au punch offert par l'établissement. Harold se crispa puis détourna les yeux. Il but une gorgée de son punch tout en observant Samantha travailler.

Au bout d'une heure, l'ensemble des participants était passé sous l'objectif de Samantha qui poussa un soupir de soulagement tout en s'étirant pour détendre ses muscles endoloris. Elle était désormais libre de profiter de la soirée. Elle reporta son attention sur Harold, adossé au mur, qui l'attendait sagement tout en sirotant son punch d'un air absent. Elle sourit tout en s'approchant silencieusement de lui. Harold tressaillit lorsqu'il sentit la jeune femme lui prendre son verre des mains et glisser son bras sous le sien. Alors qu'elle l'entraînait vers la grande salle bondée, elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Puisque nous n'avons d'autre choix que de rester ici, autant profiter de la soirée, non ?

Harold se laissa conduire docilement vers le buffet.

-Tu as raison, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Ils se postèrent devant la montagne de petits-fours. Harold n'avait pas très faim, contrairement à Samantha qui, une assiette à la main, avait, selon tout vraisemblance, décidé de goûter à tous les amuses-bouches de la soirée.

-Tu en veux ? demanda la jeune femme en présentant son assiette copieusement garnie à Harold.

Ce dernier, la gorge toujours serrée, refusa poliment. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder les élèves qui se trémoussaient sur la piste de danse. Inconsciemment, il cherchait John, redoutant de le voir dans les bras de Zoé. Mais s'il repéra la jeune femme en pleine discussion avec Martine et d'autres membres des pompom girls, aucune trace de John. A la fois déçu et soulagé, Harold porta son verre à ses lèvres mais faillit tout recracher quand il entendit, tout contre son oreille une voix rauque et basse reconnaissable entre mille :

-Tu es très élégant ce soir, Harold.

Le jeune homme se retourna d'un coup et se retrouva face à l'objet de ses réflexions, plus séduisant que jamais, à quelques centimètres de lui. Rougissant, Harold bredouilla lamentablement:

-Me… Merci, toi aussi…

-J'espère bien ! Parce que cette tenue est une véritable torture, s'exclama John avec un sourire crispé en passant un doigt dans son col qui semblait trop serré.

Les deux amis rirent de bon cœur devant l'incongruité de la situation. Samantha observa d'un œil complice leur manège tout en dégustant des petits fours. Chacun savourait la bonne humeur générale.

Mais le rire d'Harold cessa brusquement lorsqu'il aperçut la chaîne de son médaillon briller au cou de son ami. Il porta instinctivement sa main à sa poitrine et tous ses doutes lui revinrent immédiatement à l'esprit. Mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis deux semaines, il fut coupé par une voix féminine et sensuelle :

-John, tu veux danser ? demanda Zoé en jetant un regard meurtrier à Harold.

Etonné, John se retourna et, avant même qu'il ne puisse répondre, la jeune femme l'entraîna d'autorité sur la piste de danse pour un slow langoureux. Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme et nicha son nez dans son cou, jetant un coup d'œil rempli de défi à Finch qui les observait bouche-bée. Harold savait que la jeune femme ne le portait pas dans son cœur. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de parler mais l'adolescent avait bien perçu dans son regard brun tout le mépris qu'il lui inspirait. Pourtant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle nourrissait autant de rancœur contre lui. Perplexe, Harold essayait de décrypter l'attitude de Zoé, ce qui était pour lui, bien plus compliqué que n'importe quels problèmes de mathématiques. Heureusement, Samantha, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, décida, elle aussi, de céder aux sirènes du Dancefloor. Après avoir reposé son assiette, elle glissa son bras autour de la taille de son cavalier et demanda en trépignant d'impatience :

-Tu m'invites ?

\- Heu, oui… hésita Finch, pas sûr d'être à son avantage sur la piste de danse.

Le jeune homme se laissa conduire au centre de la piste, se trouvant décidément bien faible face aux exigences de sa cavalière. Mais l'expression de pur bonheur sur le visage de Samantha suffit à dissiper ses craintes. Elle paraissait tellement heureuse qu'il pouvait bien faire ce petit effort pour elle…

Dans un tourbillon de velours bleu-nuit, Samantha se retourna pour faire face à Harold et lui adressa un sourire charmeur. Elle passa ses bras autour de lui et nicha son visage dans le creux de son cou. Le jeune homme se raidit, très étonné par l'attitude ambigüe de son amie. Il garda le silence mais tressaillit lorsqu'il sentit la jeune femme plaquer son corps contre le sien et l'enlacer un peu plus. Après une hésitation, il posa ses mains sur les hanches de sa cavalière et se laissa guider par ses mouvements lascifs. La chanson parlait d'amour impossible et son rythme était très lent. Les couples se frôlaient plus qu'ils ne dansaient. Harold, le visage enfouit dans les cheveux de Samantha, était troublé par la proximité presque indécente de son corps.

De son côté, Samantha avait bien perçu la raideur de son cavalier mais elle s'en fichait. Seul le couple qui évoluait devant elle l'intéressait. Les yeux mi-clos, la jeune femme avait une vue imprenable sur Zoé et John qui dansaient. Elle avait eut la satisfaction de voir John se raidir lorsqu'il les avait vu rejoindre la piste. D'abord surpris, le beau visage de l'athlète s'était ensuite durci lorsqu'elle avait enlacé Harold. La jeune femme était ravie de voir John, toujours maître de lui, réagir en observant son ami danser. Avec curiosité et un brin d'espièglerie, elle décida de pousser le jeune homme encore un peu plus dans ses retranchements. Elle redressa la tête et effleura de ses lèvres l'oreille de Finch pour lui parler :

-Allons détends-toi Harold.

Si la phrase était innocente, la façon dont Samantha l'avait prononcé pouvait faire croire le contraire. Relevant les yeux, elle croisa le regard froid de John qui la détaillait sans complaisance. Ils étaient suffisamment proches pour qu'elle puisse lire dans les prunelles d'acier de l'athlète de la colère et autre chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à nommer : de la tristesse ? De la jalousie ? Mais il se reprit rapidement et détourna les yeux. La lueur fut tellement furtive que Samantha n'était même plus certaine de l'avoir vu. Néanmoins l'attitude de John confirmait ce qu'elle soupçonnait déjà depuis un petit moment. Il y avait quelque chose de bien plus profond entre les deux hommes qu'une simple amitié. Elle en était à la fois ravie mais aussi un peu inquiète car l'entourage du sportif veillait sur lui et l'avait toujours à l'œil.

De son côté, Finch, raide comme un piquet, avait beaucoup de mal à appliquer les conseils de son amie. Il ne comprenait pas son attitude presque indécente. Il était troublé par le corps de Samantha si près du sien qu'il pouvait sentir sa poitrine ronde se presser contre son torse lorsqu'elle respirait. Il était enveloppé dans son odeur et son souffle lui caressait doucement la nuque. Ce n'était pas déplaisant en soi mais très perturbant car Harold n'avait jamais éprouvé autre chose d'une profonde amitié pour Samantha. Harold ne comprenait pas bien où la jeune femme voulait en venir avec cette attitude extrêmement provocante. C'est en se déplaçant progressivement au rythme de la musique qu'Harold comprit. Ayant légèrement tournés sur eux-mêmes, le jeune homme pouvait voir John et Zoé danser juste à côté d'eux.

Il fut frappé par les traits sévères de son ami et par son regard aussi tranchant qu'une lame. John le dévisageait avec une intensité dérangeante. Harold se crispa inconsciemment ne sachant pas bien comment interpréter ce changement d'attitude. Décidément, le jeune homme était complètement perturbé par les attitudes déroutantes de ses amis ce soir…

A la fin de la chanson, les couples se séparèrent. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent en silence durant un long moment alors que leurs compagnes s'étaient éclipsées. C'est alors qu'Harold eu la nette impression que John hésitait. Puis le regard du sportif devint plus sûr, comme s'il avait pris sa décision. Il amorçait un pas vers lui lorsqu'une lumière presque aveuglante envahit le gymnase. La voix solennelle du proviseur Reynolds se fit entendre, invitant tous les élèves à s'approcher de la scène.

Les étudiants se pressèrent vers l'estrade où le chef d'établissement attendait, entouré du corps enseignant au grand complet, chacun tenant une enveloppe scellée dans la main. Harold ferma les yeux. Voilà le moment tant redouté…

Reynolds commença son discours, insistant sur la valeur symbolique de cette cérémonie qui marquait la fin de leurs années de lycéens et le début d'une nouvelle vie. Il parla de sa fierté d'avoir été leur proviseur durant leurs trois années de lycée et à quel point chacun d'entre eux l'avait marqué. Cette remarque volontairement ambigüe fit rire l'assistance car chacun pensait aux élèves brillants mais également à ceux, un peu plus turbulents, qui marquaient aussi sinon plus les professionnels de l'éducation.

-Et maintenant vient l'heure des récompenses ! annonça l'homme d'un ton théâtral.

Toute l'assistance s'agita et trépigna d'impatience. La semaine dernière, une urne avait été disposée dans le bureau des lycéens afin que chacun puisse voter selon différentes catégories : les plus populaires, les mieux habillés, les plus comiques... Le choix de la reine et du roi du bal se faisait durant la cérémonie puisqu'une urne avait été placée entre l'entrée et le studio photo. C'était maintenant l'heure des résultats. Chacun retenait son souffle, priant en silence pour recevoir une récompense…ou pas. Car Finch, lui, invoquait le ciel pour ne pas être appelé par le proviseur, ni dans la catégorie de l'élève le plus brillant, ni dans aucune autre d'ailleurs. Mais la veille, Greer avait déjà éventé un peu les résultats, lui demandant s'il avait un costume pour venir chercher sa récompense. Son professeur avait pris un malin plaisir à le voir se décomposer en s'imaginant seul, devant ce parterre d'élèves au mieux indifférent, au pire ouvertement hostile.

Harold regardait avec anxiété Reynolds décacheter les enveloppes puis appeler les heureux élus. Malgré son angoisse qui anesthésiait tous ses sens, il perçut la présence rassurante de John à ses côtés. Il sentit sa main réconfortante se poser sur son épaule tandis qu'il lui murmurait à l'oreille :

-Ne t'en fais pas Harold, tout ira bien.

Le jeune homme garda le silence. Il était très loin de partager l'optimisme de John. Lorsqu'il osa regarder son ami, la vue qu'il eut sous les yeux confirma sa vision pessimiste de la soirée. Zoé venait de les rejoindre et s'agrippait au bras de John comme une sangsue. Par galanterie, le jeune homme la tenait par la taille et regardait en souriant ses camarades qui se confondaient en remerciement sur scène. Malgré la jalousie qui obscurcissait son jugement, Finch se demandait ce qu'il avait tenté de lui dire tout à l'heure, juste après la danse.

-Tiens, Harry, pour te détendre.

Harold se tourna brusquement pour découvrir Samantha tout près de lui. Elle lui souriait tendrement en lui présentant un gobelet de punch. Méfiant, le jeune homme le regarda sans pour autant le prendre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne s'agit que de punch, je n'ai pas l'intention de te saouler, précisa-t-elle avec un regard narquois, faussement vexée par les doutes de son cavalier.

Rassuré et un peu embarrassé d'avoir osé penser que sa meilleure amie aurait pu lui jouer un mauvais tour, le jeune homme prit le verre en plastique et en but une gorgée pour se donner contenance.

-Alors, c'est la distribution des honneurs ?

En reconnaissant ce chuchotement féminin teinté l'insolence, le couple se retourna d'un bloc pour contempler la nouvelle venue. Harold faillit lâcher son verre en voyant Sameen Shaw sur son trente-et-un. La petite brunette était magnifique dans sa robe noire qui laissait ses épaules nues et qui dévoilait ses jambes minces et musclées. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en un chignon compliqué d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches rebelles. Ne portant pas de fleur, la jeune femme était venue sans cavalier mais, connaissant Shaw, elle s'en fichait éperdument.

-Tu es magnifique ! S'extasia Samantha en repoussant d'un geste délicat une mèche qui était tombée devant les yeux noirs de la brunette.

-T'es pas mal non plus, répondit Shaw en enfournant un petit four avant de porter son verre à sa bouche pour faire glisser le tout.

-Attention Sameen, tu t'en mets partout, gronda doucement Sam en enlevant du bout des doigts les miettes qui s'étaient égarées sur la joue de la demoiselle.

Harold leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène et préféra reporter son attention sur la cérémonie qui se déroulait tranquillement. Au regard des enveloppes encore scellées que tenaient certains enseignants, il ne restait plus que quelques prix à distribuer. Le jeune homme était de plus en plus anxieux à l'idée qu'on l'appelle sous peu, il ne prêtait désormais plus du tout attention aux deux jeunes femmes qui poursuivaient leur conversation tout en sous-entendus.

-Tu m'inviteras à danser, demanda subitement Samantha les yeux pleins d'espoir.

-Je suis là pour le buffet, répondit simplement Shaw en désignant du menton la table garnie de petits fours.

-S'il-te-plait, supplia la jeune femme en laissant sa main dériver sur l'épaule de la brunette tout en se rapprochant un peu plus d'elle.

-Tu as déjà un cavalier, répondit un peu trop sèchement Shaw en toisant Harold.

-Tu es jalouse? Demanda Samantha, soudainement sérieusement en plongeant son regard franc dans celui, fuyant de Shaw.

-Pas du tout, répondit la plus petite en mangeant un nouvel encas, mais ses yeux et son attitude disait le contraire.

Samantha avait, depuis deux ans, appris à décoder, les attitudes de sa mystérieuse et secrète camarade. Derrière une posture indifférente et volontiers hargneuse, la jolie brunette était tendue. Elle évitait son regard et ses doigts s'étaient crispés sur son assiette. Sam décida, pour une fois, de ravaler ses sarcasmes et ses traits d'humour, pour laisser parler son cœur. Laissant ses doigts glisser le long du bras dénudé de Shaw, elle chuchota d'une voix rauque:

-Tu sais bien qu'Harold n'est qu'un ami…

Elle eut la satisfaction de sentir Sameen frissonner sous ses doigts. Lui prenant délicatement la main, elle la porta à ses lèvres pour déposer un baiser dans le creux de son poignet avant de river son regard franc dans les yeux sombres et troublés de Shaw. Rassemblant son courage, elle se lança avec un sourire hésitant :

-Toi, Tu es tellement plus…

L'assurance de Shaw vacilla le temps d'un instant. Pendant quelques secondes, elle se perdit dans les yeux de son amie puis se racla la gorge, gênée par cette déclaration, ne sachant pas bien comment y répondre. Elle but d'un trait le contenu de son verre puis répondit précipitamment :

-D'accord pour une danse, si tu y tiens.

Samantha en aurait pleuré de joie mais elle se contenta de planter un baiser sur la joue de Shaw, qui devint écarlate.

-Et maintenant, celui qui a brillé par ses résultats tout au long de ses trois années au lycée, annonça le proviseur en prenant l'enveloppe que lui tendait Greer avec un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

Il décacheta le scellé avec son pouce puis sortit le papier qu'il déplia rapidement. Après avoir lu le nom qui y figurait, il se pencha vers le micro et annonça d'une voix distincte :

-Finch, Harold.

Le jeune homme eut l'impression d'avoir été frappé par la foudre. Resté figé, une légère tape sur son épaule le sortit de sa léthargie et il s'avança, tel un somnambule vers la scène. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un mauvais rêve, ses jambes flageolaient et il baissait les yeux pour ne pas voir les visages qui s'étaient tournés vers lui pour le dévisager une fois son nom prononcé. Il monta les quatre marches qui menaient à la scène, priant pour ne pas en rater une, puis se dirigea vers Reynolds pour prendre son prix.

Sa récompense en main, Harold tourna la tête vers l'assemblée et déglutit péniblement. Il fut soulagé de ne pouvoir distinguer les visages de lycéens en raison des projecteurs braqués sur lui qui l'éblouissaient. On était bien loin de la liesse des autres lauréats. Les applaudissements étaient polis mais peu fournis. Après un timide merci au micro, Harold se réfugia rapidement aux côtés des autres élèves récompensés, sous un silence gêné.

-Et maintenant, ce que vous attendez tous : la désignation du roi et de la reine de la soirée ! annonça le proviseur en prenant la dernière lettre.

Tout le monde retint son souffle. Les jeunes filles étaient au bord de l'évanouissement attendant avec fébrilité le nom de celle qui aurait l'honneur de porter le diadème de reine. Elles broyaient littéralement la main de leurs cavaliers qui tentaient de faire bonne figure. Les garçons essayaient de paraître détachés mais ils n'en étaient pas moins excités à l'idée d'être sacré roi.

-La reine et le roi du bal de la promotion 1982 sont…

Harold leva les yeux au ciel, agacé par ce faux-suspense : _Vas-y donne-nous les noms, qu'on en finisse_ , pensa le génie, pressé de descendre de l'estrade et de ne plus être sous les feux de projecteurs.

-Miss Morgan Zoé et Monsieur Reese John.

Un faisceau de lumière éclaira le couple sous les applaudissements envieux de l'ensemble de l'assemblée. Rayonnante de joie, zoé sauta au cou de John, planta un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de l'entraîner vers la scène. Ils s'avancèrent vers le proviseur qui attendait pour les couronner. Sous les applaudissements, les sifflets et les confettis, le chef d'établissement coiffa Zoé d'un magnifique diadème et lui enfila l'écharpe de reine du bal. Moins à l'aise que sa cavalière, John inclina légèrement la tête pour permettre au proviseur de lui mettre la couronne de roi du bal.

Puis le couple se tourna vers le public. Zoé salua la foule de la main à la manière d'une souveraine alors que John, très raide, osait à peine esquisser un sourire. Puis la jeune fille se tourna vers son cavalier, l'enlaça puis l'embrassa avec passion. Le public, d'abord surpris par cette démonstration, siffla et encouragea le couple. Les mains posées sur ses joues de John, lui maintenant ainsi le visage, la jeune femme dévorait littéralement sa bouche, ne lui laissant aucune chance de se dégager de son emprise. La différence d'attitude entre les deux était frappante. La jeune femme se pressait contre John de manière éhontée alors que le jeune homme, les mains posées sur les hanches de Zoé, essayait de contenir tant bien que mal ses assauts. Au bout de quelques secondes de ce baiser sauvage et sensuel, le proviseur se racla bruyamment la gorge afin de mettre fin à la démonstration.

-Hum hum, un peu de décence, jeunes gens, chuchota-t-il, embarrassé.

Zoé s'écarta à contrecœur mais son sourire triomphant montrait qu'elle ne regrettait absolument pas son dérapage.

Le couple salua à nouveau le public avant de prendre place aux côtés des lauréats. Zoé passa devant Harold et se posta à côté de lui, non sans lui avoir décoché un regard rempli de dédain. Après les derniers applaudissements, le proviseur Reynolds annonça :

-Bien que la fête reprenne !

Sur ces mots le disc-jockey reprit ses platines et lança une nouvelle série de musiques entraînantes. L'estrade se vida peu à peu. Harold, qui avait assisté, impuissant, au baiser entre Zoé et John, avait bien du mal à garder un visage impassible tant la douleur qui lui transperçait le cœur était vive. Il devrait pourtant y être habitué puisqu'à chaque fois qu'une jeune fille s'approchait de John, il avait l'impression que son cœur était broyé dans un étau, que sa gorge se serrait et que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait contrôler ses émotions. Il fut donc soulagé de pouvoir quitter la scène où tout le monde pouvait voir les émotions défiler sur son visage trop expressif. Il devait prendre l'air. Remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées.

Finch traversa rapidement la piste de danse, se frayant avec difficulté un chemin au milieu de la foule compacte de danseurs. Tête baissée pour cacher ses yeux embués de larmes, il ne vit pas une jeune femme en face de lui et la bouscula violemment.

-Hé, attention ! Hurla Martine, outrée.

-Désolé, répondit Harold en levant les yeux par réflexe.

Il regretta instantanément son geste. Les yeux de Martine le détaillèrent avec une intensité dérangeante, comme si elle essayait de lire en lui. Finch était conscient que son visage devait traduire son malaise. Il baissa rapidement la tête et reprit son chemin sans autre égard pour la jeune fille.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Harold respira à pleins poumons l'air frais de la nuit. Il se sentait déjà mieux mais il décida tout de même de s'éloigner de l'enceinte sportive afin de trouver un endroit un peu plus calme Il ne voulait plus entendre la musique, entendre les rires et les cris qui provenaient du gymnase et qui le renvoyaient durement à sa propre solitude.

Tout en marchant, il desserra sa cravate, ouvrit son gilet et les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise. Il arriva au parc qui se trouvait à proximité du complexe scolaire. Il s'assit au bord du petit étang et contempla en silence les reflets de la lune à sa surface. Le clapotis de l'eau, les chants des grillons et l'obscurité permirent à Finch de retrouver un peu de sérénité. Les bras enserrant ses jambes repliées, il posa son menton sur ses genoux et resta de longues minutes à savourer le calme de l'endroit.

Il essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit, de repousser les images dérangeantes de John dansant avec Zoé, de John embrassé par Zoé, de John s'avançant vers lui vraisemblablement pour lui parler. Que voulait-il lui dire ? Il se sentait frustré de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de lui poser toutes les questions qui le torturaient depuis la finale de basket. Le temps lui était compté. Le lendemain aurait lieu la remise des diplômes puis, tout le monde s'éparpillerait pour les vacances. Il sortit de sa poche l'enveloppe du MIT. Lui aussi devrait partir de Lassiter très prochainement. Dès la semaine prochaine, il devait s'inscrire dans la prestigieuse école et trouver un logement sur le campus. Sans parler de son père…

Un bruit tira le jeune homme de ses réflexions. Il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher avant de s'arrêter juste à côté de lui. Soupirant à l'idée d'être dérangé, Harold ferma les yeux mais les rouvrit aussitôt en entendant une voix familière lui demander doucement :

-Je peux m'assoir ?

-Bien sur, répondit le jeune homme sans pour autant tourner la tête vers son ami.

-J'ai mis du temps à te trouver, tu es parti si précipitamment, expliqua maladroitement John tout en s'asseyant.

-J'avais besoin de calme pour réfléchir, répondit simplement Harold en se tournant pour dévisager son ami.

Il retint son souffle. John s'était, lui aussi, mis à l'aise. Il avait dénoué le nœud papillon de son smoking et ouvert les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Harold se perdit dans la contemplation de son voisin, terriblement séduisant, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la pierre d'onyx que le sportif arborait.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le sportif en désignant l'enveloppe que Finch tenait toujours dans sa main.

Harold contempla le logo de l'école de longues secondes et hésita avant de répondre.

-Il s'agit de la réponse du MIT concernant ma candidature.

-Alors ? demanda John, pressé de connaître le verdict de la prestigieuse école.

-Je suis admis, répondit sobrement Harold, le visage fermé.

John n'aurait su dire si Finch était heureux ou non de cette réponse. Son ton était neutre, son visage sans émotion alors qu'il regardait toujours l'enveloppe d'un air absent.

-C'est formidable, non ? demanda-t-il avec hésitation, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

Harold garda le silence. Sentant le trouble de son ami, John posa sa main sur son épaule et demanda d'une voix douce :

-Harold, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas…

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et soupira longuement. Il y avait tellement de chose qui n'allait pas. Tellement de questions dont il n'avait pas les réponses. Il reposa son menton sur ses genoux et commença d'une voix tremblante, sans oser regarder son compagnon:

-J'ai peur de quitter mon père et de le laisser seul ici.

-Il doit bien y avoir une solution pour le surveiller, répondit avec optimisme John tout en caressant son médaillon du bout des doigts.

Harold ne répondit pas. Puis, au bout d'un long moment, il ferma les yeux et avoua :

-J'ai peur de te quitter.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut John qui garda le silence. Harold se mordit la lèvre, les larmes menaçant de déborder. Il se préparait mentalement à être repoussé. Pourquoi n'avait-il pu retenir sa dernière phrase ?

Cette crainte qu'il venait d'exprimer à haute voix, il ne se l'était jamais avouée. Mais la proximité de John, couplé à cet instant un peu en dehors du temps, à l'écart de tout, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde, lui avait fait subitement réaliser la profondeur de ses sentiments. John était beaucoup plus qu'un ami. Il était son confident, son double, son âme-sœur. Mais son mutisme lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Bien sûr que l'autre garçon ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette déclaration. Il sortait avec la plus jolie fille du lycée, qu'avait-il à faire de lui ? De son amitié ? De ses sentiments ?

C'est alors qu'il sentit la main de John se poser sur sa joue, le forçant à relever la tête.

-Regarde-moi Harold, supplia Reese.

Finch leva ses yeux incertains vers son camarade et fut saisi par la gravité de son compagnon. Son visage était fermé, ses traits sérieux, son regard intense et grave.

-Je ne te quitterai pas, Harold. J'ai été sollicité par plusieurs universités dont celle de Boston… Il laissa sa phrase en suspend alors qu'il caressait tendrement la joue du génie, essuyant une larme qui s'était échappée de ses yeux bleus.

Puis, avec lenteur, les yeux dans les yeux, John se pencha vers Harold. Avec une douceur infinie, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son ami. Puis, s'écartant légèrement, John plongea son regard brûlant dans celui stupéfait de Finch.

-Harold…

Le génie ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. John prit ce geste comme une invitation, peut être en était-ce une après tout… Quoiqu'il en soit, le sportif s'empara de ses lèvres avec plus de passion, glissant sa langue audacieuse entre les lèvres entrouvertes du jeune homme. Ce dernier répondit avec maladresse à ses baisers. Il compensait son inexpérience avec son instinct.

Reese emprisonna alors Finch dans ses bras et le fit doucement basculer sur l'herbe humide du parc. S'allongeant avec précaution sur lui, John reprit ses baisers avec une sorte de fièvre, dévorant la bouche de son partenaire avec empressement, s'insinuant plus profondément en elle.

Harold soupira de plaisir, savourant chacune des sensations nouvelles qui le consommait. Il prit même un peu d'assurance en rendant les baisers avec une ferveur éperdue, comme s'il n'avait vécu jusqu'à maintenant que pour cet instant. Il pressa son corps mince contre celui plus nerveux et musclé de John. Avec une joie indescriptible, il pouvait sentir leurs cœurs battre à l'unisson.

John ne resta pas indifférent à ce mouvement. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines et il avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler ses pulsions. Il tressaillit violemment quand il sentit les doigts délicats d'Harold se glisser dans ses cheveux. Encouragé et submergé par le désir, ses lèvres dérivèrent dans le cou de son ami, embrassant chaque centimètre de peau exposée par son col ouvert. Il dégrafa avec empressement quelques boutons supplémentaires afin de pouvoir y glisser sa main mais suspendit son geste en sentant un objet familier sur la poitrine du génie.

Surpris, John se redressa légèrement pour contempler sa médaille de champion brillant au clair de lune. Il contempla un instant le visage un peu perdu de Finch, qui se demandait pourquoi il avait interrompu ses baisers. Puis, le visage grave et le regard d'une intensité troublante, John murmura d'une voix vibrante d'émotion, comme une promesse :

-Je ne te quitterai jamais… Je t'aime.

Harold ne put retenir une larme. Prenant le visage de John entre ses mains, il prononça les mots qu'il se refusait d'admettre depuis longtemps et qui lui semblaient maintenant si évidents :

-Je t'aime aussi.

Forts de ces aveux, les deux hommes s'étreignirent avec plus de passion, s'embrassant avec une ferveur décuplée. John ne laissa plus à Harold le temps de respirer, honorant sa bouche de baisers brûlants, embrassant son cou et ses épaules avant de revenir à ses lèvres. En même temps, le sportif termina de défaire les boutons, écartant les pans de la chemise d'Harold pour offrir sa poitrine à ses baisers.

Étourdi par ce déluge de sensations délicieuses, Harold glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure de John dans un geste lascif puis repoussa sa veste de smoking, afin de mieux sentir, à travers la mince épaisseur de sa chemise la chaleur de la peau de John. Il était avide de contact, pressé de savourer sa peau nue contre la sienne.

Un craquement sourd au loin brisa le charme du moment. Les deux hommes se redressèrent précipitamment, soudainement conscient d'être exposés aux yeux de n'importe quel noctambule. Ils réajustèrent maladroitement leur vêtement et se recoiffèrent, essayant de reprendre un air décent après le tourbillon de sentiments et de sensations qui les avait emporté quelques secondes plus tôt.

John se leva le premier puis tendit la main à Harold pour l'aider à se relever. Mais avant de regagner le gymnase, Reese s'arrêta et promit à Harold, les yeux brillants :

-Nous reprendrons cette conversation demain.

Il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté dans ses paroles. Harold avait très bien compris à quoi son ami faisait allusion et il était pleinement conscient de ce qu'il acceptait en répondant:

-D'accord.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite en silence vers l'enceinte sportive à la fois troublés, légèrement embarrassés mais infiniment heureux.


	8. L'accident

Martine trébucha à plusieurs reprises alors qu'elle regagnait précipitamment le gymnase où la fête battait toujours son plein. Tenant ses chaussures à talons hauts d'une main et la traîne de sa robe de l'autre, elle courrait, pieds nus dans l'herbe du parc qui jouxtait le complexe scolaire de Lassiter.

Elle n'en revenait toujours pas ! Ce qu'elle soupçonnait depuis quelques temps venait de se confirmer ! Mais malgré tous ses soupçons, la jeune femme ne s'était certainement pas attendue à cela !

Lorsque Finch l'avait bousculée tout à l'heure, Martine avait tout de suite remarqué qu'il était perturbé. Il faut dire que le jeune homme avait toujours porté ses émotions en bandoulière. C'était bien la seule chose qui n'avait pas bougé chez lui. Car depuis quelques semaines, le génie avait bien changé. Il avait d'abord changé physiquement. Il n'était plus l'adolescent fluet au physique quelconque d'autrefois. Il était plus grand, plus carré, son visage était plus adulte, même si son regard était toujours aussi incertain, comme rempli de doutes. Elle devait bien se l'avouer, il était tout simplement plus beau. Mais c'était surtout dans son attitude que le jeune homme avait considérablement évolué. Lui toujours triste et effacé, un peu rêveur et solitaire paraissait plus épanoui, plus ouvert et surtout plus heureux. La jeune femme avait immédiatement remarqué que ce changement de comportement était concomitant avec l'arrivée de John Reese au lycée.

Martine avait été très étonnée de voir les deux adolescents se lier presque immédiatement. Dès son premier jour d'école, John avait spontanément volé au secours d'Harold dans le réfectoire lui épargnant une humiliation publique. Ensuite, il y avait eu les cours de rattrapage donné par le génie. Durant trois semaines, l'adolescente les avait épiés discrètement. Elle avait repéré leur routine : John attendant Harold après les cours tous les lundis et jeudis, leurs trajets jusqu'à la maison des Finch. Elle avait alors été témoin de leurs discussions animées durant leur quart d'heure de marche. Pour deux personnes aussi réservées, que pouvaient-ils bien se raconter? Par la suite, leurs comportements au lycée avaient légèrement changé. Elle avait surpris leurs sourires, leurs regards, leurs gestes, quand John venait le saluer avant le cours de mathématiques le lundi matin ou durant les matchs de basket le vendredi soir. Il y avait quelque chose, comme un lien entre eux. Mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre quelle en était la nature : de l'amitié ? Peut-être…Après tout, Finch avait peu d'amis au lycée. En fait, à part Samantha Groves, toute aussi solitaire et brillante que lui, et Sameen Shaw, que Martine n'arrivait pas du tout à cerner, le génie n'était proche de personne d'autre. Sans doute que les attentions d'un garçon comme John Reese l'avaient particulièrement touché.

Puis il y avait eu cette fameuse finale de Basket. Martine, en tant que petite amie du capitaine de l'équipe du lycée, avait eu une place au deuxième rang, non loin de Samantha et d'Harold. Elle avait eu tout le loisir de suivre son chéri, qui évoluait sur le parquet, mais également d'observer les attitudes du génie. Elle avait été d'autant plus attentive qu'elle avait trouvé les deux hommes encore plus proches depuis une semaine. En effet, le lundi précédant le match, après les cours, elle avait surpris John attendant Harold alors qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de réviser. Surprise, elle les avait à nouveau suivis. Elle avait été étonnée de les voir se diriger vers la maison de John. Personne, pas même Lambert ou Zoé n'avaient encore eu le privilège d'avoir été invité chez lui. Secret, le sportif avait toujours trouvé des excuses pour éviter d'y amener du monde, même ses co-équipiers avec qui il s'entraînait tard. Cachée derrière un des arbres qui longeaient la petite rue de Vernon Road, elle avait patiemment attendu. Finalement, Harold n'était resté que peu de temps chez l'athlète. Il était sorti au bout d'un quart d'heure, mais Martine avait été surprise de voir John se précipiter à sa suite et stopper son départ en saisissant le guidon de son vélo. Ce John avait été différent du garçon qu'elle côtoyait tous les jours au lycée. Il lui était apparu plus ouvert, plus attentif, plein d'espoir alors qu'il parlait à Finch. Elle avait vu le génie acquiescer puis partir. Elle avait alors remarqué le visage de John s'illuminer d'une joie profonde.

Depuis cette rencontre que l'on pouvait presque qualifier de clandestine, Martine avait remarqué un petit détail nouveau chez John. Il n'avait plus quitté un petit pendentif orné d'une pierre noire. La jeune femme était presque sûre qu'il ne l'avait pas avant cette soirée avec Harold. Serait-il possible que se soit un cadeau du génie ? Si oui, pourquoi un tel présent ? Quel en était la signification ? Les deux hommes étaient également devenus encore plus soudés.

Lors de la finale de basket, John avait eu une attitude étrange vis-à-vis de ce médaillon. Il l'avait embrassé durant le match, comme s'il s'agissait d'un porte-bonheur. Après la victoire, Martine s'était précipitée dans les bras de Lambert pour le féliciter mais, même durant le tour d'honneur, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de chercher John du regard. Elle l'avait aperçu en train d'étreindre sa mère et sa petite sœur. Mais en redescendant vers le parquet, elle l'avait vu s'approcher d'Harold. Ses mouvements avaient été très rapides, presque furtifs, mais elle les avait vus. Elle avait remarqué John murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille du génie avant de glisser sa main dans la poche de sa veste. Que lui avait-il dit ? Que lui avait-il donné ? Elle n'en savait rien mais une chose l'avait interpelée. Pourquoi, au lieu de savourer la victoire avec sa famille ou son équipe, John avait-il ressenti le besoin de partager quelque chose avec Finch?

Elle avait eu des soupçons sur le cadeau de John à Harold, quand, le week end suivant la victoire, l'ensemble de l'équipe et leurs petites-amies avaient été invités à une petite fête chez Lambert. John n'avait pas amené sa médaille de champion, prétextant un oubli. Etrange oubli pour une fête qui avait pour thème la victoire de son équipe… Maintenant elle savait pourquoi il n'avait pu emmener sa récompense…

Martine ne put retenir des larmes de colère en continuant à courir vers le gymnase. Elle était tellement déçue pour Zoé. La nouvelle allait lui briser le cœur ! Elle avait tout fait pour aider son amie à devenir la cavalière du beau John. La brune avait littéralement flashé sur le jeune homme dès son arrivée. Elle avait tout de suite entamé une cour empressée pour le faire tomber dans ses filets. Le jeune athlète ne s'était pas montré particulièrement emballé mais ne l'avait pas repoussé pour autant. De guerre lasse, il avait finalement accepté d'être son cavalier pour le bal de fin d'année. Zoé avait alors confié à son amie qu'elle profiterait de la soirée pour que John devienne officiellement son petit-ami mais également pour qu'ils _consomment_ leur relation. Il faut dire qu'elle avait mis le paquet. Elle portait une robe à la fois élégante et provocante qui laissait peu de place à l'imagination. Elle profitait aussi de la moindre occasion pour se coller à lui de manière presque indécente ou l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il aurait fallu être un moine pour ne pas réagir à cette cour empressée.

Mais malgré tous ces efforts, Martine avait bien remarqué que John semblait peu réceptif aux marques d'affection de Zoé. S'il posait ses mains sur ses hanches, ce n'était pas pour la rapprocher de lui mais plutôt pour la garder à distance. En revanche, la jeune femme avait pu constatée que John avait eu une tout autre attitude avec Harold. Elle trébucha à nouveau.

Elle avait été étonnée par le visage décomposé du génie après l'avoir bousculée durant le bal. Elle n'y avait pas prêté pas attention jusqu'à ce que John ne décide de quitter la fête à son tour.

Poussée par la curiosité, elle était partie à leur recherche et les avait découverts, quelques minutes plus tard, assis au bord de l'étang du parc tout proche. Dissimulée derrière un arbre, elle n'avait pu entendre leur conversation mais n'en avait pas eu besoin car leurs actes étaient suffisamment explicites. Elle avait dû poser sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'elle avait vu John déposé un baiser sur les lèvres d'Harold. Si elle était choquée de voir deux hommes s'embrasser, elle était surtout très en colère.

Mais elle n'avait pas été au bout de ses surprises. Les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas arrêtés là. Leurs baisers étaient devenus plus ardents, plus passionnés. Elle avait vu John allonger délicatement Harold sur l'herbe puis se coucher sur lui pour, non seulement continuer à l'embrasser éperdument, mais également pour le déshabiller, déposant un baiser sur chaque centimètre de peau dévoilée.

Martine avait été sidérée par la différence d'attitude de John. S'il avait été distant et d'une froide politesse avec son amie Zoé, il avait été passionné avec Harold. Des deux hommes, il avait été, de loin le plus entreprenant. Il avait pris l'initiative des baisers et des caresses. Finch avait paru plus maladroit car plus inexpérimenté mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de répondre avec empressement aux assauts de son compagnon. Il avait alors paru évident pour Martine que John n'aimait pas Zoé comme il aimait Harold. Entre eux, le lien n'était pas de l'amitié mais bel et bien de l'amour.

Malgré son dégout et sa colère, elle n'avait pu détacher les yeux de la scène indécente qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Alors que John avait ouvert la chemise du génie, un reflet avait attiré l'attention de la jeune femme. Quelque chose avait brillé sous les rayons de la pleine lune sur la poitrine à présent dénudée d'Harold. Elle s'était discrètement approchée et avait reconnu la médaille de John. C'était donc cela que John avait offert au génie le soir de la finale, juste après la victoire… John avait paru très ému de voir sa médaille briller autour du cou de Finch. Les deux hommes avaient alors murmuré quelques mots que Martine n'avait pas entendu puis ils avaient repris leurs baisers avec une passion décuplée.

Choquée, Martine avait tourné les talons et s'était enfuie vers le gymnase. Dans sa précipitation, elle avait marché sur une branche sèche qui avait cassé sous son poids, rompant le silence par un craquement sec. Elle s'était mordu la lèvre, craignant d'avoir alerté le couple par sa maladresse, et avait ôté ses chaussures pour fuir plus rapidement.

Après cinq minutes d'une course effrénée, Martine arriva à bout de souffle au gymnase. Elle entra dans l'enceinte sportive sous les regards incrédules des danseurs qui détaillaient sa mine échevelée, ses joues écarlates et surtout ses pieds nus. Elle balaya du regard l'assemblée à la recherche de ses amis. Elle les repéra près du buffet. D'un pas décidé, elle traversa la piste de danse et se posta devant Zoé, essoufflée, la mine sombre.

-Martine ? demanda la jeune femme brune, totalement stupéfaite devant l'allure débraillée de son amie, d'habitude toujours élégante et coquette.

Martine planta son regard dans celui de son amie et annonça d'une voix inquiétante :

-Zoé, il faut qu'on parle.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Le lendemain matin, Harold entra au lycée, quasiment euphorique. Il avait peu dormi, mais pas pour les raisons habituelles. Il avait été tellement surpris par la tournure des événements de la veille, par les baisers enflammés de John qui avait embrasé son corps, par leurs aveux, par la promesse d'être toujours ensemble, qu'il n'avait quasiment pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, revivant en boucle ces moments magiques près de l'étang. Le génie ne voyait plus son avenir comme un long tunnel sombre et sans joie. Il envisageait maintenant l'année prochaine avec optimisme et bonheur. John et lui poursuivraient leurs études supérieures sur le même campus où ils pourraient rester ensemble.

C'est donc le cœur débordant de joie qu'il entra dans l'établissement scolaire. Comme tous les dernières années, il devait vider son casier et récupérer son dossier scolaire pour son inscription au MIT. Cet après-midi aurait lieu la remise des diplômes, dernière cérémonie avec tous ses camarades et ses professeurs. Après quoi, tout le monde partirait pour des vacances bien méritées.

Harold était très impatient de revoir John. Sa présence lui était devenue aussi nécessaire que l'air qu'il respirait. Il avait hâte d'être avec lui, de sentir son regard, d'entendre sa voix. Il était à la fois désireux et un peu inquiet de reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés la veille. Finch était nerveux, non pas parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de leurs sentiments, il en avait désormais acquis la certitude, mais il était inquiet de son inexpérience. Il avait tout simplement peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Hier soir avait été son premier baiser, ou plutôt ses premiers baisers. S'il avait souvent imaginé cette première expérience, seul dans son lit à la faveur de la nuit, la réalité dépassait largement ses espérances. Le premier baiser de John avait été tendre et léger presque irréel. Mais les suivants... Ils avaient été passionnés, fiévreux, ardents. Il pouvait encore sentir ses lèvres prenant possession des siennes, sa langue s'insinuant dans sa bouche. Il pouvait sentir ses mains sur sa peau, le déshabillant avec empressement. Rien qu'en repensant à leur étreinte, Harold sentit ses joues s'empourprer et une douce chaleur irradier son corps.

Tout à son bonheur, Harold ne prêta pas attention aux regards hostiles des autres élèves. Beaucoup avaient décidé de faire comme lui et profitaient de cette matinée sans cours pour ramener chez eux leurs effets personnels. Le couloir était donc encombré d'élèves et de cartons. Perdu dans ses pensées, Harold ne remarqua pas un groupe de lycéens discutant bruyamment près des casiers. Alors qu'il passait à côté d'eux, un des garçons le percuta violemment. Il ne put retenir un cri de douleur et le regarda étonné, s'attendant à des excuses. Mais rien ne vint. L'autre garçon lui lança un regard dégoûté avant de s'écrier :

-Mais dégages de mon chemin toi !

Harold ouvrit des yeux ronds de surprise. S'il avait souvent souffert de moqueries ou du mépris de la part des autres élèves, jamais il n'avait été victime de violence ou d'un regard rempli d'une telle hargne.

Sans un mot, il reprit son chemin mais prit soudainement conscience des regards des autres. Tous les élèves présents au lycée ce matin semblaient le détailler avant de chuchoter entre eux. Le génie fronça les sourcils. L'atmosphère était étrange. Il s'attendait à une ambiance typique d'une veille de grandes vacances : à la fois bouillonnante, détendue et un brin nostalgique à l'idée de quitter l'établissement pour toujours. Mais il ne ressentait rien de tout cela bien au contraire. Le climat était lourd, hostile, rempli de chuchotement, de ricanements.

Harold avait la désagréable impression d'être le centre de toutes les attentions et le sujet de tous les commérages. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son casier, il remarqua Samantha, blanche comme un linge, accourir vers lui.

-Harold ! s'écria-t-elle avant de lui prendre le bras pour l'obliger à faire demi-tour.

-Sam ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends, je dois vider mon casier !

Elle lui répondit nerveusement tout en l'entraînant vers la sortie :

-Je dois te parler mais avant, sortons d'ici.

Interloqué par l'attitude de son amie, Harold préféra la suivre en silence. Il commençait à être de plus en plus inquiet. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans ce lycée, et le comportement inhabituel de son amie le confortait dans cette impression.

Tenant Finch par le poignet, Samantha courrait plus qu'elle ne marchait pour sortir au plus vite du bâtiment. Harold avait du mal à suivre son allure et ne comprenait pas ce qui préoccupait son amie au point de vouloir fuir au plus vite le lieu. Mais au moment où ils passaient les portes de l'établissement, la jeune fille stoppa net sa course.

-Merde…murmura-t-elle.

Étonné, Harold regarda par-dessus son épaule et aperçut Martine, Lambert et Zoé qui montait l'escalier en face d'eux. A la vue de leurs visages, un frisson d'effroi lui traversa le corps de la tête aux pieds. Il ne fallait pas être grand devin pour voir qu'ils étaient en colère. Leurs yeux brillaient d'une lueur mauvaise et leurs corps étaient crispés d'une tension contenue.

Après quelques secondes de flottement où chacun s'évalua du regard, Zoé gravit les marches restantes et se posta devant Samantha, la toisant d'un regard dur et froid.

-Laisse-nous, cela ne te concerne pas, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

-Non, lui rétorqua la jeune femme d'une voix ferme en soutenant son regard sans ciller.

Surprise par cette attitude pleine de défi, Zoé avança d'un pas pour venir se planter tout près d'elle et la menacer dans un murmure :

-Libre à toi de rester, mais je te conseille de ne pas t'en mêler.

Samantha sourit devant l'absurdité de la demande. Levant le menton avec insolence, elle rétorqua avec un rire sans joie :

-Harold est mon ami. Bien sur que je m'en mêlerai.

Cette réponse eut pour effet de faire sortir la Chearleader de ses gonds. Elle désigna Harold, toujours immobile derrière Samantha, avant de cracher d'une voix remplie de dégoût:

-Comment peux-tu être ami avec ce…ce…ça ?!

Harold ne comprenait absolument rien à l'échange. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était l'objet d'un tel déferlement de haine.

-Vous ne le connaissez pas. C'est l'être le plus extraordinaire que je connaisse.

Zoé renifla avec mépris avant de continuer à déverser sa colère.

-Un être extraordinaire ?! Un malade oui ! Il a essayé de pervertir John! Hurla-t-elle au bord de l'hystérie.

Harold venait d'être littéralement frappé par la foudre. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler, son ventre se noua douloureusement tandis que la nausée lui montait à la gorge. Blanc comme un linge, le jeune homme avait bien du mal à rassembler ses idées. Deux questions tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Comment était-elle au courant ? Et, où était John ?

Semblant lire dans ses pensées, Martine s'avança à son tour et expliqua d'une voix doucereuse :

-Je les ai vus hier soir près de l'étang, je les ai vus s'embrasser. C'était…dégoutant ! C'est lui qui a sauté sur John !

Malgré tout son génie, le cerveau d'Harold était bloqué. Sidéré par la surprise, la honte et les interrogations, le jeune homme n'amorça aucun geste ni aucune parole pour se défendre de ces accusions calomnieuses. Il ne comprenait tout simplement pas la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

-Ne t'approches plus de lui, tu entends ! hurla Zoé en pointant vers Harold un doigt menaçant.

Samantha repoussa sa main d'un mouvement brusque, avant de se poster devant la furie, faisant rempart de son corps, afin de protéger son ami.

-Laissez-le tranquille. Ce qui se passe entre John et lui ne vous concerne pas, répliqua Samantha d'une voix calme.

Cette nouvelle bravade provoqua la fureur de Martine.

\- Toi, tu dégages ! cria-t-elle en prenant Samantha par les épaules pour la pousser à l'écart, laissant Harold seul face à Zoé.

La chearleader s'approcha du jeune homme, se postant à quelques centimètres de lui. Elle le saisit brutalement par le col de sa chemise pour approcher son visage du sien puis le menaça d'une voix sourde, audible que d'eux:

-Je ne veux plus que tu tournes autour de John, tu entends ? Il est à moi.

Harold réalisa alors la portée de cette phrase. Son cerveau, inactif jusqu'à maintenant, se mit à fonctionner. Non il ne pouvait envisager ne plus revoir John. Cette demande était tout simplement au–dessus de ses forces. De quel droit lui demandait-elle cela ? John l'aimait. Il l'aimait. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il plus se voir ? C'était proprement injuste et inconcevable ! Une bouffée de colère et de révolte lui donna le courage de répondre.

Il soutint son regard sans sourciller et rétorqua d'une voix douce et calme :

-Non.

Zoé recula d'un pas, comme si elle avait reçu une gifle. Les joues rouges de colère, elle demanda d'une voix tremblante de rage :

-Pourquoi ?

Harold répondit alors le plus simplement du monde :

-Parce que je l'aime.

-Tu appelles cela de l'amour ?! S'exclama-t-elle avec un rire sans joie.

Soudain, ses yeux descendirent vers la chemise entrouverte de Finch. Lors de leur altercation, la jeune femme avait déchiré le haut de son vêtement dévoilant le cou du jeune homme. Le beau visage de Zoé blanchit alors que son attention se fixait sur un point précis dans le cou d'Harold. Ce dernier baissa les yeux et remarqua que la médaille que lui avait donné John et qu'il portait toujours, était maintenant visible de tous.

Zoé se transforma en furie. Elle se jeta sur Harold, mains en avant, pour lui prendre le précieux objet.

-Donne-moi ça ! Tu n'as aucun droit de la porter !

-Non ! cria Harold, perdant pour une fois son calme en essayant de se protéger des assauts de Zoé.

Il se défendit du mieux qu'il put contre les tentatives de Zoé de lui prendre la médaille. Dans un réflexe de défense, il la repoussa du bras. La jeune fille s'effondra par terre sous les yeux amusés du petit groupe d'élèves qui s'étaient amassés autour d'eux, attirés par le spectacle.

A priori, toute l'école était au courant des baisers échangés entre Harold et John durant la soirée de la veille. Beaucoup étaient choqués par une liaison entre deux garçons. Lassiter était une petite ville de province où les mentalités n'avaient pas beaucoup évoluées. Cette histoire avait donc un parfum de scandale pour des lycéens de province sur le départ.

Lambert, qui était resté à l'écart depuis le début de l'affrontement, décida d'intervenir. Il aida Zoé à se relever et s'approcha d'Harold, le dominant de toute sa taille, pour le menacer à son tour.

\- Hé, tu ne touches pas à Zoé ! Et donne-moi cette médaille ! Siffla-t-il entre ses dents en tentant à son tour de s'en emparer.

Harold profita de sa petite taille pour échapper à Lambert. Le jeune homme tourna rapidement autour de l'athlète afin de se réfugier dans son dos. Ulcéré d'être ainsi humilié en public, le capitaine de l'équipe de basket pivota et saisit prestement Finch par le col de sa chemise et le tira violemment à lui. Approchant son visage du sien, il murmura doucement :

-Donne-moi ça, sinon tu vas le regretter.

-Jamais, réussit à articuler le génie malgré sa respiration coupée par la poigne brutale de l'autre homme.

D'abord stupéfait par l'insolence des yeux bleus qui soutenait son regard, Lambert perdit ensuite son sang froid. Il décocha un violent coup de poing à Finch. Ce dernier bascula en arrière sous la violence du choc. Il tituba en se frottant la joue. Mais dans son mouvement de recul, le jeune homme ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'approchait dangereusement du bord de l'escalier. Son pied rata la première marche et il perdit l'équilibre, basculant dans le vide.

Vu de l'extérieur, la chute n'avait rien d'exceptionnelle et tout le monde s'attendait à ce que Finch se relève aussitôt, juste un peu sonné par le coup de poing. Mais pour Harold, cette chute fut l'expérience la plus douloureuse qu'il ait jamais connu. Quand sa nuque frappa l'arrête d'une marche, il entendit un sombre craquement et ressentit aussitôt une douleur fulgurante lui traverser tout le bas du corps, du haut de son dos jusqu'à la pointe de ses pieds. La douleur fut si intense qu'il perdit connaissance. Son corps, comme un pantin désarticulé, dévala le reste de l'escalier pour s'échouer lamentablement vers le sol.

Harold, malgré sa perte de conscience, percevait l'agitation autour lui. Il entendait les cris. Il sentait les mains qui le palpaient à la recherche de blessures. Dans l'agitation générale, il reconnut très distinctement la voix de Samantha. Elle hurlait son prénom et demandait de l'aide. Puis, il entendit les sirènes d'une ambulance. Les palpations se firent alors plus précises et professionnelles. Des mains habiles lui ouvraient sa chemise et lui posèrent une minerve. Son corps fut soulevé sur un brancard.

Durant toute l'opération, Harold avait la perception de son environnement. Il sentait les gestes, entendait les voix. Mais son esprit était focalisé sur deux choses : la douleur qui lui vrillait le dos du cou jusqu'aux pieds, et John bien sûr. Comme une litanie, il ne cessait de se demander pourquoi John n'était pas là. Mais il était persuadé que dès que l'autre homme serait averti de son accident, il se précipiterait à ses côtés. Quand John serait là, tout irait mieux.

-John…pensa-t-il une dernière fois avant de sombrer.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Harold ?

-…

-Harold ?

Les paupières de Finch frémirent avant de s'ouvrir légèrement. Mais la lumière était trop vive pour lui et il essaya de tourner la tête pour y échapper, mais une douleur intense au cou l'en empêcha. Il ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur avant de refermer les yeux. Pourquoi avait-il si mal ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas tourner la tête ?

-Harold, réveillez-vous ?

Harold fit une nouvelle tentative. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, il souleva ses paupières mais ne comprit pas du tout ce qu'il voyait : des stores pourtant fermés, des murs blancs, des tuyaux. Ses autres sens étaient tout aussi confus que sa vue. Il entendait un bip régulier et était allongé sur un matelas un peu trop dur, qui n'était pas celui de son lit, et sous des draps trop fins qui ne lui permettaient pas de se réchauffer.

Où était-il ? Il voulut poser la question mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche trop pâteuse.

-N'essayez pas de parler, je vais vous expliquer, dit calmement la voix féminine à côté de lui. Je suis le docteur Megan Tillman. Hier, vous êtes tombé dans les escaliers de votre lycée. Dans votre chute, votre colonne vertébrale a été fracturée au niveau de la nuque. Nous avons dû vous opérer en urgence ce qui explique vos douleurs et votre bouche sèche.

Harold écoutait en silence en fixant le plafond de sa chambre d'hôpital. Tout lui revenait en mémoire au fur et à mesure que le médecin lui détaillait son opération et les suites postopératoires. Outre les douleurs physiques qu'il ressentait au dos, il revivait l'accident avec un réalisme si intense qu'il pouvait encore entendre les insultes siffler, la violence des paroles haineuses et les coups reçus. Mais ce qu'il ressentait était surtout le vide, l'absence comme un trou béant dans son cœur. D'instinct, il posa sa main sur sa poitrine mais n'y trouva rien. Il ne portait plus sa médaille. Une larme silencieuse roula sur sa joue alors qu'il fermait à nouveau les yeux, comme pour échapper à une réalité trop douloureuse.

Pendant ce temps, le docteur Tillman poursuivait ses explications tout en observant les réactions de son patient.

-L'opération s'est bien passée vous pourrez sans doute remarcher… Toutefois…

La jeune femme fit une pause, cherchant soigneusement ses mots :

\- La fusion osseuse que vous avez subie limitera vos mouvements. Vous ne pourrez plus bouger votre nuque comme avant et votre marche sera sans doute...Limitée.

Les yeux toujours fermés, Harold analysait les paroles du chirurgien, essayant de traduire ce que le praticien essayait de lui faire comprendre à demi-mots.

-Avez-vous compris Harold ?

Un sourire triste apparut sur le visage blême et fatigué du jeune homme. Il déglutit péniblement puis tenta une nouvelle fois de parler.

-Vous essayez… de me dire… que je vais rester… handicapé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

-Handicapé est un terme sans doute un peu fort. Vous réussirez sans doute avec vivre en parfaite autonomie mais il vous faudra être patient et surtout suivre une longue rééducation.

Harold accueillit cette explication avec un petit rire cynique mais il préféra garder le silence. Son corps n'était que douleur et son cerveau était encore confus par l'opération. Il était fatigué, tellement fatigué…

-Avez-vous des questions, Harold ? demanda doucement le docteur en posant sa main sur celle de son jeune patient.

-Non, chuchota Harold souhaitant juste une chose : se replonger dans un sommeil qui endormirait son corps, son cœur et son esprit.

Le docteur Tillman hocha tristement la tête puis le laissa se reposer. Elle sortit de la chambre et retrouva Ronald Finch et Samantha, qui attendaient dans le couloir. Après avoir soigneusement refermé la porte, elle s'avança vers eux :

-Il est réveillé. Je viens de lui parler.

-Comment va-t-il ? demanda Ronald avec anxiété.

-Il va bien. Je lui ai expliqué ce qu'il venait de subir, l'opération et …la suite des événements.

-Comment l'a-t-il pris ?

-Il a compris ce que je lui ai expliqué. Ses blessures physiques sont importantes mais la rééducation devrait lui permettre de reprendre une vie quasiment normale mais…

Le docteur hésita un instant avant de poursuivre :

-Je suis un peu plus inquiète quant à son état psychologique. Il faudra être vigilant à ce qu'il ne sombre pas dans une dépression. Il aura besoin d'être très entouré.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. Harold est entouré. Nous ne le laisserons pas seul, assura l'homme en serrant la main du docteur.

Celle-ci acquiesça avant de porter son regard sur Samantha, le visage encore ravagé d'avoir trop pleuré.

-Prenez bien soin de lui, dit-elle en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, je vous laisse, j'ai d'autres patients à voir. Je visiterai Harold tous les matins pour évaluer l'évolution de son état.

-Merci docteur, répondit Ronald en serrant à nouveau chaleureusement la main du médecin.

Samantha partageait les inquiétudes du docteur Tillman. Elle était resté aux côtés d'Harold jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours et avait insisté pour monter dans l'ambulance afin de l'accompagner jusqu'à l'hôpital. Durant tout le trajet, elle lui avait tenu la main tout en lui murmurant, comme une prière, que tout irait bien. Le jeune homme, malgré son inconscience, ne cessait d'appeler John. Ce prénom tant chérit, murmuré faiblement lui avait retourné le cœur.

Si Harold était entouré, par son père et par elle, il lui manquait la personne essentielle: John. D'ailleurs où était-il passé ? Personne ne l'avait vu depuis la veille. Il n'était pas venu récupérer ses affaires et n'avait pas assisté à la remise des diplômes.

-Veux-tu entrer avec moi ? Invita Ronald, la main sur la poignée de la chambre d'Harold.

-Oui, oui, répondit Samantha avec un faible sourire préférant de pas trop s'interroger sur l'absence de Reese.

A peine entrée, Samantha se figea. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cette vision. Harold, aussi pâle que ses draps, était allongé sur le petit lit d'hôpital. Des fils partaient de son corps, certains étaient reliés à des machines, tensiomètre, moniteur cardiaque et un autre était une perfusion d'un liquide transparent. Son cou était entouré d'un épais bandage qui lui maintenait la nuque dans la bonne position.

Ronald s'approcha en silence du lit où son fils unique était allongé. Un peu perdu, il se contenta dans un premier temps de le contempler en silence, avant de s'approcher pour poser sa main sur son bras tandis que de l'autre, il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Il se pencha doucement et déposa un baiser sur son front tout en lui murmurant d'une voix tremblante :

-Soit courageux, mon fils. Je t'aime.

Samantha ne put retenir ses larmes. Elle se rapprocha doucement de son ami et lui prit son autre main libre. La tenant serrée entre ses doigts tremblants, elle sanglota doucement.

Ils restèrent ainsi au chevet d'Harold, gardant le silence afin de mieux entendre le bip régulier du moniteur cardiaque, preuve sonore que le jeune homme avait échappé de peu à la mort.

Après de longues minutes de recueillement, Ronald se redressa et se tourna vers Samantha:

-Tu veux manger à la maison ? Je suis certain que Carol sera ravie de te préparer à dîner.

La jeune fille se figea. Cela faisait des années que Carol, la femme de Ronald, était décédée. Elle mit cette absence sur le compte de la confusion liée à l'accident. Néanmoins, elle n'était pas très rassurée de savoir Ronald, seul, sans Harold pour veiller sur lui.

-Non merci c'est gentil.

-Dans ce cas, laisse-moi au moins te raccompagner chez toi.

Samantha acquiesça puis une idée germa dans son esprit.

-Merci c'est gentil. Vous pourriez peut-être resté manger à la maison ? Ma mère en serait ravie.

Ronald fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants puis répondit :

-D'accord mais je dois d'abord téléphoner à ma femme pour l'avertir. Attends-moi là.

Sur ce, l'homme sortit de la chambre, laissant Samantha seule avec Harold. Elle reprit la main de son ami et posa sa tête sur son oreiller, fermant les yeux pour profiter de sa proximité. Elle était rassurée de sentir sa poitrine se soulever doucement à chaque respiration et par sa chaleur.

-Sam…

La jeune femme tressaillit violemment comme si elle avait entendu un fantôme. Elle se redressa d'un coup et vit qu'Harold était réveillé. Il paraissait très fatigué. Il avait beaucoup de peine à garder les yeux ouverts mais, malgré sa voix faible et rauque, il appela à nouveau.

-Samantha ?

-Oui Harold.

-John…

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'embuèrent à nouveau de larmes. Harold venait à peine de se réveiller et la première personne qu'il appelait était John.

Voyant que son amie ne répondait pas, il précisa sa pensée en articulant avec difficulté :

-Est-ce que… John… est là ?

Samantha secoua la tête tristement avant de répondre :

-Non. John n'est pas venu au lycée hier. Personne ne l'a vu depuis le bal.

Visiblement très déçu, Harold ferma les yeux. La gorge de Samantha se serra à la vue des larmes qui coulaient en silence sur les joues du garçon. Elle chercha tout de suite à le rassurer :

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis certaine que dès qu'il apprendra ton accident, il accourra à l'hôpital pour te voir.

Harold garda les yeux fermés. Samantha caressa doucement sa joue, essuyant ses pleurs de ses pouces. Au bout de quelques secondes, le visage du jeune homme se détendit, les larmes cessèrent et sa respiration devint régulière. Il s'était rendormi.

Samantha était tout de même très inquiète. Bien sûr l'état de santé d'Harold la préoccupait au plus haut point, d'autant plus qu'elle devait quitter Lassiter la semaine prochaine pour s'inscrire à l'université du Texas. Elle culpabilisait de le laisser seul durant sa convalescence qu'elle pressentait longue et douloureuse. Mais elle s'inquiétait aussi pour John qui avait mystérieusement disparu depuis le soir du bal. Personne ne l'avait vu mais connaissant le jeune homme, il était hautement improbable que ce dernier laisse tomber Harold durant cette épreuve.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Samantha sursauta quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brutalement. Ronald Finch entra, la mine préoccupée.

-C'est étrange, Carol ne répond pas. Je me demande où elle peut bien être. Bon allons-y, je te raccompagne chez toi.

Perturbée, Samantha se leva et sortit de la chambre en lançant un dernier regard à son ami.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Finch était un peu à l'image du temps qu'il observait à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre: maussade. Depuis une semaine, il passait le plus clair de son temps à contempler le monde derrière la vitre, un peu comme un spectateur impuissant. Il constatait que la vie continuait, sans lui : les gens se rendaient à leur travail, les enfants allaient jouer au parc ou pêcher dans l'étang, les oiseaux profitaient de leur liberté…

De sa fenêtre, il avait une vue sur le parc qui jouxtait le centre hospitalier. Il avait remarqué un couple de moineaux qui nichait sur un arbre juste en face de sa chambre. Le jeune homme observait les adultes ramener de la nourriture aux tous jeunes oisillons, revenir au nid au soleil couchant, chantonner sur les branches voisines durant la journée. Face au vide de sa vie, ces oiseaux étaient devenus le centre de ses préoccupations, bien plus que sa propre santé.

Il soupira. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait été opéré et hormis les visites de son père et de Samantha, personne d'autre ne lui avait rendu visite. Seuls des policiers étaient venus l'interroger sur son accident. Harold avait répondu poliment aux agents, mal à l'aise de détailler sa vie intime à des inconnus. Au fil de ses déclarations, il avait surpris, dans le regard des officiers, la même lueur de dégoût qu'il avait vu briller dans les yeux de ses camarades au lycée ce jour là. Le sentiment de rejet et d'anormalité qu'il avait ressenti alors lui revint avec une intensité décuplée.

Une fois sa déposition terminée, les agents lui avaient laissé une copie de sa plainte sur son chevet tout en précisant que l'affaire serait complexe. Il y avait beaucoup de témoins et leurs dépositions étaient contradictoires. Harold savait lire entre les lignes. Lambert, Zoé et Martine avaient peu de chance d'être inquiétés.

Le jeune homme avait gardé le silence mais avait empoigné avec force le drap de son lit, indigné de cette nouvelle injustice. Il avait eu envie d'hurler sa rage et sa colère mais il s'était contenté de reporter son attention sur le paysage calme et apaisant à travers sa fenêtre. Une fois les policiers partis, Harold avait laissé éclater son désespoir. Les larmes avaient ruisselé sur ses joues tandis que des tremblements incontrôlables avaient secoué son corps.

Finch ferma les yeux. Il était fatigué de devoir se battre, de devoir se justifier perpétuellement de ce qu'il était. Il n'avait plus envie de lutter, contre ses camarades du lycée, contre les policiers, la justice et finalement toute la ville. Si on lui avait donné le choix, il aurait préféré mourir. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre, une vie d'handicapé, une vie de reclus, une vie sans but et vide de sens.

Mais au-delà de ses souffrances physiques qui faisaient que chaque minute passée était une véritable torture, sa douleur psychologique liée à l'absence inexpliquée de John lui était encore plus insupportable. Où était-il? Pourquoi n'était-il toujours pas venu le voir? Il devait à présent savoir ce qui lui était arrivé. Les doutes remplacèrent rapidement les interrogations. Peut-être avait-il changé d'avis ? Peut-être regrettait-il sa promesse ? Harold posa sa main sur sa poitrine désormais dépourvue de toute médaille. Il se sentait comme son cou : vide.

-Bonjour Harold, murmura une voix douce.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête…ou plutôt tourna l'ensemble de son corps raide, pour regarder en direction de la voix. Il découvrit, dans l'encadrement de sa porte de chambre, une élégante femme noire, aux cheveux rassemblés en queue de cheval, portant les habits blancs de l'hôpital. Pourtant, elle ne semblait être ni docteur ni infirmière.

-Je m'appelle Jocelyn Carter mais vous pouvez m'appeler Joss. Je suis kinésithérapeute. Je vais me charger de votre rééducation. Le docteur Tillman a dû vous en parler.

Finch ne répondit pas. Bien sûr que son chirurgien lui avait expliqué les conséquences de son opération. La fusion osseuse qui avait soudé ses vertèbres lui interdisait dorénavant tout mouvement de la nuque. Sa colonne vertébrale avait subi un important traumatisme et ses membres inférieurs avaient, pour l'instant, perdu leurs sensibilités et leurs mobilités. Il devait donc apprivoiser son nouveau corps et faire le deuil d'une vie normale. Il mènerait dorénavant une vie solitaire d'handicapé.

Car oui, il était plus seul que jamais. Non seulement, il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de John mais Samantha était désormais partie pour le Texas. Elle devait s'inscrire à l'université UT et devait maintenant se chercher un appartement sur le campus d'Austin. Quant à son père…Harold préférait qu'il ne vienne pas trop le voir à l'hôpital. Lors de sa dernière visite, Harold avait remarqué la confusion dans son comportement et l'incohérence de ses propos. Il lui avait alors demandé de rester à la ferme et de ne pas s'en faire pour lui, qu'il était entre de bonnes mains. Dès qu'il irait mieux, il rentrerait à la maison. Le jeune homme espérait que son père suivrait ses consignes et ne persisterait pas à venir le voir. Mais il avait prit les devants, en demandant à son médecin et aux infirmières, de refuser toutes les visites… sauf celle de John, même s'il doutait désormais de le voir réapparaître.

-Harold, appela doucement Joss en posant sa main sur la sienne.

-Laissez-moi, voulez-vous, je suis fatigué.

-Non Harold, vous ne l'êtes pas. Vous vous êtes suffisamment remis de votre opération. Vous devez commencer la rééducation. Avec les progrès, vous verrez les choses d'un autre œil.

-Honnêtement, j'en doute.

-Harold, je peux réparer vos blessures physiques mais je ne peux le faire sans votre aide.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de …vouloir être… réparé.

Carter s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit. Elle posa sa main sur la joue du jeune homme, le forçant doucement à la regarder dans les yeux. Harold trouva le regard brun de la kinésithérapeute très expressif, à la fois honnête et volontaire. La femme semblait avoir du caractère mais aussi beaucoup de compassion. D'une voix douce mais sans lâcher le jeune homme des yeux, elle expliqua :

-Harold, je sais ce qui vous est arrivé. Je sais ce qu'ils vous ont fait. Ils ont voulu vous salir, vous briser mais ils n'ont pas réussi. Ne les laissez pas vous détruire complètement. Battez-vous ! Montrez-leur que vous êtes bien meilleur qu'eux!

Le jeune homme fut touché par les paroles de la praticienne. Elle connaissait son histoire, et malgré tout, son regard ne reflétait ni dégoût ni pitié. Bien au contraire. Il était amical, honnête, fier et combattif. Harold se perdit dans ses yeux bruns, touché d'être, pour une fois, considéré comme un être humain.

Après tout peut être qu'elle avait raison, peut être qu'il pouvait se battre. Mais il lui fallait une motivation pour surmonter cette douleur qui lui vrillait les reins, le dos, le cou et surtout le cœur. Pour soulager ce mal qui le rongeait à petit feu, peut être devait-il justement ignorer ce corps blessé et ce cœur brisé pour concentrer son esprit vers un autre objectif ?

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la déclaration de plainte qui traînait sur sa table de chevet. Harold réalisa soudain qu'il avait un but. Et il s'agissait d'un des moteurs les plus puissants : la vengeance.


	9. Première vengeance: un mal pour un bien

_Comme tous les dimanches, un nouveau chapitre. Retour vers le présent ! Je vois que les suppositions vont bon train...Quelques petits éclaircissements. Alors! Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous!_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

De nos jours

Lassiter, Ohio

Lorsque Finch ouvrit les yeux ce matin là, il lui fallut quelques minutes pour réaliser qu'il n'était plus sur un lit d'hôpital en 1982. Était-ce le fait qu'il ait dormi dans sa chambre d'adolescent ? Ou était-ce son retour à Lassiter qui le perturbait ? Toujours est-il que, durant un instant interminable, Harold avait cru être à nouveau cet adolescent gauche et timide qu'il était à dix-sept ans. Son sommeil n'avait pas été récupérateur. Il n'avait fait que rêver, revivant en boucle les deux derniers mois qu'il avait passé ici, dans cette vieille maison désormais défraîchie. Cette fin d'année de terminale, à la fois splendide et terrible, qui lui avait permis de goûter furtivement au bonheur. Il avait fait la rencontre d'un être merveilleux qui lui avait fait prendre confiance en lui. A son contact, il avait découvert le désir. Dans ses bras, il avait découvert le plaisir, la passion, l'amour. Il avait frissonné, gémit, murmuré des mots qu'il n'avait plus jamais prononcé à nouveau. Pour la seule et unique fois de sa vie, il s'était senti vivant.

Mais voilà, quelques heures à peine après avoir découvert cet univers insoupçonné, son monde avait basculé. Son _accident_ lui avait non seulement coûté son corps mais aussi tous ses espoirs. Finch referma les yeux. Malgré les années, il ressentait avec une acuité toujours aussi forte l'injustice de la situation. Il était désormais un handicapé, un homme qui ne pouvait se déplacer sans boiter, qui ne pouvait tourner la tête à cause de sa nuque rigide. Un homme qui ne faisait plus confiance à personne et qui avait appris à ne compter que sur lui-même. Au fil des années, la douleur s'était bien sûr estompée, mais elle était toujours présente lui rappelant inlassablement l'homme brisé qu'il était devenu.

Certes il remarchait. Le docteur Tillman lui avait sauvé la vie et il lui en était infiniment reconnaissant, mais c'était Jocelyn Carter qui l'avait _réparé_. Harold sourit en repensant à ses séances de rééducation avec l'intransigeante kinésithérapeute. Il avait eu beau râler, refuser, bouder, pleurer, rien n'y avait fait. Tel un adjudant de l'armée, elle ne l'avait pas lâché. Tour à tour l'encourageant ou lui ordonnant de continuer à se battre pour progresser, elle lui avait permis de se reconstruire physiquement et moralement. Au début, les objectifs avaient été modestes : se lever, rester debout quelques secondes puis quelques minutes, faire un pas puis un deuxième. L'homme se souvenait encore de la sensation du tapis sous ses pieds lors de ses premiers pas, de sa joie d'être enfin debout après des semaines alitées. Mais la praticienne ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de savourer ses petites victoires, lui fixant sans cesse de nouveaux objectifs, repoussant ses limites pour lui faire dépasser sa douleur et transcender ses peurs.

Au fil des semaines, les exercices étaient devenus plus longs et plus douloureux afin de lui permettre de retrouver la mobilité de ses jambes. Après les séances de rééducation, Harold avait eu droit à des séances de massages et de manipulations pour retrouver la sensibilité de ses membres inférieurs. Le jeune homme avait apprécié ces moments où il pouvait se détendre sous les mains expertes de Carter. Ses doigts agiles avaient appuyé sur les nerfs, massé ses muscles. Durant ces instants de détente, Joss avait beaucoup parlé au jeune homme, lui permettant de verbaliser son traumatisme et de le dépasser. Mais la piscine avait été de loin son moment préféré où son corps n'était plus une enveloppe contraignante, lourde et blessée mais devenait aussi léger qu'une plume.

Au bout de six mois de ce programme intensif à l'hôpital de Lassiter, Finch avait réussi à marcher à nouveau. Bien sûr, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence, il boiterait toute sa vie. Mais il était fier de ses progrès. Joss avait eu raison de le secouer le jour de leur première rencontre. Il savait désormais qu'il pourrait à nouveau être autonome et son moral avait un peu remonté.

Seulement voilà, son esprit était toujours aussi torturé. Il avait beau essayer de le verrouiller, de cadenasser ses doutes pour les empêcher de l'assaillir, de ne se concentrer que sur sa convalescence et sa vengeance contre tout ceux qui avaient ruiné sa vie. Mais les mêmes questions revenaient sans cesse le hanter.

La santé mentale de son père avait brutalement décliné. Des policiers l'avaient retrouvé à plusieurs reprises errant, hagard, dans les rues de la ville. Plus personne à Lassiter n'avait pu ignorer l'état de Ronald. Majeur depuis peu, Finch avait été contraint de prendre une décision. Services sociaux et médecins s'étaient succédés à son chevet, l'invitant, pour le bien de son père, à l'interner dans un établissement spécialisé. En pleine rééducation, le jeune homme n'avait plus été en état d'assurer lui-même la sécurité de son père et il avait donc dû, le cœur serré, se résoudre à signer les papiers autorisant son hospitalisation. Avec le recul, Harold savait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision mais il avait été dévasté de ne pas avoir pu lui dire au revoir. Lorsqu'il l'avait revu, une fois sa rééducation terminée, Ronald n'était déjà plus le même. Assis sur un fauteuil en face d'une des fenêtres de sa chambre, l'homme n'avait pas reconnu son fils. Harold avait quand même pris la peine de lui expliquer qu'il partait pour Boston pour poursuivre ses études Mais l'absence de réaction chez son père avait révélé que la maladie était déjà bien avancée. Il s'était alors levé, avait déposé un baiser sur son front puis avait quitté l'hôpital et la ville. Harold avait finalement été soulagé de ne plus vivre avec l'inquiétude permanente de savoir son père seul et malade.

Mais son esprit avait surtout été tourmenté par l'absence de John. Lorsque le proviseur Reynolds était venu lui remettre son diplôme et son dossier scolaire, un peu plus d'une semaine après son accident, Finch avait trouvé le courage de le questionner. Le chef d'établissement lui avait alors expliqué que la mère de Reese était venue chercher son dossier scolaire. Le jeune homme avait alors eu l'impression que la terre s'ouvrait pour l'engloutir dans les ténèbres. Ainsi, John avait récupéré les documents nécessaires pour son inscription à l'université. Il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour qu'Harold acquière la certitude que, non seulement, John allait bien, mais qu'il poursuivait sa vie… sans lui.

A nouveau, Finch avait ressenti ce sentiment de vide et d'abandon. Une fois le proviseur parti, il s'était à nouveau laissé submerger par la douleur, tout en se promettant que ce serait la dernière fois.

Finch s'était alors jeté à corps perdu dans sa _réparation_ se concentrant sur son nouvel objectif, faire payer tous ceux qui avaient brisé sa vie : Zoé, Lambert et Martine bien sûr, mais également toute la ville qui avait, par crainte du scandale, couvert les agissements des trois adolescents.

La vengeance était un moteur puissant. Elle lui avait permis de s'accrocher quand les douleurs étaient trop intenses, quand la rééducation était trop difficile. Une fois sorti de l'hôpital, Finch avait pu intégrer, avec quatre mois de retard, le MIT. Il s'était montré intéressé, actif, avide de connaissances, s'employant à obtenir les meilleurs résultats. Ses deux camarades de classe, Nathan Ingram et Arthur Claypool avaient eu bien du mal à suivre le génie dans son ascension au sein de la prestigieuse école. Jamais Harold ne leur avait parlé de son accident ou de sa sombre motivation et ses deux amis ne lui avaient d'ailleurs jamais posé de questions, respectant sa vie privée.

Une fois son diplôme en poche, Harold avait proposé à Nathan de s'associer pour fonder IFT: Ingram Finch Technology. L'homme avait accepté la proposition même s'il avait été très surpris par la demande très originale de son ami de rester anonyme au sein de sa propre entreprise. Finch avait voulu rester dans l'ombre, son nom et son visage ne devant apparaître nulle part. Ingram serait l'homme de paille de la société : il signerait les contrats, irait démarcher les clients et recevrait les récompenses tandis que Finch serait l'homme de l'ombre, le cerveau qui concevait les logiciels. Ayant une confiance aveugle en son ami, Nathan n'avait jamais cherché à connaître ses motivations. Il avait remarqué que Finch avait une part d'ombre et il respectait ses secrets. Finch lui en avait d'ailleurs été infiniment reconnaissant.

D'ailleurs, l'entreprise avait connu un succès aussi exceptionnel qu'inespéré. La start-up avait signé des contrats avec les plus grandes firmes du pays et mêmes des organismes gouvernementaux. Les deux hommes avaient amassé des millions. Harold avait conservé une vie plutôt modeste et s'était contenté d'accumuler un joli pactole. Nathan, plus flambeur, avait dépensé une grande partie de son argent dans des achats coup de cœur, à la fois luxueux et superficiel : des maisons, des voitures de luxe, un yacht et menait un train de vie somptuaire. Sa vie personnelle était tout aussi tapageuse. Après un divorce qui l'avait laissé seul, déprimé et amputé de la moitié de sa fortune, Nathan avait ensuite refusé systématiquement de s'engager dans une relation durable, préférant des relations sans lendemain. Mais la cinquantaine approchant, Ingram s'était assagi. Il n'avait plus collectionné les liaisons fugaces et avait déserté les soirées mondaines. Il avait recherché des relations plus saines et un retour aux vraies valeurs. D'ailleurs Harold avait fait les frais de ce changement de priorité chez son ami. A plusieurs reprises, Nathan s'était inquiété pour lui et l'avait poussé à sortir, voir du monde, ne plus faire que travailler et amasser des dollars. Il lui avait présenté des femmes et même organisé des rencontres. Finch avait fini par céder et avait accepté de sortir avec une jeune artiste peintre que son associé avait rencontré lors d'un vernissage. Il était même sorti quelques mois avec la jolie Grace Hendricks mais il avait préféré rompre. Harold ne ressentait rien d'autre qu'une sincère amitié pour la jeune femme rousse.

Il avait pourtant essayé de chasser John de ses pensées. Mais lorsqu'il embrassait Grace, lorsqu'il sentait ses petites mains le caresser, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer d'autres lèvres, d'autres mains, plus grandes, plus fermes, plus robustes. Il avait préféré rompre car lorsqu'il faisait l'amour à Grace, il s'imaginait être dans les bras de John. Il avait l'impression de tromper la jeune femme. Elle ne méritait pas cela : une moitié d'homme qui ne pouvait lui donner qu'une moitié d'amour.

Durant ses quarante dernières années, il avait souvent pensé à John, même s'il avait désespérément essayer de s'en défendre. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander où il était ? Ce qu'il faisait ? Avec qui il vivait ? Ses contrats avec le gouvernement lui avait permis d'avoir accès aux bases de données de l'administration. Il avait donc pu faire des recherches sur John. Il avait alors découvert que son ami s'était engagé dans l'armée. Harold avait été très surpris par ce choix de carrière, aux antipodes de ce à quoi le jeune homme aspirait. En effet, lors de leurs nombreuses conversations, le jeune sportif s'était toujours montré particulièrement hostile à l'armée. En regardant la date de son incorporation, Finch avait été sidéré de voir qu'elle correspondait au jour de son accident. Ainsi donc, John n'avait pas quitté Lassiter pour l'université mais il était parti pour Parris Island faire ses classes dans le corps des Marines dès le lendemain de leur baiser…Qu'en était-il de sa promesse?

En s'intéressant à ses états de services, Harold avait pu remarquer, la mort dans l'âme, que John s'épanouissait dans l'armée. Ses aptitudes physiques exceptionnelles, son habilité dans le maniement des armes ainsi que son comportement irréprochable lui avait permis d'y faire une carrière plus qu'honorable. Il avait servi en Afghanistan puis en Irak où un acte héroïque lui avait permis de sauver tout son bataillon. Il avait d'ailleurs reçu la silver star pour cette action, l'une des plus hautes distinctions de l'armée américaine.

Le cœur de Finch s'était serré en lisant le dossier de John. Désormais, il lui était apparu évident que John avait fui Lassiter pour ne pas avoir à tenir sa promesse. Dans ce cas, pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé ? Pourquoi lui avait-il dit toutes ces choses ? Harold n'avait pu s'empêcher de rechercher une explication logique à son comportement. Il s'était alors rappelé le verre que Lambert avait présenté à Reese. Peut être était-il juste saoul ? Peut-être que, ivre, il lui avait fait cette promesse qu'il avait regretté dès le lendemain, préférant fuir?

En poursuivant ses investigations, Finch avait noté que John avait quitté l'armée en 2005. Mais il avait eu beau chercher dans toutes les bases de données que ses clients pouvaient lui fournir, il n'avait pu retrouver sa trace. Il s'était comme volatilisé.

Finch ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et contempla le plafond. Il y a quelques mois, sa vie avait à nouveau basculé. Il avait reçu un coup de fil de Samantha Groves, désormais journaliste d'investigation au Washington Post. Alors qu'elle enquêtait sur une cyber-attaque de la part des Chinois sur le gouvernement américain, elle était tombée sur des documents de la CIA faisant état de deux agents qui s'étaient infiltrés en Chine pour voler un virus informatique. Sur les photographies des caméras de sécurité de l'aéroport de Shanghai, elle avait tout de suite reconnu John, malgré la mauvaise qualité de l'image. Elle avait alors fait des recherches complémentaires grâce à son réseau d'informateurs, ses contacts au gouvernement et ses extraordinaires qualités de hackeuse. Elle avait réussi à retracer l'histoire de John après son départ de l'armée. Il avait intégré l'Agence en 2005 mais, comme tous les agents actifs sur le terrain, il avait pris un alias, ce qui expliquait qu'Harold avait perdu sa trace. Il avait quitté la CIA depuis peu et était retourné à Lassiter pour reprendre la vie civile. Partagé entre la joie et la peur, Harold avait griffonné sur un bout de papier la nouvelle adresse de John Reese d'une main tremblante.

Des coups discrets à sa porte le tirèrent de ses souvenirs.

-Monsieur ?

Finch soupira, mi-amusé mi-exaspéré. Depuis qu'il était à son service, Thomas Perkins, grand blond d'une trentaine d'années, était plus qu'un chauffeur, il était son homme à tout faire. Il gérait son emploi du temps, le conduisait à ses rendez-vous, portait ses mallettes et pouvait faire office à l'occasion de garde du corps ou de cuisinier. Ils n'étaient pas spécialement proches. Harold, toujours très secret, ne lui avait pas fait part de ses obscurs projets. Aux yeux du jeune homme, il n'était qu'un milliardaire, PDG d'une grande entreprise, qui, du fait de son handicap, avait besoin d'aide pour ses tâches quotidiennes. D'ailleurs, Thomas acceptait ce métier atypique sans poser de questions. Il était bien payé et avait des avantages en nature comme de pouvoir profiter de la Limousine ou des somptueux appartements de fonction. Tout jeune père, Harold avait été ému lorsque le jeune homme lui avait demandé d'être le parrain du nouveau-né. Il avait accepté, conscient d'enfreindre les règles qu'ils s'étaient imposés depuis toutes ses années, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, la solitude lui pesait et il était heureux de trouver un semblant de famille.

-Oui Thomas, je suis réveillé, j'arrive dans un instant, répondit-il en se redressant pour s'assoir sur son lit.

-Bien votre petit déjeuner est presque prêt, précisa l'autre homme avant de descendre les escaliers pour retourner vraisemblablement dans la cuisine.

Harold se leva et, après avoir étiré ses muscles endoloris, ouvrit sa valise pour en sortir un costume trois pièces sombre, une chemise verte émeraude et des sous-vêtements. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain mais une fois sur le seuil, il se figea. La pièce n'avait pas changé. Il se revoyait se préparant avec l'aide de son père pour le bal de fin d'année. Sa gorge se serra en repensant à ces derniers instants d'innocence.

Finch secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées nostalgiques et entra dans la pièce d'eau pour se préparer. Il se rasa avec soin avant de prendre une douche. Après s'être séché, il enfila ses sous-vêtements, son pantalon, sa chemise et son gilet puis, posté devant le miroir, il noua sa cravate. Il n'avait désormais plus de difficulté à la nouer, pensa-t-il tristement. Son costume n'était plus trop grand mais sur-mesure et de grande qualité. Ses traits avaient vieillis, ses cheveux toujours en bataille étaient striés de quelques mèches grises mais son regard, derrière ses lunettes, était toujours aussi bleu. Toutefois, en regardant avec attention ses prunelles azures, on pouvait voir qu'elles avaient perdu leur éclat, elles étaient désormais froides, aussi tranchantes qu'une lame de rasoir.

Il enfila sa veste et s'approcha de son petit bureau d'étudiant dans le coin de sa chambre. Des dossiers y étaient soigneusement empilés. Harold saisit le premier. Il le connaissait par cœur mais, par acquis de conscience, il y jeta à nouveau un œil. Durant toutes ses années, il avait profité de son accès illimité aux données du gouvernement pour fouiller dans la vie de chacune de ses cibles. Il avait accumulé, tel un collectionneur compulsif, toutes les informations les concernant, des plus importantes jusqu'aux plus futiles. Il avait cherché, dans leurs vies, leurs faiblesses et les moyens de leur nuire. Il avait attendu le moment idéal pour mettre son projet à exécution. L'heure était donc venue. Sa première cible était la plus facile. Finch avait été un peu frustré de voir à quel point la destinée s'était déjà chargée de la punir. Enfin, ce n'était pas grave. Cela faisait des mois qu'il échafaudait un plan pour lui prendre la dernière chose qui comptait à ses yeux. Il parcourut les feuilles, s'assurant de bien avoir tout mémorisé, puis le referma.

Inspirant profondément, Harold quitta sa chambre puis descendit les escaliers pour se rendre dans la petite cuisine où son assistant l'attendait. Une délicieuse odeur d'œufs brouillés, de bacon et de thé remplissait la pièce. Finch prit place à table. Thomas posa devant lui une tasse fumante de thé vert Sencha ainsi qu'une assiette bien garnie.

-Bien dormi monsieur ? demanda le jeune homme en dévisageant son patron avec une expression préoccupée.

-Oui, très bien, répondit Harold en soufflant sur sa boisson avant d'y tremper avec précaution ses lèvres.

Thomas pinça les lèvres. Depuis le temps qu'il travaillait pour lui, il savait quand son patron n'avait pas passé une bonne nuit. Sa démarche était plus raide que d'habitude, ses traits étaient tirés et des cernes ombraient ses yeux. Il préféra garder le silence car il savait, par expérience, que son patron ne lui dirait rien sur ce qui le préoccupait. Mais le jeune homme sentait, depuis leur arrivée la veille dans cette petite ville de l'Ohio, que ce voyage n'était pas un voyage d'affaires comme les autres. Finch était encore plus secret, plus taciturne, plus silencieux que d'habitude. Il l'avait surpris à plusieurs reprises perdus dans ses pensées, comme dans un autre monde.

-Je vous apporte votre mallette, monsieur ?

-Oui merci.

Harold termina son thé mais ne toucha pas à son assiette. Sa gorge était si serrée qu'il ne pouvait rien avaler d'autres. Il se leva puis décréta la voix grave et décidée :

-Bien allons-y.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Bien je crois que nous avons tout vu, conclut le notaire en rassemblant les feuilles que Finch venait de parapher et de signer.

-Je le pense, effectivement, répondit simplement Harold en rangeant son stylo dans la poche intérieure de son costume.

L'homme de loi se leva pour ranger les différents dossiers qu'ils venaient de traiter depuis plus de deux heures. Il se retourna et constata que Finch s'était déjà levé, visiblement pressé d'en finir. Le notaire s'avança à nouveau vers son client, hésita un instant avant de lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il l'avait contacté quelques mois auparavant pour finaliser la succession. Car plus qu'une simple affaire d'héritage, l'homme, qui s'était révélé être un richissime PDG, s'était vivement intéressé à la ville de Lassiter. Finalement, l'homme avait hérité de l'exploitation familiale, mais il avait également investi massivement dans la ville, achetant un nombre incroyable de commerces, d'usines ou de terres. En l'espace de quelques mois, Harold Finch pouvait presque se targuer d'être le propriétaire de la ville. Ce qui surprenait l'homme était que Lassiter était plutôt en déclin depuis ses dernières années. Les investisseurs la délaissaient progressivement, fermant les usines et licenciant à tour de bras. Du coup, cette attitude à contre-courant du marché étonnait le notaire. Et ce qui avait fini d'attiser la curiosité de l'homme de loi était la volonté express de Finch de rester anonyme. Son nom n'apparaissait que sur les actes de propriété, il n'était ni publié dans le journal local, ni communiqué aux salariés des entreprises nouvellement acquises. _Quelle étrange attitude pour un personnage qui l'était tout autant,_ pensa-t-il en regardant son client remettre son manteau, bien décidé à partir rapidement.

-Excusez ma curiosité mais, pourquoi investissez-vous autant à Lassiter ?

Finch prit le temps de réarranger le col de son manteau avant de répondre :

-J'ai mes raisons.

A l'évidence, ce bien mystérieux client ne voulait pas bavarder et souhaitait mettre un terme à l'entretien en lui présentant sa main pour prendre congés. Le notaire se résigna à laisser partir Finch avant de rajouter, sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

-Bien, il ne vous reste plus désormais qu'à vous présenter comme maire.

Finch sourit à l'allusion à peine voilée de l'homme. Beaucoup plus jeune que lui, le notaire n'avait, semble-t-il jamais, entendu parler de lui et son devoir de confidentialité permettait à Harold d'être assurer de sa discrétion.

-Bonne journée, maître.

-De même, Mr Finch.

Harold sortit de l'étude satisfait. Il resta sur le trottoir quelques minutes pour respirer à pleins poumons l'air frais de la ville. Il balaya du regard cette avenue qu'il avait si souvent parcouru à vélo pour se rendre au lycée. La ville avait peu changé. Peut être était-elle plus petite que dans son souvenir, moins propre, plus vide… Il remarqua les maisons à vendre, les jardins laissés à l'abandon et les commerces fermés. Lassiter était touchée de plein fouet par la crise économique et les habitants la quittaient progressivement afin de trouver du travail à Cleveland, la grande ville voisine. La ville portait les stigmates du déclin avec ses paysages défraîchis, ses friches industrielles et ses habitants un peu désabusés.

Finch sourit en repensant au notaire. Il n'était plus habitué à signer des compromis de vente. L'informaticien profitait de la crise pour prendre littéralement possession de la ville, des bâtiments, des commerces, des usines et mêmes des terres. Il était désormais l'heureux propriétaire de la majeure partie des magasins, du centre commercial, de la raffinerie, dernier gros employeur de la région. Il était également le plus gros donateur dans les domaines éducatifs et culturels. Grâce à ces dons, le lycée avait pu entreprendre des travaux conséquents de rénovations et de réaménagements. Comme un clin d'œil à son histoire personnelle, il avait fait aménager des rampes d'accès pour les élèves handicapés. Par ailleurs, il avait donné des subventions aux équipes sportives des écoles et avait réaménagé la médiathèque municipale. Personne ne semblait s'étonner du maintien de tous les services publics et d'un programme culturel étonnement ambitieux pour une ville sur le déclin.

-Monsieur ?

Finch redescendit instantanément sur terre. Affichant un sourire poli, il répondit :

-Oui Thomas ?

-Vous avez terminé ? demanda le jeune homme en s'avançant vers son patron.

-Oui, j'en ai fini avec les formalités administratives, répondit Harold en lui tendant sa mallette.

Thomas la prit et ouvrit la portière passager de la limousine, attendant que son patron ne s'y installe. Mais Finch ne bougea pas. Il se contenta de dire :

-Attendez-moi ici, je vous prie. Je vais prendre un thé à côté.

Surpris,Thomas regarda son patron. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Mr. Finch de prendre du temps pour lui. Suspicieux, il le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans un petit café à la décoration rétro. Son patron était vraiment très étrange depuis son arrivée à Lassiter, la ville de son enfance. Thomas n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils faisaient ici, mais il était certain que cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec ses voyages d'affaires habituels. Il s'agissait de quelque chose de beaucoup plus personnel.

De son côté, Finch était tendu. C'était l'heure de vérité. Il inspira longuement avant de pousser la porte vitrée du café. Un carillon signala son entrée. Il avait l'impression de basculer quarante ans en arrière tant les lieux n'avaient pas changé : même odeur de gâteaux et de café, même décoration désuète, et qui sait, peut-être mêmes clients attablés ou au comptoir. Il remonta l'allée centrale bordée de tables et s'installa dans un coin du troquet, entre la fenêtre et le zinc. De sa place, il avait une vue imprenable sur l'ensemble de l'établissement et pouvait surveiller les allées et venues de chacun.

Il attendit la serveuse avec un mélange de fébrilité, d'angoisse et de rage contenue. Son cœur battait sourdement dans sa poitrine, ses mains étaient moites et sa gorge était serrée mais son col de chemise n'y était pour rien. Il inspira longuement pour retrouver un semblant de calme, posant les mains sur la table et fixant la porte des cuisines.

Soudain, la serveuse apparut. Le sang de Finch se figea dans ses veines tandis qu'un frisson glacé lui parcourut l'échine. D'un pas lourd et trainant, elle posa une assiette copieuse devant un client, lança deux-trois banalités tout en s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier tâché. Comme les serveuses des années cinquante, elle portait un uniforme aux couleurs pastelles avec une jupe évasée à cause de son jupon, des chaussettes et des baskets blanches. Ses cheveux blonds étaient remontés en une queue de cheval haute, pour obéir aux canons de la mode de l'époque.

Saisissant son carnet et son crayon de sa poche, elle s'avança vers Finch pour prendre sa commande.

-Bonjour monsieur, vous désirez? demanda-t-elle d'une voix automatique les yeux rivés sur son calepin en attendant d'y noter la commande.

-Deux thés s'il vous plait, articula lentement Harold en étudiant les réactions de la serveuse.

Reconnaissant sa voix, elle se figea instantanément. Elle leva lentement les yeux vers son nouveau client et lâcha son calepin et son stylo de surprise. Les yeux exorbités, la bouche ouverte, elle semblait avoir vu un fantôme.

Sans la quitter des yeux, Finch se pencha lentement pour ramasser les objets et les lui tendit, un sourire froid aux lèvres.

-Mer…Merci, répondit la femme avant de tourner les talons et disparaître derrière son comptoir.

Harold posa un coude sur la table pour l'observer. Il jubilait de la voir si mal à l'aise. Ses gestes, trop brusques, lorsqu'elle préparait sa commande, montraient qu'elle était très nerveuse. Il pouvait entendre la vaisselle s'entrechoquer, la bouilloire siffler et les cuillères être posées sans ménagement sur son plateau. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, se repaissant de son malaise, nourrissant une joie malsaine à la voir si gênée.

Lorsqu'elle revint, chargée de son plateau avec les deux tasses de thé, Finch remarqua qu'elle tremblait. Elle posa les boissons chaudes sur la table, une en face d'Harold et l'autre devant la place vide devant lui.

-Vous avez besoin d'autre chose ? demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

Harold prit son temps pour répondre. Il imaginait bien que la femme souhaitait en finir au plus vite pour se réfugier dans les cuisines. Au bout de quelques secondes interminables durant lesquelles il se contenta de sucrer son thé, il consentit à dire :

-Oui, installez-vous, s'il vous plait, dit-il en désignant la place devant lui.

La femme se raidit et hésita avant de répondre d'une voix tendue:

\- Je ne peux pas quitter mon poste.

-Vous n'avez qu'à dire que vous prenez votre pause, suggéra Harold en portant la tasse à ses lèvres.

-Je ne peux pas…

-J'insiste, coupa Harold d'un ton sec et ferme en reposant sa tasse.

Jetant un coup d'œil suppliant vers la porte des cuisines, elle se résigna finalement à s'assoir en face de Finch. Ce dernier posa les coudes sur la table et la contempla en silence pendant de longues minutes dérangeantes.

Martine avait bien changé en presque quarante ans. Son corps s'était apâti et ses traits s'étaient épaissis. Son uniforme trop près du corps révélait des courbes disgracieuses et son visage était marqué autant par la bouteille que par le poids des années.

Finch avait fait de nombreuses recherches sur Martine. Elle s'était belle et bien mariée avec Lambert après leurs études universitaires. Ils s'étaient installés à Cleveland où le jeune homme avait trouvé un emploi de courtier. De cette union était né un garçon qui avait dix-sept aujourd'hui. Mais ce conte de fée n'avait duré que douze ans. Lambert avait demandé le divorce pour convoler avec la fille de son patron, laissant Martine seule avec son fils et sans le sou. Elle était alors retournée à Lassiter pour vivre chez ses parents mais sa vie ne s'était pas arrangée. Son maigre salaire ne lui permettait pas de quitter la maison familiale. Finalement, Harold n'avait pas eu besoin d'intervenir pour avoir sa vengeance, la destinée s'en était chargée avant lui. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater par lui-même le déclin de la femme et il lui restait encore une dernière petite chose à régler.

Assis en face d'elle, il la dévisageait sans complexe, gravant les détails de son expression gênée dans son esprit avant de commencer.

-Alors, que me voulez-vous ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un long silence pesant.

-Rien que vous ne puissiez m'offrir, répondit Harold d'un ton condescendent.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu à Lassiter ?

-J'avais des affaires à régler.

-Des affaires ? Ici ?

Harold sourit devant la mine surprise de son interlocutrice.

-Votre thé va refroidir.

-Je n'ai pas très soif.

-Peut-être préférez-vous quelque chose de plus fort, répondit avec insolence Harold.

-Comment osez-vous ! s'écria Martine en se levant.

-Rasseyez-vous !

L'ordre claqua comme un coup de fouet. Les autres clients tournèrent la tête vers Harold en s'interrogeant sur ce nouveau visiteur à la fois autoritaire et élégant. Martine, toujours debout, toisa l'homme du regard avant de rétorquer :

-Vous êtes peut être riche mais vous n'êtes pas mon patron.

-C'est là que vous vous trompez, Martine. Je suis votre patron, dit-il d'un ton froid, Asseyez-vous maintenant et cessez de vous donner en spectacle.

Martine se rassit comme un automate, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Que voulez-vous ? Que faites-vous ici ? demanda la jeune femme nerveusement.

-Je suis revenu régler quelques comptes avec mon passé.

Harold fit une pause avant de reprendre :

\- Vous voyez Martine, je ne vous ai jamais oublié…Comment le pourrais-je d'ailleurs, quand chacun de mes mouvements me rappelle à vous si douloureusement ?

-Je n'ai rien fait. Vous êtes tombé tout seul.

-Je le sais. C'est ce qui est noté sur le rapport de police : un malheureux accident classé sans suite par les autorités, consentit l'homme en caressant distraitement les bords de sa tasse puis il braqua son regard froid dans les yeux de Martine avant de reprendre, un ton plus bas et menaçant, mais nous savons tous les deux que c'est vous qui avait provoqué cet accident.

Le visage de Martine se décomposa tandis que son regard vacillait. Sa voix se fit moins sure lorsqu'elle répondit :

-C'est faux…

-Vous savez que je dis la vérité. Vous nous avez vu, John et moi ce soir là, au bord de l'étang, mais étrangement, vous n'avez pas dit toute la vérité à Zoé. Vous ne vouliez sans doute pas entacher la réputation de John et blesser votre amie donc c'était tellement plus simple de vous attaquer à moi…Mais nous avons changé, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis plus l'adolescent peureux et vous n'êtes plus la fille la plus populaire du lycée…On dirait que la vie s'est chargée d'inverser les rôles.

-Vous n'avez pas tant changé que cela. Sous vos grands airs et votre costume cher, je devine que vous n'êtes pas très à l'aise ici. Il vous a fallu presque quarante ans pour vous décider à revenir.

-C'est vrai, concéda Finch, Il m'a fallu du temps pour me décider à remettre les pieds dans cette maudite ville. Mais la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, pas vrai ? Et lire la peur dans vos yeux est une excellente motivation.

-Je n'ai pas peur de vous, renifla Marine avec dédain, vous êtes mon patron, la belle affaire ! Virez-moi qu'on en finisse !

Harold sourit avec de déclarer tout bas, comme s'il réfléchissait à haute voix :

-Oh, ce serait une punition bien trop douce. Votre vie est déjà ratée, mais je peux vous empêcher de nuire à celle des autres…

La femme devint blême sous l'insulte.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

Harold posa ses coudes sur la table et se pencha comme s'il était sur le point de dévoiler un secret :

-Vous voyez, cela fait longtemps que je vous traque. J'ai décortiqué votre vie dans les moindres détails : votre mariage puis votre divorce avec Lambert, votre retour à Lassiter avec votre fils unique, vos petits boulots qui ne vous permettent pas de joindre les deux bouts comme le prouve votre compte en banque régulièrement à découvert et votre voiture qui vient d'être saisie…

Muette de stupeur, Martine écouta le récit du fiasco de sa vie, de son union désastreuse avec Lambert, qui était de notoriété publique, jusqu'aux détails les plus honteux de sa déchéance.

-Comment savez-vous tout cela ?

-J'ai mes sources. J'ai également suivi votre fils. Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ?

Devant le mutisme de la femme, Harold fit mine de réfléchir puis répondit à sa propre question.

-Ah oui : Samy. Charmant garçon d'après ses professeurs : élève moyen mais sensible et très doué pour la danse.

Martine blanchit en réalisant que la conversation dérivait sur un sujet qui ne lui plaisait guère. S'en prendre à elle était une chose mais menacer son fils était tout à fait différent. Se penchant à son tour au-dessus de la table, elle menaça d'une voix tremblante :

-Ne touchez pas à mon garçon.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne suis pas comme vous : je ne cherche pas à le détruire mais à le protéger.

-Le protéger ?

-Oui.

-de qui ?

-De vous.

La serveuse parût une nouvelle fois désarçonnée.

-Comment ça ?

\- Il semblerait que Samy ne soit pas très bien ces temps-ci. Le lycée a fait un signalement auprès des autorités : ses résultats sont en chute libre, il fait preuve d'insolence envers ses professeurs, de violence contre d'autres camarades et sèche les cours… Vous étiez au courant ?

Martine garda le silence, attendant la suite avec anxiété.

-Je suppose que oui puisque d'après la psychologue scolaire, vous êtes la cause de sa dépression. Son changement de comportement date précisément d'il y a trois mois.

Les yeux de la femme s'agrandirent. Satisfait de son petit effet, Harold continua froidement :

-Il semblerait que vous ayez refusé que Samy se présente à une audition pour le ballet national de New York malgré ses supplications et les demandes répétées de son professeur de danse Lydia Grant. Vous ne souhaitez pas que Samy fasse ce sport de ... Quels sont vos termes déjà ? Ah oui, _tapette_. Finalement, vous avez assez peu changé Martine.

-Qu'est-ce vous cherchez à la fin ?

-Je cherche à protéger Samy d'une mère toxique.

-Vous ne pouvez pas me l'enlever.

-C'est exact. Mais je peux l'aider à partir.

-Comment ça ?

-Où est votre fils en ce moment ?

Martine semblait de plus en plus perdue. Elle réfléchit un instant avant de répondre :

-Il est en voyage scolaire avec le lycée. Ils devaient visiter les monuments de la capitale… sa voix mourut en observant un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de son interlocuteur. Soudain, elle réalisa :

-Où est mon fils ?! hurla-t-elle, prise de panique en se levant tellement brutalement que sa chaise bascula.

-C'était le seul moyen d'avoir votre autorisation pour quitter le lycée en pleine journée et l'État. En réalité, Samy est en ce moment à New York avec Madame Grant. De manière très étonnante, le ballet national de New York a organisé de nouvelles auditions et son professeur l'y conduit. Vu son talent, il est fort probable qu'il soit sélectionné et qu'il reçoive une bourse, comme tous les bons éléments de ce corps de ballet prestigieux.

Martine était figée, son cerveau refusant d'admettre la réalité. Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour prendre conscience qu'elle venait de tout perdre : son indépendance, sa dignité et son fils. Finch prenait un plaisir non-dissimulé à observer la femme réaliser sa déchéance. Il lista, avec délectation, tous les signes physiques de réalisation : son teint de plus en plus blafard, ses yeux écarquillés sous le choc et remplis de larmes, ses poings serrés, ses jambes tremblant dangereusement. La femme dût se tenir à la table pour ne pas s'effondrer.

-Vous… vous êtes …un monstre réussit-elle péniblement à articuler d'une voix blanche et tremblante.

Harold sourit froidement avant de se lever. Mais avant de tourner les talons, il la contempla une dernière fois. Son regard était froid, sans concession ni pitié. Il expliqua d'une voix acerbe et cynique :

-Vous avez crée le monstre que je suis.

Sur ces mots, il quitta l'endroit, laissant une Martine complètement anéantie.


	10. Deuxième vengeance: un bien pour un mal

_Le nouveau chapitre du dimanche soir arrive. Alors pour les besoins de l'intrigue, j'utilise l'actualité et la ruée de l'état de l'Ohio vers le gaz de schiste...Toutefois, je ne maîtrise pas le sujet et il se peut (surement d'ailleurs) qu'il y ait quelques erreurs... En tout cas, il y en a une qui est, celle-ci, volontaire pour le bien de l'intrigue et je vous prie de m'excuser pour cela..._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut, monsieur ? demanda Thomas Perkins en enfilant son manteau.

-Oui je pense, répondit Harold en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à ses dossiers avant de les ranger dans sa mallette et de la refermer avec soin.

-Voudriez-vous que je vous accompagne ?

La question n'était pas innocente. Lorsque la veille, son patron avait décidé de prendre un verre dans un petit café du centre-ville de Lassiter, le jeune homme avait été tellement étonné qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le surveiller discrètement à travers la vitre. L'air de rien, adossé contre sa limousine, Thomas n'avait pas quitté Finch des yeux, enchaînant les cigarettes ou feignant de jouer avec son portable.

Perkins avait vu son patron, attablé au fond du restaurant, en grande conversation avec la serveuse. Ils semblaient se connaître mais leur attitude ne lui avait pas semblé très amicale. Elle lui avait même paru franchement hostile, au vue des corps crispés et des visages tendus. Mais Thomas avait surtout été troublé par la posture de Finch. Ses traits avaient été froids, ses yeux avaient brillé d'une colère contenue et surtout un inhabituel sourire sadique était apparu à plusieurs reprises sur son visage fermé.

Perkins avait déjà vu Finch traiter des affaires. Il savait qu'il était à la fois un hôte charmant, capable d'entretenir une conversation mondaine brillante et détendue mais il pouvait également être redoutable en affaires, élaborant des stratégies complexes afin de conduire ses collaborateurs à faire ce qu'il voulait sans jamais donner l'impression de les forcer. Il était un mélange subtil d'autorité et de séduction. En y réfléchissant, Thomas se demandait dans quelle mesure lui-même n'avait pas été victime de son pouvoir de persuasion, au regard de ses journées de travail à rallonge et de ses voyages d'affaires qui l'obligeaient souvent à quitter sa famille. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais considéré les demandes de son patron comme des ordres. Tout était amené avec tellement de finesse qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'impression d'avoir été contraint. Il ne lui avait jamais demandé de sacrifier sa famille ou son temps libre, mais à bien y réfléchir, Thomas se demandait dans quelle mesure il ne pourrait pas effectivement, se sacrifier pour son patron…

Soudain un bruit provenant du café avait attiré son attention. Levant la tête, il avait aperçu à travers la vitre la serveuse debout, les poings serrés et le visage blême. Elle lui avait semblé très en colère. Craignant que la situation ne dégénère, l'homme avait fait un pas vers la porte d'entrée, sans quitter la scène des yeux, puis avait stoppé son geste. Harold s'était levé à son tour. Toisant la femme, il avait prononcé quelques mots avant de tourner les talons pour sortir du restaurant.

Thomas s'était figé sur le trottoir en observant son patron venir à se rencontre. Jamais il ne l'avait vu comme cela : visage fermé, ses traits crispé, son regard froid, sa bouche serrée en un rictus cynique. Où était passé son patron humain et conciliant ? L'homme qu'il avait vu, était un tueur, un fauve qui semblait se repaitre du malheur des autres. Thomas avait désormais acquis la certitude que Finch était venu à Lassiter pour régler de vieux comptes.

S'inquiétant pour lui, Perkins, en demandant d'accompagner Finch à cette réunion au conseil municipal de la ville, cherchait d'une manière subtile de rester à ses côtés. En effet, son patron avait prévu d'assister à une réunion entre les élus à l'hôtel de ville qui, comme le veut la loi, était ouverte à tous ses habitants.

Pour préparer cette entrevue, Harold était resté une grande partie de la journée dans sa chambre qu'il avait transformée en bureau. Il avait étudié les dizaines de dossiers qu'il avait amenés avec lui et passé une multitude de coups de fil. Il avait d'abord appelé Nathan pour suivre à distance les affaires courantes de leur société IFT puis s'était longuement entretenu avec sa banque pour débloquer une gigantesque somme d'argent. Thomas se demandait d'ailleurs ce que son patron, toujours très économe, comptait faire de cette fortune.

Thomas observait avec anxiété Finch enfiler son manteau. Ce dernier sembla réfléchir avant de lui répondre d'un ton gentiment ferme :

-Non ça ira merci. Il s'agit du vote du budget de la ville. Ce sont les réunions les plus soporifiques auxquelles il m'ait été donné d'assister. Je ne veux pas vous imposer cela.

-Cela ne me dérange pas, répondit avec empressement Thomas.

Finch parut surpris que le jeune homme insiste autant. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de contester ses décisions. Il saisit sa mallette et répondit d'un ton cassant qu'il regretta aussitôt:

-Merci mais non.

Son cœur se serra en voyant Thomas se raidir. Il s'en voulait de parler aussi brutalement à son si fidèle ami. Il savait ce que l'homme cherchait à faire : rester auprès de lui pour le protéger. Quelle admirable preuve d'amitié et d'abnégation. Mais Finch ne voulait pas le mêler à sa vendetta. Cette histoire sordide ne concernait que lui.

-Bien, allons-y, déclara Harold avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, essayant par ce geste maladroit de se faire pardonner.

Thomas ne lui répondit pas mais hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Il lui ouvrit la porte puis s'effaça pour le laisser passer. Il s'avança ensuite vers la Limousine, ouvrit la portière laissant le temps à Finch de s'installer sur la banquette arrière, referma la porte puis s'installa au volant.

Le trajet entre la maison familiale de Finch et l'hôtel de ville de Lassiter ne dura que quelques minutes pourtant le silence dans l'habitacle était pesant. La berline noire s'arrêta devant la mairie. Pendant qu'Harold attendait que Thomas ne lui ouvre sa portière, il eut tout le loisir de contempler l'immense bâtisse de style coloniale. Il s'agissait d'un des seuls monuments historiques de la ville. Sa façade de brique rouge avec son immense porche blanc surmonté de colonnades de style néo-classiques lui donnait un air majestueux et élégant. Deux drapeaux flottaient au vent, la bannière étoilée du drapeau national et celui, très semblable, de l'état. Mais l'homme pinça les lèvres de contrariété en détaillant l'escalier d'une vingtaine de marches menant à la massive porte d'entrée en chêne. Il avait oublié ce _détail…_ Il faut dire qu'il n'avait jamais eu le privilège d'être invité dans cet endroit. Son père, simple exploitant agricole, n'était pas considéré comme un notable et son avis ne pesait pas lourd dans les prises de décision.

Mais aujourd'hui, Finch n'était plus un élément négligeable, bien au contraire, mais cela, il était le seul à le savoir. Aux yeux des habitants et du maire, l'investisseur qui avait sauvé la ville et racheté la raffinerie était anonyme. Les séances du conseil municipal étant publique, n'importe quel habitant était en droit d'y assister. Ayant hérité de la maison familiale, Harold avait donc décidé de s'y rendre.

Une fois la portière ouverte, Harold sortit de son véhicule et prit sa mallette. Il se tourna vers Thomas.

-Attendez-moi. Vous pouvez en profiter pour boire un verre et vous détendre.

-Je vous attends ici, répondit l'homme d'un ton sérieux, expliquant ainsi à demi-mots qu'il ne bougerait pas tant qu'il ne serait pas de retour.

Finch hocha la tête d'un air entendu puis se lança dans l'ascension pénible de l'escalier sous les yeux étonnés des habitants qui se rendaient également à la réunion. Une fois la porte d'entrée franchie, l'homme se retrouva dans un gigantesque hall. Il n'eut pas grand peine à trouver la salle de réunion. Il lui suffisait de suivre les autres visiteurs et la rumeur qui provenait d'une double porte entrebâillée.

Il entra dans la grande salle de réunion dans une certaine indifférence. Les élus qui étaient déjà assis autour d'une gigantesque table ovale en acajou, bavardaient tranquillement en attendant que le maire, assis sous un tableau historique, ne lance le début des discussions. Des chaises étaient disposées autour de la table, juste derrière les conseillers municipaux, pour le public. Contre toute attente, une foule se pressait dans la grande salle, malgré un ordre du jour plutôt rébarbatif. Le vote du budget n'était pas la réunion la plus palpitante, loin de là. Des chiffres, des tableaux à double entrée, un vocabulaire spécialisé que seuls les initiés pouvaient comprendre. Pour une ville comme Lassiter, le vote du budget était un moment tendu et extrêmement anxiogène. Le départ massif des habitants de la ville avait gravement amputé les recettes. Moins d'entrées d'argent signifiaient invariablement des coupes sombres dans les dépenses. Et c'étaient souvent les services publics qui subissaient en premier les coupes budgétaires.

Mais Harold savait qu'il n'en serait rien. Prenant place derrière les élus, l'homme avait une vue imprenable sur l'ensemble du conseil municipal et sur le tableau statistique projeté sur le mur derrière lui par un vidéoprojecteur. Tournant la tête pour observer le public, l'homme remarqua que tout le monde semblait détendu et souriant. Une sorte de fébrilité teintée d'impatience agitait l'assemblée. Harold connaissait parfaitement les raisons de cet optimisme mais il savait également que cette joie n'allait pas durer…

-Mesdames, Messieurs, prenez place, nous allons commencer la réunion, annonça d'une vie stricte le maire, Mr Jordan Carlill.

Les discussions cessèrent d'un coup et chacun s'installa docilement en attendant le début des discussions. Les yeux rivés sur le maire, Harold le détailla tout en se remémorant toutes les informations qu'il avait glané sur lui. Agé d'une soixantaine d'années, Jordan Carlill menait grand train. Homme d'affaire avisé, il avait profité de la hausse des cours du pétrole pour amasser une véritable fortune. Marié mais sans enfant, il était maire de Lassiter depuis une dizaine d'années. Mais son mandat avait vacillé lorsque la ville avait été touchée de plein fouet par la crise économique. En pleine campagne électorale, Carlill cherchait désespérément de nouvelles sources de revenus pour compenser la fermeture des commerces et le départ d'un nombre important de contribuables. L'ironie de l'histoire voulait que la solution soit sous leurs pieds !

Debout, M. Carlill attendait le silence pour commencer :

-Je vous remercie de votre présence en nombre ce soir, annonça fièrement le maire en balayant l'assemblée du regard, s'attardant quelques secondes sur Finch avant de poursuivre, comme vous le savez, l'ordre du jour porte sur le vote du budget pour l'année à venir.

Il prit une télécommande et alluma le vidéoprojecteur. L'écran de son ordinateur s'afficha alors sur le mur derrière lui. Tout le monde pouvait maintenant voir le tableau Excel des comptes de la ville. Pas besoin d'être comptable pour voir que le budget était déficitaire : les dépenses étaient très largement supérieures aux recettes. La ville souffrait d'un grave manque à gagner qu'il fallait à tout prix compenser.

-Comme vous pouvez le constater, la situation ne s'améliore guère d'année en année… commença Carlill d'un ton las, la récente fermeture du centre commercial ampute gravement nos recettes. Il va donc falloir réfléchir à de sérieuses économies. J'ai donc décidé, pour commencer, de suspendre la rénovation des routes et des ponts. Est-ce que quelqu'un s'y oppose ?

Le maire balaya l'assemblée du regard. Personne ne prit la parole donc l'élu acta sa décision d'un coup de crayon sur les feuilles devant lui.

-Bien c'est noté. Par contre, cela ne va pas suffire. Il faut envisager de nouvelles économies…

Il se tourna vers le tableau projeté derrière lui et consulta les différents postes de dépenses avant de reprendre la parole, comme s'il réfléchissait à haute voix :

\- Les dépenses pour l'éducation sont a-minima et l'entretien de la ville n'est déjà plus assuré depuis plusieurs années…Honnêtement, je ne vois que des coupes dans le domaine de la santé…L'entretien de l'hôpital nous coûte presque un quart de notre budget…

-Pourquoi ne pas prendre l'argent de la dotation culturelle ? demanda soudainement un homme à la carrure impressionnante en jean et chemise à carreaux.

Harold observa avec attention l'homme qui venait de prendre la parole. Chapeau de cowboy visé sur la tête, le visage rouge d'avoir trop travaillé au soleil, l'informaticien conclut qu'il s'agissait d'un riche exploitant agricole. Ce dernier renchérit d'un ton ironique :

-Franchement, est-ce qu'on a besoin de ce centre culturel flambant neuf et d'une médiathèque aussi moderne ?

Sa remarque fut accueillit par des rires cynique et quelques applaudissements. Sa proposition semblait rassembler l'approbation générale. Mais le maire esquissa un sourire gêné avant de répondre, la mort dans l'âme :

-Je suis personnellement d'accord avec vous mais il s'agit d'un don. Les sommes ont été fléchées pour ce seul et unique poste de dépense. Nous ne pouvons pas faire n'importe quoi avec cet argent.

-Allons, comme si ça allait se voir. Personne n'en saura rien si nous utilisons cette petite fortune pour la rénovation du stade de Base-ball ou l'équipement de la salle de cinéma.

-Je suis désolé mais c'est impossible.

Un silence de plomb accueillit cette fin de non-recevoir de la part du maire. Harold, attentif aux débats, s'était légèrement tendu, craignant que ses dons ne soient détournés par le conseil municipal. Cela n'aurait pas été la première fois que les habitants de la ville l'auraient trompé. Mais l'attitude de maire le rassura. Finalement Jordan Carlill paraissait être honnête et prendre son rôle de maire à cœur. Le reclus avait presque des remords en pensant à son plan…

Tout le monde étudiait avec attention le tableau, cherchant une solution à ce problème inextricable. Le maire reprit la parole d'un ton las :

-J'ai retourné le problème dans tous les sens, nous devons fermer l'hôpital, je ne vois malheureusement pas d'autre solution.

-Hé bien fermons-le, ce n'est pas grave, annonça un troisième homme d'un large geste comme pour clore au plus vite le sujet.

-Et où irons nos malades ? Nos femmes enceintes ? Nos personnes âgées ? Demanda une vieille dame d'une voix scandalisée, visiblement, la seule à être outrée par la fermeture de ce service public essentiel.

-He bien ils iront à Cleveland, répondit le cowboy en reniflant ostensiblement.

-Mais c'est à une heure de route?! S'offusqua la dame en haussant le ton, complètement atterrée par la proposition irréaliste de l'homme.

-Allons, Allons, Mrs Turner, calmez-vous je vous prie. Croyez-moi cela fait des semaines que je suis sur ce dossier et je ne vois pas d'autres solutions, expliqua le maire d'un ton paternaliste et légèrement condescendant.

Le silence envahit à nouveau la salle de réunion, chacun dans ses pensées, pesant le pour et le contre. Au bout de quelques minutes, M. Carlill reprit la parole :

-Bien, il faut prendre une décision. Procédons au vote, qui vote pour la fermeture de l'hôpital ?

La grande majorité du conseil leva la main à l'exception de Mrs Turner et de deux autres élus.

-Qui vote contre ?

La dame fut la seule à s'opposer à la fermeture du centre hospitalier.

-Qui s'abstient ?

Les deux hommes levèrent finalement la main en soupirant de dépit.

 _Et voilà_ , pensa Harold avec amertume, _le dernier service public de la ville venait d'être fermé dans l'indifférence presque générale…_

Le maire acta le vote puis rectifia son tableau Excel avec les corrections induites par la décision du conseil municipal. Le nouveau budget était désormais à l'équilibre. Satisfait, le maire annonça fièrement :

-Bien voila donc la dernière mouture du budget de l'année à venir.

L'homme laissa les élus étudier les chiffres puis il annonça un nouveau vote pour le valider ou non. Sans surprise, tout le monde l'approuva. Le maire signa le papier, y apposa le tampon de la ville afin d'entériner la décision du conseil municipal avant de ranger les feuillets dans un dossier.

-Bien, voilà une bonne chose de faite. Passons maintenant aux choses sérieuses, dit-il avec un sourire entendu.

L'homme fit une pause avec de continuer :

-Vous êtes tous là pour parler chiffres mais certainement pas ceux-là.

Tout le monde rit joyeusement à la blague. L'ambiance avait radicalement changé. Elle était plus légère mais aussi chargée d'électricité.

-Comme vous le savez tous, des experts sont venus l'année dernière pour prospecter nos sols à la recherche de pétrole.

Tout le monde hocha la tête. Le maire sortit un énorme dossier avant de poursuivre :

-J'ai reçu leurs conclusions récemment…

L'homme fit une nouvelle pause, entretenant le suspense, mais au vu du large sourire qu'il arborait, il y avait peu de doutes sur les résultats.

En tout cas, Harold n'en avait pas. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait déjà reçu les conclusions des expertises. Ses nombreux contacts lui avaient permis d'avoir accès aux documents il y a quelques mois déjà. Il savait que le sous-sol de Lassiter était riche en gaz de schiste. La ville était tout bonnement assise sur une mine d'or. Et ce qui rendait l'atmosphère de ce conseil municipal aussi fébrile était que la majeure partie des élus possédaient de nombreuses terres, maires inclus.

-Mesdames, messieurs, je suis heureux de vous annoncer ce soir que nous sommes potentiellement riches.

Cette annonce fut accueillie par des applaudissements et des cris de joie. Tout le monde était aux anges, sentant la fin des vaches maigres et le début de la fortune.

-Allons, allons, du calme. Comme vous le savez déjà, il nous reste encore à avoir l'accord du Bureau américain de la sécurité et de l'environnement pour commencer les forages mais cela ne devrait être qu'une formalité. Une fois l'autorisation en poche, nous pourrons commencer l'exploitation et la vente du brut à notre raffinerie.

\- Et cela prendra beaucoup de temps ? demanda le cowboy, subitement très impatient.

-Je ne pense pas. J'ai déjà envoyé les demandes d'autorisation. Tout l'Ohio est déjà recouvert de puits de pétrole, je ne vois pas pourquoi on nous refuserait l'accord.

Toujours silencieux, Harold assistait à cette scène surréaliste. Après avoir signé l'arrêt de mort de la ville en fermant l'hôpital, licenciant par la même occasion tout le personnel médical et mettant en difficulté une bonne partie de la population, ces personnes se frottaient les mains et commençaient presque à compter les billets qu'allaient leur rapporter les futurs forages. Quel cynisme ! Quel mépris pour leurs concitoyens ! Seule Mrs Daisy ne semblait pas se réjouir de la situation. Et dieu sait qu'elle avait raison…

Finch savait que le gaz de schiste était un mirage. Depuis cinq ans, l'Ohio, traumatisé par la désindustrialisation et son lot de fermeture d'usines, de chômage et de pauvreté, s'était lancé à corps perdu dans l'exploitation du gaz de schiste. Cette richesse souterraine donnait l'impression d'un miracle économique apportant la fortune au propriétaire des parcelles exploitées et offrant du travail dans les gisements et les raffineries. Juste après la découverte d'un gisement, un puits d'injection était rapidement construit afin d'envoyer dans le sous-sol de l'eau à haute pression pour fracturer la roche et en extraire le pétrole. Ce dernier était ensuite raffiné afin de devenir de l'essence. L'enrichissement était aussi impressionnant que rapide.

Mais la réalité était tout autre. La fracturation hydraulique provoquait la pollution des sous-sols et des nappes phréatiques, la recrudescence des tremblements de terres mais surtout, comme toutes les énergies fossiles, l'exploitation de gaz de schisme n'était pas une solution durable. Une fois les ressources épuisées, les sols devenaient stériles et laissaient une population malade et sans espoir.

Finch regardait avec un mélange de pitié et de fascination les habitants de Lassiter scier la branche sur lesquelles ils étaient assis. Ils semblaient totalement inconscients des conséquences catastrophiques sur leur environnement, leur santé, ne pensant qu'aux bénéfices sur le court terme. Mais il semblerait que le maire ait juste omis un petit détail. Un détail qu'Harold avait bien l'intention d'exploiter à son profit…

-Bien pour fêter cette excellente nouvelle, je vous offre les toasts et le champagne! Annonça fièrement le maire, marquant ainsi la fin de la réunion et le début des festivités.

Conseillers, spectateurs et le maire se levèrent pour se diriger vers la salle de réception, attenante à la salle de réunion. Finch attendit que tout le monde sorte de la pièce pour se lever et pénétrer à son tour dans la grande salle. La plupart des participants s'étaient déjà rués sur le buffet, engloutissant les petits fours tout en sirotant une coupe de champagne. _On dirait qu'ils ont déjà entrepris de dépenser l'argent qu'ils n'ont pas encore_ , pensa cyniquement Harold tout en contemplant les invités qui parlaient avec enthousiasme de leurs futures acquisitions.

-Champagne ?

Surpris, Finch se tourna et découvrit Jordan Carlill, tout sourire, qui lui tendait une coupe.

-Avec plaisir, répondit l'informaticien en acceptant le verre.

-Excusez ma curiosité mais vous êtes nouveau ici? Je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà vu ni aux réunions municipales ni dans la ville d'ailleurs, commenta le maire en détaillant outrageusement le nouveau venu.

-C'est exact.

-Je suis Jordan Carlill le maire de Lassiter mais vous devez déjà le savoir Monsieur… ? demanda l'élu en présentant sa main à Harold.

-Enchanté Mr Carlill, je suis le nouveau propriétaire de la raffinerie, répondit Harold en lui serrant la main, éludant volontairement la question.

Sur le coup, l'homme parut très surpris mais il se ressaisit rapidement.

-Oh, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer enfin. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous sans jamais vous connaitre. Nous sommes tellement reconnaissants pour ce que vous faites pour notre ville.

Harold sourit avant de répondre calmement :

-Je vous en prie. J'ai toujours aimé les défis.

-Vous avez sans doute compris que nous allons être amenés à beaucoup travailler ensemble.

-Effectivement.

Satisfait de cette réponse, le maire leva son verre pour trinquer. Finch leva le sien à son tour avant de boire une gorgée de Champagne. Poussé par la curiosité, Carlill rompit le silence pour demander :

-Vous ne connaissez donc pas la ville où vous avez injecté autant d'argent ?

Finch eut un petit rire ironique avant de mentir :

\- C'est exact. Je ne la connais qu'à travers les photographies ou les rapports. Mais j'ai tout de suite vu son potentiel.

Carlill rougit de satisfaction en comprenant que l'homme d'affaire en face de lui nourrissait les mêmes intentions que lui. Puis, comme pris d'une impulsion, le maire prit le verre de Finch et le posa sur la table à côté du sien. Se tournant vers lui, les yeux brillants d'excitation, il annonça :

-Venez avec moi, je vais vous faire faire le tour de la ville.

Sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre, le maire saisit Finch par le bras et l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la salle de réception. L'informaticien se raidit. Il n'avait absolument pas prévu cette réaction de la part d'un homme d'affaire, réputé habile mais froid. Il ne souhaitait pas spécialement faire le tour du propriétaire. Il connaissait parfaitement la ville mais surtout il craignait de tomber par hasard sur une connaissance. Si c'était le cas, tout son plan tomberait à l'eau. Harold commença à paniquer intérieurement, cherchant désespérément une excuse valable pour refuser la proposition du maire.

-Ho non, ne vous en faites pas. Je ne voudrais pas vous priver de vos hôtes…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, coupa l'homme, ils sont trop occupés à fêter leur nouvelle bonne fortune pour s'apercevoir de mon absence.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Jordan Carlill entraîna Finch vers sa voiture stationnée sur le parking privé de la mairie. Le chauffeur qui attendait, sortit du véhicule et ouvrit la portière à son patron ainsi qu'à Finch.

Une fois installés sur la banquette arrière de la limousine, le maire ne cacha plus son excitation.

-Grâce à vos investissements considérables, la ville a su résister à la crise. Nous vous en sommes extrêmement reconnaissants…

Le maire s'interrompit quelques instants alors qu'ils passaient à côté de la médiathèque flambant neuve. Lui jetant un regard plein de dédain, il reporta son attention à Finch et déclara d'un ton cynique et ironique.

-Mais entre-nous, la raffinerie est tout de même un investissement plus…productif que cette médiathèque…

Finch sourit à son tour. Il reconnaissait bien là l'homme tel qu'il apparaissait dans ses dossiers. Sous le vernis de l'élu local séduisant et attentif aux autres, sommeillait l'homme d'affaires froid, opportuniste et calculateur. Carlill venait tout bonnement de lui avouer qu'il aurait préféré que son argent aille à des projets qui rapportent plutôt qu'à un don désintéressé comme des livres ou des nouveaux locaux scolaires. Cette attitude pour le moins antipathique conforta Harold dans son plan.

-L'éducation est un investissement sur le long terme, expliqua Harold d'un ton tout aussi froid, à la limite du mépris, les enfants de Lassiter ont le droit d'avoir un enseignement de qualité et de s'ouvrir à d'autres horizons.

-Certes, approuva le maire à contrecœur, vexé d'avoir été ainsi remis à sa place.

La suite du trajet fut beaucoup plus neutre et courtois. Jordan Carlill entretenait la conversation, exposant ses projets d'exploitation et surtout cherchant à vérifier que la vieille raffinerie de la ville pourrait absorber un volume considérablement accru de barils. Harold écoutait d'une oreille polie mais distraite les projets de l'homme d'affaires quand il réalisa que le véhicule quittait la ville.

-Où allons-nous, demanda-t-il en lançant à son interlocuteur un regard plein de perplexité.

-A la raffinerie.

Harold eut l'impression d'être frapper par la foudre. _Non pas là-bas ! Pas maintenant !_ _Je ne suis pas prêt !_ Tout son corps se raidit, ses mains se crispèrent sur ses genoux et son sang quitta brutalement son visage, le laissant aussi blême que sa chemise.

-Pour quoi faire ? Réussit-il à articuler en veillant à ce que sa voix ne trahisse pas son malaise.

-J'aimerai vous montrer in-situ les différents travaux de modernisation qu'il serait pertinent d'envisager.

-J'ai déjà des travaux de modernisation en tête, répondit froidement Finch, souhaitant plus que tout, faire changer d'avis le maire.

-Ha bon ? S'étonna l'homme en croisant les bras devant sa poitrine, et de quel genre ?

-Je souhaite faire de la raffinerie de Lassiter un modèle dans les nouvelles énergies, répondit Finch sans plus de précision.

-Formidable, conclut Mr Carlill sans pour autant donner l'ordre à son chauffeur de revenir en ville.

La berline roulait rapidement à travers le paysage monotone de l'Ohio. Parfois les deux hommes pouvaient apercevoir, au milieu des champs de maïs, des forages ou des derricks en construction. Finch se retint de sourire. Certains avaient, semble-t-il, déjà anticipé l'accord du BSEE et avaient commencé à investir dans les infrastructures de forage. Parfait, son plan serait d'autant plus efficace.

Au bout de trente minutes de trajet, le paysage changea subtilement. Les camions citernes étaient de plus en plus nombreux sur la chaussée tandis qu'un gigantesque oléoduc suivait la route. Enfin, la raffinerie apparut. Elle ressemblait à une verrue d'acier dans le paysage champêtre des plaines de l'Ohio. La limousine se stationna tout près, sur une sorte de colline surplombant l'usine. Finch et Carlill sortirent du véhicule pour mieux admirer les lieux.

Le maire contemplait la raffinerie avec une sorte d'adoration. Il s'imaginait sans doute tous les bénéfices qu'il retirerait de l'exploitation de ses terres et de la vente de son pétrole.

-Quelle merveille, murmura-t-il comme s'il contemplait un tableau de maître, le génie humain mit au service de la technologie.

A ses côtés, Harold ne partageait pas du tout le même sentiment. La raffinerie, construite après la seconde guerre mondiale au moment où un gisement de pétrole avait été découvert dans le comté de Lassiter, était vieillissante. Les réserves s'épuisant inéluctablement, elle ne fonctionnait aujourd'hui qu'au ralenti.

Finch avait du mal à cacher son dégoût en contemplant ces méandres de tuyaux de fer et d'acier, ces cheminées, ces camions citernes, ces oléoducs qui défiguraient le paysage et cette torchère qui faisait un bruit assourdissant et qui recrachait une épaisse fumée noire et malodorante… Non, pour lui, cet endroit ressemblait plutôt à l'enfer. Cette raffinerie de pétrole était le symbole du déclin de la civilisation, la fin d'une ère. Il avait sous les yeux le pillage jusqu'à la dernière goutte de ce que la terre avait mis des millions d'années à constituer, au mépris de l'environnement, de la santé des employés et des riverains, dans le seul but du profit immédiat.

Alors que Finch gardait le silence, le maire se tourna vers lui et demanda, toujours vivement intéressé quant aux projets de ce mystérieux homme d'affaires dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom.

-Vous comptez investir beaucoup ?

-Une somme conséquente oui, répondit Finch sans quitter des yeux l'usine, s'intéressant maintenant aux ouvriers qui s'affairaient autour d'un camion citerne.

-Cette somme aboutira à des embauches ?

-sans aucun doute.

-Parfait ! Conclut le maire doublement satisfait, s'imaginant déjà riche à millions et, accessoirement, réélu.

Harold, lui, avait d'autres préoccupations. Il observait nerveusement les hommes qui travaillaient autour de la raffinerie. Il redoutait d'y voir un visage douloureusement familier. Il tremblait intérieurement à l'idée d'être démasqué. Ses yeux détaillaient avec anxiété chaque silhouette qui déambulait à leurs pieds. Soudain, un ouvrier, plus grand que les autres, arrêta son ouvrage et leva la tête. Il mit sa main en visière pour se protéger des rayons couchants du soleil et regarda dans leur direction. Finch avait la très nette impression qu'il les observait.

Il commença à paniquer. Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine, son sang battit furieusement dans ses tempes tandis que ses mains se mirent à trembler. Il devait à tout prix s'éloigner, partir, quitter ce lieu. Mais il était comme tétanisé, les yeux scotchés à cette silhouette dont il ne voyait pas le visage.

Se faisant violence, il tourna la tête pour demander à son voisin :

-Si vous voulez bien me raccompagner à Lassiter. Mon chauffeur m'attend et j'ai encore d'importants coups de fil à passer.

Finch faisait de son mieux pour cacher son malaise, parlant d'une voix calme et détachée alors que sa gorge était serrée et que son cœur était au bord de l'implosion. Mais le maire était tellement absorbé par la contemplation de la raffinerie qu'il ne remarqua absolument pas le trouble de son interlocuteur.

-Oui, évidemment, répondit le maire en détournant les yeux avec difficulté et retournant à sa voiture.

Les deux hommes s'installèrent à nouveau sur la banquette arrière du véhicule qui repartit en direction de la ville. Après quelques minutes de silence, le maire, toujours obsédé par la perspective de s'enrichir au plus vite, demanda:

-Les autorisations du BSEE n'étant que pure formalité, d'après vous quand la raffinerie sera-t-elle opérationnelle pour absorber tous les nouveaux barils de brut que nous nous apprêtons à extraire de nos terres ?

Se sentant bien mieux depuis qu'il était à nouveau dans l'habitacle de la berline, Harold s'était recomposé un visage parfaitement détendu. Il était d'autant plus à l'aise que le maire venait enfin de lui poser la question tant attendue. Se calant confortablement au fond de la banquette en cuir, Harold sourit froidement avant de répondre.

-Je crains malheureusement que ce ne soit impossible.

Le sourire de Jordan Carlill se figea. Pas tout à fait certain d'avoir bien entendu, l'homme demanda :

-Comment ça ?

Finch ne répondit pas tout de suite, se replongeant dans la contemplation du paysage bucolique des plaines du Midwest. Au bout de quelques secondes, il reporta son attention sur l'homme d'affaires en face de lui qui était littéralement suspendu à ses lèvres.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de raffiner votre pétrole, expliqua-t-il simplement.

Carlill sursauta et se pencha sur la banquette pour mieux faire face à son interlocuteur.

-Mais vous aviez affirmé vouloir investir dans la raffinerie pour la moderniser ! Vous aviez promis de nouveaux emplois !

Finch commençait à éprouver le même sentiment grisant d'un chasseur traquant sa proie et la poussant dans un piège dont elle ne pourrait sortir.

-C'est ce que je compte faire effectivement, confirma Finch, se délectant de l'expression complètement perdue de l'homme en face de lui.

-Je ne comprends pas… avoua le maire dans un murmure, de plus en plus perplexe mais surtout de plus en plus inquiet.

-Je vous ai dit que je comptais moderniser la raffinerie pour l'adapter à des énergies nouvelles, reprit l'informaticien sans plus d'explication, laissant le maire volontairement dans l'expectative.

Harold pouvait presque entendre les rouages du cerveau du maire fonctionner. Il avait vraisemblablement beaucoup de mal à lire entre les lignes. Poussant un soupir, Harold se pencha en avant et commença le discours qu'il avait déjà prononcé à de multiples reprises dans son esprit. D'une voix douce et calme, comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant, Finch expliqua :

-J'ai décidé de transformer la raffinerie de pétrole en centrale électrique fonctionnant à l'énergie solaire.

Le maire écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche de stupeur.

-Energie solaire ? Mais quelle énergie solaire ?! Nous n'avons aucun panneau solaire dans le comté? C'est une plaisanterie ?! Explosa le maire dont les joues devenaient de plus en plus rouges à fur et à mesure que son ton montait.

-C'est faux. Depuis ce matin, j'ai entamé des travaux sur mes terres afin d'y installer des champs de panneaux solaires…D'ailleurs en voila un, précisa Finch en montrant, à travers la vitre, des camions stationnés dans un champ au loin.

-Vous avez également acheté des terres ? S'étonna le maire en observant les travaux.

-Oui… environ la moitié des terres du comté est à moi, en particulier celles qui sont à proximité de la raffinerie. Ce sera plus commode pour transporter l'électricité.

-Mais… et le pétrole ?

-Vous ne le vendrez pas.

-Comment ça ?! Je ne vais certainement pas m'assoir sur des millions sous prétexte qu'un homme d'affaires baba cool de New York se pointe pour mettre en application ses théories écolo fumeuses !

Cette réplique eut pour effet de mettre Finch en colère. Le visage fermé et le regard dur, il haussa légèrement le ton, martelant chacun de ses mots :

-Mr Carlill, croyez-moi, l'exploitation du gaz de schiste est une malédiction. Toutes les villes qui ont cédé à la tentation de l'argent facile en autorisant la fracturation hydraulique s'en mordent aujourd'hui les doigts.

-Peut être, mais leurs poches sont pleines ! Ricana l'homme en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine à l'image d'un enfant boudeur.

Finch écarquilla les yeux face à la mauvaise foi et la cupidité de son interlocuteur. Il était aussi borné que bête !

-Je ne vous laisserai pas exploiter vos champs de pétrole.

-Et comment comptez-vous m'en empêcher ? demanda la maire en lançant à Finch un regard plein de défi.

-Je refuserai de raffiner vos barils.

-Et alors ? J'irai les vendre à une autre raffinerie, annonça fièrement le maire en balayant de la main l'argument de l'informaticien.

Le sourire de Finch s'agrandit. D'une voix dangereusement basse, il articula lentement :

-Vous ne pourrez pas.

Jordan Carlill se crispa face à ce nouveau problème.

-Et pourquoi je vous prie ?

-Parce que la règlementation fédérale impose à tous les extracteurs de gaz de schiste de faire raffiner leurs barils dans la raffinerie la plus proche, pour éviter le transport coûteux et dangereux de brut. Or…la raffinerie la plus proche est… la mienne.

Le visage de Carlill se décomposa littéralement en réalisant qu'il ne pourrait jamais exploiter le pétrole de ses terres et qu'il pouvait donc s'assoir sur une fortune qui resterait virtuelle.

D'une voix tremblante, l'homme se mit à supplier:

-Mais comment allons-nous faire ? Nous nous sommes endettés pour acquérir ses terres, pour payer les prospections et pour installer des forages…

Finch haussa les épaules avec désinvolture. Il était au courant des sommes folles que l'homme et ses amis avaient déjà emprunté…Il savait même de quelle banque ils dépendaient…

Avec un rire sans joie et un regard tout aussi glacial, Harold conclut avec un réalisme implacable :

-Je crains que vous ne soyez ruiné.

Sur ces mots, la berline se stationna devant l'hôtel de ville de Lassiter. Jordan Carlill était totalement abasourdi par les révélations de Finch. Les yeux dans le vague, des petites gouttelettes de sueur perlant sur ses tempes, l'homme prenait conscience petit à petit qu'il était désormais sans le sou. Il avait non seulement investi toute sa fortune dans ce projet de gaz de schiste mais il y avait également entraîné ses amis et les plus grands propriétaires fonciers de la ville dans sa chute.

Finch posa la main sur la poignée de la portière mais avant de sortir il se tourna vers le maire et précisa d'un ton légèrement ironique :

-Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je veillerais à réemployer absolument tous les ouvriers de la raffinerie dans ma nouvelle centrale électrique.

Puis il ouvrit la porte et descendit du véhicule sous le regard perdu du maire qui s'était avachi sur la banquette arrière, comme si son corps s'affaissait sous le poids de sa dette.

Alors qu'il marchait en claudiquant sur le trottoir en face de l'hôtel de ville pour rejoindre Thomas qui l'attendait toujours près de sa voiture, Harold aperçut une élégante dame qui s'avançait vers lui. Grande, ses longs cheveux bruns cascadant sur ses épaules, elle portait un tailleur chic et de hauts escarpins. Telle une reine, elle remontait l'avenue, la tête haute et le menton relevé. Elle ralentit imperceptiblement le pas au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de Finch. Le dévisageant comme si elle avait vu un revenant, elle semblait perdre progressivement de sa superbe. Son visage devint blême et sa bouche s'entrouvrit de surprise. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle s'arrêta et murmura d'une voix gênée :

-Harold Finch…si je m'attendais…

-Mademoiselle Morgan…ou plutôt Madame Carlill.

\- Que faites-vous à Lassiter ?

-Je suis venu régler quelques affaires.

Zoé parût très étonnée :

-Des affaires ? Ici ?

Harold lui offrit un sourire charmant contredit par la dureté de son regard bleu, avant de prendre congés.

-Bonne soirée Madame Carlill, dit-il en inclinant poliment la tête.

Zoé lui rendit son salut et le regarda s'éloigner lentement en boitant. Mais après quelques pas, il se retourna comme s'il avait été prit d'une illumination soudaine.

\- Juste une chose, soyez indulgente envers votre mari, je crains qu'il n'ait connu un récent revers de fortune.

Le sourire cynique et le regard glacial qui accompagnèrent ces paroles énigmatiques firent frissonner d'effroi Zoé. Elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de lui poser plus de questions l'homme lui avait déjà tourné le dos et s'éloignait d'elle lentement au rythme irrégulier de sa boiterie.


	11. Troisième vengeance (partie 1): Némésis

_Un jour de retard dans la publication du nouveau chapitre pour cause d'endormissement précoce^^". Finch poursuit sa quête de vengeance , mais... Némésis est à la fois le nom de la déesse grecque de la vengeance mais également le concept de vengeance dans le sens de la juste punition d'un crime afin de rétablir l'équilibre. Merci aux lecteurs qui prennent le temps de lire, de commenter et à Isatis de me corriger. Bonne lecture!_

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Le lendemain, Finch passa une bonne partie de la matinée à regarder les chaines d'informations en continu dans le salon tout en sirotant une tasse de thé. Tous les journaux locaux faisaient leur Une sur la reconversion de la vieille raffinerie de pétrole de Lassiter en centrale électrique fonctionnant à l'énergie solaire. Ce projet, totalement à contre-courant par rapport à la politique nationale qui misait tout sur l'exploitation du gaz de schiste, était accueilli avec scepticisme pour certains ou enthousiasme pour d'autres. Mais tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'il s'agissait d'un programme novateur sur lequel reposait la survie de toute une région.

Quoiqu'il en soit, avec ce coup d'éclat qui mettait en difficulté les personnalités les plus importantes de la ville, Finch avait bien conscience que son anonymat risquait de ne plus tenir encore très longtemps. Il devait donc agir au plus vite. Mais il ne lui restait plus qu'une personne à atteindre : Jérémy Lambert. Une fois son compte réglé, il pourrait rentrer à New York et reprendre une vie normale, calme et apaisée car il serait vengé de tous ceux qui avaient ruiné sa vie si injustement…Du moins c'était ce qu'il espérait du plus profond de son âme… Mais au fur et à mesure que sa vengeance avançait, que les plans qu'il avait si minutieusement élaborés se concrétisaient, il n'était plus aussi sûr de pouvoir reprendre une vie … normale.

Pour tout dire, la vengeance lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Elle n'était pas aussi libératrice qu'il l'avait souhaité. La satisfaction de broyer tout ceux qui avaient cassé son corps et brisé ses rêves était de courte durée. Passé l'euphorie jouissive de voir la perte, la douleur et la tristesse dans les yeux de ceux qu'il haïssait plus que tout, Harold n'était pas soulagé, loin de là. Il commençait même à craindre qu'une fois son objectif atteint, sa vie n'ait plus aucun sens et ne soit bien vide.

De guerre lasse, il éteignit la télévision et monta se réfugier dans sa chambre pour consulter les cours de la bourse, s'intéressant particulièrement à la banque d'affaires qui avait largement investi dans l'exploitation du gaz de schiste dans le comté de Lassiter. Selon toute vraisemblance, si les financiers voulaient sauver leur mise colossale, ils devraient le contacter sous peu. Finch pourrait alors abattre sa dernière carte.

Il s'installa à son bureau, alluma son ordinateur portable pour consulter les cours à la bourse de New York. Comme prévu, le cours de l'action de la banque d'investissement T&L avait décroché dès l'annonce de l'arrêt de la raffinerie. Si la banque ne trouvait pas rapidement de solution durable pour récupérer les sommes engagées, elle risquait la banqueroute.

Finch saisit l'un des dossiers sur son bureau. Il contenait toutes les informations qu'il avait collectées sur la banque incriminée. Son PDG, Marlon Turning avait hérité de la petite banque familiale dans les années quatre-vingt, une époque bénie pour tous ceux qui souhaitaient jouer en bourse. En effet, ces années de dérèglementation extrême des marchés financiers avaient permis de faire de la bourse un véritable casino où n'importe qui pouvait jouer et engranger des sommes scandaleuses, sans aucun contrôle étatique, éthique ou moral.

La banque s'était rapidement développée, en se spécialisant dans les investissements en matière d'énergies. Si le siège social était resté à New York, l'entreprise avait dû fonder des filiales un peu partout dans le pays afin d'être au plus proche des entreprises dans lesquelles elle investissait. Ainsi, la première succursale avait été ouverte dans les années quatre-vingt-dix à Cleveland en Ohio, la seconde à Austin au Texas et la dernière à la Nouvelle Orléans en Louisiane. Aujourd'hui âgé de quatre-vingts ans, l'homme passait progressivement le relais à son gendre qui avait fait toute sa carrière dans l'entreprise, gravissant patiemment tous les échelons jusqu'à diriger la filiale de Cleveland. Marlon Turning était toujours la figure de proue de la firme. Il traitait les affaires les plus importantes, se rendait aux cocktails et présidait le conseil d'administration; mais c'était maintenant son gendre qui se déplaçait pour négocier les contrats, discuter les projets ou impressionner les mauvais payeurs. Et c'était justement ce que Finch cherchait à faire : attirer le futur PDG de la banque à Lassiter.

Harold releva la tête pour se perdre quelques instants dans la contemplation du paysage visible de sa fenêtre de chambre d'adolescent. Rien n'avait véritablement changé : des champs à perte de vue, la ville au loin, la vie au loin…

Des coups discrets à sa porte le sortirent de sa rêverie.

-Oui ?

La porte s'ouvrit doucement dévoilant Thomas Perkins portant un plateau. L'assistant sourit timidement, conscient d'avoir interrompu son patron en plein travail, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il n'était pas descendu déjeuner.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger, Monsieur, mais vous n'avez rien mangé depuis ce matin, aussi, je vous ai préparé un encas.

Surpris, Finch consulta sa montre et réalisa qu'il était plus de quatorze heures ! Tellement obsédé par son plan, à en peaufiner les moindres détails, il en avait oublié de déjeuner. D'ailleurs son estomac le lui rappela instantanément et grogna à la vue du sandwich, du verre d'orangeade et de la pomme disposés sur le plateau. Harold rougit comme un enfant pris en faute et se leva, signifiant à son assistant de s'approcher.

-Merci, c'est gentil. Déposez tout cela ici, répondit Harold en poussant d'une main ses dossiers afin de dégager une place sur son bureau.

Thomas s'avança et posa le plateau avec précaution Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil sur les quelques photographies qui dépassaient des dossiers négligemment poussés dans un coin de la table. Il s'agissait d'un homme d'affaires impeccablement habillé d'un costume chic qui devait avoir à peu près le même âge que son patron. Poussé par la curiosité, le jeune homme demanda:

-Qui est-ce ?

Harold s'approcha et son visage se ferma aussitôt. Il contempla l'image un instant, les yeux dans le vague comme s'il se replongeait dans le passé. Après quelques minutes de silence, Thomas se résigna à partir sans avoir de réponse. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons, il entendit son patron soupirer longuement avant de répondre d'une voix basse, sombre, fataliste:

-L'homme qui a brisé ma vie.

Surpris, Thomas fixa son patron. Il était si rare que ce dernier se dévoile avec autant d'honnêteté, livre une partie de sa vie privée d'ordinaire si soigneusement cachée. Emu par cette preuve de confiance, l'assistant garda le silence, ne sachant que répondre. Voyant que Finch n'en dirait pas plus, l'assistant décida de quitter la chambre afin de le laisser seul.

Mais en tournant les talons, Thomas aperçut un petit papier froissé négligemment posé sur la table de nuit juste à côté du lit de son patron. L'homme n'avait pas besoin de s'approcher pour savoir ce qui était noté sur ce petit feuillet. Il connaissait par cœur le nom et l'adresse que Finch avait notés de son écriture élégante: John Reese, 810 Baxter Street à Lassiter. L'assistant ne savait pas qui était cet homme mais il était certain d'une chose, cet inconnu obsédait son patron.

A de nombreuses reprises, Thomas avait surpris Finch en train d'observer ce papier. A tout moment, lors d'un temps libre alors qu'ils étaient en voiture, dans un ascenseur, dans un restaurant attendant un client, il le sortait de la poche intérieure de sa veste, le dépliait avec soin et relisait inlassablement ce nom et cette adresse. Thomas surprenait souvent un éclair de douleur traverser les yeux pales de son patron. Parfois des larmes troublaient son regard. Après quelques minutes durant lesquelles son patron paraissait être ailleurs, il se ressaisissait et repliait la note avant de la ranger. Quoiqu'il en soit, Finch avait toujours ce papier sur lui ou à proximité.

Comme son patron semblait ouvert à la discussion, Thomas osa poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis quelques mois.

-Et lui, qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il en désignant du menton le papier.

 _L'homme qui a brisé mon cœur_ , pensa spontanément Harold. Mais il garda le silence. Il ne s'était jamais autant livré à quiconque, pas même à Nathan. Thomas était de loin la personne qui était le plus proche de lui mais il ne voulait pas le mêler à cette affaire. Elle ne le concernait pas. Il en avait déjà trop dit et ne souhaitait pas le mêler à sa sordide vendetta.

De plus Harold n'était pas prêt à en parler. La douleur était toujours aussi vive quand il pensait à John. Même s'il avait voulu l'oublier, se concentrer sur une carrière qui lui permettrait de se venger, il n'avait jamais pu et peut être n'avait-il jamais cessé de l'aimer…

D'ailleurs outre son plan de vengeance si minutieusement élaboré depuis des années, ce qui torturait Finch était de ne toujours pas savoir quelle attitude adopter concernant John. Il brûlait d'aller lui parler, de lui poser toutes les questions qui le tourmentaient depuis tout ce temps : Pourquoi était-il parti ? Pourquoi lui avait-il fait cette promesse qui le hantait? Mais il avait également très peur de le voir. Peur de son regard en le voyant handicapé, peur de ses explications, peur qu'elles ne le brisent définitivement…

Pour l'instant, il n'avait toujours pas pris sa décision. Devait-il l'inclure dans sa vengeance ? Si en arrivant à Lassiter, Finch aurait tout donné pour aller voir John afin de régler ses comptes, maintenant que la confrontation approchait, il n'était plus aussi certain de savoir ce qu'il voulait…

Comprenant que son patron ne répondrait pas cette fois-ci, Thomas se tourna et sortit en silence de la chambre, le laissant une nouvelle fois perdu dans ses pensées. Mais au moment où il posait la main sur la poignée, Finch l'interpella :

-Je devrais recevoir un coup de téléphone d'ici peu, qu'on ne me dérange sous aucun prétexte.

-Bien monsieur, répondit Thomas en inclinant la tête avec de refermer soigneusement la porte.

Soupirant longuement, Harold choisit de ne rien décider du tout concernant John et retourna à son bureau pour continuer à travailler, tout en grignotant l'encas que Perkins lui avait si gentiment préparé.

A quinze heures, son portable sonna. Il s'agissait en réalité de son deuxième téléphone. Depuis la mise à exécution de son plan, Harold avait pris soin de prendre un autre téléphone pour ses _affaires_ à Lassiter, histoire de garder son identité secrète le plus longtemps possible. Il savait donc que la personne qui l'appelait voulait parler au nouveau propriétaire de la raffinerie. Il saisit son portable et décrocha tout en gardant sous les yeux ses notes, ses dossiers et son ordinateur :

-Allo, oui ?

-Allo, bonjour. Je souhaiterai parler au propriétaire de la raffinerie de Lassiter.

-C'est moi-même, à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-Je suis M. Turning, le PDG de la banque T&L.

-Enchanté, M. Turning.

-Je vous téléphone parce que j'ai appris votre intention de reconvertir la raffinerie en centrale électrique fonctionnant à l'énergie solaire.

-C'est exact, répondit simplement Harold en sachant pertinemment où l'homme voulait en venir.

Un long blanc accueillit la réponse de l'informaticien, comme si le banquier cherchait ses mots pour introduire une nouvelle information.

-Cette nouvelle perspective ne nous arrange guère…

-En quoi ma décision vous concerne-t-elle ? demanda froidement Harold dans le but perfide de déstabiliser son interlocuteur et de lui faire sentir qu'il était en position de force, que c'était lui qui menait la discussion.

Un long silence accueillit cette remarque acerbe. Le PDG devait réfléchir au meilleur moyen d'expliquer sa situation sans trop paraître aux abois. Les affaires ressemblent à un jeu de dupes pour lequel Finch était très doué. Au bout de quelques secondes, le vieil homme expliqua :

-Et bien, nous avons prêté des sommes considérables aux propriétaires fonciers pour prospecter et commencer les aménagements de forage.

-C'est regrettable.

-Nous pensions que ces investissements étaient sûrs et que le pétrole obtenu et revendu dans votre raffinerie permettrait aux propriétaires de nous rembourser tout en dégageant de substantiels revenus.

-C'est imprudent comme raisonnement avant même d'avoir l'accord de la BSEE.

-Je vous l'accorde mais vous savez comme moi qu'il n'y a qu'en prenant de gros risques qu'on obtient de gros bénéfices.

-Je vous le concède. Qu'attendez-vous de moi? demanda Finch à brûle-pourpoint, souhaitant en finir avec ces politesses stériles.

-Et bien comme la plupart des propriétaires de Lassiter ne pourront me rembourser, je vais être contraint de saisir leurs biens…Je me retrouve donc potentiellement à la tête de milliers d'hectares de terres dont je n'ai que faire.

-Et en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ?

-Vous avez prévu d'alimenter votre centrale électrique avec de l'énergie solaire. Pour cela il vous faut d'énormes surfaces recouvertes en panneaux solaires…Peut être seriez-vous intéressé par des terres supplémentaires pour vos installations ?

 _Et vous pourriez ainsi récupérer une partie de vos sommes investies_ , pensa cyniquement Finch en écoutant poliment l'argumentation du PDG.

-J'ai déjà les surfaces suffisantes pour produire 20 mégawatts…

-Mais vous ne pourrez fournir en électricité que 10 000 logements ce qui permet à peine d'alimenter la ville de Lassiter…

 _Tiens donc, il s'est drôlement bien renseigné…_ pensa Finch avec un sourire en coin.

-C'est exact…

-Vous devez penser aux développements futurs de votre centrale…Vous ne pouvez vous contenter de cette ville moyenne. Pour avoir un retour sur investissement intéressant, vous devez penser à alimenter l'État donc à exporter l'électricité. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Votre idée est intéressante. Mais je ne peux me décider sur un simple coup de fil.

-Vous avez raison. Il serait judicieux de se rencontrer. Mais mon âge fait que je ne puis me déplacer jusqu'à Lassiter. En revanche je peux envoyer mon bras droit, l'actuel directeur de ma filiale de Cleveland et accessoirement mon genre. Qu'en dites-vous ?

-Je suis d'accord.

-Etes-vous disponible pour demain ?

Harold jubilait. Le rendez-vous était rapide. Il fallait impérativement rassurer les marchés pour éviter un effondrement complet des valeurs de la firme et donc la banqueroute. L'homme était acculé.

-Demain après-midi au Rivoli. Il s'agit d'un des rares restaurants de standing dans cette ville provinciale, dit Finch d'un ton condescendant. Laissez-moi votre mail pour que je vous fournisse l'adresse.

-Oh ne vous embarrassez pas. Mon gendre connaît très bien la ville.

-Parfait, répondit le reclus avec un enthousiasme non feint cette fois-ci.

En raccrochant, Finch ressentit encore le sentiment euphorique d'un fauve traquant sa proie. Son plan pour attirer Lambert à Lassiter avait parfaitement fonctionné. Pourtant, l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de basket avait tout fait pour faire oublier ses origines provinciales.

Après de brillantes études universitaires dans la comptabilité et la finance, il avait épousé Martine et avait trouvé un poste de courtier dans la filiale de Cleveland de la banque Turning. Il avait progressivement monté les échelons pour devenir un brillant trader, spécialisé dans les transactions sur l'énergie. Il avait rapidement intégré la direction de la filiale de Cleveland et se rendait donc régulièrement au siège social de New York. C'était d'ailleurs durant l'un de ces voyages qu'il avait rencontré Sylvia, la fille de Marlon Turning. Rapidement, il avait entamé une liaison avec la fille du PDG et donc divorcé de Martine. Son remariage avec l'héritière lui avait permis de devenir le PDG de la filiale de la banque à Cleveland et donc de prétendre à la direction du siège social de New York. Lambert était donc le parfait exemple de réussite sociale. C'était d'ailleurs à se demander dans quelle mesure sa liaison avec Sylvia n'avait pas été une étape dans son ambitieux plan de carrière…

Finch savoura l'instant en s'adossant confortablement sur sa chaise tout en sirotant son orangeade. Il allait donc revoir celui qui, par un coup de poing malheureux, avait mis fin à sa vie d'homme valide. Mais cette fois-ci, les rôles étaient inversés : il n'était plus le jeune homme gauche et réservé. Il était un homme d'affaires puissant qui tenait Lambert entre ses mains. Finch se préparait mentalement à sa rencontre du lendemain.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Une fois descendu, Thomas chercha à s'occuper. Après avoir rangé le salon, empilant avec un soin presque maniaque les journaux et autres revues, le jeune homme prit la tasse vide de son patron qu'il amena dans la cuisine. Il entreprit de faire la vaisselle tout en jetant de temps à autre des coups d'œil par la fenêtre devant l'évier. Ses journées étaient bien longues dans ce coin d'Amérique où les activités manquaient. Il se languissait de sa femme et de son bébé. Il passait le plus clair de son temps à attendre Finch qui s'enfermait dans sa chambre, qui lui servait de bureau, ou à l'accompagner à de biens mystérieux rendez-vous.

Une fois la dernière assiette posée sur l'égouttoir, il se prépara une tasse de café et s'installa sur la table de la cuisine. Il déplia le journal local et parcourut la Une. Le quotidien titrait sur la reconversion surprise de la raffinerie en centrale électrique fonctionnant à l'énergie solaire. D'instinct, l'homme acquit la certitude que Finch était le mystérieux nouveau patron de l'entreprise et qu'il était à l'origine de ce changement radical d'activité. Évidemment, les journalistes s'interrogeaient sur l'identité du nouveau repreneur et s'inquiétaient quant au devenir des forages de gaz de schiste et du devenir des employés. Thomas lisait avec attention l'article tout en sirotant son café, espérant y glaner quelques informations sur la raison de leur présence ici. Le papier évoquait également la ruine d'une bonne partie des propriétaires fonciers et accessoirement du maire de la ville.

Plongé dans sa lecture, il ne prêta pas attention aux bruits d'un véhicule qui s'approchait dans l'allée de la propriété. En revanche, le claquement de la portière suivi d'un bruit sourd provenant de l'étage le fit sursauter. Thomas se leva d'un bond et se précipita dans l'escalier pour vérifier que Finch allait bien mais son mouvement fut stoppé par des coups secs à la porte d'entrée.

Frustré de ne pas pouvoir aller voir son patron, Thomas rebroussa chemin et alla ouvrir, partagé entre l'inquiétude et la curiosité. Ils n'attendaient personne et Finch lui avait expressément demandé de ne pas être dérangé. Il allait donc devoir gérer le nouveau venu avec fermeté et le renvoyer. De plus, le jeune homme était certain que Finch ne souhaitait pas particulièrement faire état de sa présence auprès des habitants. Il avait remarqué la tension chez son patron à chaque fois qu'ils quittaient la maison pour se rendre en ville. Il était tendu, sur ses gardes, regardant discrètement aux alentours et filant directement à son lieu de rendez-vous. La seule exception aux multiples précautions qu'il avait déployées pour garder sa présence secrète avait été sa petite incartade dans le bar il y a deux jours, mais Thomas se demandait si cet entretien n'avait pas été également longuement préparé, au même titre que ses autres entretiens.

L'instinct protecteur de Thomas se mit en alerte alors qu'il ouvrait la porte.

-Oui ? demanda –t-il en détaillant le nouveau venu d'un regard froid tout en gardant sa main sur la poignée pour bloquer l'accès à la maison.

-Bonjour. Est-ce qu'Harold est là ?

Thomas se raidit. Deux choses le dérangeaient dans cette question d'apparence banale : si la formulation était polie, le ton sec montrait que l'homme en face de lui était décidé mais nerveux; la seconde chose était l'usage du prénom de son patron. Seul quelqu'un qui le connaissait très bien pouvait l'appeler ainsi, quelqu'un qui le connaissait depuis très longtemps…

L'assistant ne laissa rien transparaître de ses interrogations et garda son ton froid, pour ne pas dire hostile vis-à-vis du visiteur. Sans prendre la peine de le saluer, lui faisant par là clairement comprendre qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu, il demanda :

-A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

L'inconnu ne se laissa pas impressionner et braquant un regard glacial dans celui de Thomas, il annonça d'une voix claire et distincte son identité :

-John Reese.

Thomas eut du mal à dissimuler sa surprise. Voici donc le fameux John Reese qui obsédait tant son patron ? Rapidement l'étonnement céda la place à la curiosité. Il étudia avec beaucoup plus d'intérêt l'homme qui patientait devant lui.

Il était plutôt grand et bien bâti. Sous sa chemise à carreaux, Perkins devinait des épaules larges et une carrure plutôt imposante. Les premiers boutons de son col ouvert laissaient entrevoir sa poitrine musclée et marquée de cicatrices. Il portait un jean usé et poussiéreux comme s'il venait de quitter son travail. Un travail manuel à en juger par ses mains calleuses et ses ongles noircis. Et à en croire le tatouage visible sur l'un de ses avant-bras exposé par ses manches retroussées, l'homme avait servi dans l'armée, dans le Corps des Marines pour être précis.

Outre ce physique impressionnant, Reese avait un visage d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Son teint halé d'avoir trop travaillé à l'extérieur faisait ressortir ses magnifiques yeux gris acier. Son regard était très beau, très expressif. Thomas pouvait y lire toute sorte d'émotions allant de la crainte à l'espoir, de la colère à la tristesse. Il était d'une beauté classique avec ses pommettes hautes et saillantes, ses lèvres bien dessinées et son menton volontaire mais possédait quelques imperfections comme un nez légèrement tordu, sans doute cassé, qui accentuait son charme. Ses cheveux poivre et sel étaient décoiffés par la petite brise qui soufflait.

Il se dégageait de lui un étrange mélange de force et de fragilité, comme si, sous cette enveloppe physique très belle se cachait un être tourmenté. Malgré la fascination qu'il exerçait sur lui, Thomas ne devait pas oublier sa mission. Finch avait été très clair : il ne souhaitait pas être déranger.

Après cet examen qui avait permis à Thomas de répondre à quelques unes de ses questions mais qui en avait soulevé bien d'autres, il daigna répondre d'une voix toujours aussi sèche :

-Je suis désolé mais vous ne pouvez pas entrer.

John Reese se raidit et son visage se ferma sous le coup d'une colère à peine contenue. Perkins pouvait voir sa mâchoire se serrer alors que ses poings se fermaient jusqu'à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. L'homme jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui par-dessus son épaule, espérant sans doute voir des signes de la présence de son patron. Après avoir regardé dans le salon, la cuisine et la cage d'escalier, il reporta son attention sur lui. Thomas fut foudroyé par son regard qui venait de prendre une teinte dure et glaciale.

-Je sais qu'il est là, murmura-t-il d'une voix dangereusement basse.

Après quoi, l'ancien militaire plaça sa main sur la porte pour l'ouvrir totalement et avança, cherchant à entrer dans la maison. Sans hésitation, Thomas se planta devant lui pour lui barrer le passage.

-Je ne le répéterai pas, menaça le jeune assistant, toujours bien décidé à protéger son patron d'une visite impromptue qu'il n'attendait pas et peut être même, qu'il ne désirait pas…du moins pas encore.

Séparés de quelques centimètres seulement, les deux hommes se défiaient du regard. Sans un mot, ils se jaugeaient, cherchant à s'impressionner pour faire plier l'autre. Comme deux fauves, ils étaient tendus, prêts à bondir au moindre signe d'agression. L'air s'était chargé d'électricité et le silence était devenu pesant. John était légèrement plus grand que Thomas mais ce dernier avant l'avantage de la jeunesse et surtout une indéfectible fidélité envers son patron pour qui il n'hésiterait pas à en découdre s'il le fallait.

Reese étudia pendant quelques secondes l'homme qui lui bloquait le passage, sans aucun signe de peur. Puis, comme s'il comprenait qu'il ne le laisserait pas entrer sans avoir lutté, il se résigna à reculer de quelques pas. Instantanément, la tension retomba.

Thomas vit alors l'homme soupirer longuement. Tête basse, les épaules affaissées, Reese semblait hésiter sur la conduite à tenir. Soudain, il redressa la tête et demanda d'une voix faible, presque inaudible:

-Pourriez-vous lui donner quelque chose lorsqu'il sera disponible?

Thomas fut ému malgré lui par la lueur de tristesse infinie qui troublait les prunelles bleues et transparaissaient dans la voix de Reese. Comment ne pas accepter cette requête qui sonnait un peu comme les dernières volontés d'un condamné ? L'assistant acquiesça en silence et vit l'autre homme fouiller dans la poche de son jean.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La quiétude retrouvée au rez-de-chaussée contrastait avec ce qui se passait dans la chambre à l'étage. Finch, assis par terre contre la porte, semblait avoir été foudroyé sur place, luttant pour ne pas pleurer et cherchant à calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur et les tremblements de son corps.

Finch avait vu la camionnette bleue remonter l'allée de sa propriété. Interloqué et inquiet, il s'était levé de son siège afin de mieux voir celui qui venait dans sa maison. Personne, hormis le notaire savait qui il était réellement et qu'il était là. Qui donc pouvait bien venir ici ? En voyant l'homme sortir du véhicule, il avait lâché son verre qui s'était brisé, répandant l'orangeade sur le tapis de sa chambre.

 _Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Pas lui ! Pas John !_

 _John est là ! Chez moi ! Il veut me voir. Il veut me parler. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas. Je ne suis pas prêt!_

Tremblant, Harold avait eu l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine tant il battait fort. Comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme, il avait reculé à travers la pièce jusqu'à ce que son dos soit bloqué contre la porte. Ses mains étaient devenues moites et ses jambes s'étaient mises à trembler au point qu'elles ne pouvaient plus supporter son poids. Il avait alors lentement glissé contre la cloison jusqu'à tomber au sol. Assis par terre, la tête contre le bois, il avait entendu très distinctement les coups frappés à l'entrée. Il avait écouté avec une attention fébrile, l'échange tendu entre son assistant et l'homme qui hantait toujours sa vie. Il avait tressailli en reconnaissant sa voix lorsqu'il s'était présenté. Il avait gardé sa manière de parler si particulière, faite de chuchotements sensuels. Peut être sa voix était-elle plus basse, plus rauque, plus masculine ? John avait vieilli.

Il avait écouté avec anxiété la conversation. Elle avait été polie mais tendue. John avait voulu le voir mais Thomas avait appliqué ses consignes à la lettre et Finch lui en avait été reconnaissant. A cet instant précis, son assistant était sa bouée de sauvetage, son bouclier qui le protégeait d'une rencontre qu'il appelait de tout son être mais qu'il redoutait plus que tout, son rocher sur lequel il s'agrippait désespérément pour ne pas sombrer. N'étant pas à une contradiction près, il avait été soulagé mais aussi déçu d'entendre John céder aussi vite et quitter sa maison.

Harold ferma les yeux, appuyant la tête contre le bois de la porte pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits. Comment avait-il su qu'il était de retour à Lassiter ? Soudain, Finch se rappela l'ouvrier de la raffinerie qui avait regardé dans sa direction. Malgré la distance, John l'avait reconnu.

Il se releva avec difficulté pour le regarder partir à travers les rideaux de la fenêtre de chambre. Il vit l'homme retourner d'un pas traînant à sa camionnette. Il ouvrit sa portière mais avant de monter dans son véhicule, il tourna la tête dans sa direction, comme s'il se sentait observé, comme s'il savait qu'il était là. Finch eut un mouvement de recul, transpercé par ce regard toujours aussi intense malgré les mètres qui les séparaient.

John était toujours aussi beau. Plus grand que dans son souvenir, il était aussi plus massif, plus solide. Il n'était plus cet adolescent trop maigre pour sa taille. Son corps s'était étoffé, il était plus musclé mais toujours aussi ferme, sans doute le résultat de ses années dans l'armée, dans la CIA et maintenant à la raffinerie. Son regard était toujours aussi clair mais son visage était marqué d'avoir été trop exposé au soleil. Sa peau était bronzée, il pouvait deviner les rides aux coins de ses yeux. Des rides d'avoir trop ri ou trop pleuré, il n'en savait rien. Après tout, il ne connaissait pas sa vie depuis son départ de Lassiter. Mais le poids des années étaient surtout visibles sur ses cheveux qui n'étaient plus noirs mais poivre et sel.

John était devenu un superbe homme d'âge mûr. Les années ne l'avaient pas rendu moins beau, bien au contraire. Il avait gagné en charme, en assurance, en virilité. Harold l'avait regardé monter dans son véhicule. Après un dernier regard en sa direction, l'homme avait esquissé un mince sourire et avait démarré. Harold avait regardé la camionnette s'éloigner, essayant de retrouvé un peu de son calme.

Au bout de quelques minutes de calme après cette tempête intérieure, de petits coups discrets le firent violemment sursauter. Il s'arracha à la contemplation de son allée désormais vide et alla ouvrir. Thomas se trouvait sur le pas de porte, l'air inquiet et gêné. Fronçant les sourcils devant la mine blême de son patron, il s'inquiéta :

-Monsieur, est-ce que ca va ?

-Ou…Oui, balbutia Harold d'une voix tremblante.

Cette réponse ne rassura pas l'assistant, bien au contraire. Son patron ne ressemblait plus à l'homme sûr de lui, froid et calculateur qu'il était habitué à voir. Son regard était troublé, embué de larmes, son visage était très blanc et des gouttelettes de sueurs perlaient sur son front. Pas convaincu, Thomas enfonça le clou :

-J'ai entendu un bruit provenant de votre chambre.

Pendant un instant, Finch parut complètement perdu, comme s'il ne voyait pas du tout de quoi il parlait. Puis il réalisa.

-J'ai fait tomber mon verre, expliqua-t-il d'une voix morne en se retournant pour observer les dégâts.

Thomas jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la chambre et vit le verre brisé ainsi que le tapis souillé. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur son patron. Ce dernier regardait le tapis d'un air totalement absent.

-Je vais nettoyer cela, dit Thomas en cherchant à entrer dans la pièce pour ramasser les débris de verre qui jonchaient le sol. Mais la voix de son patron interrompit son geste.

-Non, non, laissez cela, ce n'est rien. Laissez-moi seul, s'il-vous-plait, supplia Finch en se retournant pour faire face à son assistant.

Harold posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, pressé de la refermer. Il voulait être seul. Il voulait réfléchir. Il voulait remettre un peu d'ordre dans son esprit. Mais Thomas posa la main pour retenir la porte.

-Quelqu'un est passé. Il voulait vous voir, expliqua-t-il en étudiant attentivement les réactions de son patron.

-Je sais, murmura Finch dans un souffle en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de son assistant.

-Il s'agissait de…

-Je sais, coupa Harold pour ne pas avoir à entendre ce nom.

Malgré les signes flagrants de détresse de son patron, Thomas continua sans se laisser démonter en fouillant dans la poche de son pantalon :

-Il m'a donné quelque chose pour vous.

Finch lâcha la porte et lança à son assistant un regard surpris. Il observa ses mouvements avec un mélange d'excitation et d'anxiété. Son cœur s'était remis à cogner douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il déglutit avec difficulté alors que Thomas sortait une petite boite de velours noir de son vêtement.

D'une main tremblante, Harold saisit l'objet et le contempla un long moment. Sentant que son patron avait besoin d'être seul, Perkins tourna les talons et descendit les escaliers. Mais avant d'atteindre le rez-de-chaussée, il entendit un sanglot étouffé puis le bruit d'une porte qui claque.

Thomas était très inquiet pour Finch. Il semblait sous le choc. Lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte, le jeune homme avait été frappé par sa mine totalement décomposée. Son patron était apparu aussi blanc que sa chemise, les mains tremblantes, ses yeux perdus. Le jeune homme ne savait pas quoi faire. Avait-il eu raison de mettre à la porte John Reese ? Avait-il eu raison de donner à Finch cet objet qui semblait tellement le perturber ? Son patron était tellement secret qu'il ne savait pas comment lui venir en aide. Il lui manquait tellement d'informations, il y avait encore tellement de questions sans réponse qu'il avait peur de faire plus de mal que de bien.

C'est alors qu'une idée germa dans son esprit. Il sortit de la maison et se dirigea vers le petit atelier attenant pour s'isoler. Il sortit son portable de sa poche, consulta son répertoire et composa le numéro. Au bout de quelques tonalités, il entendit décrocher puis une voix féminine se présenta :

-Samantha Groves, j'écoute.


	12. Troisième vengeance (partie2): Adrastée

_Petit contretemps pour cause de publication d'une OS impromptue. Voilà le nouveau chapitre! Petite explication du titre: Adrastée est une nymphe de la mythologie grecque souvent associée à Némésis. Son nom signifie "de qui on ne peut échapper": cette divinité illustre l'implacable châtiment divin qui ne peut manquer sa cible. Bonne lecture et merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire et de poster un commentaire!_

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Le lendemain matin, Harold se réveilla avec difficulté. Il avait l'impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques minutes seulement, ce qui était probablement le cas. Il avait passé la nuit à réfléchir aux événements de la veille. Son esprit tourmenté n'avait cessé de chercher des explications à la visite de John chez lui. Pourquoi était-il venu ? Sans doute l'avait-il vu lorsque le maire l'avait emmené voir la raffinerie. En effet, Samantha lui avait dit que, depuis son départ de l'armée, John était retourné à la vie civile. Il était donc revenu s'installer à Lassiter et avait trouvé un poste de contremaitre à la raffinerie. Finch s'était toujours demandé pourquoi John avait choisi de vivre dans cette ville qu'il avait relativement peu connu ?

Son instinct ne l'avait donc pas trompé. C'était bien John qui les avait observé au loin en contrebas. Il l'avait sans doute reconnu et était venu le voir. Mais cette explication ne répondait pas à la question essentielle. Pourquoi voulait-il le voir ?

Harold avait peur de la réponse. Peur qu'elle ne le blesse encore plus. Il avait déjà tellement souffert… Avec un long soupir, Finch se retourna dans son lit, se mettant sur le côté pour changer de position et soulager ses reins douloureux. Mais son esprit n'était, lui, pas apaisé. Les questions continuaient à tourner en boucle et les réponses restaient toujours introuvables. C'est en changeant de position que Finch se rendit compte qu'il avait dormi tout habillé sur son lit !

Mais ce n'était pas tant la visite de John qui l'avait troublé que ce qu'il lui avait laissé. Les yeux de Finch se posèrent sur la petite boite noire négligemment posée sur le couvre-lit à côté de lui. Avec précaution, il prit le coffret, ouvrit le couvercle et saisit l'objet qui reposait sur un petit coussin de velours. Tenant la chaîne entre ses doigts, il fit doucement tournoyer la médaille devant son visage en la fixant d'un air absent, se laissant emporter par son mouvement hypnotique.

Cette médaille que John lui avait donnée après son match de Basket avait disparu depuis son _accident_. Il l'avait pourtant cherché partout : dans ses affaires à l'hôpital puis chez lui, retournant quasiment tout sa maison. Il avait questionné le personnel médical, son père ou Samantha. Mais rien. Aucune trace. C'était comme si elle s'était volatilisée…

Les questions autour de ce petit objet se bousculaient dans son esprit. Qui l'avait arraché de son cou ? Comment se faisait-il que John était en sa possession ? Mais il y avait aussi et surtout ce message écrit de la main de John. Il pourrait reconnaitre son écriture entre mille. Il connaissait sa graphie par cœur, pour l'avoir contemplée à de multiples reprises lorsqu'ils révisaient ensemble une écriture nerveuse mais faite de pleins et de déliés élégants. Au plume, sur un petit carton blanc, John avait noté : « A toi pour toujours ». Quatre petits mots qui en disaient trop ou pas assez. Finch ne savait qu'en penser. Etait-ce une conclusion ? Un adieu ? Lui rendre cet objet qui lui appartenait comme pour se débarrasser de vieux effets dont on n'avait plus que faire ? Ou cela voulait-il dire autre chose ?

Finch ferma les yeux. Quelques larmes roulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu quarante ans en arrière. Quand un jeune garçon venu de nulle part avait déboulé dans sa vie, réduisant en miette toutes ses protections, toutes les barrières qu'il avait érigées pour se protéger du monde extérieur. A nouveau, il avait fallu que John réapparaisse pour que sa carapace ne se fissure et que son monde ne s'écroule.

Pourtant, il avait essayé de l'oublier, d'enfouir les souvenirs de ces moments passés ensemble au fond de son cœur, bien cachés derrière son projet de vengeance. Une visite, une voix derrière une porte, un regard à plusieurs mètres de distance derrière les rideaux de sa chambre avaient suffi pour que ses résolutions ne s'effondrent et que sa volonté ne soit réduite à néant. Il avait alors réalisé qu'il aimait toujours John, qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Mais qu'en était-il de John ?

La raison hurlait à Finch de parler à Reese pour éclaircir ses doutes. Il n'avait plus la force de vivre dans l'incertitude. Il était lassé des questions et des tourments. Mais l'amour n'était pas raisonnable. Oui, Harold avait peur, il était terrorisé. Même durant son agression, même durant son tête à tête avec Martine ou avec Zoé, il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle angoisse. Il était effrayé car il n'avait plus le contrôle. Pour la seconde fois de sa vie, il était à la merci de quelqu'un. La première fois avait été son accident et maintenant. John, sans le savoir, tenait sa vie entre ses mains. Il avait le pouvoir, par un mot, par un geste, de le briser. Pas physiquement bien sûr, mais John pouvait briser son cœur et par-delà sa vie.

Mais le reclus avait une mission. Il était venu à Lassiter dans un but bien précis : se venger. Il devait donc s'accrocher à ce projet et en faire sa planche de Salut. Fort de cette résolution, Il s'assit sur son lit avec difficulté, replia soigneusement le message de John qu'il rangea dans la boite puis la ferma. Il la posa sur sa table de nuit puis se leva pour se préparer.

Ce matin là, Finch prit un soin tout particulier à se préparer. Déjà maniaque et psychorigide en temps normal, les événements de la veille l'avaient tellement perturbés qu'il recherchait dans sa routine matinale un peu de sécurité et de confort.

Il opta pour un strict costume trois pièces noir en cachemire agrémenté d'une chemise, d'une cravate et d'un mouchoir de poche en soie de couleur bordeaux. L'ensemble, sur mesure et cher, était classique, strict mais élégant. Il espérait impressionner, en plus de surprendre, son hôte. Il posa l'ensemble ainsi que ses sous-vêtements sur son couvre-lit, ôta son costume froissé de la veille et passa dans la salle de bain attenante.

Après s'être rasé avec soin, il entra dans la cabine de douche. Il se savonna énergiquement le corps et les cheveux puis se rinça. Il resta plus longtemps que nécessaire sous le jet brûlant de la douche comme si l'eau qui ruisselait sur sa peau rougie avait le pouvoir mystérieux de le soulager de sa fatigue et de chasser les idées qui le tourmentaient depuis la veille…Mais ce n'était pas le cas… Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait le visage de John. Il était obsédé par ses yeux bleus, à la fois triste et décidé, par son petit sourire alors qu'il démarrait sa camionnette.

L'homme secoua la tête pour chasser ses images troublantes. L'heure n'était plus aux supputations stériles. Il avait un plan et devait s'y tenir. Cela faisait presque quarante ans qu'il attendait ce moment. Il désespérait de pouvoir se venger. Il n'allait pas s'écarter de son objectif…pas maintenant… Surtout pour des suppositions. Il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi John voulait le voir mais il devait impérativement se concentrer sur sa mission et ne pas se perdre en conjectures.

Il posa ses mains sur le carrelage de la douche, baissant la tête pour laisser l'eau masser sa nuque douloureuse. Il observa d'un air absent ses pieds. Il devait se ressaisir, cloisonner son esprit comme il avait appris à le faire durant toutes ses années. Il devait se raccrocher à ses certitudes, à son plan si minutieusement préparé depuis de longues années. Il était si près du but, plus qu'une étape et il tiendrait sa vengeance.

Toujours sous la douche, Harold essaya de reprendre progressivement ses esprits. Respirant profondément, il essayait de faire taire ses incertitudes, de brider ses émotions, de redevenir cet être froid, calculateur et sans pitié, ce monstre qui était né, ici, il y a quarante ans, d'une terrible injustice.

Se sentant un peu mieux, Harold coupa l'eau et saisit une serviette qu'il noua autour de sa taille. Il sortit de la cabine et en prit une autre pour se sécher les cheveux vigoureusement avant d'essuyer le reste de son corps. Une fois toutes traces d'humidité disparues, il posa sa serviette et s'approcha du lavabo.

Il essuya la condensation qui s'était accumulée sur le miroir et contempla son reflet pendant de longues minutes. La douche lui avait fait du bien. Ses idées étaient plus claires, son corps moins douloureux même si les marques de fatigue étaient toujours bien visibles. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder son image avec une certaine aversion. Contrairement à John qui s'était bonifié avec le temps, Harold ne voyait dans la glace qu'un homme âgé, aux yeux pâles vides et sans âme encadrés de rides qui n'étaient certainement pas le résultat de rires. Sa bouche était tordue par un rictus sévère. Ses cheveux, en bataille, n'étaient plus tout à fait bruns. Ses mèches avaient blanchi et ses tempes étaient maintenant grisonnantes. Mais ce que Finch exécrait plus que tout dans son physique, était sa blessure. La cicatrice partait de son cou, descendait le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour finir au milieu de son dos. Cette balafre, qu'il trouvait hideuse, le marquait au fer rouge, le renvoyant sans cesse à son _accident_. Le simple fait de la voir le confortait dans sa croisade.

Détournant les yeux avec une grimace de dégoût, Finch retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Il enfila ses vêtements avec lenteur et méthode. Au bout de dix minutes, il était fin prêt. Après avoir resserré sa cravate de soie jusqu'en haut de son col boutonné, il lissa les plis de son pantalon pour en chasser des poussières imaginaires. Il retourna alors dans la salle de bain pour se coiffer.

L'image que lui renvoya alors le miroir alors qu'il disciplinait les dernières mèches de ses cheveux le rassura. Son costume impeccablement taillé lui donnait une allure élégante et sûre de lui. Son visage avait retrouvé une certaine sérénité pour ne pas dire de la sévérité. Ses yeux avaient repris leur teinte froide. A peine pouvait-on deviner derrière ses lunettes qu'il avait mal dormi. Il était redevenu l'homme d'affaires froid et calculateur, ce monstre sans cœur prêt à tout pour assouvir sa vengeance. Satisfait de son reflet et par le fait qu'il réussissait à parfaitement cacher ses émotions, Finch retrouva un peu de sa tranquillité d'esprit. Son cœur s'était à nouveau enveloppé de sa forteresse de glace.

Il décida alors qu'il était temps pour lui de descendre rejoindre Thomas. En effet, depuis hier soir, à la manière d'un adolescent, il n'avait quitté pas sa chambre, seul endroit sur terre où il se sentait en sécurité. Thomas avait bien frappé à sa porte dans la soirée pour lui apporter son dîner mais il l'avait sèchement remercié, prétextant qu'il n'avait pas faim. Il culpabilisait d'avoir rabroué son assistant alors qu'il ne cherchait qu'à prendre soin de lui.

En effet, depuis leur arrivée à Lassiter, il avait bien remarqué que Thomas ne le quittait pas d'une semelle, observant ses moindres faits et gestes et posant des questions qui n'étaient pas aussi innocentes qu'elles en avaient l'air. Mais le jeune homme n'avait pas à connaitre cette histoire sordide et personnelle. Il voulait le garder à l'écart de sa croisade.

Alors qu'il s'avançait pour quitter sa chambre, ses yeux tombèrent sur le petit coffret noir qui reposait sur sa table de nuit. Il se crispa mais ne se laissa pas distraire. Il tourna le regard et continua son chemin pour quitter sa chambre sans un regard pour ses souvenirs de John.

En descendant les escaliers, Harold se promit de présenter ses excuses à Thomas pour son attitude de la veille. Mais alors qu'il descendait les marches, il prit conscience du silence anormal qui régnait dans sa maison. Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, il jeta un coup d'œil dans le salon puis dans la cuisine mais ne trouva personne. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et remarqua l'absence de sa limousine. Perplexe, il entra dans la cuisine pour se préparer un thé et remarqua que son petit déjeuner avait été dressé. Sur la petite table ronde était disposé une tasse vide sur sa soucoupe, une assiette de muffins, de la confiture et du beurre. Contre la porcelaine de sa tasse était posé un petit bout de papier plié en quatre. Harold s'avança et prit le mot. Il reconnut aussitôt l'écriture de son assistant :« j'ai une course urgente à faire en ville, je serai de retour avant midi. Thomas. »

Finch fronça les sourcils. Il était déstabilisé par l'absence imprévue de son assistant. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de le laisser aussi précipitamment. Le reclus ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger et de culpabiliser. Où était-il parti? Quelle course tellement urgente l'avait obligé à quitter la maison sans le prévenir ? Soudain un doute l'assaillit. Peut être que son attitude de la veille avait blessé son assistant plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé ? Et s'il était parti voir quelqu'un? Instantanément, ses pensées se dirigèrent vers John. Non, impossible. Il ne savait rien de leur relation. Il ne savait même pas où il travaillait…mais il connaissait son adresse…Finch commença à paniquer. Puis il se ressaisit et essaya de penser rationnellement. Il connaissait bien Perkins, il ne ferait jamais quelque chose qui lui nuirait. C'était une des rares personnes dans ce monde en qui il avait confiance, avec Nathan et Samantha. Toutefois, aucun des trois ne connaissait réellement son état d'esprit et l'étendue de sa rancœur…

Essayant de ne pas trop penser à la raison de l'absence de son assistant, Finch prépara son thé qu'il s'efforça de boire malgré la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge. Une fois son petit déjeuner avalé, l'homme alla dans le salon. Il alluma la télévision pour suivre les informations puis s'installa devant son ordinateur portable pour consulter les cours de la bourse. Il constata avec satisfaction que les actions de la banque T&L étaient toujours en chute libre depuis l'annonce de la reconversion de la raffinerie. Harold sourit. Lambert était littéralement pris à la gorge.

Jérémy Lambert…

Il ne restait plus que lui. D'ici quelques heures, il lui prendrait tout : son argent d'abord, sa carrière ensuite, et peut être bien sa famille. Il tenait sa revanche. Il désirait plus que tout le voir plier, le voir se décomposer, le broyer. Il voulait le voir ramper à ses pieds, comme lui-même avait été à terre après son accident. Il voulait le tuer symboliquement et peut être même réellement. Au fond de lui, il espérait que Lambert soit tellement mal après leur rendez-vous qu'il souhaite en finir. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres en imaginant l'autre homme aussi désespéré que lui au moment de son accident. Il était à peu près certain de ne ressentir aucune culpabilité s'il décidait d'en finir…

Un bruit de moteur attira son attention. Finch se raidit instantanément et se précipita vers une fenêtre du salon, le cœur battant la chamade à l'idée que John puisse revenir tenter sa chance. La panique commença à s'emparer de lui à l'idée de le revoir. D'autant qu'il n'y avait pas Thomas pour faire office de garde du corps. Il repoussa légèrement le rideau et poussa un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant sa limousine noire qui se garait devant la maison. Du soulagement ? Vraiment ? Il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr…

Après quelques minutes, Thomas pénétra dans l'entrée les bras chargés de deux paquets de provisions. Refermant la porte avec le pied, il se dirigea directement dans la cuisine pour poser son chargement sur la table. Finch le rejoignit et s'adossa contre la porte, les bras croisés, en observant en silence son assistant qui rangeait les courses dans le placard.

Jetant un coup d'œil à son patron, Thomas lui adressa un sourire hésitant et le salua :

-Bonjour monsieur, bien dormi ?

A peine eut-il prononcé cette question habituelle lorsqu'il rencontrait son patron en début de journée qu'il la regretta. Malgré son aspect impeccable, le jeune homme percevait toujours le malaise chez son patron, la fatigue sur ses traits. Gêné, il baissa les yeux et continua son rangement.

-Pas vraiment, non, répondit Harold en tout honnêteté, puis il poursuivit d'un ton plus grave, je suis désolé pour hier soir, je ne me suis pas montré très reconnaissant envers vos… attentions.

Thomas releva les yeux, étonné par la gêne qui transparaissait dans la voix de son patron. Mais maintenant qu'il connaissait une bonne partie de l'histoire, il comprenait mieux son attitude et savait maintenant comment réagir.

-Ce n'est rien, n'en parlons plus, répondit le jeune homme, Voulez-vous déjeuner avant de vous rendre à votre rendez-vous ?

Harold sourit, infiniment reconnaissant à son assistant de ne pas poser plus de questions et d'accepter ses excuses aussi facilement. Thomas était vraiment l'assistant parfait. L'homme sur lequel il pouvait compter en toutes circonstances.

Même s'il n'avait pas très faim, il hocha la tête tant pour rassurer Thomas que pour reprendre des forces dans la perspective d'affronter Lambert. Le jeune homme offrit un large sourire à son patron, visiblement soulagé de le voir en meilleure forme.

-Bien, je termine le rangement et je prépare le repas.

-D'accord, répondit Finch en retournant dans le salon pour travailler à nouveau sur son ordinateur.

De son côté, Thomas, parfaitement détendu, commença à préparer le repas, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Il avait maintenant les idées bien plus claires concernant Finch et s'était promis de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'aider. Même un homme aussi intelligent que son patron avait parfois besoin d'un petit coup de pouce du destin pour être heureux.

La veille au soir, Perkins avait eu une longue conversation avec Samantha. Cette dernière avait d'abord été sur la défensive et n'avait pas souhaité répondre à ses questions. Mais lorsque le jeune homme lui avait expliqué l'attitude de son patron depuis qu'ils étaient à Lassiter, ses rendez-vous mystérieux, son trouble après la visite de John, la journaliste était sortie de sa réserve.

Pendant près d'une heure, la femme s'était alors replongée dans ses souvenirs et avait raconté à l'assistant les deux derniers mois de lycée de son patron. Elle avait expliqué l'amour platonique qui était né entre lui et John presque au premier regard. Les jalousies qu'ils avaient rencontré jusqu'à son accident qui lui avait causé ses blessures. Elle avait décrit son état d'esprit à l'hôpital, sa dépression, son envie de mourir... Elle regrettait d'avoir dû le quitter dans cet état, mais elle avait été obligée de suivre ses études à l'université d'Austin. Même s'ils étaient restés en contact, ils s'étaient progressivement perdus de vue, chacun faisant sa vie. Elle était devenue journaliste d'investigation et lui PDG d'une puissante entreprise d'informatique. Mais elle avait bien vu qu'Harold n'avait jamais plus été le même depuis son accident. Il avait perdu son innocence, perdu l'éclat de vie et d'espoir dans ses yeux bleus désormais vides et froids.

Elle savait qu'il nourrissait une haine absolue contre Martine, Zoé, et surtout Lambert. Sans jamais lui avoir fait ouvertement part de ses plans, elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, il se vengerait. Lorsque Thomas lui avait expliqué qu'ils étaient à Lassiter. Samantha en avait tout de suite tiré les conclusions : le temps de la vengeance avait sonné. Rien ne pourrait se mettre entre Finch et ses cibles, elle en était intimement convaincue.

Mais lorsque Thomas avait évoqué la visite surprise de John et surtout l'attitude de Finch juste après, Samantha s'en était grandement émue. Le jeune homme avait alors expliqué ses craintes. Il ne savait pas comment agir pour aider son patron, faire en sorte qu'il se sente mieux. Elle lui avait alors donné des informations précieuses qui éclairèrent le jeune homme. Elle lui avait décrit leur relation, naissante et pure mais déjà forte. Mais surtout, elle lui avait raconté la disparition brutale et soudaine de John juste après l'accident. L'incompréhension et la douleur de Finch. Elle lui avait expliqué comment elle avait finalement retrouvé John totalement par hasard. Elle en avait aussitôt informé Finch qui avait paru désemparé par cette nouvelle. Thomas lui avait répondu qu'il gardait l'adresse de John notée sur un bout de papier continuellement avec lui, mais qu'il ne s'était toujours pas décidé à le rencontrer.

Ensemble, ils avaient alors réfléchi à la meilleure attitude à adopter pour l'aider à être enfin en paix avec son passé. Tout deux soupçonnaient que Finch, malgré sa carapace de froideur, était toujours, au fond de lui, le même adolescent tourmenté, fragile et gauche qu'il était à dix-sept ans.

Une fois qu'il eut raccroché, Thomas avait une vision bien plus claire de la situation. Il comprenait mieux le comportement de son patron, le but de leur présence ici, ses dossiers et les noms qui figuraient sur les dossiers qu'il consultait avec tant d'attention. L'assistant n'en revenait pas. Une vengeance de prés de quarante ans ! Des années à réfléchir, à attendre patiemment le meilleur moment pour agir et écraser les personnes qui lui avaient brisé sa vie.

Si Thomas était impressionné par la hargne et la rancune tenace de son patron, il le connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour ne pas en être étonné. Il savait que Finch pouvait être un prédateur sans pitié. Il l'avait déjà remarqué lors de réunion d'affaires avec Nathan Ingram. Il savait que des deux, Finch était de loin le plus froid et le plus déterminé, n'hésitant pas à mettre de côté ses sentiments pour atteindre ses objectifs. Et au regard de ce qui lui était arrivé, avec quelle méchanceté ses trois personnes s'étaient comportées avec lui, il n'était pas étonné de sa haine et de sa volonté implacable de les briser.

En revanche, Thomas était toujours dans le flou vis-à-vis de John. D'après Samantha, la relation entre lui et son patron n'en était qu'à ses prémices. D'après ses dires, John était le premier amour d'Harold. Mais hormis un baiser le soir du bal de promotion et un cadeau de John à Finch, il n'y avait rien eu de plus entre eux. Pourquoi John avait-il mystérieusement disparu au lendemain du bal ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pris de ses nouvelles? Que lui voulait-il maintenant ? Thomas voulait en avoir le cœur net.

Ce matin, alors que Finch était toujours retranché dans sa chambre depuis la veille, Thomas avait pris l'initiative d'aller voir John Reese. Après avoir pris soin de laisser un mot à son patron, prétextant des courses en ville pour justifier son absence, il avait quitté la maison à l'aube et s'était rendu à la raffinerie. Cette rencontre avait été tendue mais très instructive…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Quelques heures plus tôt …_

Après avoir passé sans aucun problème les différents contrôles de sécurité, arguant le fait qu'il était l'assistant du nouveau propriétaire, Perkins gara la limousine dans le parking de la direction. Une fois sortie du véhicule, il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers les bâtiments administratifs sous les regards surpris des employés qu'il croisait. Il poussa la porte des bureaux et se retrouva face à deux secrétaires très étonnées par l'arrivée de cet inconnu en costume strict et élégant. Après de rapides présentations, il demanda à parler à John Reese. Les deux femmes échangèrent des regards perplexes puis la plus âgée se leva. Elle contourna son bureau et passa devant le jeune homme en lui expliquant avec un sourire poli :

-Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire à son poste.

Thomas acquiesça et suivit en silence la dame. Ils traversèrent de longs couloirs, descendirent des escaliers en fer avant d'arriver à l'extérieur du bâtiment où des ouvriers étaient occupés à ouvrir les vannes récalcitrantes d'un camion citerne. A leur approche, les hommes se redressèrent pour observer d'un œil incrédule et méfiant le nouveau venu. Il faut dire que Perkins ne passait pas inaperçu dans cet univers industriel fait d'acier, de pétrole et suie. Déjà grand et athlétique, l'homme portait un costume gris très chic qui mettait en valeur sa silhouette et accentuait son élégance. Il détonnait au milieu des ouvriers en bleus de travail sales.

-Voilà son poste, annonça la secrétaire avant de s'éclipser rapidement.

Thomas fit un bref salut de la tête avant de balayer les lieux du regard à la recherche de John. Il l'aperçut un peu plus loin, affairé sur une vanne d'où s'échappait du pétrole brut, noir et visqueux. Il ne l'avait visiblement pas vu arriver et continuait son ouvrage. Casquette vissée sur la tête, l'homme portait encore un jean usé mais sa chemise avait laissé place à un Tee-shirt blanc, plus confortable pour travailler. Sans le quitter du regard, Perkins s'approcha jusqu'à venir se poster en face de lui, ses chaussures lustrées effleurant la flaque noire au sol.

Surpris, John leva les yeux et se figea en reconnaissant l'homme devant lui. Après un dernier effort pour fermer la vanne, il se redressa. Thomas pouvait deviner à sa posture que l'homme était sur la défensive. Ses yeux avait pris un teinte glaciale, sa mâchoire s'était serrée et tout son corps s'était raidit alors qu'il ôtait ses gants souillés.

-Que voulez-vous ? demanda John d'un ton sec, presque agressif.

 _Il est direct_ , pensa Thomas. _Pas de formule de politesse, pas de préambule stérile_. L'assistant sourit. _Tant mieux_. Le jeune homme ne savait pas ce qui agaçait le plus son interlocuteur : d'être dérangé en plein travail ou que ce soit lui qui vienne lui parler directement. Un peu des deux sans doute...

-Je crois que nous devons parler, répondit calmement Thomas en laissant lui aussi de côté ses bonnes manières.

-De quoi ? Interrogea l'homme enlevant sa casquette pour essuyer les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front.

-De Finch.

Comme s'il avait vraiment besoin de le préciser. Tout deux savaient bien qu'Harold était la seule chose qu'ils avaient en commun. Mais Thomas savait qu'en prononçant son nom, il ferait réagir Reese. Et il ne s'était pas trompé. A l'évocation d'Harold, les prunelles d'acier de John se troublèrent. La lueur fut furtive car l'homme baissa rapidement les yeux mais elle était bien là.

Reese se contenta d'hocher la tête et se tourna sans un mot, invitant Thomas à le suivre. Ils marchèrent en silence sur quelques centaines de mètres pour s'éloigner de la raffinerie et trouver un endroit tranquille à l'écart. John s'arrêta à proximité de rochers et s'assit sur l'un d'eux. Il sortit un paquet de Malboro de sa poche, tapa brièvement sur sa cuisse pour en faire sortir une cigarette qu'il alluma. Après avoir tiré une longue bouffée, John demanda doucement, comme s'il était subitement fatigué de cette histoire.

-Alors de quoi voulez-vous parler?

Thomas, qui l'avait observé en silence durant tout ce temps, préféra rester debout mais se posta juste en face de lui.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous venu voir mon patron hier soir?

John eut un sourire énigmatique avant de répondre.

-Je voulais lui rendre quelque chose qui lui appartenait.

Thomas fronça les sourcils, conscient d'effleurer l'un des nombreux mystères qui entouraient Reese.

-Mais…Pourquoi maintenant ?

L'homme inspira une longue bouffée de tabac et prit le temps de rejeter sa fumée avant de répondre avec un sourire triste.

-Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui donner avant.

Thomas soupira intérieurement. Si John se pliait de bonnes grâces à ses questions, ses réponses étaient suffisamment évasives pour ne dévoiler aucune information personnelle. Il décida alors de lui lancer une petite pique, histoire de le faire réagir.

-C'est vrai que vous avez quitté Lassiter un peu précipitamment, fit innocemment remarquer Thomas sans lâcher des yeux son interlocuteur.

John se tendit légèrement mais garda le silence. _Il est malin_ , pensa Thomas. _Samantha avait raison, John est un homme peu bavard mais son corps parle pour lui et ses réactions sont plus éloquentes que des mots._ Thomas ne se laissa donc pas décourager par le mutisme hostile de son vis-à-vis et continua à l'interroger.

-Vous étiez militaire ? Les Marines ? demanda-t-il en désignant du menton le tatouage visible sur l'avant-bras de l'autre homme.

-Oui, répondit simplement John en baissant les yeux sur le dessin d'aigle tenant la terre entre ses serres.

Mais tout cela, Thomas le savait déjà. Samantha lui avait déjà fait part de ses états de services. John avait été un soldat exceptionnel ayant servi en Afghanistan et en Irak, décoré de la Silver Star pour ses actes de bravoures. Maintenant, il devait chercher des réponses à ce qu'il ne savait pas.

-Pourquoi être finalement retourné à Lassiter, après tout ce temps ?

John prit du temps pour répondre tirant de longues bouffées sur sa cigarette, les yeux perdus dans la contemplation du paysage devant lui.

-J'y ai de bons souvenirs. Mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de moi, non ? demanda-t-il en reportant son attention sur l'assistant toujours planté en face de lui, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était lassé de ses manœuvres visant à lui soutirer des éléments personnels.

Thomas lui adressa un sourire avant de répondre calmement :

-C'est exact.

John prit une dernière bouffée avant de jeter sa cigarette par terre et de l'écraser sous la semelle de sa chaussure de sécurité.

-Alors je vous écoute, dit-il en posant sur le jeune homme un regard intense.

Thomas garda le silence quelques instants, cherchant soigneusement ses mots, certain que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dévoiler allait avoir un impact non seulement sur son interlocuteur mais aussi sur son patron. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il commença à parler, lentement, doucement, tout en observant l'homme devant lui, cherchant à repérer ses moindres réactions.

-Mon patron, lui, garde de Lassiter de biens mauvais souvenirs, sans doute les pires de sa vie, commença Thomas d'un ton amer et mélancolique.

Les yeux bleus de John se voilèrent un court instant et tout son corps se tendit. La carapace de l'homme commençait à se fissurer. Impatient de connaitre la suite, il ne put s'empêcher de demander d'une voix légèrement hésitante.

-Comment ça ?

Thomas se tourna pour contempler le paysage champêtre devant lui, cherchant par ce geste élégant, à laisser un peu d'intimité à John, le temps d'intégrer ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dévoiler. Suivant du regard le lent cheminement d'un tracteur dans un champ, le jeune homme commença son récit le cœur serré.

-Le lendemain du bal, Harold s'est fait agresser par trois élèves de son lycée : Martine, Zoé et Lambert. Ils lui reprochaient sa relation avec vous. Zoé a voulu lui prendre la médaille que vous lui aviez donnée, mais en voulant se défendre, Harold l'a bousculé involontairement. Lambert est alors intervenu et lui a donné un violent coup de poing qui l'a fait basculer dans l'escalier.

Il fit une pause avant de conclure :

-Il a été grièvement blessé et est resté des mois à l'hôpital.

Après un long silence, Thomas se tourna vers John. Ce dernier n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'homme détaché qu'il avait eut sous les yeux depuis le début de leur entretien. L'homme paraissait effondré, au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Son visage était devenu aussi blanc que son Tee-shirt tandis que ses épaules s'étaient affaissées sous le poids des révélations. Il avait posé ses avant-bras sur ses cuisses et contemplait d'un air absent ses chaussures poussiéreuses. Son regard avait perdu son éclat et semblait désormais vide. Ses yeux bleus étaient troublés, perdus peut-être même un peu humides.

-C'est pour cela qu'il boite…murmura John comme s'il réfléchissait à haute voix.

Thomas crut bon de répondre.

-C'est exact.

Toujours sans le regarder, Reese demanda d'une voix blanche :

-Mais pourquoi est-il revenu à Lassiter ?

 _Nous y voilà_ , pensa Thomas. Sa réponse claqua comme un coup de fouet.

-Pour se venger.

John tressaillit violemment, comme s'il venait d'être giflé. Il releva la tête et lança un regard incertain à Perkins, pas sûr d'avoir bien compris ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Se venger? Harold ? répéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, comme s'ils ne parlaient pas de la même personne.

-Oui, il est revenu dans cette ville pour se venger de tous ceux qui ont brisé sa vie. Il a déjà eu Martine puis Zoé et maintenant il prévoit certainement de rencontrer Lambert très prochainement.

Alors que John gardait le silence, les yeux toujours un peu perdus, Thomas demanda plus doucement :

-C'est difficile à imaginer, n'est-ce pas?

Sans le regarder, John acquiesça lentement. Il prit une nouvelle cigarette et l'alluma. Il inspira quelques bouffées avant de souffler lentement la fumée entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'homme soupira longuement comme s'il venait de prendre une décision importante. Et pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation, l'homme abaissa ses défenses et se dévoila un peu.

-Lorsque j'ai rencontré Harold, c'était l'homme le plus doux, le plus calme, le plus fragile et le plus intelligent qui soit. Jamais il n'aurait fait de mal à quelqu'un.

Thomas hocha la tête tristement en écoutant avec émotion les quelques bribes de souvenirs que John s'autorisait à lui raconter. Une fois terminé, l'homme se replongea dans le mutisme, les épaules basses et le regard dans le vide. Il semblait se replonger dans son passé, revivant le film de sa vie à la lumière de ces nouveaux éléments. L'assistant décida alors d'enfoncer le clou.

-Harold n'est plus l'homme que vous avez connu. Il a changé. On l'a blessé et cette vengeance est la seule solution qu'il ait trouvée pour se reconstruire. Mais en réalité sous cette carapace, il est encore plus fragile qu'avant.

John paraissait abasourdi, anéanti, figé dans une posture prostrée. Sa cigarette se consumait lentement entre ses doigts tandis qu'il réfléchissait à ce que Perkins venait de lui apprendre.

Thomas sentit que John ne dirait plus rien. Il s'était muré dans le silence et semblait même en avoir oublié sa présence. Mais avant de quitter les lieux, l'assistant crut bon de rajouter d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réponse :

-Ne lui faites pas de mal.

Sur ces derniers mots qui sonnaient comme un conseil ou comme une menace, Thomas tourna les talons et laissa John seul avec ses souvenirs et son passé. Il n'entendit donc pas l'autre homme murmurer alors qu'une larme roulait doucement sur sa joue :

-Jamais…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Une fois le déjeuner avalé, Thomas et Harold prirent place dans la limousine noire. Thomas démarra pour se rendre au Rivoli, un somptueux restaurant trois étoiles au guide Michelin situé en centre-ville, entre l'hôtel de ville et la bibliothèque. Finch s'était toujours demandé comment un tel restaurant pouvait survivre dans ce trou perdu d'Amérique.

L'informaticien profita du trajet pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil sur son dossier concernant Jérémy Lambert, relisant sa biographie depuis son départ du lycée jusqu'à sa promotion au poste de PDG-adjoint de la T&L. Il consulta ensuite la bourse sur sa tablette numérique, vérifiant que les cours de la banque d'affaires étaient toujours en chute libre. Rassuré, il rangea ses documents dans sa mallette et regarda le paysage de la ville défiler par la fenêtre. Bientôt tout cela serait fini…Il pourrait quitter Lassiter et rentrer à New York pour poursuivre sa petite vie tranquille…Plus qu'un jour…

Thomas stoppa la limousine devant l'entrée du somptueux restaurant et attendit qu'un portier en uniforme ouvre la portière du véhicule à Finch. Avant de descendre, son patron saisit sa mallette et se tourna vers son assistant pour lui donner ses dernières indications :

-Garez-vous au parking et attendez-moi, je ne devrais pas en avoir pour longtemps.

-Bien monsieur, répondit Thomas avec un sourire entendu.

Sur ce, Finch descendit de sa voiture et se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'établissement. A son approche, les domestiques poussèrent les immenses battants pour le laisser passer. Harold inclina la tête pour les remercier et s'avança jusqu'à l'élégant guichet immaculé qui occupait le gigantesque vestibule. Une jeune femme en tailleur impeccable lui sourit poliment en lui demandant :

-Bonjour, Monsieur, vous avez une réservation ?

-Bonjour, j'ai rendez-vous avec monsieur Lambert.

La demoiselle pianota rapidement sur son clavier puis consulta son écran d'ordinateur. Elle releva rapidement la tête avec un sourire charmeur :

-Bien sûr, monsieur Finch, suivez-moi je vous conduis à votre table.

Un nouveau domestique s'approcha pour lui prendre son manteau puis Finch suivit d'un pas traînant la jeune femme qui faisait de son mieux pour marcher à son rythme. Le reclus fut surpris par le nombre de convives qui occupaient les petites tables rondes du restaurant. Il se demanda qui, à Lassiter, avait les moyens de s'offrir un repas ici. La décoration était moderne et minimaliste. Le décor était épuré, composé de jeux de miroirs très raffinés. Harold en profita pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil à son allure : costume élégant, chic et cher, coiffure impeccable, les traits calmes mais sévères. Parfait.

Sa guide le conduisit à travers le dédale de petites tables ou d'alcôves vers une table un peu à l'écart. Elle était à côté d'une gigantesque baie vitrée qui offrait une vue dégagée sur le parc. Un homme jouait une sonate au piano ce qui donnait au restaurant une ambiance intime et distinguée. En d'autres circonstances, Finch aurait été charmé par ce mélange subtil de sophistication et de simplicité, mais il était trop nerveux pour apprécier le lieu à sa juste valeur. A fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de la table, Finch sentait son cœur s'emballer, son pouls s'accélérer et des gouttelettes de sueurs perler dans son dos.

Ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de la silhouette qui l'attendait patiemment. Même de dos, Finch avait reconnu Jérémy Lambert. L'homme était nonchalamment installé sur un fauteuil et sirotait un verre de vin. Une fois arrivé à côté de lui, l'employée du restaurant annonça d'un ton solennel avant de s'éclipser :

-Monsieur Lambert, votre invité est arrivé.

Sans prendre la peine de le regarder, Lambert se leva et lui tendit la main pour le saluer. Finch eut alors tout le loisir de le détailler. Il n'avait pas changé, à peine ses cheveux étaient-ils un peu plus gris. Il avait gardé le même de profil racé, la même carrure athlétique, soulignée par son costume impeccable. Harold remarqua, avec une pointe de jalousie, que ses traits classiques étaient toujours aussi beaux. A l'image de John, les années ne semblaient pas avoir eu de prise sur Jérémy Lambert…

En revanche, Harold eut la satisfaction de voir son hôte se figer en levant les yeux vers lui. L'informaticien ne put retenir un léger sourire devant sa mine déconfite. En un claquement de doigt, Lambert avait perdu sa belle assurance. Les yeux écarquillés de surprise, il semblait avoir été frappé par la foudre. Finch ignora sa main tendue et s'assit sans autre forme de politesse.

-Pas besoin de faire les présentations, commenta cyniquement le reclus en faisant un léger signe de tête à un serveur.

-Vous…, réussit à articuler Lambert en se rasseyant.

-Vous attendiez quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda innocemment Finch en se calant confortablement dans son siège pour le dévisager effrontément.

-C'est vous ? Le nouveau propriétaire de la raffinerie ? demanda Lambert d'un ton accusateur, comme s'il commençait à comprendre le piège dans lequel il était tombé.

-C'est exact, confirma Finch en scrutant son interlocuteur avec toujours autant d'intensité.

-Mais pourquoi ? Demanda l'autre homme, visiblement perdu.

-D'après vous ? Répondit avec une fausse malice Finch, curieux de connaître la défense de son adversaire.

-C'est en rapport avec…l _'accident_? Avança Lambert, incertain.

Finch grimaça légèrement en entendant la version de l'autre homme et s'empressa de rectifier.

-Un coup de poing n'est pas franchement ce que j'appellerai un accident. C'était une agression.

-Mais c'était une querelle d'adolescents. Cela remonte à presque quarante ans! S'exclama Lambert, semblant réaliser la tournure des événements.

-Désolé de ne pas être tout à fait de votre avis…cette… _querelle_ comme vous dites, a ruiné ma vie, expliqua Finch d'un ton neutre et plat tout en frottant sa jambe douloureuse.

Lambert se raidit sur son siège et se pencha en avant pour demander nerveusement.

-Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

Finch sourit à cette question qui illustrait à la fois l'agacement mais aussi la volonté d'en finir au plus vite. Lambert était nerveux et inquiet, pressé de savoir à quelle sauce il allait être mangé. Le reclus ne partageait pas ce sentiment bien au contraire. Il se délectait de la situation et prenait un plaisir malsain mais jouissif à la faire durer. Alors qu'un serveur lui apportait sa boisson, il prit le temps de la savourer avant de répondre.

-Vous n'avez pas une petite idée ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin tout en faisant tourner l'alcool dans son verre.

-Vous êtes venu pour vous venger ? Avança Lambert d'un ton hésitant.

-J'ai toujours su que vous étiez moins idiot que vous en aviez l'air, commenta Finch, bien conscient de provoquer l'autre homme par cette insulte.

Jérémy Lambert n'en revenait pas. Il avait peine à croire ce qui était en train de se jouer. Il répéta, totalement incrédule :

-Vous avez passé quarante ans a ressasser cette histoire ? A chercher comment vous venger ?

-C'est exact, confirma simplement Finch en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de vin.

Alors qu'il savourait l'alcool cher qui lui réchauffait la gorge et l'estomac, Lambert continuait à s'interroger.

-Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas passé à autre chose ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas refait votre vie comme nous tous, sans vous soucier du passé ?

Cette remarque, qui n'était pas dénuée de bon sens, eut pour effet de faire sortir Finch de ses gonds. Il reposa brutalement son verre sur la table en verre, faisant sursauter les convives des tables voisines qui le regardèrent avec incrédulité. Posant ses coudes sur la table, il se pencha et planta vers Lambert un regard acéré dénué de tout sentiment et de toute complaisance. Il décida de laisser sortir toute sa rancœur, de lui cracher au visage toute sa haine, sans aucune retenue :

-Pourquoi ? Vous me demandez pourquoi ? Comment osez-vous me poser la question ? Vous qui marchez correctement sans douleurs permanentes ! Vous qui avez fait une carrière exemplaire pour atteindre le plus haut sommet. Vous qui vous êtes mariés et qui avez eu des enfants ! Moi je n'ai rien eu de cela. Vous m'avez volé ma vie !

A bout de souffle et conscient d'avoir perdu le contrôle, Finch se recala dans son fauteuil pour essayer de retrouver son calme. Il but une nouvelle gorgée de vin pour se calmer. Après un silence de plomb, Lambert demanda d'une voix incertaine :

-Que comptez-vous faire de moi?

Finch sourit méchamment, ses yeux froids le foudroyant du regard alors qu'il commençait à expliquer d'une voix glaciale et sans émotion:

-Je souhaite vous prendre tout ce à quoi vous tenez, comme vous l'avez fait de ma vie. Je vais d'abord faire couler votre banque, prenant ainsi votre argent et réduisant à néant votre carrière. Après quoi, je ne suis pas sûr que votre femme et votre beau-père vous soutiennent encore…Ce sera un bon moyen de savoir si leur amour est désintéressé, non ?

Ressentant une euphorie malsaine et jouissive, Finch regardait l'homme se décomposer au fur et à mesure qu'il expliquait froidement son plan. Il prenait plaisir à voir la peur troubler ses yeux bleus, voir ses lèvres trembler de terreur. Mais alors qu'Harold pensait avoir assené le coup de grâce, Lambert eut une réaction que l'informaticien n'avait absolument pas anticipée. Il avait oublié que l'homme était un ancien sportif au caractère plutôt sanguin.

Prenant Harold totalement au dépourvu, Lambert se leva d'un bond de son fauteuil, contourna la table et vint se poster à côté de lui. Les yeux brillants d'une rage à peine contenue, il saisit Finch par le col d'un geste brusque et le força à se lever.

Harold, abasourdi, ne fit aucun geste pour se protéger. Il avait l'impression d'être propulsé quarante ans en arrière, d'être encore une fois à la merci de la violence de Lambert. L'ancien sportif resserra sa poigne et approcha son visage tout près de celui de Finch. Ce dernier, qui avait saisi les poignets de l'autre homme dans un geste désespéré, pouvait presque sentir les effluves d'alcool provenant de son haleine chargée alors qu'il menaçait :

-Je te préviens…

Soudain, une voix menaçante juste derrière eux les fit sursauter :

-Lâche-le ou je te tue.

Les deux hommes se figèrent instantanément. Cette voix, à la fois rauque, douce et presque inaudible, Harold l'aurait reconnue entre mille : John.


	13. Les réponses

_Bien, voilà un chapitre qui devrait répondre à bien des questions^^ (j'espère n'en avoir oublié aucune). Encore merci pour tous ceux qui prennent la peine de lire ou de poster des commentaires! Merci aussi à Isatis qui prend le temps de me corriger !_

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Lambert s'était figé sous la menace prononcée par une voix familière juste derrière lui. Tenant toujours fermement Finch par le col, il se tourna légèrement pour dévisager le nouveau venu. La colère qui colorait ses joues quelques minutes auparavant avait laissé place à une pâleur extrême. S'écartant légèrement de son prisonnier mais sans le lâcher pour autant, Jérémy Lambert fit face à l'homme et le détailla lentement de la tête aux pieds avec un sourire en coin.

-Tiens, tiens mais qui vole au secours de ce cher Finch ? dit-il d'un ton méprisant.

Reese se tenait à un mètre seulement des deux hommes. Il avait troqué ses vêtements de travail contre une tenue un peu plus soignée. Mais malgré cela, il détonait avec son jean, sa chemise blanche, sa veste en cuir usée et ses cheveux décoiffés, dans cet univers chic et raffiné. Tout, dans sa posture révélait une rage à peine contenue. L'ancien militaire avait le visage fermé, ses traits étaient durs et dénués de toute expression et son regard glacial brillait d'une colère froide. Sur ses lèvres bien dessinées flottaient un sourire menaçant. Ses poings étaient serrés comme s'il avait la plus grande peine du monde à maîtriser la rage qui bouillonnait en lui. Il ressemblait à un fauve prêt à bondir sur sa proie aux moindres gestes de travers.

Mais Lambert semblait indifférent à la colère qui suintait par tous les pores de la peau du nouveau protagoniste. Toujours aveuglé par sa rancœur et peut être un peu d'inconscience, il répondit à sa propre question tout en reportant son attention sur Harold, toujours prisonnier de sa poigne ferme.

-John Reese, encore et toujours lui, murmura-t-il en resserrant son étreinte.

Finch grimaça, ayant de plus en plus de peine à respirer. Dévisageant toujours Lambert avec un regard rempli d'effroi, il était complètement dépassé par la situation. La violence du banquier l'avait totalement pris au dépourvu mais l'arrivée de John l'avait complètement figé. En reconnaissant sa voix dangereusement calme menacer son interlocuteur, Finch avait eu l'impression d'être frappé par la foudre. Son cerveau avait subitement cessé de fonctionner. Tout avait été relégué au second plan : son accident, sa vengeance et finalement tous les piliers qui constituaient son univers depuis quarante ans. Son monde semblait maintenant se résumer à une seule chose, l'homme debout juste à côté de lui : John Reese.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes à se jauger dans un silence tendu. Les conversations dans le restaurant avaient brutalement cessé. Convives et serveurs étaient maintenant suspendus aux mots et aux attitudes de ce curieux triangle.

Voyant que Lambert ne lâchait pas sa prise, John décida d'agir. D'un mouvement vif et puissant, il tendit le bras et saisit l'homme d'affaires à la gorge. Sa poigne de fer serrait avec une efficacité méthodique le cou de sa victime, lui faisant lâcher prise. Enfin libéré, Harold recula rapidement en toussant bruyamment pour reprendre sa respiration. Accentuant la pression sur sa carotide, l'ex-militaire avança de quelques pas, forçant Lambert à reculer jusqu'à le faire basculer sur la table derrière lui, renversant au passage les couverts, les verres et les assiettes qui se fracassèrent par terre dans un bruit assourdissant. A demi-allongé sur la nappe, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi et la bouche largement ouverte à le recherche d'oxygène, Lambert s'agitait dans une manœuvre désespérée pour se libérer de l'étreinte de Reese. Mais le soldat ne relâcha pas sa prise bien au contraire, l'agitation de l'homme ne faisait qu'augmenter la force que ses doigts exerçaient sur sa trachée et accroitre sa rage.

Se penchant sur l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de basket, John murmura avec un sourire prédateur:

-Vas-y, Donne-moi une bonne raison de te tuer.

Lambert ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, juste un faible râle qui eut pour effet d'accentuer le sourire de Reese, qui semblait savourer la situation. Ses yeux exprimaient une joie malsaine alors qu'il serrait de plus en plus fort. John colla son visage à quelques centimètres du visage de sa proie qui devenait de plus en plus bleu, un éclat de sadisme proche de la folie dans ses yeux à l'éclat métallique. Il prenait plaisir à voir Lambert s'asphyxier à petits feux.

Harold, la main sur la gorge, essayait de retrouver une respiration normale. Il leva les yeux et se figea à la vue de la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. John, penché sur un Lambert allongé sur une table de restaurant totalement dévastée, était tout bonnement en train de l'étrangler d'une main. Ce qui choquait le plus le reclus était la posture et le visage de son ancien ami. Il n'avait pas seulement changé physiquement, il n'était plus le jeune homme calme et doux qu'il était à dix-sept ans. Il émanait de Reese une violence, une brutalité, une fureur qu'il n'avait pas à l'adolescence. Finch n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que John pouvait mettre ses menaces à exécution sans aucun remords et ce constat lui glaça le sang.

Au bout d'un temps qui parut infini à Finch, mais encore plus à Lambert, des serveurs ainsi que le patron, alertés par les cris des clients, se précipitèrent sur les deux hommes pour les séparer. Il ne fallut pas moins de trois employés pour faire lâcher prise à l'ancien militaire. L'un le ceinturant à la taille et les deux autres lui maintenant les bras, les employés du restaurant l'éloignèrent de sa victime tant bien que mal. Une fois libéré, Lambert se redressa péniblement en toussant bruyamment pour reprendre sa respiration.

Le patron, outré d'un tel scandale dans son établissement de standing, déclara d'un ton à la fois diplomate mais ferme :

-Allons, allons, messieurs, un peu de retenue je vous prie. Vous êtes dans un endroit public. Nous allons vous demander de sortir tout de suite, sinon nous appellerons la police.

Tout en massant sa gorge douloureuse, Lambert adressa un regard mauvais à John avant d'annoncer avec un aplomb qui frisait l'inconscience :

-Je me demande si ça ne serait pas une bonne chose effectivement d'appeler les forces de l'ordre. Visiblement cet homme est dangereux, tout le monde ici peut en témoigner !

Ces mots, comme de l'huile jetée sur le feu, firent bondir à nouveau Reese. Ce dernier se dégagea d'un geste brusque de l'étau des serveurs et se jeta comme un fou sur Lambert. Seul le cri d'effroi de l'ancien sportif vint troubler le silence de cathédrale qui régnait dans le restaurant. Tout le monde semblait tétanisé par l'explosion de fureur auxquelles ils venaient d'assister et plus personne désormais ne se sentait le courage d'intervenir. Finch était comme les autres spectateurs, totalement impuissant face à ce déchaînement de violence. Il était sidéré par John. Malgré sa tête penchée en avant dans l'attaque et ses cheveux qui tombaient en désordre sur son front, Harold pouvait très distinctement voir la lueur meurtrière briller dans les yeux bleus de son ancien ami. Il était à la fois terrifié par cette fureur totalement incontrôlable, mais aussi fasciné par cette image de puissance et de grâce qui émanait de l'ex-militaire. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver terriblement dangereux et séduisant, à l'image d'un fauve, d'une beauté mortelle.

Figé comme une statue, Finch observait Reese s'approcher à grandes enjambées de Lambert qui souriait toujours. C'est alors qu'il comprit. En voyant le sourire mauvais de l'autre homme, il comprit qu'il provoquait John pour le pousser à bout et le faire, effectivement, interpeller par la police. Alors, contre-tout attente, Harold se décida à agir, faisait fi de sa peur et de ses blessures. Il fit quelques pas rapides et vint se poster sur la trajectoire de Reese, s'interposant entre lui et Lambert. Même s'il méprisait Lambert plus que tout, il ne souhaitait pas voir John en prison à cause de lui

-Ne faites pas cela, prévint Harold, d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme et déterminée.

John stoppa net sa course en voyant Finch se dresser devant lui, comme s'il prenait brutalement conscience de la réalité. Pour la première fois depuis presque quarante ans, les deux hommes se firent face. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches depuis la soirée du bal. Quelques centimètres seulement séparaient leurs poitrines. Harold n'avait qu'à tendre le bras pour le toucher. Il était obligé de lever la tête pour le dévisager. Il lui semblait beaucoup plus grand et plus massif que dans son souvenir. Mais malgré la peur que lui inspirait toute cette violence et la lueur meurtrière qui illuminait ses prunelles d'acier, Finch soutient crânement son regard sans ciller, bien conscient qu'il était le seul à pouvoir stopper cette folie et faire revenir Reese à la raison. Pendant de longues minutes et dans un silence presque absolu, les deux anciens amis s'observèrent. Il y avait tellement de choses dans cet échange, de non-dits, de questions, de doutes et pleins d'autres sentiments encore qu'ils n'osaient exprimer par des mots.

-Donnez-moi une bonne raison de ne pas le faire? Demanda l'ancien militaire d'une voix blanche, les yeux brillants d'une colère contenue qui menaçait de déborder à tout moment.

Finch avait conscience qu'il avait devant lui un autre homme. Il n'était plus l'adolescent calme, rêveur, sportif, protecteur envers sa famille mais aussi victime des coups de son beau-père. Il avait devant lui le nouveau John Reese, le soldat, l'agent de la CIA, un tueur qui ne ressentait aucune pitié ni aucun remords. Tant de choses avaient changé en quarante ans et ce constat lui brisa le cœur. D'une voix calme mais éraillée par le trop plein d'émotions, Finch répondit avec une simplicité déconcertante :

-Parce que je vous le demande.

L'homme parut surpris. Il fronça les sourcils, semblant ne pas comprendre l'attitude de son ami.

-Pourquoi? Demanda John dans un souffle tout en plongeant son regard perdu dans celui de Finch.

-Cette histoire ne vous concerne en rien, répondit froidement l'informaticien.

John serra les poings de frustration, supportant mal le fait d'être repoussé par Finch. Ils se toisèrent en silence. L'air qui les entourait s'était soudainement chargé d'électricité et la tension entre eux devenait palpable. Plus rien n'existait désormais à part eux. Les deux hommes qui se faisaient face ne pouvaient pas être plus différents. John était aussi grand, massif, nerveux et bouillonnant de rage qu'Harold était petit, mince, calme et froid.

Finch soutenait le regard intense de Reese sans une once d'hésitation. Toute la peur qu'il avait pu ressentir avait maintenant disparu, laissant place à du ressentiment et de la colère. Après quarante ans de silence, de quel droit Reese se mêlait-il de son histoire ? Cette vengeance était la sienne. Il n'avait besoin de personne pour la mener à bien et certainement pas de lui.

John esquissa un sourire avant de demander d'un ton méprisant et ironique :

-Vous pensez tout savoir Finch ?

L'informaticien fut désarçonné par cette question et par la lueur de tristesse qui avait furtivement traversé les yeux bleus de John lorsqu'il l'avait prononcé. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage car Lambert, faussement attendri par ces retrouvailles, trouva que le moment était opportun pour une remarque ironique :

-Que c'est touchant cette petite réunion après tant de temps.

Cette tirade acerbe fit à Finch l'effet d'une douche froide. L'homme réalisa subitement qu'il se trouvait au milieu d'un restaurant, sous les regards effrayés et incrédules des clients, des serveurs, du patron et surtout de Lambert. Ce dernier semblait se repaitre de la situation, savourant chacune de leurs paroles et de leurs réactions. Harold pouvait presque sentir son regard sur sa nuque. Il devinait son sourire ravi, en observant les deux anciens amis se faire face avec autant de tension.

John bondit à nouveau vers l'autre homme, s'approchant du même coup de Finch jusqu'à venir l'effleurer. Harold posa alors ses mains sur sa poitrine pour le retenir. Ce dernier sursauta violemment à ce contact physique inattendu. John baissa les yeux pour observer les petites paumes posées à plat sur son torse large. Finch pouvait sentir sous ses doigts les battements rapides du cœur de Reese. Il retira rapidement ses mains, comme s'il avait été brûlé. Évitant soigneusement son regard, l'informaticien demanda d'une voix nettement moins assurée :

-Partez, je vous en prie, ne vous mêlez pas de cela.

John observa pendant de longues secondes l'homme devant lui qui baissait ostensiblement la tête pour dissimuler les expressions de son visage.

-Il allait vous tuer, expliqua-t-il dans un souffle, cherchant à justifier son déchaînement de fureur.

Harold ne put retenir un petit rire sans joie avant de répondre d'un ton amer.

\- Il m'a déjà tué, il y a quarante ans de cela.

Puis, relevant la tête, il plongea un regard dénué de toute émotion dans celui de son interlocuteur avant de préciser d'une voix douce qui faisait froid dans le dos :

\- Je comptais lui rendre la pareille.

John retrouvait progressivement son calme alors qu'il dévisageait Harold avec toujours autant d'acuité. Ses yeux bleus retrouvèrent leur douceur en s'attardant sur le visage de l'autre homme. Avec une douceur qui tranchait radicalement avec la fureur dont il avait fait preuve quelques minutes plus tôt, il murmura :

-Vous me paraissez pourtant bien vivant…Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que c'est de tuer un homme. Vous risquez d'y prendre votre âme.

-Je n'ai plus d'âme, répondit tristement Finch.

John ne put retenir un petit rire sans joie en levant la main pour venir la poser délicatement sur la joue de Finch.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi pleurez-vous ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tendre tout en recueillant sur son pouce des larmes qui roulaient en silence.

Dans la folie du moment, Finch ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il pleurait. Pris en flagrant délit de faiblesse, il avait l'impression d'être mis à nu devant tout le restaurant, les convives, Lambert et surtout John. Tous les sentiments, toutes les émotions qu'il avait enfoui au fond de lui semblaient ressurgir avec une force décuplée et incontrôlable. Repoussant la main de John d'un mouvement brusque, il essuya d'un geste rageur ses larmes avant de toiser l'autre homme avec rancœur et colère.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ? demanda-t-il d'un ton agressif.

Derrière cette question, il y en avait tellement d'autres. Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu à Lassiter ? Pourquoi êtes-vous venu me voir chez moi? Pourquoi m'avez-vous rendu la médaille? Qu'êtes-vous venu faire dans ce restaurant ? Comment avez-vous su que j'y étais ? Finch laissa à Reese le soin d'interpréter ce qu'il voulait.

-Des gens s'inquiètent pour vous.

De tous les sentiments qu'il pouvait inspirer aux autres, la pitié était de loin celui dont il avait le plus horreur. Depuis son accident, nombre de personnes lui avaient lancé un regard rempli de compassion, que se soit le personnel soignant, ses camarades au MIT puis, une fois adulte, des clients ou des connaissances professionnelles. Il exécrait la peine qu'il inspirait aux autres qui le renvoyait inexorablement à son accident, à son handicap et à sa fragilité. Et c'est précisément cette lueur qu'il voyait briller dans les yeux bleus devant lui. John avait pitié de lui, de ce qui lui était arrivé, de ce qu'il était devenu. Il avait là la réponse à toutes ses questions.

Relevant le menton dans un geste de défi qui cachait la douleur qui lui broyait le cœur et lui serrait les intestins jusqu'à la nausée, il persiffla d'un ton méprisant :

-Je n'ai que faire de la pitié.

Harold était assez fier d'avoir réussi à soutenir le regard d'acier de Reese qui le détaillait sans concession. Il fut également rassuré d'avoir contrôlé le tremblement de sa voix. Il était passé maître dans l'art de cacher ses émotions sous une carapace de froideur.

Mais c'était sans compter Reese. Les années passées à la CIA l'avaient formé à décrypter les comportements humains. Aussi, son regard semblait sonder l'âme de Finch à la recherche de la vérité tapie sous des années de dissimulation. A bout de quelques minutes de cet examen, les prunelles de l'ex-militaire s'adoucirent et un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il prit la parole de sa voix rauque mais maintenant calme :

-Je ne ressens pas de pitié pour vous.

Harold n'aurait su dire si c'était le regard tendre de John ou sa voix douce et vaguement moralisatrice, comme un parent qui essayait de calmer un enfant en pleine crise, toujours est-il que l'informaticien vit sa colère et sa rancune grimper en flèche.

-Je me contrefiche de ce que vous ressentez pour moi ! Vous n'auriez jamais du venir ici ! Je vous déteste !

Une fois que ses mots furent crachés au visage de l'ancien militaire comme pour évacuer le trop plein d'émotions qu'il essayait de canaliser depuis les dernières vingt-quatre heures, Finch tourna les talons sans attendre de réponse. Il se dirigea le plus rapidement possible vers la sortie du restaurant sans un regard pour John, Lambert ou les autres clients du restaurant. Alors qu'il s'avançait en boitant vers la porte, le reclus, qui n'avait jamais été croyant, priait avec ferveur pour que Reese ne le suive pas.

Mais l'ex-agent ne fit aucun geste pour le retenir, se contentant de le regarder partir. Il savait que Finch avait besoin de solitude pour se calmer et réfléchir. A la manière d'un animal blessé, il allait se cacher pour panser ses blessures, à l'abri des regards.

-Comme c'est touchant, commenta Lambert avec une pointe d'ironie en regardant également l'homme blessé s'enfuir.

Reese ignora superbement l'autre homme, son attention étant totalement focalisée sur Finch.

-Il n'est pas au courant n'est-ce pas ? Renchérit l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de Basket, prenant un plaisir malsain à remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Lambert exultait de ce retournement de situation. Après l'humiliation que lui avait infligée Finch en le ruinant, puis Reese en portant la main sur lui, le banquier prenait beaucoup de plaisir à voir ses deux bourreaux, deux anciens amis très proches pour ne pas dire intimes, s'opposer avec autant de violence. Il était d'autant plus heureux qu'il était en grande partie responsable de la tension entre les deux. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que des paroles, prononcées il y a presque quarante ans, auraient eu un impact aussi dévastateur sur la vie des deux hommes. Lambert en ressentait une fierté malsaine.

Reese se tourna alors lentement vers l'autre homme et lui lança un regard à glacer le sang. Il se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

-Va-t-en. Si j'apprends que tu es rentré en contact avec lui, je te traquerai sans relâche et je te tuerai sans aucun remords.

Lambert se recula sous la menace. Après un dernier coup d'œil effrayé à Reese, il tourna les talons et sortit du restaurant sans demander son reste. Il ne restait plus que John, debout au milieu de la salle de réception sous les yeux incrédules des clients et apeurés des serveurs qui avaient tenté de le maîtriser. Prenant sur lui et faisant appel à sa formation d'espion international, il lança au patron un sourire éblouissant avant de sortir sa carte de crédit de la poche de sa veste de cuir.

-Je vous prie de nous excuser pour les dégâts et l'embarras occasionné, déclara-t-il en tendant la carte au propriétaire avec un sourire entendu, conscient que dans ce genre de milieu, l'argent était capable de bien des choses.

Après une hésitation polie, le patron saisit la carte avant de répondre :

-C'est déjà oublié.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Une fois dehors, Finch s'avança en claudiquant vers sa voiture. Thomas, adossé à la somptueuse berline, observa son patron approcher en fronçant les sourcils. Il se raidit en voyant son visage fermé et ses yeux brillants de colère. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment et pensait connaître l'origine de son mécontentement.

Lorsqu'il avait vu la camionnette de Reese se garer sur le parking du restaurant, Perkins avait été plutôt satisfaisait de constater que son plan avait fonctionné. En sortant de son véhicule, John lui avait adressé un regard lourd de sens avant d'entrer dans le restaurant. L'assistant avait espéré que l'ex-militaire ferait revenir à la raison son patron et le ferait renoncer à son obsession de vengeance. Il était persuadé que seul John pouvait lui faire reprendre une vie normale.

Mais maintenant, en voyant la mine renfrognée de Finch, la bonne humeur de Thomas commença à vaciller. Son inquiétude augmentait au fur et à mesure que son patron approchait. Harold vint se planter devant lui et lui lança un regard noir :

-Est-ce vous qui l'avait prévenu ?

Pas besoin de plus d'explication pour savoir de qui Finch parlait. L'assistant déglutit péniblement en voyant la colère assombrir les prunelles bleus de son patron et tendre tout son corps. Il n'était pas habitué à le voir en colère et encore moins que cette animosité soit dirigée contre lui. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il répondit :

-Oui.

Si cette réponse avait le mérite de l'honnêteté, elle fit exploser Finch qui se mit à crier:

-De quel droit vous mêlez-vous de ma vie?!

En réalité, Finch ne savait pas s'il était en colère parce que son assistant avait outrepassé ses compétences et s'était mêlé de sa vie. Ou s'il était déçu qu'il n'ait pas suivi ses instructions et décidé de lui désobéir. En tout cas, son attitude lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche, un goût de trahison…Encore une…

-Je suis désolé. Je m'inquiète pour vous, Miss Groves aussi…

A peine eut-il prononcé le nom de son amie d'enfance que Finch s'emporta et cria sans aucune retenue:

-Quoi ?! Vous avez également appelé Samantha ?!

L'informaticien n'en revenait pas. Il avait l'impression que tout son monde s'écroulait. Une colère froide et incontrôlable le submergea à nouveau comme souvent lorsqu'il était acculé, comme pour se protéger et reporter sa rancœur sur les autres. Il ne laissa pas le temps à Thomas de répondre, d'ailleurs il se contrefichait de ses explications. La seule chose qu'Harold avait retenue était que Thomas, Samantha et John se mêlaient de sa vie. De quel droit ? Que savaient-ils de sa vie ? L'homme fulminait. Après avoir lancé un regard glacial à son assistant, il tendit la main et ordonna plus qu'il ne demanda :

-Les clés.

Thomas hésita un instant. Il savait pertinemment qu'en donnant les clés de la voiture à son patron, ce dernier risquait de s'enfuir. Et vu la colère sourde qui rayonnait de sa personne, Thomas ne souhaitait pas particulièrement le laisser seul, pas dans cet état.

La main toujours tendue, l'informaticien s'impatienta :

-Je ne le répéterai pas.

Devant la mine déterminée de Finch, Thomas n'eut d'autre solution que d'obtempérer. Sans cacher son désaccord, l'assistant farfouilla un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire dans ses poches, comme s'il souffrait subitement d'amnésie. Au bout de quelques secondes, il les trouva dans la poche intérieure de sa veste grise puis les posa dans la paume de Finch qui s'en empara d'un geste vif, convaincu que son employé désapprouvait son choix.

-Merci, dit-il plus par ironie que par pure politesse.

Finch s'installa dans la limousine, mit le contact et démarra en trombe, pressé de s'éloigner des personnes qui avaient trahi sa confiance. Il était perdu et se sentait humilié mais il ne savait pas encore où aller. La seule chose qui lui importait à cet instant précis, était de mettre le plus de distance entre lui et eux mais surtout entre lui et John. Alors qu'il quittait le parking, Harold jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur et aperçut John qui sortait du restaurant. Il détourna rapidement les yeux et reporta son attention sur la route en appuyant sur l'accélérateur.

En sortant de l'établissement, Reese ne fut pas étonné de voir la limousine s'éloigner sur les chapeaux de roues du restaurant. En revanche, il fut surpris de voir Thomas Perkins, debout, un peu penaud, à côté de sa camionnette. L'ex-militaire s'approcha en lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

-Il est parti, annonça Thomas, la mine sombre.

-Seul? Interrogea Reese, un peu inquiet.

L'assistant se contenta d'hocher la tête. L'inquiétude de John monta d'un cran.

-Où ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander l'ex-militaire.

Thomas haussa les épaules avant de répondre, un brin désabusé :

-Je ne sais pas.

John tourna la tête dans la direction où la limousine avait disparu en fronçant les sourcils. Au bout d'un long silence, John annonça, comme s'il était frappé par une révélation :

-Je pense savoir où il est parti.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Assis sur l'herbe, les bras enserrant ses jambes repliées, Finch contemplait d'un air absent l'eau qui stagnait devant lui. Il avait les yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleuré et se sentait maintenant vide. Cela faisait maintenant de longues heures qu'il était là, au bord de cet étang. C'était ici même que, quarante ans auparavant, Reese avait bouleversé sa vie en lui faisant une promesse qu'il n'avait jamais honoré.

La soirée était maintenant bien avancée et les rayons rasants du soleil couchant nimbaient la nature d'une couleur rouge-orangée. Finch ne ressentait plus le besoin de jouer son rôle de l'homme d'affaires froid et arrogant. Il avait ôté sa veste qu'il avait étendue au sol avant de s'assoir. Il avait ouvert son gilet, desserré sa cravate et déboutonné le col de sa chemise. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il se sentait réellement lui, sans carapace ni déguisement. Mais en même temps, il se sentait terriblement seul. Il avait encore une fois été trahi. Trahi par les personnes en qui il avait le plus confiance. Dans un soupir mêlé de sanglots, Finch resserra son étreinte avant de poser son front sur ses genoux en fermant les yeux.

Sa décision était prise. Demain matin, il retournerait à New York. Il démissionnerait de son poste chez IFT puis disparaîtrait. Plus rien ne le retenait ici : il avait mené à bien sa mission, il s'était vengé de Martine, de Zoé et de Lambert même si, pour ce dernier, son plan avait été pour le moins perturbé. La ville de Lassiter allait aussi connaitre le tournant le plus important de son histoire.

Comme il l'avait craint, il se sentait désormais vide, sans but et perdu. Après des heures de réflexions, Finch avait décidé de s'envoler le plus rapidement possible pour l'Italie. Il avait toujours été attiré par ce pays. Sa rencontre avec Grâce lui avait permis de s'initier au monde de l'art et cette destination lui paraissait la plus appropriée pour commencer une nouvelle vie. L'autre détail important qui faisait de ce pays la destination idéale était qu'il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne et que le pays était suffisamment lointain pour qu'il ne soit pas inquiété.

Non plus rien ne le retenait aux Etats-Unis. Même pas John. Son regard au restaurant avait été plus éloquent que des mots et n'avait laissé planer aucun doute sur ses sentiments à son égard. Il avait pitié de lui, de ce qu'il était devenu, de sa vengeance qu'il considérait sans doute, comme tous les autres, comme inutile et futile.

Une nouvelle bouffée de colère le submergea. Qui étaient-ils pour le juger ? Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'il avait enduré ! A quel point il avait souffert !

Soudain, le bruit sec d'une branche cassée le fit tressaillir. Finch ferma les yeux et soupira longuement. Quelqu'un approchait. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade en entendant des bruits de pas derrière lui.

-Je peux m'assoir ?

Cette phrase.

Cette voix.

Finch avait l'impression d'être propulsé quarante ans en arrière, un certain soir de bal où l'homme dont il était éperdument amoureux lui promettait de l'aimer et d'être toujours auprès de lui. Resserrant son étreinte dans un réflexe d'autoprotection, l'informaticien se mura dans un silence hostile et ne daigna ni répondre, ni même le regarder, de peur de faire vaciller ses nouvelles résolutions.

Reese ne s'en formalisa pas et s'assit quand même à ses côtés. Repliant ses longues jambes devant lui, l'homme contempla à son tour le magnifique paysage qui se déployait sous ses yeux en se laissant bercer par le clapotis de l'eau. Au bout de cinq minutes de silence inconfortable, Harold n'y tint plus. Il rouvrit les yeux, espérant que la vision du coucher du soleil réussirait à le calmer. Mais la soirée était maintenant bien avancée et les rayons écarlates se perdaient dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Il se sentit subitement extrêmement las. Il en avait assez de fuir, de se justifier, de ruminer son passé. Soupirant bruyamment, il demanda d'un ton moins agressif qu'il ne l'espérait :

-Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

John ne put retenir un sourire satisfait. Contrairement à leur altercation dans le restaurant où Finch avait utilisé le vouvoiement pour lui parler, instaurant de fait une distance entre eux, il optait maintenant pour le tutoiement, comme s'ils étaient à nouveau proches, pour ne pas dire intimes…

-Pour parler.

-Laisse-moi, demanda Finch d'une voix faible.

-Non.

La réponse claqua sèchement. Harold tressaillit. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à paraître détaché. Il sentait que sa carapace de froideur commençait à se fissurer, à l'image de son monde qui s'écroulait inexorablement depuis deux jours.

-Nous avons déjà perdu assez de temps, continua Reese d'une voix douce, comme pour se justifier.

Finch se sentit acculé comme pris au piège. La présence de John et sa volonté de s'expliquer le mettait au supplice. Il était terrifié par ce qui allait suivre. Il était tellement plus confortable de ne rien savoir. Les doutes étaient l'assurance de conserver toujours un petit espoir, aussi infime soit-il. A l'inverse, savoir mettrait fin aux incertitudes et par-delà aux espoirs. Il avait déjà une petite idée de ce qui allait suivre, il l'avait lu dans les yeux de Reese quelques heures plus tôt dans le restaurant et se préparait mentalement à recevoir le coup de grâce.

La douleur qui lui broyait le cœur devenait insupportable. A cet instant précis, et pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, il voulait mourir plutôt que ressentir cette souffrance, à la fois physique et morale, qui lui était devenue presque coutumière depuis qu'il était revenu ici. Il donnerait tout pour ne plus la ressentir. Il voulait être en paix…

-Pourquoi ne pars-tu pas ? Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas en paix ?! Supplia Finch d'une voix faible et vibrante d'émotions alors qu'il luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas éclater en sanglots.

John continua à expliquer de sa belle voix douce et rauque, comme si, lui aussi, ne pouvait plus s'arrêter après des années de souffrances et de questions. Il tourna la tête pour contempler le profil de Finch, à moitié caché entre ses bras.

-Si tu as vécu durant tout ce temps dans l'ignorance de ce qui m'était arrivé, moi j'ai vécu dans le mensonge.

Interpelé, Finch se redressa et tourna la tête pour contempler John. Ce dernier s'était une nouvelle fois tu et avait reporté son attention sur le paysage, comme s'il revivait des épisodes douloureux de sa vie.

Déchiré entre la peur et la curiosité, Finch osa enfin poser la question qui le tourmentait tant :

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas tenu ta promesse? Demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Finch était terrorisé par la réponse mais il ne pouvait plus vivre ainsi. La dernière phrase de Reese avait piqué sa curiosité. Il se sentait un peu comme un funambule au bord d'un précipice. Il savait qu'il était à un tournant de sa vie. John soupira longuement avant de se tourner vers l'autre homme.

-J'ai tout fait pour la tenir. Mais le lendemain, alors que je me préparais pour me rendre au lycée pour aller chercher mes affaires, Lambert a sonné chez moi.

Harold se raidit à l'évocation de l'ancien capitaine de basket mais John ne remarqua rien et continua son récit:

-Il m'a expliqué que tu ne voulais plus me voir. Je ne l'ai pas cru jusqu'à ce qu'il me montre la médaille que je t'avais donné. Quand il est parti, j'ai cru mourir de douleur et je voulais absolument m'expliquer avec toi. C'est alors que j'ai vu mon beau-père dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, juste derrière moi. Il avait tout entendu.

Reese ferma les yeux. Un rictus qui en disait long se forma sur ses lèvres. Finch se rappelait la violence du beau-père de John, il en avait vu les stigmates sur le corps de son ami.

-Qu'a-t-il fait ? Demanda finalement Finch, même s'il avait déjà une idée de la réponse.

John rouvrit les yeux et esquissa un petit sourire avant de répondre le plus naturellement du monde, comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps :

-Après m'avoir donné une correction mémorable, il m'a posé un ultimatum : soit je m'engageai dans l'armée pour épargner à ma famille un scandale embarrassant soit il te tuerait.

Finch avait l'impression que la terre s'était arrêtée de tourner et que le sol s'était ouvert sous lui. Progressivement, son esprit torturé reconstituait le puzzle de sa vie avec les nouvelles pièces fournies par Reese.

Il n'en revenait pas. Il avait été dans l'erreur durant toutes ces années. John avait voulu se rendre au lycée le lendemain du bal. Mais Lambert l'avait trompé. C'était donc lui qui lui avait volé sa médaille. John avait été dans le mensonge durant toutes ces années en pensant qu'il avait voulu rompre. Il s'était engagé dans l'armée non pas pour le fuir mais pour le protéger!

Harold était complètement abattu. Tout ce temps perdu ! Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé durant près de quarante ans, il n'était pas la seule victime dans cette histoire. John avait, lui aussi, souffert! Il comprenait mieux sa colère et la violence dont il avait faire preuve au restaurant. Et soudainement, Finch craqua. Une vague d'émotions mêlée de tristesse s'empara de lui et les larmes, trop longtemps contenues, se mirent à couler sans aucun contrôle sur ses joues.

-Oh, John…murmura-t-il doucement en posant une main tremblante sur l'épaule de son ami.

Mais John continua, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Sa parole, enfin libérée, ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

-Quand je t'ai aperçu à la raffinerie, j'ai d'abord cru que mon imagination me jouait des tours. Mais au plus profond de moi, je savais que c'était toi.

John fit une pause puis plongea son regard d'azur dans les yeux brouillés de larmes de Finch avant de continuer :

\- Et puis je t'ai vu boiter, alors j'ai voulu te voir, mais ton assistant m'en a empêché.

Cette remarque fit l'effet d'une douche froide pour Finch. Nous y voilà : la réponse à sa dernière question. Quels sont les sentiments de John à son égard maintenant? L'informaticien se détourna rapidement pour échapper à ce regard intense qui le scrutait avec intensité et essuya ses larmes d'un geste brusque.

-Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, murmura-t-il entre ses dents en essayant de faire bonne figure malgré la douleur insoutenable qui lui arrachait le cœur.

Mais d'un mouvement vif, John lui saisit le menton et le força doucement à tourner son visage vers lui. Malgré les larmes qui l'aveuglaient, Finch pouvait voir l'honnêteté et quelque chose d'autre se refléter sur les traits parfaitement ciselés de l'ex-militaire. Après quelques secondes durant lesquelles les deux hommes semblèrent se noyer dans les yeux de l'autre, John murmura de sa belle voix à la fois douce et rauque :

-Ce n'est pas de la pitié que je ressens pour toi mais de l'amour. Je t'ai aimé dès l'instant où mes yeux se sont posés sur toi.

Caressant tendrement la joue d'Harold tout en se rapprochant lentement de lui, il ajouta d'une voix brisée par l'émotion :

\- Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer…

La bouche de John prit alors possession de celle de Finch avec amour et passion. Comme un baume sur une blessure, les lèvres de l'ancien militaire cherchèrent avec une douceur infinie à effacer toutes les années de souffrances chez son compagnon. Le désir, assoupi depuis des années, explosa dans les entrailles des deux hommes. Harold soupira de plaisir en sentant la main de Reese caresser sa joue avant de se perdre dans ses cheveux pour l'amener tout contre lui.

Malgré la fièvre qui s'épanouissait désormais sans aucune retenue, John prit son temps. Sa langue experte et avide força doucement les lèvres Harold pour partir explorer sa bouche accueillante. L'informaticien, grisé par ces sensations qu'il pensait endormies à jamais, noua ses bras autour du cou de John pour se lover contre lui avec un soupir lascif, ressentant le besoin impérieux et presque vital de ne faire plus qu'un avec l'autre homme.

Ce geste eut pour conséquence de décupler le désir de John. Il se mit à dévorer avec passion la bouche de Finch en le renversant doucement sur l'herbe avant de s'allonger sur lui. Harold se soumit avec délice à l'ardeur de son compagnon avec de nouveaux soupirs de plaisir. Au bout de quelques minutes de passion débridée, John trouva la force de se redresser. Contemplant amoureusement Harold toujours alangui sous lui, il murmura d'une voix enrouée:

-Si nous reprenions la conversation que nous avions laissée en suspend ?

Harold s'empourpra en sachant parfaitement à quoi John faisait allusion. Un sourire mutin étira ses lèvres avant de donner la même réponse qu'il y a quarante ans, ce fameux soir:

-D'accord.


	14. Epilogue: le début d'une nouvelle vie

_Et voilà avec un petit pincement au cœur la fin de cette histoire qui m'aura occupée pendant près de 3 mois. Je préfère prévenir, elle pourrait se classer en M donc attention aux âmes sensibles..._

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Satisfait de la réponse, John se releva avec la grâce d'un félin et adressa à Finch un sourire plein de promesses en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se mettre debout. L'informaticien lui rendit un sourire timide en rougissant avant de se lever à son tour avec son aide.

Il avait l'impression d'être aussi léger qu'une plume. Le poids qu'il traînait depuis des années s'était envolé comme par magie. Grâce à quelques petits mots, des baisers et une étreinte, Reese avait réussi à insuffler un nouveau souffle de vie dans le cœur de Finch. Il était à nouveau vivant, vibrant d'émotions et de sentiments qu'il pensait perdus à jamais. Le sourire qu'ils échangèrent, était aussi honnête et pur que du cristal, à l'image de leur amour indéfectible que le poids des années et des épreuves n'avait pas réussi à entamer.

Main dans la main, ils se dirigèrent vers leurs deux véhicules qui les attendaient sur un parking non loin de là. Sans un mot, comme si un accord tacite avait été scellé en même temps qu'ils s'embrassaient, ils montèrent dans la camionnette de Reese. Après avoir mis le contact, il engagea son véhicule dans l'avenue principale de Lassiter. Comme à son habitude, Finch contempla le paysage de la ville par la fenêtre pour essayer de cacher sa nervosité. Mais contrairement aux fois précédentes, l'homme ne ressentait plus de rancœur en observant les rues et les bâtiments de la ville qui l'avait fait tant souffrir. Une sorte de paix intérieure l'avait envahi. En fait, Harold était tiraillé entre plusieurs sentiments contradictoires : il était à la fois nerveux, angoissé, pressé et enthousiaste à la perspective de ce qui allait suivre.

Triturant nerveusement les plis de son pantalon, Harold regardait sans réellement le voir le paysage de la ville. Un silence tendu et gêné avait envahi l'habitacle tandis que la camionnette s'éloignait du centre-ville. Au bout de cinq minutes de trajet, le reclus ne fut pas étonné de reconnaitre le chemin qui menait à sa maison.

Après avoir remonté l'allée bordée de champs de maïs, Reese arrêta son véhicule devant la maison et coupa le contact. Finch en sortit sans attendre et gravit les quelques marches qui menaient au porche. Une fois devant la porte, il chercha dans ses poches ses clés. Mais il était tellement troublé qu'il ne se rappelait plus où il les avait mises et pour couronner le tout, ses doigts tremblaient tellement qu'il n'était même pas sûr d'être capable de déverrouiller la porte si par hasard, il les retrouvait. Le reclus essaya de ne pas paniquer, s'exhortant à respirer profondément pour retrouver un semblant de calme. C'est alors qu'une main réconfortante se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter violemment.

-Laisse-moi faire, annonça Reese en le forçant à s'éloigner de la porte.

Désarçonné par la tournure de la situation, Finch observa avec perplexité son compagnon s'agenouiller devant sa porte d'entrée. John sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste en cuir une petite trousse noire qu'il ouvrit avant de prendre deux petites lames en métal très fines. Il les glissa avec doigté dans la serrure puis, après quelques coups de poignets experts, un déclic retentit. John saisit alors la poignée et ouvrit la porte en adressant un sourire éclatant à son voisin, bouche-bée.

-Et voilà, annonça-t-il fièrement en se redressant.

Harold n'en revenait pas. John aurait pu, à tout moment, venir chez lui, sans passer par son assistant ou sans attendre d'y être invité.

-Tu es très doué, répondit-il nerveusement en pénétrant dans le vestibule de sa maison.

Mais alors qu'il passait devant lui, John lui saisit le bras pour l'arrêter. Harold lui lança un regard surpris mais il fut rapidement rassuré en voyant un sourire charmeur éclairer le beau visage de son compagnon.

-Il n'y a pas qu'en crochetage de serrure que je suis doué, précisa-t-il d'une voix rauque, les yeux pétillant de malice.

Comprenant le sous-entendu, Finch eut subitement très chaud, au point de sentir ses joues devenir écarlates et un frisson d'anticipation lui traverser le corps. Ses yeux se perdirent durant de longues secondes dans ceux d'azur de son compagnon comme si le temps s'était subitement arrêté. Ce qu'il y lut balaya tous ses doutes et toutes ses craintes. Dans les prunelles d'un bleu limpide, l'informaticien pouvait voir toute l'honnêteté, tout l'amour et tout le désir qu'il lui inspirait. Il était à la fois flatté d'inspirer de tels sentiments à un homme comme lui, mais également un peu effrayé à l'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur. Mais la force qui le poussait vers John était trop puissante presque irrésistible. Et avant même de s'en rendre compte, il s'entendit chuchoter :

-Alors montre-moi.

Sur ces mots prononcés dans un souffle et sans quitter John des yeux, Harold se débarrassa de sa veste de costume qu'il posa négligemment sur la rampe de l'escalier. Le vêtement glissa lentement avant de tomber au sol dans un bruissement de tissu. Finch, d'ordinaire si maniaque, semblait étonnement indifférent à ce vêtement coûteux qui jonchait désormais le sol, froissé. Seul comptait ce besoin urgent, nécessiteux et presque douloureux qu'il avait de John. Il lui saisit alors la main et l'entraîna rapidement à l'étage.

Les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans la petite chambre de Finch. Malgré les années, elle n'avait que peu changé: le même lit en fer forgé, la même bibliothèque chargée d'ouvrages lus et relus, le même bureau d'écolier encombré de dossiers et les mêmes posters. Le reclus avait l'impression que ces quarante dernières années avaient été une parenthèse sombre et qu'il reprenait maintenant le véritable cours de sa vie. Il s'avança lentement au milieu de la pièce, subitement très nerveux. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été intime avec quelqu'un, et qui plus est, avec une personne pour qui il éprouvait des sentiments aussi intenses. En réalité, hormis la soirée du bal où ils avaient échangé des baisers et des caresses, Harold n'avait jamais été aussi connecté avec quelqu'un. De nombreuses questions le tourmentaient. Allait-il être à la hauteur ? John n'allait-il pas être déçu ? Il n'était plus tout jeune… Et puis, il y avait sa cicatrice…Son handicap…

Perdu dans ses pensées et assailli de nouveaux doutes, Harold sursauta en entendant la porte de sa chambre se refermer. Lui tournant le dos, il ne pouvait pas voir le visage de John mais il sentait son regard dans son dos. Le parquet en bois ancien craqua alors que l'ancien militaire approchait lentement. Doucement, comme s'il craignait de l'effrayer, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le retourna. Lui faisant désormais face, Finch essaya tant bien que mal de cacher ses craintes, mais Reese se rendit immédiatement compte de son trouble et de son anxiété.

Très doucement, Reese posa ses lèvres sur celles de Finch avec la volonté affichée de le rassurer. L'informaticien lui rendit son baiser avec une sorte de ferveur désespérée, s'agrippant aux larges épaules du militaire comme si sa vie en dépendait. Après plusieurs baisers passionnés qui les laissèrent à bout de souffle, John trouva la force de se détacher de son compagnon pour plonger son regard dans celui de son partenaire. D'une voix enrouée de désir, il murmura :

-N'aie pas peur.

Finch lui sourit timidement avant de répondre. Mais les mots semblaient subitement lui manquer et c'est avec une certaine confusion qu'il essaya d'expliquer son état d'esprit.

-Je n'ai pas peur… Je suis juste un peu nerveux. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été intime avec quelqu'un…Je ne suis plus tout jeune… et puis… j'ai des cicatrices…

Amusé et attendri de voir son compagnon aussi troublé, John posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Moi aussi cela fait longtemps et j'ai également des cicatrices, répondit-il d'une voix calme en cherchant à le rassurer.

Harold rougit avant de baisser la tête pour cacher sa gêne. John changea alors de stratégie et desserra son étreinte pour se reculer légèrement. Inquiet, Finch redressa rapidement la tête, craignant que l'autre homme n'ait changé d'avis et décidé de partir. Mais l'ancien militaire se contenta de s'éloigner d'un pas seulement. Lui adressant un sourire, il proposa en écartant les bras pour mieux s'offrir :

-Tu n'as qu'à me déshabiller…

-Pardon? Demanda Finch, pas sûr d'avoir bien compris la proposition.

-Si tu as honte de tes blessures, je te laisse voir les miennes en premier, expliqua l'autre homme le plus naturellement du monde.

Finch déglutit avec difficulté sous l'intensité du regard d'acier de John, mais ses mains, avides de contact, s'avançaient déjà vers l'objet de tous ses fantasmes. Ses doigts s'attaquèrent avec une dextérité étonnante aux boutons de la chemise de John. Mais alors que la gorge de l'ancien militaire se dévoilait, les yeux d'Harold furent irrésistiblement attirés par un détail bien particulier. Avec lenteur, il ouvrit totalement le vêtement puis en écarta les pans. Il ne put retenir ses larmes en reconnaissant le médaillon à la pierre noire qui brillait au cou de John. Ses doigts caressèrent l'onyx avant de s'égarer sur la poitrine de l'autre homme.

-Tu l'as gardé, murmura Finch dans un souffle.

C'était plus une constatation qu'une question, mais John répondit tout de même d'une voix tremblante :

-Je ne l'ai jamais quitté.

Finch aurait dû s'y attendre. Après tout, John avait bien gardé sa médaille de champion de basket durant près de quarante ans. Toutefois, l'émotion qui le submergea, dépassait de loin tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir jusqu'alors. Par delà les objets, c'était le symbole qui le bouleversait le plus. Les deux médailles enfin réunies étaient la preuve de la réalisation de leur promesse, que leur amour avait survécu malgré les épreuves et le temps.

Une fois l'émotion passée, les yeux de Finch glissèrent sur la poitrine de son compagnon et ce qu'il y vit lui brisa le cœur. La peau de Reese était couverte de cicatrices plus ou moins récentes. A la manière d'un archéologue, Harold pouvait y lire toute son histoire. Aux marques anciennes de coups liés à la maltraitance dont il avait été victime à l'adolescence par son beau-père, l'informaticien voyait également des blessures par armes blanches et par balles qu'il avait dû recevoir quand il servait dans l'armée et à la CIA. Il posa ses mains sur le torse balafré de Reese qui ne put retenir un frisson. Il effleura du bout des doigts les cicatrices, comme s'il craignait de lui faire mal à nouveau. Puis ses mains remontèrent doucement vers les épaules larges et repoussèrent la chemise pour dégager complètement le haut du corps du militaire.

Désormais, les blessures de Reese s'exposaient sans une entrave et une boule se forma dans la gorge de Finch. Du bout des doigts, l'informaticien suivit le tracé des multiples cicatrices qui marquaient la peau douce de l'autre homme. Torse nu, John s'exhibait sans honte, indifférent aux blessures qui zébraient son corps mais attentif aux réactions de son compagnon. Finch, quant à lui, était extrêmement ému, en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à connaître une vie de souffrance.

-Oh John…murmura Finch, terriblement conscient de la douleur qu'avait pu ressentir son ami à chaque blessure infligée.

-Ce n'est pas très beau, n'est-ce pas ? commenta l'ex-agent mal à l'aise en voyant l'émotion chez Finch, ce n'était pas le but recherché.

Harold, au prix d'un effort incroyable, quitta du regard les cicatrices et reporta son attention sur le visage de John. Il était calme et un timide sourire adoucissait ses traits. John n'avait pas honte de ses cicatrices bien au contraire, il les assumait complètement, sans aucun complexe.

-Tu es très beau au contraire, répondit Finch d'une voix tremblante mais le regard admiratif.

John rougit du compliment avant de reprendre plus sérieusement cette fois :

-Nous avons souffert tous les deux. Mais il s'agit du passé, nous devons maintenant nous tourner vers l'avenir.

Mais Finch ne semblait pas l'écouter. Il se pencha à nouveau et déposa un baiser sur chacune des cicatrices qui marquaient la poitrine de l'ancien militaire. Avec douceur et dévotion, il embrassa une à une les marques de coups, les traces de coups de couteau, les balafres et les impacts de balles. John inspira profondément et ferma les yeux, assaillit par l'émotion.

-Elles appartiennent peut être au passé mais elles font parties de toi, répondit Harold en se redressant pour plonger son regard dans celui de son partenaire.

John rouvrit les yeux et adressa à Finch un sourire tendre avant de répondre :

-Tout comme les tiennes.

Finch se raidit imperceptiblement. Tout à la joie de pouvoir toucher et embrasser John sans aucune retenue, il en avait oublié ses propres cicatrices. Il sentit la crainte l'assaillir à nouveau. Il ne voulait pas que John les voit. Elles étaient laides et témoignaient, contrairement à lui, non pas de faits de bravoure mais de son handicap. John lui saisit alors le visage et lui leva la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

-Laisse-moi les voir, murmura-t-il pour l'encourager et balayer ses dernières craintes.

Prisonnier de ses yeux bleus intenses, Harold leva alors ses mains et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Une lueur de convoitise illumina les prunelles d'azur tandis que le torse de Finch se dévoilait. Une fois son vêtement complètement ouvert, Harold en écarta les pans afin de dévoiler une épaule, puis une seconde jusqu'à se dénuder complètement. Mais il ne pouvait soutenir plus longtemps l'intensité de ce regard et ferma les yeux.

Le silence régnait désormais dans la petite chambre mais Finch avait l'impression que les battements désordonnés de son cœur étaient assourdissants tandis qu'il attendait avec anxiété une réaction de John. Mais Reese ne disait rien, n'amorçait aucun geste. Les yeux clos, Harold pouvait entendre la respiration profonde de l'autre homme à quelques centimètres de lui. Mais aucun mot ni aucun geste ne venait le rassurer. La panique commença à s'emparer de lui alors qu'il sentait toujours le regard de l'autre homme le détailler.

Puis soudain, il se sentit enveloppé par deux bras puissants et plaqué contre la poitrine nue de John. Les lèvres de l'ancien militaire effleurèrent la peau marquée de sa nuque. Harold retint sa respiration. L'homme était en train, tout comme lui il y a quelques instants de cela, de déposer des baisers sur sa cicatrice. L'émotion était telle que Finch semblait tétanisé. La tête nichée dans le cou de l'ancien militaire, à hauteur de son pendentif, Finch savourait la tendresse et la chaleur de ses lèvres douces sur cette blessure haïe. A cet instant, ce geste lui parut aussi naturel et pur que l'air qu'il respirait.

-Elles sont belles, tout comme toi, murmura John tout contre son oreille, en suivant du bout des doigts le dessin cicatriciel fait par le chirurgien.

Finch émit un petit rire sans joie avant de répondre, le visage toujours caché contre la poitrine de Reese:

-Elles me rappellent mon accident, mon handicap.

-Elles appartiennent à ton passé, elles font parties de toi, répondit John, paraphrasant ses mots au sujet de ses propres cicatrices.

-John…, fut le seul mot que Finch put prononcer car John s'était déjà emparé de ses lèvres avec une passion presque désespérée.

Rapidement, les baisers se firent plus empressés, les caresses plus impatientes. Les mains de John glissèrent vers la ceinture de son partenaire. Avec une sorte d'urgence désespérée mais sans cesser de l'embrasser, John ouvrit le pantalon de Finch et glissa ses mains sur ses fesses rebondies avant de faire descendre le vêtement. L'informaticien l'aida un peu en se déchaussant avant de faire glisser le pantalon le long de ses jambes puis de le repousser d'un coup de pied à travers la pièce.

Etrangement, Finch ne ressentait plus aucune gêne à s'exposer ainsi. John avait su, par ses regards remplis de désir, par ses mots rassurants et par ses gestes pleins de tendresse, le rassurer. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade lorsque John l'allongea sur son lit avec une douceur infinie.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, les yeux mi-clos, Finch regardait l'ancien militaire s'allonger à ses côtés.

-Il y a tellement longtemps que j'attends ce moment, murmura John en caressant la joue de son partenaire avant de glisser ses doigts dans ses mèches brunes.

-Moi aussi, je…

Mais sans lui laisser terminer sa phrase, John se pencha vers Harold et reprit possession de ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Le reclus s'abandonna à cette étreinte qu'il avait imaginée, attendue, voulue de tout son être. Il en était maintenant certain, jamais il n'avait cessé d'aimer John, et les épreuves de la vie n'avaient absolument pas entamé cet amour, bien au contraire. Il réalisa soudainement qu'il n'avait pas vécu pour sa vengeance mais qu'il avait vécu pour le revoir, pour reprendre leur c _onversation_ là où elle s'était arrêtée, il y a quarante ans.

Fort de cette prise de conscience, Finch céda complètement à la force irrésistible qui le poussait vers Reese, osant toutes les caresses sur son magnifique torse. Sous ses paumes, il sentit le corps de l'ancien militaire frissonner de plaisir. Il était grisé de voir l'autre homme vibrer du même désir que le sien, du même amour. Se redressant à nouveau, John entreprit de quitter ses derniers vêtements, pressé de sentir sa peau nue contre celle de son compagnon. Finch en profita pour admirer ce corps sublime exposé à son regard avide.

Comme dans son souvenir, John avait un physique magnifique. Il était plus grand et plus étoffé qu'à dix-sept mais il était toujours élancé et bien proportionné. Ses muscles bien dessinés roulaient sous sa peau bronzée tandis qu'il se déshabillait. Peu lui importait ses cicatrices, Finch ne voyait que l'homme qu'il aimait éperdument. Une fois nu, Reese s'étendit sur son partenaire et reprit ses baisers avec une passion et une sensualité décuplée.

Une sorte de fièvre s'empara des deux hommes alors que leurs corps s'épousaient. Leurs baisers se firent plus avides, leurs mains plus aventureuses. Ils se découvraient avec émerveillement mais aussi avec crainte et urgence. Harold était captif des yeux bleus qui ne le quittaient pas tandis que les mains de l'ancien militaire le caressaient. Il se cambra légèrement pour l'implorer d'aller plus loin, retrouvant avec une facilité déconcertante les gestes de l'amour. John glissa une main dans la cambrure de ses reins afin de le rapprocher, lui faisant sentir l'intensité de son désir pour lui. Enfouissant son visage dans sa nuque, John fit une pause en respirant l'odeur de son partenaire.

-Harold, j'ai tellement envie de toi, chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Pour toute réponse, Finch passa ses bras autour de son cou, l'attirant encore plus près. Il s'offrait sans retenue ni crainte à son partenaire. Les mains et les lèvres de John reprirent alors leur exploration. Après avoir déposé des baisers dans le creux du cou et sur une épaule, les lèvres de John dérivèrent sur le torse et le ventre pour finir sur la courbure des hanches de son compagnon. Alors que Reese descendait inexorablement toujours plus bas, le reclus glissa ses mains dans les cheveux poivre et sel, en gémissant de plaisir.

Harold ondulait sous les attouchements toujours plus audacieux que l'ancien militaire lui prodiguait avec ses mains ou avec sa bouche. A ce rythme, l'informaticien doutait de pouvoir se contenir encore très longtemps. Saisissant son partenaire par les cheveux, Finch le força à interrompre ses caresses. John sembla comprendre le message puisqu'il rampât le long du corps de son amant pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Posant son front sur celui de l'autre homme, l'ancien militaire chuchota d'une voix éraillée de désir :

\- je ne peux plus attendre…

-moi, non plus, répondit Finch, complètement étourdi par le déluge de sensations merveilleuses et puissantes qui lui faisait perdre tout sens de la réalité.

John se positionna alors entre les cuisses d'Harold et prit possession, avec lenteur et précaution, de ce corps adoré et offert avec une totale confiance. L'informaticien se tendit légèrement et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier, appuyant son front contre l'épaule de Reese pour y trouver du réconfort. L'ancien militaire suspendit son geste pour permettre à son partenaire de s'habituer à sa présence. Quand il le sentit se détendre à nouveau, il reprit sa poussée, prenant ainsi totalement possession de son corps. Redressant la tête pour mieux observer les réactions de son amant, John accentua son mouvement tout en essayant de contenir au mieux sa passion.

Harold glissait progressivement dans un monde de plaisir où plus rien ne comptait que les va-et-vient lascifs des hanches de John qui lui donnait le sentiment d'être enfin plein et entier. Il aurait souhaité arrêter le temps et rester ainsi pour toujours. Un sourire voluptueux et sensuel s'épanouit sur son visage tandis qu'il caressait amoureusement le visage de l'ancien militaire au dessus de lui. Il s'émerveillait de son contrôle et du désir qui assombrissait ses prunelles d'ordinaire si claires. Il glissa ensuite ses doigts dans les cheveux humides de sueur en gémissant de plaisir.

Les gémissements et les halètements de Finch étaient une douce musique aux oreilles de Reese qui était maintenant rassuré et convaincu du plaisir qu'il donnait à son amant. Et tout à coup sa volonté de se maîtriser et de se contenir s'effondra comme un château de cartes. John accéléra le rythme, cédant aux appels qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux bleus terriblement expressifs devant lui, ainsi qu'à son propre désir. Harold se mit alors à gémir de plus en plus fort en balançant sa tête à droite et à gauche sur l'oreiller, sous les coups de reins de plus en plus puissants de son partenaire.

En quelques secondes, Reese amena Finch à un orgasme si violent qu'il ne put retenir un cri de plaisir en s'agrippant à ses épaules puissantes.

-Mon dieu ! cria-t-il d'une voix rauque avant de chavirer dans les limbes de la jouissance.

Lorsqu'une fois calmé, Harold rouvrit les yeux, il découvrit John qui, les yeux fermés, la respiration lourde et des gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front, se laissait submerger à son tour par l'extase dans un râle rauque. Quel spectacle grisant de voir cet homme, toujours sous contrôle, perdre pied avec la réalité pour se laisser entraîner dans un monde de sensations et de plaisirs.

Comblé et repu, John retomba sur lui, et resta ainsi de longues minutes, peinant à reprendre sa respiration. Toujours étroitement enlacés, les deux hommes, essoufflés et en sueur, attendaient que les brumes du plaisir se dissipent. Prenant conscience de son poids sur son partenaire, John s'écarta de lui, non sans avoir déposé un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres. Il s'étendit sur le dos et contempla le plafond avec un sourire béat tandis qu'Harold, couché sur le côté, dessinait distraitement des arabesques sur sa poitrine nue et moite. Ses doigts dérivèrent ensuite sur le médaillon que John portait toujours autour du cou. Le saisissant entre deux doigts, Harold le fit tournoyer lentement avant de rouler sur le côté pour se pencher vers sa table de nuit.

Il saisit sa propre médaille qu'il avait laissée le matin même et la glissa autour de son cou. Se retournant vers son amant, Harold déclara avec un sourire timide:

\- Après tout, elle est « à moi pour toujours », déclara-t-il avec espièglerie en faisant référence au mot écrit par John.

Toujours allongé, la main caressant paresseusement le dos de Finch, John lui répondit avec sérieux :

-Je ne parlais pas de la médaille.

-Moi non plus.

FIN


End file.
